Love or Chaos?
by Gabbeh
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura was forced by her father, a wealthy businessman to study in Konoha Academy where she met Uchiha Sasuke, son of her father’s major competitors. With their past revealed and challenges along the way, will there be love or chaos? Maybe both
1. Haruno Sakura

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura**

**Author's Note: **This first chapter is sort of just an introduction to the story so there wont be much of an interaction between the characters…also it would be good if you read carefully because some of the things said may be important later on.

Since most of this chapter is Sakura's 'inner thoughts' I thought that it wouldn't be that nice if they were all italic. The inner thoughts that are short will be italic though. Whenever I read fanfics, I don't like reading more than 2 paragraphs that are like that…well that's just me. Tell me what you prefer and if most of you like it italic, I'll do something about it.

And yes, I know that Sakura may appear to be a **Mary Sue **in this chapter, but assure you, she isn't. Future chapters would justify that ;)

Anyways I hope you have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…

* * *

'KNOCK' 

'KNOCK'

"Sakura-sama? It's time to get up now." A voice behind the door said.

"Hmm...10 more minutes." Sakura replied. It was always hard to wake Sakura up early in the morning, no matter what the reason was. I guess you could say she was a heavy-sleeper. Although once you manage to let her out of her bed, it would be very difficult for her to sleep again.

The girl behind the door sighed. "Sakura-sama you already said that earlier. You should get up now or you'll be late for your first day of school." This has already been the routine for the past years ever since Sakura had to go to school. She was now entering her junior year in high school so this 'habit' has been going on for quite a while now.

Sakura grumbled, "Fine, fine I'm coming down in a few minutes. I'll just take a shower and change. See you in a while Yukiko-chan"

"Hai, Sakura-sama!" The girl answered cheerfully. She then left the door and proceeded downstairs. '_Same as always…' _She thought with a smile.

* * *

Sakura came downstairs wearing a white top, a blue skirt that ended about three or four inches above her knees and white havaianas. (A/N: If you don't know what havaianas are, they're just slippers and they come in different colors and designs.) Even if you just take a glance at her, you would instantly know that she had a sense of style and fashion. But of course, she knew her limits…unlike other girls… (coughslutscough) 

Well, if ever you do take a glance at her, her sense of style will not be the only characteristic you will find amusing. She has pink bubble-gum hair that ends in the middle of her back...yes it is natural. She also has a very nice complexion.

She already has a normal-sized forehead, mind you (which was quite larger than normal when she was younger. That was one of the reasons she was picked on by other kids in Japan when she lived there. That was when her family wasn't so rich yet so others didn't care about hurting her feelings).

She also has mesmerizing emerald eyes that any person can stare at for hours and not get bored. These eyes made her look so beautiful…so innocent. Yet, if you look very closely, these eyes could also tell you what she felt, no matter what her facial expression might be. "A mirror of your thoughts and emotions," her mother had said. Right now, her eyes mostly showed happiness, but if you look closer, you would see that there was also pain and sorrow, something she tried desperately to hide from others especially from _him._

"Hmmm…" Sakura stretched and yawned. "What's for breakfast today, Yukiko-chan?" Although Yukiko was just a maid in her house, Sakura has grown a close friendship with her. She started serving the Haruno family eight years ago. She was always the one she went with if she wanted to go out and her friends weren't free. Although Sakura insisted that she call her 'Sakura-chan,' she still refused because she stated that it wasn't proper and she had no right to call her 'master' like that.

"I made pancakes Sakura-sama. I also heated you hot chocolate, as always." Yukiko replied. "Thanks Yukiko-chan!" Sakura said. "I wonder how Temari-san and your other friends are…they seemed really sad when we said goodbye to each other before we entered your private jet." Yukiko pondered out loud. "Yeah…" Sakura replied absent-mindedly.

_Speaking of friends…_Sakura sighed to herself. _I wonder how they are too. They said that school would have started yesterday._ Why yesterday when Yukiko said that school would start today? You might ask…well I just 'moved out' or rather took a two year-long vacation out of my 'real' house (or mansion) back in America. I am now living in my other house, just a little bit smaller than my other one in the US…though 99.5 of the whole world would probably say that it is still enormous.

It had all started when I wanted to become a doctor…which was probably when I was 5 years old. I loved helping others especially if they were experiencing physical pain. I hated seeing people suffer.

Although I really wanted to become a doctor, my father had dismissed that idea. He wanted me to take over his (and my mother's) company, Haruno and Co. It was a business company that he led. Currently, it is ranked as the first business company in the world, together with Sharingan, lead by the Uchiha clan and Byakugan, lead by the Hyuuga clan.

For a long time, these three business companies have been in conflict and it hasn't been resolved until now. Well, the Sharingan and Byakugan have already been in conflict generations before. My father's business, Haruno and Co., only started tying up with both of them nine years ago. So far, all three of them are still tied in the first rank. Some said that Haruno and Co. would lag behind. That's why my father got furious and forced me even harder to lead the company when he retired.

Also, due to major competition, my father and mother were always out going on business trips, and I was left alone. I guess some people would say that I was lucky because I had the mansion all to myself and I could do whatever I wanted. But, well I didn't think that way. I didn't even feel that way at all. All I wanted was to be recognized by my dad.

He barely noticed that he even had a daughter. If ever we talked, all we would ever talk about is business, my studies, although he already knew that I would get high. Outstanding grades were expected of me. I worked hard and received honors and graduated at the top of my batch during elementary school.

I thought that he would be very proud and praise me when I told him that I was the top student of my batch…how wrong I was. After I told him, all he said was 'As expected for a Haruno' (A/N: heh familiar much? xD anyway on with the story…) And just as always, he would leave our conversation, if its even considered as one, and say that he needs to go to an important meeting.

I felt miserable and like some other times, my mom comforted me. The relationship with my mom is probably the exact opposite of the one with my dad. We were in good terms and we were really close. Whenever I had problems or felt bad, which was usually caused by my father, my mom would just stay by my side and console me.

Although she doesn't spend as much time with me as many other mothers could, I am still happy that I have a mother as caring and loving as her. She makes time for me despite all the work she has to do for the company. Sometimes I wonder how love blossomed between my mom and dad. They are almost exact opposites. Well, _love is mysterious…_I guess.

During summer, after my graduation from elementary school, looked for a high school in America where I could learn medicine well so that I could excel in my studies during college. I told my mother and she supported me. She even helped me find the school that suited me. I didn't care what my father would say. I was almost sure that he wouldn't even know where I studied my freshman year until at least 5 months after school started. He didn't bother so much to ask me those kinds of questions…and I was wise enough not to bring the topic up.

There, I met a lot of friends like Temari, Gaara, Sai, Shino, Kiba and Kankuro. There were also other people but I didn't really consider them friends, more like fan boys…or as Temari calls them - annoying, lame, ugly, people who only care about looks, power, wealth, or any of the sort. Well…what she said was true. They only did like me for that, and I'm thankful that I found friends who like me not just because of all those qualities, but because I was, well, me…no more, no less.

My closest friend would have to be Temari because both of us are the only girls in the group. We would tell each other secrets…not that we would want to keep anything from the other guys but sometimes only girls would understand…you know _girl talk. _We also go to the mall together a lot and stay there almost the whole day. We go shopping (well…window shopping mostly) very often as well, with me bringing my credit cards and her refusing my offer to pay for her.

Don't think I was spoiled. Actually a lot of people say that I was really thrifty. I spend my money on necessities. Although there are times that get out my way and almost buy the whole mall. Weird…I know.

We once asked the guys to go shopping with us. Well…after much persuasion, they accepted. It was one of the funniest days of my life. They were complaining almost every single second, of almost every single minute; of almost every single hour and…well I guess you get my point. They were amazed by how much stamina me and Temari have for walking all over the mall for hours and never getting tired.

Gaara is my second closest friend. He is Temari and Kankuro's brother. Although I sometimes think that he just wanted to be in that school because he absolutely loved blood. Heh, maybe he even stole some from the containers (we had a lot of blood samples to study during one of the classes) when nobody was looking. Well, who knows? Despite the fact that he was really quiet at times, he was always there to watch over me and kick the butts of whomever guy that looked devilishly at me or thought stuff like…well I'm pretty sure you could guess. He is really friendly even if he doesn't show it most of the time.

Sai is a friend that I hated at first. I never thought I would be friends with a guy who called me ugly and described me as a hag. He's probably the only guy in the entire student body that even dared to do that...well except for my close friends but we laugh about it in the end. Don't think that I'm conceited or anything but well I didn't like it when he did that. I mean, who would want to be called that in front of everyone when you just met the guy a few seconds ago? Well…as time passed I got to know him better and we eventually became friends.

Shino, Kiba and Kankuro have well…a lot of things in common. They all have a certain hobby that is clearly visible every single day. Shino loves bugs. He cares for bugs, feeds bugs, has statues of bugs, posters of bugs, documentaries on bugs, movies on bugs, erasers that are shaped like bugs, bugs, bugs, bugs! Even his jokes are all about bugs! Heh…I guess that's what we like about him…

Kiba on the other hand loves dogs. He even brings his favorite pet, (which is obviously a dog) named Akamaru to school. Dogs aren't allowed in but I guess they made an exception with him. Nobody really knows why but rumors said that they allowed him because he was my friend…weird. Believe me when I say I don't like stuck up people. I hate those who really try to impress me and want to get my attention all to themselves. I've met a lot of them…and needless to say they were seen walking with trash all over their bodies as well as bruises…courtesy of me and my friends…heh.

Kankuro loves puppets…and when I say love, I mean really loves them. He loves making them; playing with them, painting them, fixing them, attaching strings to them…well I guess you get the point. He brings some to school everyday. He even made each of us one. Well personally, I found mine really cute. It looked exactly like me except in my chibi form…kawaii!

As for my studies…they were great! I got high grades and I was always the top of my class. Even the teachers admired me for my talents and skills. I wasn't a nerd…heck no. I played numerous sports and excellent form in each one of them. I was captain of the cheerleading squad and I loved it because unlike other schools, cheerleaders weren't like those selfish snobby people who thought they were at the top of the food chain. I was also co-captain in tennis, next to Temari. We were really good in that sport because of the tennis court I have at home. Temari and I practice there at least once a week. I also played fairly well in soccer. Sai was the captain of the team as well as the best player in the squad.

Of course I was not only focused on sports and academics. I also played some instruments and others said that I sang very well. I told them that maybe it was because I always sang in the bathroom while taking a shower. I took piano lessons since I was six and started playing the guitar as well as the electric guitar when I was 8. So I guess you could say I was a very well-rounded person. Many would also say that I was very blessed and I got all that I wanted…well they were wrong. I know I'm really blessed but I don't get everything I want. Why? One word…dad.

Well I guess you're wondering why I left that school when it was already perfect for me. Well, my dad found out and he was furious. He asked Yoshi, our butler to tell me to go to his study…and whenever he did that, it was always a very serious matter. (his study was one the many rooms at home. It was a place where he did his work, so he was there most of the time whenever he was at home. He works in the office, in meetings, business trips that would most of the time be in other countries and at home. Jeez…how much more work can a person do?)

We had a very serious talk, a one-on-one as he would put it. He cut of my balance for a month but I didn't care…I didn't need it anyway. What affected me was that he said he would transfer me to _another_ school in _another_ country. It was Konoha Achademy, a private co-ed school in Japan. _Japan_…I'm a full blooded Japanese and I lived and studied there until I was 6 years old. Then we had to leave because of my father's growing business in America.

I was pretty excited to come back to Japan because that would mean coming back to the country I came from and being able to see my friends there again. But that would also mean leaving my friends and home. I didn't want to. My life in America was perfect for me. (well except my relationship with my dad) I wanted to cry right then and there…but I didn't. One thing I learned was that I should never cry in front of my father. It showed weakness, vulnerability…and he absolutely hated it.

I did that before, and he called me weak, hopeless…someone who always needed someone to hold on to. I felt miserable hearing those things from my own father. After the lecture, I promised myself that I would become stronger and more confident with myself. I improved and no one could ever let me down just by saying bad things about me…except _him._

I left his office with my head held high, although my tears where threatening to fall. I reached my room and that was where I let it all out. I told my friends and we went out and talked one last time before I left. Me, Yukiko and a few other maids, my driver and a couple of bodyguards arrived yesterday morning and we finished unpacking yesterday night. Bodyguards? My dad's really protective of me even if it looks like he doesn't care about me at all…ironic. I guess he just did that because he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. After all, who would lead the company once he retired?

"Are you okay Sakura-sama?" Yukiko asked, waving a hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura came back to reality and blinked a couple of times. "Oh sorry for spacing out…I'm fine." Sakura replied smiling.

"Oh okay, you made me worry for a second there. I guess you should start eating, Sakura-sama. Your food might get cold and its almost time for school" Yukiko replied. "Oh, right! Thanks Yukiko-chan," Sakura said while reaching for her spoon and fork.

Sakura finished eating fifteen minutes later. "Shall I tell Toshi to get the limo ready, Sakura-sama?" Tukiko asked. "No its okay, I wont use the limo...it might start a bit of a commotion, that is if I get to school early. Please tell him to get my silver Porsche ready though. Wow I can't wait to go out. I think I can still remember all the roads here. After all, I was pretty much of an explorer when I was young" Sakura chuckled. "Hai, Sakura-sama!" and with that Yukiko left. Sakura went upstairs to brush her teeth and came down 10 minutes later…hey what can you say, it's a pretty large house.

She left the house with Toshi driving her. "Hmm I wonder if she's going to be alright…" Yukiko told Yoshi, (he's Sakura's butler…just in case you forgot hehe…), as she left. He was also the brother of Toshi, Sakura's personal driver. "Do you want me to send some bodyguards to watch over her?" Yoshi asked. "Nah I guess she wouldn't like that. Sakura-sama doesn't really like so much attention. And with bodyguards trailing after her, that's sure to cause some." Yukiko replied.

* * *

"Phew" Sakura sighed. She was now in front of the principal's office after running from the entrance gate where Toshi dropped her off. She was late…well at least people didn't see her when she arrived. She placed a cap over her head and tucked her hair inside. Pink hair would just make people stare at her, call her weird, ask her if it was natural or even recognize her. 

That was what she didn't want. She didn't want people's first impression on her to be like 'oh she's the rich and beautiful Haruno girl.' No…she didn't want that. She wanted people to treat her normally and to like her for who she is and not because of her wealth and beauty.

She entered the office and was greeted by the woman who was most probably her secretary. "Yes, how many help you?" She asked. "Um, I'm new here and my name is Sakura. They told me to pass by the principal's office to get my schedule." Sakura replied. "Oh yes…," The woman said while opening her drawer and getting a yellow piece of paper.

"Here, Haruno-san, I hope that you have a nice day today. You're lucky to be in Hatake Kakashi's class this morning…He always arrives late so I guess you'll still be able to enter your classroom without any late marks."

"Oh. That's…good to know." Sakura answered. "I'm Shizune by the way. Come to me if ever you need anything." Shizune said. "Thanks Shizune-san!" Sakura greeted happily while leaving the office. _She's a nice girl...one of very few. I wish other girls here can be more like her. _Shizune sighed. _Well I guess I shouldn't be speaking too soon. After all she hasn't met Uchiha Sasuke…yet._

* * *

"3-D...3-C…3-B…3-A…Ah here it is" Sakura said to herself. _The school is huge! But I guess it isn't as big as my school last year…although at least I knew where to go on the first day of school because they gave us a tour the day before…_

She knocked on the door just to make sure if the teacher arrived already. "Come in," a voice from inside said. _Oh no I guess I teacher came in before I did. _Sakura gulped. She slowly came in and saw everyone staring at her.

She looked at her teacher. He was what you could call…unique I guess. He had a mask that covered his left eye, as well as his lower face. The only thing you could see of his face was his right eye. He had silver spiky hair and black eyes.

Before Sakura could say anything…

"Look! She's so pretty!"

"Hey want to go out with me?"

"She wouldn't want to go out with you! Go out with me!"

"No me!"

"The force of beauty is strong in this one…" _sweatdrop…_

"Wow! She is so full of youth!" (I guess you could tell who said this)

Sakura groaned. _Just great...less than one hour in school and I already have these guys bugging me._ Amidst all those shouts, she heard someone groan. "Oh man another slut in our class! Why can't there be more normal people here?" Sakura was enraged when she heard that. "What's your problem! Just because I like fashion doesn't mean I'm a slut!" she said, her eyes covered by the front of her cap and her fist clenched.

"Really? Oh sorry then…hehe" The person said while chuckling while scratching his head. Almost everyone fell anime style at this statement. Sakura sighed and looked at the foolish person who said it.

Her eyes grew wide. "Naruto?" She said to the blond boy who looked like he had 3 whiskers on each side of his face...he was the only person she knew that had things like those on their face. Before she had left Japan, she had made a couple of friends, namely Naruto (whom she was the closest with), Tenten and Neji and Hinata Hyuuga (although her friendship with them was kept quiet because of the conflict in business between the two families).

"Huh? Yeah that's me…do I know you?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Sakura giggled. "Yeah…long time no see Naruto. Thanks so much for your welcome speech." Sakura said sarcastically. Seconds passed and everyone was quiet…finally…

"SAKURA-CHAN! How have you been? Did you have a good time in America? Why did you come back here?" Naruto said. Sakura giggled again, "Same as always…"

Just then a girl with brown hair fixed in two buns stood up while waving at her. "Hey Sakura! Long time no see!" Sakura smiled, "Hey Tenten! Nice to meet you again!" Her eyes then wandered to the purple-haired girl with lavender eyes who was waving at her as well, although meekly this time. "H-hi S-Sakura-chan l-long time n-no s-see…" "Hey Hinata! Nice to see you too!" Sakura greeted happily.

_Hmm…if there's Hinata, Neji's bound to be here too…unless Hinata's father thought that she could handle herself already which is almost not an option…and Neji stopped being overprotective of her, which I guess is barely an option as well. _

She found him beside Naruto in the last row. Naruto was on his right while an empty seat was on his left. Next to that empty seat, right beside the window was a guy with dark-blue hair and onyx eyes. _Hmm I guess he's bored. He looks quite familiar though._ She discarded her thoughts and came back to reality. "Hey Neji!" she greeted him cheerfully."Hello Sakura-san." He greeted back. She grinned. _Soft-spoken as always…I guess not much has changed around here. _

Just then… "Hey forehead-girl!" said a loud voice. _No please don't make it be her…anyone but her. _Sakura thought. Her eyes wandered to whoever shouted that. _Oh great…_ "Hey Ino-pig" Sakura said reluctantly. "I am NOT a pig! Heh I can't believe you decided to come back here. Your forehead is still as large as ever." Ino said smirking. _Grr my forehead isn't large anymore Ino-pig._

Ino was one of the people who teased her for everything she did wrong when she was young. She was sort of like the target of bullies. Why? All because of Ino…Sakura embarrassed her before without meaning to, and since Ino was a very popular girl in the school, she was bullied by others. She felt inferior to everyone…until she met her friends. After that, she stood up to Ino and many in the student body backed her up.

"For your information Ino, I think Sakura has outgrown her large forehead. She looks really pretty too!" Tenten said. Many boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Hn, that's the first time I saw you say 'hi' to a girl besides Tenten, a relative and someone you have to greet in a party for business reasons, Hyuuga," the guy with spiky dark-blue hair and onyx eyes said. "I guess you don't know her then, Sasuke," Neji replied smirking. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke more like stated than asked. "You'll find out soon enough," Neji replied, his smirk getting wider. "Hn" Sasuke said.

Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest heartthrob of the school. Neji did get some fans as well but didn't get half as much attention as he did even if he was rich as well. Why? No one knows… He is the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

He has an older brother named Itachi who graduated from the Academy three years ago with top marks. Needless to say, his brother was a prodigy. Sasuke is referred by Naruto to be an ice cube because of his cold and stern attitude. Despite this fact, many girls still chase him and irritate him to no end.

* * *

"Please stop talking now, you can continue talking later. We need to continue our study on Japanese history." Their teacher said. "Pffftt. All you do is read that Icha Icha Paradise book Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "Whatever" Kakashi replied 

Sakura asked, "what's an Icha Icha Paradise book Naruto?" Everyone turned their heads to her once again and sweatdropped. "What?" Sakura asked naively. "Haha! You're as innocent as always, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while laughing. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Their teacher coughed to get their attention. "Okay Sakura. It seems that you know several people from your class although it would be nice if the others get to know you as well. Please come here…introduce yourself. Say your name and tell us a little about your life. Also state your likes, dislikes and goals" The teacher said. "By the way, my name is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura nodded. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura then stepped in front of the class and did what the teacher had asked. "Hello, my name is Sakura. I came from America but I am full-blooded Japanese. I lived here until I was six years old, that's why I have some friends around here. Umm…I like cheerleading, soccer, tennis, playing the piano, guitar as well as the electric guitar. I also enjoy singing and going to the mall with my friends."

"I dislike people who only like me for my wealth, power, looks or any of the sort. I also don't like frogs, the dark and well a lot of other things. Um…my goal is to become a successful doctor so I could help others but…I don't think that goal would ever be fulfilled." Sakura smiled sadly.

_Hn…just like mine_. Sasuke thought.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Kakashi said. "Hmm please sit in the seat in between …Sasuke and Neji."

"WHAT? HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" Ino cried. Well she wasn't the only one…many girls were whispering and glaring at Sakura, while she just stood there dumbfounded. _I guess he's a heartthrob and famous around here. No doubt, he's really handsome…_Sakura mentally slapped herself. _Arrgg I better stop thinking about those stuff…I might end up like those people who only care about looks and not what's on the inside._

"Sakura-san, you may be seated now." Kakashi repeated. Sakura snapped back to reality. "Hai Kakashi-sensei." She walked in the aisles to get to her seat, receiving many glares in the process. She sat and waited patiently for Kakashi to begin lecturing. Seconds, minutes passed and Kakashi still didn't take his eye out of his book.

"Hey Neji, how come he doesn't start lecturing yet?" Sakura asked him. "Kakashi never lectures. He lets us study on his own…and he reads that book almost 24/7" Neji replied. "Really? What is it about anyway?" Sakura questioned him. Neji sighed "you wouldn't want to know."

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Hello what's your name?" He didn't reply. '_Grr I was just trying to be nice and all you do is ignore me' _Inner Sakura said. "What's your name?" Sakura asked again, trying to get an answer this time.

"You're annoying" Sasuke said, turning his head to her. '_That's it!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. "Hey all I did was ask your name! Just trying to be friendly here…and all you've got to say is that I'm annoying?" she told him angrily.

Sasuke smirked at her, keeping his composed expression. _Looks like she's different after all…interesting…_

"Hey I'm talking to you! Are you like a statue or something? And stop smirking!" Sakura said, still angry, while didn't move a muscle.

Neji was also smirking, although no one noticed him. He saw Sasuke's smirk when Sakura retaliated to him. _Hn, I knew you would be interested in her Uchiha. You'll thank me someday…or not. _

Their 'fight' stopped when they heard Ino shout, "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Didn't the student handbook say that we aren't allowed to wear hats in school?" while smiling evilly at Sakura.

At this, Sakura froze, as well as Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Neji (although you wouldn't really notice it because his face was also calm like Sasuke's.) Sakura didn't want to take it off…and all her friends knew why. It wasn't because she didn't like her pink hair.

She liked it…it made her unique. Her mom also has pink hair. Even if she likes it a lot…it also has a shortcoming. It's not everyday you see a girl with_ natural_ pink hair. People would recognize her…and treat her differently just because she was the daughter of a wealthy businessman.

Kakashi sighed and _finally_ took his gaze away from his book. "She's right Sakura, I'm sorry. Please remove your hat." "But -" Sakura helplessly said but was cut of by non other than Sasuke. "He's right. Just remove the hat and stop complaining." Sasuke told her amusingly, still smirking. Sakura glared at him.

Sakura exhaled. _Well…I would have to show them my hair sooner or later anyways_, Sakura said to herself. _Heh, but I would rather show them later than sooner_, Inner Sakura retorted.

With one flick of the hand, Sakura took of her hat and her silky pink hair slid down to her shoulders and unto her back. Some gasped while some remained silent, others had a shocked expression on their face. Seconds passed and then…

"Oh my god! Its Haruno Sakura!"

_Great...just great…another peaceful day for Haruno Sakura…not!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was that? This would be my first fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. If ever I misspelled something or have wrong grammar, please inform me. I also think that I didn't get some of the suffixes right. I would appreciate it if you review…it only takes one minute or less to do that, although I would prefer it longer…but anything is fine with me. 

Also, I would prefer if you didn't give me flames. If ever you do though, please also tell me how to improve. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome.

**Edited: 9/12/06** - I just added lines to separate some paragraphs so you could understand it better. I'm already in the process of writing the second chapter although because of school, I can't finish it too soon. I'll try my best to complete it as soon as I can. Also, thanks for all your reviews! They inspire me a lot...I'll reply to them on my next chapter.

**-Gabbeh**


	2. First Day as a Junior

**Love or Chaos?**

**Author's Note: **Wow I still can't believe that I got that many reviews. I never expected that much people to be interested in my story.

LoL, I don't like Ino that much as well although I don't hate her. I just wanted someone to make Sakura's life miserable (well the story wont be so good if everything is going well…there should also be an antagonist hehe) And I just thought that Ino would play the part better than an OC would.

A book? Aww I hoped this could be a unique story. Oh well I guess this plot is kind of cliché. But if you think that my story sounds too much like the book as it goes on, please let me know so that I could so something about it

Yup don't worry Sakura and Sasuke's relationship will progress. I just didn't want Sasuke to be too OOC…although I guess he kind of already was. I don't want it to be love at first sight or something like that…I want them to get to understand each other better, to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and in the process their 'friendship' (perhaps) will turn into love…or will it be chaos? Or maybe even both? Hehe I'll leave you guys to find out xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

Now on with the story…

"Oh my god! Its Haruno Sakura!"

_Great…just great…another peaceful day for Haruno Sakura…not!_

The room was filled with noise after that. Most of the boys were drooling and whispering to other guys, many girls were also whispering and sent Sakura death glares. If looks can kill, Sakura would have died a thousand deaths by now… She noticed them and buried her head in her arms, resting it on her desk.

Sasuke smirked. _So she's Haruno Sakura…I thought she looked familiar. I remember seeing a pink-haired girl in one of the business parties I attended. I guess that was her. _

Sakura looked up and turned to Sasuke. "Could you please stop smirking! Its driving me nuts!" But he didn't stop. He just stared at her emerald eyes. "Hn." _ There's something really familiar with those emerald eyes though I can't put my finger into what it is. _"Arrgg! What's your problem! Are 'hn' and 'you're annoying' the only words in your vocabulary? You hardly even talk!" Sakura said. "Hn…and you talk too much." Sasuke retorted, his smirk growing even wider.

Just then, the bell rang. "Thank god!" Sakura exclaimed. "You know, you'll be experiencing pretty much the same thing in the next class" Sasuke told her amusingly. "WHAT!" Sakura shouted. _Shoot he's right…word would have spread to at least the whole batch during the next class because students were distributed to classes equally so all the next classes would have at least one person from her current class that would attend each subject. _

(A/N: Sorry if that last statement was a little bit confusing. It just means that **if** there were 10 people in her class right now, which is History, during the next subject, the students will be divided and there would be at least one person from History class that would attend each subject.)

"Sakura, Sasuke please come here before attending your next class." Kakashi instructed. Sakura walked to his desk hesitantly while Sasuke followed her, with his hands inside his pockets. "I was informed by Tsunade-sama that both of you have the same schedule except for Home Economics because Sasuke is taking up a special class about business management as requested by his father. Although I think that Tenten and Hinata are having that class at the same time as you so I guess they could be the ones to show you there."

"Also, since both of you have the same schedule except for one subject, you will also be partners for _any_ project or activity that would be assigned in class if ever it needs pairs." "WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed while Sasuke just kept his usual cool expression. _Hn, at least fangirls wouldn't bother to keep on asking me to become their partner anymore._

_Oh great that means more time with Sasuke. _Sakura said to herself. '_So? Isn't that cool? The heartthrob of the school has almost every class with you_!' Inner Sakura replied. _Uhhh yeah…and that would also mean more death glares from other girls, especially Ino…and I wouldn't really want to get into a fight with her, _Sakura retorted. _'So? We could handle that girl you know' _Inner Sakura said_. Uh yeah, but remember when we were about to leave for America? She put up a really good fight and asked almost every single one of her friends to back her up. It was a good thing **he** helped us…well come to think about it, that boy kind of looks like…_

"Are we going or not?" Sasuke suddenly said. Sakura came back to reality and disregarded her thoughts. "Uh yeah sure…" she replied. They walked out of the classroom, heading to their next subject which was English. They failed to notice the smile behind Kakashi's mask (well maybe the bump since the mask wasn't see-through, heh). _This is the first time Sasuke didn't complain about being assigned with a girl as a partner. Well, Sakura does seem different from other girls…_

The whole walk going to the next class was silent. Sakura was still stunned by what Kakashi said earlier while Sasuke, being…well Sasuke didn't break the silence. "Here" Sasuke said. He stopped beside a door but because Sakura wasn't paying attention, she bumped into his back unconsciously and fell. "Oww…Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Sakura uttered after her rear hit the floor. She looked up to see Sasuke's hand right in front of her face. She just stared at it.

"Are you going to take it or not? Or would you rather sit there until the end of the day?" Sasuke said to her. "Umm yeah thanks a lot…" Sakura replied. _Wow did he actually help me up? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…or maybe I'm speaking too soon. _"Hn," Sasuke said.

They opened the door and entered the room. Sakura was surprised to see a man with a huge scar on his face and well built body. _Is that the teacher? He looks like a soldier or something… _Before they could say their excuse for being late, whistles could be heard.

"That's her! That's Haruno Sakura!"

"Wow! She's so hot!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Why would she go out with you? Sakura-chan go out with me!"

Many boys were drooling. Others had a shocked expression because they couldn't believe that THE Haruno Sakura was studying in their school. Girls weren't happy though. They sent Sakura death glares (wow she's been getting a lot lately…) though Sakura ignored them. Both Sakura and Sasuke saw Naruto waving from the back. "Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke-teme!" He was sitting beside Neji who was also waving. "Hey guys!" Sakura waved back happily. "Dobe" Sasuke said.

"STOP!" A loud shout was heard echoing inside the room. It was a good thing that Sasuke closed the door or the whole building could have heard the shout. It came from none other than their very own teacher. "If you want to continue shouting useless things, I suggest you leave the room." Everybody went quiet after that. "Good…now, how may I help you two." The teacher asked. "Um we were late because Kakashi-sensei had to talk to us after his class." Sakura said. She wasn't so nervous because she had met teachers like him in her previous school.

"Okay I will let it pass just this once. You may now take your seat. By the way I am Morino Ibiki." "Hai Ibiki-sensei!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke replied as well. They looked around and spotted three empty seats beside each other at the back, just behind were Naruto and Neji were sitting. Those were the only empty seats they could find. They waked up the aisle in silence. Once they were seated, Ibiki started talking again.

"Now as I was saying, you have a report to be written and presented three weeks from now. You will work in pairs" Ibiki said. Many groans could be heard. "Oh come on Ibiki-sensei! It's only the first day of school!" Naruto said. "Precisely, and like _any_ other day of school, you will be given homework." Ibiki stated. Many more groans could be heard. _Wow he reminds me of one of my teachers before…he gave us homework every single day_. Sakura thought to herself.

"You can choose any topic. Research and analyze your data, prepare a formal written report then present a creative presentation related to your topic in front of the class. You have already studied how to make a good research and you have done this procedure the previous year so I expect a good report from all of you." Ibiki said.

_Great, just the first day of school and I'm already stuck with doing a project with Sasuke._ Sakura thought. 'Stop complaining already. _Many girls would give anything to be partners with him._' Inner Sakura said. _Yeah but I'm not those girls you know…_ Sakura retorted.

"You know you're spacing out again." Sasuke said, looking at her. Sakura looked back at him, still not thinking straight. "Uh...yeah sorry about that. So where and when do we start the project?" She asked. "We can do it at my mansi-" she continued but was cut off. "We can do it at my mansion." Sasuke said. "Uhh…yeah sure. When do you want to do it?" Sakura asked. "Friday" Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded. _Wow that's an event to look forward to. Only four more days to go…_ Sakura said to herself sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Ibiki continued on lecturing although many were already spacing out either because they didn't get what he said so they gave up trying to, while others were just really sleepy or bored. Finally, the bell rang. Some left the class noisily and those who needed to went to their lockers.

Sakura and the others were about to leave when…

"Sakura-chan!" "Sasuke-kun!"

"Will you be my partner?"

Before they could run up to both of them though, Neji spoke up. "It would be no use. They were ordered to be partners in every project that needs to be worked on by pairs."

"WHAT!" They all chorused. They sighed in defeat and left the classroom. Sakura was sent glares while Sasuke wasn't given any because the other boys were too scared to stand up to the mighty Uchiha.

"What are you having next Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked breaking the silence in the room. "Gym" Sasuke said for her. "Great! Me and Neji as well as the others have Gym next as well." Naruto replied. They walked to the gym for 10 minutes (hey the school was big…and well they were talking a lot...well Naruto and Sakura were. Hey…they have a lot to catch up on). When they arrived there, many of the students were already finished changing. Boys and girls were taking the same class together.

Sakura bid her farewell to the guys and entered the girl's locker room. There, she saw a few girls who she didn't know as well as Tenten and Hinata. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten said. "H-hi S-sakura-chan," Hinata also greeted. Both of them were already changed.

"You better start changing already. Gym starts soon." Tenten said. "Okay sure! Meet you guys outside." Sakura replied. Tenten and Hinata proceeded outside as well as all the other girls. Sakura was the only one left in the locker room. She sighed. _Better change fast. I don't want to be late again. Who knows what the teacher will be like this time… _She thought.

She changed into her gym uniform which consists of red shorts and a white T-shirt with the Konoha Academy logo (the logo is similar of the symbol located on the Konoha forehead protectors in the anime). The boy's uniform on the other hand, consists of white shorts and a blue T-shirt which also had the school's logo. She tied her hair in a high ponytail which made her look even more beautiful.

She left the locker room and proceeded to the gym. When she arrived, many boys whistled at her, while girls, as usual gave her glares. _Looks like the teacher didn't arrive yet…_ She looked around and spotted Tenten and Hinata with Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. She walked over to them happily. "Hey guys!" she said. They greeted back too…well except Sasuke that is. He just stared at her.

_Hn she looks cute with her hair up. _Sasuke thought. _'Heh I think you're beginning to like her.'_ Inner Sasuke teased. _No. Remember love is something that makes you weak_. Sasuke retorted. _'Yeah right, your **old friends** made a really big impact on your mind you know. Ever since you met them, you changed a lot. And you remained like this, even when they had to go away.' _Inner Sasuke said. _Whatever_. _Leave me alone. _Sasuke answered.

"Argg there's Ms. I-know-it-all showing cheerleading steps again. It's driving me insane. She really wants to impress everyone…especially you Sasuke" Tenten nudged him after pointing at Ino. "Hn. As if I ever will" He said. _Yeah that's true…because you'll be impressed with someone else_. Neji thought, smirking.

"B-but t-those steps t-that s-she is doing looks r-really good, Tenten." Hinata said. "Yeah…Hinata-chan is right. No matter what anyone says, those steps are really good…and quite dangerous as well." Naruto agreed. Hinata blushed. _Wow Naruto-kun agreed with me…_

"Yeah but those steps are quite easy. I can do them on my first shot after watching them for a few times" Sakura said. The other's heads turned to look at her. "I never knew you took cheerleading or gymnastics, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know but when I arrived in America I wanted to try new stuff out and well it seems I was quite good at it. I was the captain of the cheerleading team last year." Sakura said.

"WHAT!" Tenten exclaimed. "You mean you were a captain when you were a sophomore? That means you must be really good!" "Nah, I'm not that good." Sakura said humbly. Just then, Ino came with her pack of friends aka some of the members of The Sasuke Fan Club. "So…I heard people saying you were looking at me while I was doing those _awesome_ moves. You know I spent almost the whole summer vacation making them up for the squad. I also heard you saying you were a cheerleader. Not as good as me, I can bet." Ino said to Sakura smirking. The other girls nodded.

"We'll see…" Sakura said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ino demanded. "I'm trying out for the squad and I'll be showing you the moves _I _made for my team last year." Sakura answered. "Well why don't you show them to us now." Ino said. By now, everyone was looking at them, listening intently on their conversation."Fine I'll show you one. This is one of the easiest, mind you." She went to the middle of the gym and took her stance.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Yeah! Show them what you're made of!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji just smirked. Hinata clasped her hands together hoping nothing bad would happen to Sakura, while Sasuke just watched intently, actually _wanting _to see how Sakura would do.

Sakura moved. Her hands and feet, as well as her body were moving in perfect coordination. She was doing very awesome dance moves at a fast rate but her body was moving as graceful as ever. She ended by doing two forward somersaults then a slow backward one and landing on a split with her arms stretched up forming a V shape.

After that was silence. If you looked at each of their faces you could see they were either shocked, dumbfounded, stunned, very mad (well in Ino's case) or smirking (I guess you guys know who these two people are already). Then someone clapped. Then another, and soon the gym was filled with applauses. Her friends beamed at her.

"You did great Sakura-chan!" Narutp shouted. "Yeah! You go girl!" Tenten agreed. "I-I'm glad that y-you're o-okay S-sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling. "You did well." Neji told her as well. Sasuke just started at her with his arms folded, smirking (as always). Sakura turned to him but all that greeted her was silence. She sighed. _I guess he doesn't complement people…or maybe the steps I made weren't that good…_

She was about to turn away when… "You did great" Sasuke said to her. "Sakura turned back to him, stunned…but all the same, happy. "Thanks!" She beamed at him. _Sasuke complimenting someone…more over than that, it's a girl…I guess you do have feelings Uchiha._ Neji thought. Ino walked over to them, her 'friends' still walking behind her. "Heh whatever. The moves I showed earlier looked so much better than yours…" Ino said.

"No way! Sakura's were better and you know it!" Tenten and Naruto exclaimed. "No they weren't…and besides _I _was appointed captain this year, so _I_ get to choose who gets in or not." Ino said smirking evilly.

Just then… "Come on lets start our class! Let us not waste the time of our youth!" A guy, who most probably was their teacher said. He was wearing a green spandex and had bowl-cut hair. He also had amazingly thick eyebrows. "If you don't know me my name is Gai, the master of youth!" he said with a thumb up and a wide smile showing his teeth. Sakura was almost sure it went 'Ping!' Others just groaned. But then someone shouted, "Gai-sensei!" Sakura was shocked. He looked like a miniature version of their teacher. "I think he's also in our History class Sakura. He looks like he really likes you too." Tenten whispered to her. Before she could reply… "Lee!" Gai shouted. "Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted back. "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" and the list went on… everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Anyway…I want all of you to run 20 laps around the gym." Gai said after Lee and his… 'conversation'. Many groans could be heard. "Why are you all looking so glum?" Sakura asked. "Why wouldn't we be? 20 laps? I would be dead after the 10th!" Tenten exclaimed. "Oh come on 20 laps aren't so hard! Well…compared to my teacher last year, Gai-sensei isn't so bad…he's just weird. We were asked to run about 30 or more laps before." They looked at her shocked. "WHAT?" How could you live after that Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well it wouldn't be so bad once you get used to it Naruto" Sakura replied reassuringly.

"Start running now! Don't waste your youth!" Gai shouted. They sighed and started running around the gym. Well unfortunately for Sakura, fanboys were running after her, not to mention the guy with the thick eyebrows. _Hmm I think his name was Lee…argg why does he have to run so fast! Well…it's a good thing that the other guys don't run as fast…if they did I would be dead by now. _Sakura thought. Lee was now gaining on her. "Sakura-chan! You are so full of youth! I admire you!" he yelled. Sakura was a bit scared. Hey who wouldn't when you have a weird looking boy, who is shouting stuff about youth, chasing after you. Sakura sprinted. After a few seconds she looked back and saw that Lee was far behind her.

She sighed. "Hn" someone spoke from beside her. She was surprised and almost fell but she regained her balance. "Hey what was that for!" she said looking at the person who _almost_ made her fall over. It was none other than Sasuke. "Oh its you." She said. She looked ahead and noticed that they were in the lead. She looked back and saw boys and girls trying desperately to catch up to them but to no avail.

_Hmm I guess he's running fast because he doesn't want to get mobbed by his fangirls_. Minutes passed and both of them were the only ones left running around the gym. All of the others gave up while others just didn't want to get tired and preferred watching Sasuke and Sakura running around the gym.

"You run too slow" Sasuke said to her smirking. "I do not! And for your information Mr I-run-so-fast-and-you-don't, I don't see you running any faster!" Sakura retorted. "Hn. We'll see" Sasuke said still smirking. He gained speed and left Sakura behind. "Yeah we will!" Sakura said, accepting the challenge. They both ran at amazing speed, neither one giving up. They both finished at the same time. Sakura was panting a little, while Sasuke just kept his normal expression. Some people clapped.

"Wow Sakura! You actually finished beside Sasuke! No one has ever done that before…let alone a girl." Tenten beamed at her. "Haha! Sasuke-teme tied with a girl! You go Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed.

"Very good! I see that the youth is strong in both of you!" Gai said to them. "Now as you all know. The Sports Day will be held two months from now. All are required to dance together with their respective gym classmates. It is a dance competition for all juniors and seniors. There will only be one class in each level that would be proclaimed the winner. In that case, you are all going to work together to make this. I want you to choose a leader and start making and practicing steps. I have to go…uh somewhere so I will leave you in the hands of whoever is your leader." Gai said. He left a few seconds after that.

"Uh…so what now?" Sakura asked. "I-I t-think that Sakura-chan s-should be the l-leader." Hinata said. Many boys nodded in agreement. "No thanks. Its okay let's just all work together to make the steps" Sakura said happily. She loved dancing. One of Sasuke's fangirls shouted "Ino should be the leader!" All the other fangirls nodded in agreement. Ino smiled smugly. "I guess it's settled then" she said.

"Why you littl-" Tenten said walking up to Ino when someone grabbed her wrist. It was Neji "Don't mind her. If she wants to be the leader so be it. At least we wouldn't have to think of steps…" Neji said. Tenten nodded and blushed a little because Neji was holding her hand. A few seconds passed. "Umm…Neji you can let go of my wrist now" Tenten said, still blushing. "Oh yeah sure." Neji replied a tint of pink visible in his features. Fortunately for him, no one noticed it.

"Okay everyone! Arrange yourselves so that it would be boy-girl-boy-girl and so on. Make six rows." Ino said with much authority. "Sasuke-kun, you can stay in front" Ino beamed at him. "Hn. No thanks." He replied and went to the back where Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten were. Others just grumbled. Okay, I'll just show you the moves that I learned before and you guys try to follow. Ino showed them a series of steps. Well a series of very _difficult_ steps for that matter. _Hmm they aren't that hard._ _After some time watching it I'm sure I can do it perfectly. I don't know about the others though_… She thought sadly.

"Come on we can't do that!" A random boy said. Others shouted in agreement. One of Ino's friends said "So? You guys should keep up. Ino's the leader so she can make any step that she wants!" Sakura raised her hand. Ino neglected her but she was persistent. Finally Ino spoke. "What do you want forehead-girl?" Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I learned some steps last year. They aren't as hard as yours but they look just as good. I was just wondering if I could add those to the dance. Others would find it much easier." She said. Ino just laughed. "I don't think so. _I'm_ the leader so _I_ make and choose the steps." At this many shouted.

"Oh come on! Sakura-chan's steps must be really good!"

"Yeah we should try them out"

"Yeah!"

"I bet they're much easier than yours"

Ino was very angry. Before she left the gym, or rather stormed out of it, she turned to Sakura. "If you think for one second that you're better than me, Haruno Sakura, then you're wrong! Don't expect to have a dandy year either." Ino said with hate dripping out of each word she let out.

Sakura sighed. _Great just the first day of school and Ino's already picking a fight with me._ She thought. "Don't worry about her Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Yeah! If ever she tries to hurt you, we'll surely beat her up!" Tenten told her as well. The class proceeded with Sakura teaching the others her steps. Everyone liked it and learned them easily (well faster than they did with Ino). Then the bell rang and everyone went to the locker rooms. Sakura finished changing last. When she went out of the gym she saw her friends waiting for her. (well if she and Sasuke were considered friends that is.)

"Come on Sakura-chan! We'll show you to the cafeteria!" Naruto shouted, waving at her.

They arrived at the cafeteria and it was packed with people. They showed Sakura where they usually ate last year. It was a very big table. "Are we the only ones eating here?" she asked. "Yup!" Tenten said. Some took their lunches out while others bought. When everyone was settled, they started talking (well excluding Sasuke. Neji was talking…a little). They asked Sakura questions like why she went to Japan, how was her old school, what were her hobbies now, and a whole lot of other things. Sakura on the other hand answered them all. Then…

"There that's her!"

"Oh my gosh it's really her!"

"Go out with me Sakura-chan!"

"No me!"

_Oh not again._ Sakura sighed. She stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. Looking back she said, "Sasuke! You can go ahead to Math class! I'll just follow…" _Hn how would she when she doesn't even know where to go._ Sasuke thought. He also stood up. "I'll go after her. She won't know the way to class" he stated. "Uchiha going after a girl? I've definitely seen everything." Neji said smirking at Sasuke. "Che, whatever" Sasuke said, glaring back at Neji.

Sasuke was looking for Sakura for a long time now. The next class starts in 10 minutes. _Hn as if that matters…the teacher is always late anyway. _Finally, Sasuke found her sitting down with her back leaning on a cherry blossom tree. She looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. Sasuke walked over to her, with hands in his pockets.

He knelt in front of her and shook her shoulders gently. That didn't work_. Looks like she's a heavy sleeper._ Sasuke thought. He shook her shoulders again but with a little more force…well this turned out to be a very bad idea. Sakura woke up with a start and slapped him fiercely. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. He was just silently staring at her, a shocked expression _almost_ visibly seen in his features. _She hit me! No one ever did that…but shoot it really hurts._

A few seconds passed and it was only then that Sakura had realized what she had done. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to! I thought you were one of those boys chasing after me!" Sakura said apologetically. "Great…I've been looking all over for you, and this is the thanks I get." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. _He's been looking for me?_

"Why have you been looking for me?" Sakura asked. "How would you go to the next class if you don't know where it is?" Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh right…thanks a lot!" Sakura said, smiling at him. "Hn." Sasuke said smirking at her. _One thing is for sure…she doesn't act like any other girl I know. Even Tenten wouldn't hit me…_

"What class do we have next?" Sakura asked him. "Math" Sasuke answered. Sakura looked at her watch. "Shoot! We're going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed. "Doesn't matter." Sasuke said, starting to walk. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "The teacher is Kakashi again so-" Sasuke said but was cut off. "he'll be arriving late so it doesn't matter if we do too." Sakura continued for him sighing. _Hn. She doesn't even make me finish when I'm talking_. Sasuke thought, the smirk still plastered on his face.

They arrived in the classroom and like in English class, there were only 3 empty seats and they were located side by side at the back. Naruto and Hinata were also in this class. They both sat down and talked with their friends…well Sakura did. Like the other classes before them, there were also many boys drooling and girls sending death glares. Fortunately for Sakura, Kakashi came about three minutes after she and Sasuke arrived.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi said cheerfully and as always, he was holding his book. "Sorry I was late. I was lost in the road of-" "LIAR!" the whole class shouted, except for Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Naruto was loudest of them all. Kakashi just sighed.

"Okay for today I'll just give you a list of Mathematical questions to answer. Most people groaned. "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! It's the first day of school!" Naruto shouted, but went unnoticed by Kakashi. He just handed the papers to the people in front to be distributed and went to his desk, reading his book (as always). "Just place the paper on my desk when you're done answering." He said.

As soon as all the papers were distributed, many people groaned. "It's so hard!" they all chorused but Kakashi paid no heed to them. "What's so bad about these?" Sakura asked Naruto who was in front of her. "What's so bad? All these questions are so hard!" he said. _Really? We always had questions like these last year. Most of them were even more difficult._

Finally the class started answering but of course, every now and then groans could be heard…especially from one blond-haired boy. "This is so hard! I don't get this equation at all!" While the others were having a difficult time answering, Sakura and Sasuke were just relaxing. _Hn. These questions are boring. They should begin to give us more challenging ones._ Sasuke thought.

A few minutes passed and finally…Sasuke and Sakura stood up at the same time. They both looked at each other, and so did everyone else in their class. Sasuke smirked at Sakura. "You're done?" He asked. "No I'm just standing up because I want to" she said to him sarcastically, also smirking.

The whole class was staring at them with wide eyes…well especially at Sakura. Everyone knew that Sasuke would finish first. He was also a prodigy like his brother, but no one expected Sakura to be finished at the same time as him. After some time, the bell rang and everyone had to submit their papers, finished or not. Many didn't finish though. Naruto was lucky because Hinata was there to help him.

Sasuke and Sakura proceeded to the Art Room because they had Art Class next. Sakura mumbled something along the way. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked turning to her. Sakura looked at him with a sad face. "I like art but its just that I don't think art likes me…I can never paint anything right." "Its easy. You just need practice" Sasuke told her.

They arrived at the classroom just in time. The easels and chairs were arranged in a big circle and in the middle was a bowl full of different kinds of fruits. When they were seated beside each other, the teacher spoke. "Good afternoon. My name is Asuma as most of you know. Today we will be painting fruits. There is a bowl located at the middle and you will be painting it together with the fruits inside. Remember to add shadows and other basic elements. You may begin now." After that, he left the room.

Everyone started painting. Sakura had a very difficult time. Sasuke looked at the less than half-finished painting she was making. "What? You know if you want to criticize it, you can do it now." Sakura said in a sad tone not turning to look at Sasuke. He sighed. "Hn you know all you need to do is mix in more water to the paint. Then it would be easier to blend in different colors." "Huh?" Sakura said in a confused voice now turning to look at him.

He sighed again while standing up from his chair and positioning himself at her back. Sasuke added some water to the yellow paint in her palette. He then took her hand that was holding the paintbrush and guided it in mixing the paint with water. After that, he continued to guide her hand on the canvas and started to paint what looked like a banana. He added shadows and finishing touches on this specific fruit.

All this time, Sakura was blushing. Fortunately for her, Sasuke didn't see it because he was facing her back and was too concentrated on painting. Many boys looked at Sasuke with jealousy visible in their eyes while many girls sent Sakura death glares (as always…I guess they didn't really know what Sakura could do when she was very angry).

"There it's done. See it isn't so hard." He said while taking his hand off hers and the paintbrush. "Uh yeah thanks it looks beautiful." Sakura said, beaming at him. "Hn." He replied and then went back to the painting he was working on. Sakura managed after that. Her finished product didn't look as good as the banana that Sasuke helped her paint so it stood out. She liked it though.

"You know I think this is the best painting I ever made." She said to Sasuke. She then went to look at his painting. It looked amazing! All the shadows were perfectly placed. It looked like an artwork made by a professional painter. "Wow! It looks awesome!" Sakura said to him. Sasuke smirked at her. The bell rang and everyone proceeded out of the class after writing their names on their respective paintings.

For Sakura and Sasuke, Science class was next so they had to hurry because the room was located at another building. When they entered the room, they saw Neji and Hinata and as always, they sat beside each other. Fortunately for all the people in the class, their teacher was well…a little more gentle.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Shizune and I will be your Science teacher for this year. As most of you know, I am also the principal's secretary." She smiled at everyone in the room and noticed Sakura and smiled even wider at her. Sakura smiled back. Shizune continued talking.

"As I was saying, I know that you were given as much homework as it is. So for today, I will only explain how things go in Science class and some Laboratory Procedures." Shizune said. Many cheered but this all stopped when Shizune continued. "But tomorrow will be a regular day and I will give you the guidelines for a project to be submitted in three weeks."

So Shizune began explaining things but many of the students were only half-listening. They just wanted the day to end. As soon as the bell rang, many students rushed out of the classroom, eager to go home. Sakura left the room as soon as the crowd in the door subsided. She said her goodbyes to Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shizune.

"Hmm" Sakura sighed as she excited the school's large gates. She decided in the morning to walk instead of riding a car and told the driver not to pick her up. Unfortunately for her, she was feeling quite tired after the first day of school. She forgot to bring her cell phone this morning because she was in a hurry. Due to this, she wouldn't be able to call her driver, Toshi to pick her up.

After one block of walking from school, a person riding a motorcycle…scratch that, a _very_ expensive looking motorcycle drove past her…then stopped. Sakura continued walking forward and when she passed the vehicle, she heard someone speak. "Why aren't you accompanied by someone? It's not safe to go walking around on your own you know."

Sakura turned to the person who said it. It was a guy with a helmet riding on the motorcycle. She took precaution because she thought that it was someone who was assigned to kidnap her. She remained silent. _But that voice sounds familiar though_… She thought. It was only when the person removed his helmet did she let out a long sigh. Oh great…of all the people in the world, it had to be…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well?" Sasuke said. Sakura regained her composure. "Well I don't see you with anyone else." Sakura retorted. "Hmph. I can defend myself." Sasuke replied. "So can I." Sakura answered back to him. "Yeah right." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I have to go home now…bye!" Sakura said while walking away.

"You know I can give you a ride home." Sasuke told her. Sakura turned to look at him. _Uchiha Sasuke offering to drive me home? _"Um no thanks I don't want to be a bother. Besides, walking is fine with me." Sakura said smiling at him while starting to walk away again.

"Whatever don't be stubborn just hop on." Sasuke said. He hated it when people refused his offer…besides its only once in a while he offers to help someone at all. "No thanks" Sakura repeated. "Hn. I bet you're scared." Sasuke told her while smirking. Sakura looked at him angrily. "I am not!" she shouted. "Prove it." He stated. "Fine." She said, marching up to him. "Where do you live?" He asked her. "Just seven blocks away on the same direction. It wouldn't be hard to miss." She replied.

Once they were seated, Sasuke drove off. Sakura was closing her eyes the whole time and held on to Sasuke like her life depended on it. Sasuke felt her tension and smirked. He drove even faster.

"You know you can get out now." Sasuke said to her, still smirking. They were in front of the gates of Sakura's mansion. Sakura opened her eyes and jumped off the motorcycle. _Well that wasn't so bad…at least nothing bad happened_. She thought.

"Hn. You were scared." Sasuke said. "No I wasn't!" Sakura said defensively. "You were shaking." Sasuke retorted folding his arms in front of his chest. For a moment there was silence. "It's cold!" Sakura finally shouted. "Whatever _pinky_." Sasuke said amusingly and sped off.

No one…absolutely no one could call her pinky and get away with it!

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

**Author's Note:** So how did you find this chapter? I just wanted to let you guys know more or less what school is like in Konoha Academy so you can understand the later chapters better.

(**Spoiler Warning: **The other chapters after this won't be so keen in details on the subjects. Most of them would have time skips and it would be centered on important events like the prom, sports day, a play, tryouts…and I think I said too much already…anyways if you want to give me suggestions send them right in! Hehe could really help me in making this story better. If I use it, I'll be sure to give you credit)

Oh yeah here's their classes for the day (the important characters are the only ones I'm listing down. But there may be other important people here too later on. I'm just not placing them yet because they still aren't introduced.) so that you won't get confused. There are other classes later on as well.

History (Kakashi) – Sasu, Saku, Neji, Naru, Hina, Tenten, Ino, Lee

English (Ibiki) Sasu, Saku, Naru, Neji

Gym (Gai) - Sasu, Saku, Neji, Naru, Hina, Tenten, Ino, Lee

LUNCH

Math (Kakashi) – Sasu, Saku, Naru, Hina

Art (Asuma) – Sasu, Saku

Science (Shizune) – Sasu, Saku, Neji, Hina

Also, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. It's just that I'm really busy with school and I want to be serious with my studies. So whenever there's a lot of homework, I wouldn't be able to log on the computer and continue finishing the chapter. This is why I can't promise you guys an update at a specific amount of time. Sometimes it may be quick and other times it could take many weeks…so I hope you guys understand. And because of sending in a late update, I gave you guys a chapter that's has more than a thousand words than the first! Hehe how was that?

I can see that this story has many hits and I am very happy. Although a little bit sad at the same time because only about 7 of them review. I hope that at least some of you take the time to do so. It would make me very happy and want me to update faster…hehe. Anyways…till next time!

**-Gabbeh**


	3. Who is She?

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy the last couple of days. To add to that there was **Milenyo, **a storm. Most of the other Filipino writers out there could tell you how dreadful this storm was. It came Thursday, last week. It created a lot of damage. Many billboards were bent and broken. One fell on a bus, instantly killing the driver. Many people were injured as well. Many trees broke and some of them fell on houses, thus breaking walls and roofs, many looked like they were dug out from the ground after the storm. Some even fell on top of cars.

Posts with wires were bent so the wires were left hanging low, endangering tall vehicles that passed through. In my village, a house burned down because of their generator. Luckily, the fire trucks got there on time, preventing the fire to spread.

I had to go to my grandmother's house because they had a generator. We left the house at night and I was able to see just **some **of the damage this storm had caused. It looked like we were in a jungle…maybe like Jumanji or something. Everything was dark, well except for a few houses with generators. I heard in the radio that the whole Luzon didn't have electricity, so it was a total blackout.

Many phone lines were cut as well as cable and water supply. The blackout lasted for a long time. Some got their power back Friday afternoon. Some don't even have electricity and water until now. About 76 people died. 60+ people are missing until now and I guess many are injured as well. I send my regards to those who were affected by this storm and I hope that all who died would rest in peace.

Anyway I guess different people have different feelings about what I had just narrated. Although I think many would want to read the story so…here's the 3rd chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

"Hmm…" Sakura was staring at the window. Rain was pouring continuously outside. She supported her head with her palm and her elbow was placed on top of the table. It was Friday, the day she and Sasuke would start their English project.

The week went well…erm if you exclude her fanboys as well as Sasuke's fangirls. As for her's and Sasuke's relationship, some experiences with him were good while others…not so good.

Sakura chuckled. She remembered what had happened on the first day of school. Sasuke gave her a ride home and called her pinky…

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke seemed unfazed by her reaction though. He gave an innocent look. "What did I do now?" he asked her. "Don't call me pinky." She said through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked. "Whatever you say…pinky." Sakura was about to charge at him when…_

"_Sakura-sama is everything alright?" one of the people guarding the front gate of the Haruno mansion asked. Sakura stopped after giving Sasuke a glare. "Yes everything is fine. Please tell Yukiko-chan that I'll be inside in a moment." She smiled at the guard. "Yes, of course Sakura-sama." The guard replied. He then went back to a small room that was located just beside the gate._

_Sakura then turned back to Sasuke. "Anyway I have to go…consider yourself lucky." She smirked at him. "Lucky? I just rode on my motorcycle with you and almost fell because you took up too much space, pinky." He smirked back. Actually this was quite the opposite of what he thought… _

_Her body was perfect. She wasn't too fat nor too thin. When she wrapped her arms around him, he felt…wanted. Something he didn't feel for a long time. Well, except from his mother, brother and friends. No his fangirls didn't count. They didn't like him for what he was. They chased after him for his looks, wealth and skill. He doubted what he thought earlier though. He just met this girl. He didn't really know anything about her…but maybe, just maybe, that could change in time. Nonetheless, he disregarded his thoughts and went back to reality. _

"_Why you…" Sakura glared at him. She was hurt…very hurt to say the least. This confused her though. She got many criticisms from many other people. Many were worse than what Sasuke said…especially when it was her father who told her. Still…she didn't cry in front of him and held all her sorrow deep inside her until she reached her room to pour it all out. She could hide her emotions; even to an extent that you couldn't see the sadness in her eyes…well this particular moment was an exception…_

_He thought I'm fat? Wait, am I? My mom said that I was in perfect shape. Well, I thought too. But well I'm not so sure anymore. Pinky…that word made her very sensitive…it had its history after all, and that she would never forget._

_She didn't cry. She just had an angry expression and sadness could be seen all over her face. Sasuke saw this. He felt a pang in his heart. Guilt maybe? Why did it start now? He hurt numerous people before and never really felt bad about it. Well he didn't really console people even when he was the one who hurt them but…_

"_Hn. I was just kidding Sakura…" he smirked at her. "Yeah right." She answered back. Sasuke sighed…she was making it hard for him. "Look at yourself in the mirror." He said. "Huh? Why should I? Oh right…because you want me to see a very fat person." She said sarcastically. Why did she have to make something seem so hard? "Sakura you know many girls would give anything to have a body like yours." _

_Sakura looked up at his eyes. It was hard to read him by just looking at his face. She saw something there though. Sincerity…and that made an impact on her. She remembered Naruto telling her that he never really showed his emotions. He said that something happened in the past and it created a big impact on his way of thinking. He used to be a cheerful kid…but now, he remained empty. Naruto wasn't able to elaborate what caused it though._

_She sighed. She would let it go this once. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Nah its okay, I understand." She smiled at him. She felt a lot better than she did earlier. She still felt sad although it seemed that she couldn't remain like that when he was around her. Why though? Maybe that question could be answered later on…_

_He smirked. "Good afternoon, Sakura-sama!" Yukiko exclaimed walking outside the gate where Sakura and Sasuke were. Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I have to now. Thanks for the ride!" she waved at him while walking inside. "No problem…" he smirked. This would probably be an interesting year._

Even after that incident, Sasuke still criticized her but avoided calling her pinky. She didn't really feel bad though. She understood that he was just teasing her. Actually she was quite happy that he did…not that she liked his criticisms. It was because her other friends told her that it's been a long time since Sasuke ever teased anyone. And she guessed this was a good sign…at least he was giving some attention to her. Maybe they could become closer as time passes.

Though he could be really annoying sometimes…nope, not the kind that a person keeps on bugging you…he was the opposite. And that was the problem…

"_Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" They were going to Science class and Sakura just ran away from her fanboys so she and Sasuke got separated on the way. After Sakura finally got rid of them, she spotted Sasuke entering the building where their class would be held. "Sasuke!" she shouted again. He still didn't stop walking though._

He did talk…sometimes. But most of the time, it was only when he was called in class or when he was going to say a criticism, and it was mostly directed to Sakura…oh lucky her.

"_Argg! Are you deaf or something?" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her. "You're annoying…and loud." He smirked. Sakura clenched her fists. "Uchiha Sasuke!" She ran to him at a quick pace while he just walked faster. Fortunately for him, he noticed the 'wet floor' sign…and as for Sakura, well she didn't…so this led to…_

"_Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed as she slipped and fell face forward, her things fell to the ground. On instinct, she desperately tried to grab something, anything to keep her from falling. And well, Sasuke was the only available one at the moment. So she gripped his shoulders tightly. Sasuke had excellent balance. He was trained in almost every form of combat since he was three. But, there was something about this experience that was quite…different, not that he would admit it to anybody though. _

There were times that he could be nice. He did give her a complement during the first day and a couple of times after…and that, according to her friends was a big thing. He could also be quite helpful at times that you needed him.

_They fell face down, with Sasuke under. Thankfully, he managed to extend his arms, breaking their fall. Sakura blinked and a tint of pink was visible in her cheeks…for two different reasons. One, she was trained. She was so much better than most of her bodyguards. It was a wonder to her why her parents even hired them if she could take care of herself. She couldn't find out why she couldn't stop her fall and do something like a back flip instead of grabbing on Sasuke's shoulders. Two, she and Sasuke were in a well…in an embarrassing position…_

"_Sakura…get off." Sasuke grunted. Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh right…sorry about that Sasuke." She said while getting off him and picking up her things. "Hn." He replied, he then helped her pick up her things. Sakura smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke." He nodded and stood up placing a hand in front of her face. Sakura beamed at him. "Thanks…." _

Sakura sighed. To sum it all up, this week went pretty okay. At least it was better than how she imagined it. She never thought that Naruto and the others would be in the same school as her.

'BRING'

The bell rang and everyone proceeded outside. Sakura greeted Kurenai, their teacher goodbye and went out the door with Hinata, who was in the same class as her. "Bye Hinata-chan!" she said when she saw Sasuke on his way to the parking lot.

When Sasuke saw her, he smirked. "Going to close your eyes again?" Sakura shook her head. "No way! I'm not scared!" she exclaimed. Well this wasn't fully true. She was still a little bit scared when it came to motorcycles. But hey, she has to prove him wrong.

True to her word, she didn't close her eyes the whole ride, except when blinking of course. In fact she was enjoying herself. She saw her mansion along the way. They went to a series of turns and finally they arrived. "Hey Sasuke, are your parents home?" Sakura asked. She thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to show herself in front of them. After all, she was the daughter of one of their competitors. "No. I don't think they'll be home for weeks." He replied with an emotionless tone. _Hmm maybe he's having the same problem as I am. I wonder if he feels the same way I do…_

The guards welcomed him home and looked at Sakura suspiciously. Who could blame them? It isn't everyday that Sasuke brings a girl home…if he ever did at all. Sasuke parked his motorcycle in front of the house's main door. It was huge! A butler came out, welcoming Sasuke.

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke-sama. Your brother is here. He said he would stay tonight." The butler then turned to Sakura and bowed. "Good Afternoon, miss." Sakura smiled at him. "Good afternoon!" she exclaimed. He smiled back and led them inside the house.

"Brother? I never knew you had one." Sakura said to him. "You never asked." He replied. "Hmph. Who is he then?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Every girl who ever heard the story of the great Uchiha Itachi prodigy wanted to catch a glimpse of him and have him as their own. Wealth, money and skill…why were they so important?

Sasuke was always in the shadow of Itachi. He was always compared to him by his father. Even when he was the top of his class and got the highest marks, his father would always say it wasn't good enough…Itachi had done better.

His mother was more gentle though. Like Sakura's mother, she was always the one that comforted him. Itachi was similar to his mother. He was humble despite all the recognition people give him. He often teased Sasuke but was a very kind brother to him. They were very close but because of Itachi's busy schedule, they weren't able to see each other often. Their relationship was still intact though.

"He's studying to become a lawyer." Sasuke started. "Father wanted him to take over business once he retired but he declined because he was very much interested with studying law. After much persuasion, father gave in. I guess he probably thought that if Itachi became a lawyer, it could greatly help in the business if ever they had to settle matters." He said.

Before Sakura could reply, footsteps could be heard. "Oh hello, foolish little brother. Who's your friend?" Itachi glanced at Sakura before smirking at Sasuke. Sakura looked at him. He looked very similar to Sasuke although he had long hair and it was tied in a neat ponytail at the back. He had red eyes and there were two cuts located under them. Sakura thought he looked very familiar.

"None of your business." Sasuke glared at him. "Getting a bit too possessive now aren't we?" Itachi said. He enjoyed teasing his brother. Sasuke just grumped. "Sakura meet my brother Itachi, Itachi meet Sakura." Sakura smiled at him. "Nice to meet you!" she said. Sasuke looked at her. She was neither blushing nor stuttering. Sasuke smirked. It isn't everyday that you see a girl standing in front of Itachi and not fawn over him.

Itachi smirked as well. So this was her…he thought she looked familiar. She had definitely grown and matured, but her cheerful attitude remained. Looks like neither of them figured it out yet. It has been a long time since…

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, would you like to eat or drink anything?" the butler asked. Itachi shook his head. "I'm done eating. I was just about to go to the study room." He walked away and proceeded up the stairs. "I'll have tomato juice. What about you?" Sasuke asked Sakura. _Wow I never knew Sasuke liked tomatoes… _"Um, I'll have iced tea please." She said. "Can you bring them upstairs? We're doing our project." Sasuke said to the butler. "Of course, Sasuke-sama." He replied.

They walked up the stairs in silence. They walked though a broad hallway with doors on each side. Sasuke stopped in front of a big door and turned the knob and found out it was locked. There was a table beside the door. It was full of pictures, mostly of Sasuke with Itachi. He grunted as he picked up a key hidden at the back of one of the frames and turned the lock.

All the while, Sakura was looking through the pictures. Sasuke seemed so happy when he was young. He always had a smile on his face. Although in the pictures where he was older, that smile turned into a grim line. He looked so much more serious. One picture captivated her eyes though.

Sasuke was about six years old in this picture. He had a big smile on his face and his fingers showed a peace sign. It looked like he was hugging someone on the shoulder with the other arm although she couldn't see who it was because that part was blocked by a frame in front of it. She was about to move it aside when…

"Sakura, you can come in now." Sasuke said. Sakura turned her head to look at him. "Um sure, thanks." She looked at his room. It was a bit bigger than hers. He had a computer, a large flat screen TV, a king sized bed, two air conditioners, very big closet and some other furniture. There was also a glass sliding door that led to a very big balcony. What surprised her though was the vast amount of paintings he had. Many were posted on the wall, while others lay at one side of his room.

"Did you make those yourself?" she asked him, pointing at the paintings. "Yeah" he answered. She smiled at him. "You're really good! No wonder your painting during Art class looked so beautiful!" he smirked. "Thanks…" Sakura was pacing around the room, looking at the paintings he had made. "Anyway I'll just go change." He said and went inside his bathroom.

Sakura walked around, admiring the paintings he created. All of them were landscapes and non-living things…all except one. She looked at it closely. It looked like a girl about six years of age. She was smiling brightly. She had emerald eyes and her hair was covered by a red cap making it impossible to see what her hair color was. _Wait, doesn't this girl look like…me?_

Sakura nearly jumped when she heard the bathroom door opening. Sasuke came out fully dressed in a navy blue shirt and white shorts. (A/N: eh did you think I was going to make him shirtless? Hehe I was planning on doing that but thought that it was too soon, so yeah xD)

A maid came in, holding a tray with their drinks placed on top. "Just put it on the table" Sasuke told her. She nodded. "Hai, Sasuke-sama." She obeyed and went out of the room. "Did you think about a topic we could discuss on?" he asked, turning to her. "Umm not yet. What's that?" Sakura asked pointing to something sticking out from under his bed. She didn't notice it earlier. "Oh that's my electric guitar." He answered. "Cool! You play too?" she grinned. "Yeah…you?" he asked. "Same. I write some songs too." She replied. "Likewise." He smirked.

"Why don't we have it as our topic? We could research on what it is, it's history and the famous people who play it. We could perform a song in front of class for our presentation as well." She suggested. He nodded. "Good idea." He turned his computer on and they got started.

Hours passed and someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Sasuke said. "Dinner is ready Sasuke-sama." The butler said. "Okay we'll be down in a minute." He replied. Sakura shook her head. "No its okay, I'll have dinner at home. Yukiko-chan would be worried." Sasuke held her wrist and dragged her out the door. "Just call her on your phone and tell her you'd be eating here." He said.

Just then, Itachi walked in the room smirking (as always). "Sasuke, asking a girl to stay?" he teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets go Sakura." He said, walking past his brother. Sakura gave Itachi an apologetic look. Itachi just smiled.

Once they were gone, the butler spoke up. "Itachi-sama, is that the girl you were telling me about?" Itachi nodded. "Yeah, she's the girl from 10 years ago." The butler smiled. "Do you think this girl could bring him back to his old self?" he asked. "I'm not certain but there is a possibility. Those so called 'friends' father sent him years ago made a big impact on him. I guess she's the only one who ever could."

Sakura stretched her hands as they walked up the stairs. She had just finished eating a great meal. She and Sasuke went to his room so that she could gather her things. Her driver, Toshi was waiting in her Ferrari just outside the main door. "Thanks again, Sasuke. See you Monday!" she said. "No problem" he said.

Just when she was about to leave the room, a certain painting caught her eye. It was the same one she was staring at earlier. She knew that it could have easily been an insignificant painting but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned around and faced Sasuke. When she saw that she got his attention, she asked him, pointing at that particular painting.

"Sasuke, who is that?"

**Author's Note:** So how was it? It's quite shorter than the other chapters and I'm sorry. I guess this chapter was pretty boring as well. I hope the next would be better though. I was hoping to make this a cliffhanger but now that I look at it, it doesn't even look that exciting to me…oh well. I'll give you guys a hint on what the next chapter is about by giving you it's title:

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 4: So it was you? Déjà vu**

Well I've been revealing what would happen in the next chapter since chapter 1 though I stated it indirectly. Someone want to guess what it's about? Hehe anyways till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I'm really sorry to say this but I will not be able to update as fast as I used to...and to think that I wasn't even updating fast enough before. I'll try my best to update whenever I can though…and I don't know how long that would take. Two to three weeks maybe?

Why? Well because I just saw my grades during the first trimester (we're in second right now). No I didn't fail anything (heh if I ever did I would cry my heart out), but they weren't good at all. In fact, they're the lowest set of grades I ever got in my life...and this unfortunately is not a joke.

This got me thinking. And now that I come and think about it, I've spent so much of my time with this fic. Just typing each chapter on the computer took me about four hours...not even counting the time I spent checking it and making sure that its grammar and all the words are spelt right (although I have a feeling I still made many mistakes…hehe sorry about those). Also, before even typing anything, I write the outline of the chapter in my notebook.

I even find myself thinking about what I could do to make the fic better during classes. Yeah I know it's bad but well I can't help it. Hehe…what can I say? The lesson was quite boring. So I decided that I wouldn't spend as much of my time writing this fic. Writing this isn't as important as getting high grades in school. Life is real…and sometimes even the little choices we make can create a big difference in our lives.

Yeah I know I sound kind of dramatic, but that's how I feel. Spending more of my time here means I won't get to study as much as I used to…and that would lead to getting low grades. I know that grades aren't everything. Getting low grades don't make me less as a person…but I also know that they are very important.

I also know that even the other chapters took long to be put up, 10 days at the least and I'm sorry for that. There's just a lot going on and I get so much homework every single day. I know I should take high school very seriously, and for this reason, I would study more.

Also, thank you so much for all your reviews! They really brighten up my day. I also received about 2000 hits on this fic and for that, I am very happy. I know that many people read this story and not review but I don't really mind.

I know that many are busy and just don't have the time to review. I just hope that if you **do** have the time, you could spend at least one minute (or even less…it doesn't take too much time) to review. It would make me happy to know what you think about it. If you don't want to, then it's fine with me. Suggestions are also welcome.

I already have the 'outline' of the next chapter and typed three pages of it…so I guess I'll be able to post it in a few days. I'm just not sure of the others though. Also, I have long tests coming up so I guess I have to start studying.

Oh yeah about the summary of this fic…I was wondering if it's okay. It doesn't look too nice to me and I was just wondering if you guys find it okay. If you want to suggest a new summary, just tell me in your review…I would love to read what you want to say.

I also have another question…do you guys want me to post chapters about 1000-2000 words long and it would take a shorter amount of time to update, or the same length as it is now, and it would take me longer to? I would go with the option that most would like…

So again, I'm really sorry and I hope you guys understand.

**-Gabbeh**


	5. So it was you? Déjà vu

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 4: So it was you? Déjà vu**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Hehe I decided to update it on Oct. 10, exactly one month from the time I published this fic…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…  
(I will only type this in the first few chapters but it applies for the whole story…I don't and will never own Naruto, much to my dismay)

* * *

"_Sasuke, who is that?"_

That question surprised Sasuke although it was barely visible on his face. It had been a long time since he saw that girl. She was one of the very few people who appreciated him for who he was. Meeting her was one of best moments in his life. He had found a true friend, one that understood him.

She had brought him hope, happiness…only to find out that it would be taken away from him. She left…together with the hope and happiness she had brought. It had been so soon although he had wished that those few hours with her would last a lifetime.

He guessed that she was one of main reasons why he was more 'open' to Sakura. He spent more time with Sakura than other girls. She reminded him greatly of her. He hadn't met any other girl who treated him the way like she did. No, not even Tenten or Hinata. When he was with Sakura, he felt like his old self was coming back little by little.

There was another question in his mind that struck him though. _Why did Sakura even bother to ask?_ The only people who knew the girl were Itachi and his butler. No one else bothered to know. No one ever talked or commented about it…well except Naruto.

"_Wow nice room Sasuke-teme!" A nine year old Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah it's really huge!" Tenten added, walking inside. Neji and Hinata followed. Their rooms were as large because they also come from a rich family so they weren't as amazed as Naruto and Tenten._

"_Hn. I didn't know you paint Uchiha." Neji smirked, looking at all the paintings he had stacked on one corner. His wall was barren, well except for a small clock hanging. "Its **painted** Hyuuga." Sasuke answered sternly. _

"_Huh? How come? Your paintings are really good! You should continue making!" Naruto exclaimed. "Cool! This painting even reminds me of my best friend…but she's gone now." He added muttering. The others (except Sasuke) knew who he was referring to and looked down. "W-well N-naruto-kun has a p-point, Sasuke-san. Y-you should consider p-painting again." Hinata said, breaking the silence._

"_Yeah! Those 'friends' of yours left already so you can go back to your original self right! When I first met you, you were really friendly and-" Naruto stopped when Tenten bonked him on the head. "Shut up, Naruto!" she exclaimed. Sasuke's brows furrowed. "I have to go somewhere." He said emotionlessly and shut the door behind him._

Come to think about it, wasn't Sakura Naruto's friend before? They never really talked about her, maybe because it would just make them sad.

Should he tell Sakura? He never faced a situation like this before and never really thought he ever would. Although they had just only met, he felt that he could trust her. Besides, there _may_ be a slight chance that Sakura was her…they had so many things in common. He began…

"Sakura, that's-"

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

Sasuke sighed. "Yes come in." His butler walked inside the room and bowed. "Sakura-sama, your driver is waiting for you." he said. Sakura nearly jumped. "Oh r-right I'm coming!" Sakura said, mentally slapping herself from stuttering. When she looked at Sasuke's face after she asked the question, she knew that it was something personal. He looked like he was thinking deeply and his brows were furrowed. Since they weren't really close yet, she didn't want to invade his privacy.

Knowing him, she thought he would say something like, "Sakura, that's none of your business." Or maybe some other negative comment. She would wait until he was ready to open up to her. She knew that this would take time, and she was ready to wait. Why? She didn't know. She just liked it when she spent time with him. Besides he reminded her of someone…

"_WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW?" A six year old Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura, do not use that tone with us." Her father, Hiroshi said in a stern voice. "But I have friends here! I don't want to leave! Mom, please!" Sakura pleaded looking at her mother, Hanako. "We're very sorry honey. It just has to be done. I'm sure you'll make new friends in America." Her mother said in a sad voice. Sakura ran out of the room, but only outside did she start to cry. She wouldn't show her tears to her father. Not now, not ever._

_Hanako sighed while Hiroshi clenched his fists. "She will have to be taught a lesson. She should not talk to us that way. I will not tolerate it coming from my daughter." He said. Hanako looked down. She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him. Sometimes she wondered why she ever married a man like him. Despite all his faults she still loves him. Well, as they say, love is mysterious._

_Sakura ran out of the house, wearing her red cap. She decided she wanted to see as many places she could. As for her red cap, well she didn't want people staring at her pink hair. She had wiped away all her tears and it looked like she didn't cry earlier. She wandered around, passing by markets, streets, her school and many more places she valued. She was walking for three hours now and she was tired. It was three o'clock in the afternoon._

_She decided to stay in the park for the time being. She didn't want to go home yet and face her father. Neither did she want to meet all of her friends and tell them the bad news…well that would have to pass sooner or later. She sighed and laid her back on a cherry blossom tree. Just as she was about to close her eyes…_

"_Well, well, well if it isn't forehead-girl. Didn't I tell you not to come here anymore?" Ino said, with all her loyal 'friends' behind her. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Last time I checked, this park does not belong to you so you have no right whatsoever to tell me to leave." She said._

"_Oh right. Now you think you're so high and mighty just because your father's business grew." Ino said, rolling her eyes. "No I don't. Besides, weren't you the one who ordered me to leave?" Sakura retorted, smirking._

"_Leave now or you'll regret it." Ino said through gritted teeth. "Oh I'm so scared!" Sakura said sarcastically. "You should be. Besides, I don't see any of your friends here to protect you right now." Ino said, smirking. "I can handle you easily…besides what could you do? I don't think you know the first thing about fighting" Sakura replied, smirking back at her. Although on the inside she was quite afraid…she wasn't so good yet. But hey, Ino couldn't beat her anyway right?_

"_Oh I don't fight…but they do." Ino said pointing at two girls about twice her size. Sakura raised her brow again. "So you hired others to do the dirty work? Are you afraid that you would damage your nails?" she said. "Whatever…go!" Ino said, turning to the two girls. They charged at her and one got ready to punch. Before Sakura could react, a boy who seemed to be as old as her jumped in front to bock their attack. _

_The boy stopped the girl's punch with one hand easily. Everyone kept still and silent, too shocked to speak. "Leave her alone." The boy said in a demanding voice. Sakura thought that they would leave but they stayed, rooted on the spot. Sakura noticed that Ino and her friends all had hearts on their eyes. She raised her eyebrow. She heard the boy sigh. "I said lea-" _

_Just then, Ino and the others ran up to him shouting words of praise. _

"_Oh you're so cute!"_

"_Want to eat somewhere?"_

"_Come on let's go and leave this forehead-girl! She's nothing but trouble."_

_The last statement, apparently said by Ino made Sakura clench her fists. When she was about to say her comeback, someone beat her to it. "Looks like it's the other way around don't you think?" the boy said. Ino seemed embarrassed but quickly regained her composure._

"_Oh no. It was her who started it. She was picking a fight with me so I told these two to get her back." Ino said, pointing at the two girls who were standing on the sidelines impatiently. Looks like they were only there to get the job done and receive their money. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino had a fake innocent look on her face and she was pouting. "Whatever…lets go." The boy said, pulling Sakura's hand. Before she could refuse, she found herself already walking on the sidewalk, exiting the park. Ino and the others just stared with their mouths wide open._

_She looked at the boy's face for the first time. He had dark-blue hair that seemed to defy gravity and mesmerizing onyx eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. "You know you can stop staring now." The boy said, turning to her. Sakura laughed nervously. "Oh yeah right…sorry." he smiled. "So why did they do that to you anyway?"_

"_Well Ino doesn't like me because of something I did…even if I didn't mean it. After that incident, I guess she wanted to make my life horrible. Actually, she did many things in the past but I guess this is the worst…besides my friends weren't with me." Sakura said._

"_I see." he replied. Sakura turned to him. "By the way, thanks for saving me back there. You must be really good to stop that punch." he shook his head. "Nah…I'm just trained." Her eyes widened. "Really? Cool! I'm being trained too…although I'm not really good at it yet." She pouted. Actually, he found it cute._

_He laughed. "Don't worry…I didn't get the hang of it at first either." He saw her brighten up. "What's your name anyway?" he asked. She looked down and fidgeted her fingers. "Um…well, you see…"_

"_You're not allowed to tell me." He answered his own question. "Well, yeah…I'm really sorry. My dad gets mad when I talk to strangers. I guess he would be furious if he found out what I'm doing now." She giggled. "Likewise." He smirked._

Sakura stepped inside her car. She saw Sasuke standing outside, with his hands in his pockets. She waved at him. "Bye Sasuke! Thanks again! See you Monday!" Sasuke merely nodded.

Sakura lay on her bed and sighed. _Hmm I guess I won't find out any time soon…but maybe the answer would present itself…who knows… _She slept with these thoughts in her mind.

* * *

'Tick' 'Tick' 'Tick'

…this went on for a couple of minutes and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Argg! Fine! I'm awake now!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at a bird that was pecking on her window a few seconds earlier. _Great…now I can't go back to sleep. _She thought to herself.

Sakura yawned as she stretched her arms. It was Saturday morning and she had nothing to do. Luckily she wasn't given any homework this weekend. She decided to go around and see places. Besides, it's been a long time since she went around. She didn't have time to do so for the past days because of school. The last time she did was _that_ day…

_Hmm I guess I'll go visit the park first… _Sakura thought to herself. She changed her clothes and fixed up before going downstairs. Yukiko met her there. "Good morning Sakura-sama! What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. "It's okay. I won't eat breakfast today. Besides it's almost lunch. I'll just eat somewhere outside." Sakura replied.

"Would you want Toshi to drive you somewhere?" Yukiko asked. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I'll just be walking around and sightseeing. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Sakura arrived in the park a couple of minutes later. _Wow_ _it changed…a lot. _She told herself as she looked around. She sighed in relief upon seeing something. _It's a good thing they didn't take that down…it brings back many memories. _She smiled to herself, looking at the same cherry blossom tree she leaned on when Ino and her friends tried to hurt her. The same place where she first saw _him_…

She walked towards it, and like that day, she leaned her back on the tree's trunk. Well, that wasn't the only similar thing that happened…

"Hey forehead-girl!" Ino exclaimed. "I thought I made it clear last time that I didn't want to see your face in this park?" she said, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her so called friends a.k.a 'The Sasuke Fan Club' stood behind her, giving her glares.

Like before, Sakura raised her eyebrow. "No you didn't. As I remember it, you weren't able to prove anything, even if you hired those girls to do your dirty work. Besides, you were busy ogling someone" She smirked.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, I could do it right now can't I? Naruto and the others aren't here to save you. Not even Sasuke. I still wonder until now why he even bothered to save you before. It was a total waste of his time."

_Sasuke? _Her eyes widened in shock. _So it was him_?_ But he doesn't even smile at all! Sure they look similar…but their personality is totally different._

Because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice that a punch was being sent straight to her face. Luckily, someone was there to block it.

She looked at her rescuer's back. Her eyes widened. She knew all too well who it was.

"S-sasuke?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 4! So how did you guys like it? Sorry if ever you guys didn't find this chapter too exciting…I'll try to make better ones in the future. Besides, it's only my first fanfic and I have many ideas for future ones although I want to finish this one first.

By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews! They really make my day. Also thanks for understanding. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Yeah…my parent's standards are quite higher than most of my classmates'. In my school, they don't grade us using letters like A+. We use numbers like 94, 100 being the highest (although I think that rarely anyone gets this). My aim is to get a general average of at least 92…I got a lot higher last year but I guess it's much harder to get grades like those this year. So yeah I have to study hard xD

I only got the opinion of three people so far regarding the length of the chapter and time. (check my author's note before this chapter)

So far its:

Long chapter but longer period to update: 2

Short chapter and shorter period to update: 1

So this poll would go on until maybe the seventh or eighth chapter…in the meantime, the chapters I would post could be either long or short, depending on how I like the chapter to end. I promise that it would be at least 2000 words though, excluding the author's note.

I can't really give a preview of the next chapter because I didn't actually start writing it yet, although I do have ideas on how it would go…I could give you guys the title though…

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 5: Like the day we first met**

Well I guess the title practically sums it up. There may be a lot of fluff although only to some extent…besides they don't really know each other that much yet…so yeah xD

* * *

**Spoiler Warning:** (Sorry I couldn't help myself xD read at your own risk) **- **There would be a lot of fluff in the future chapters though…hehe that I could guarantee. The story is only starting (actually its going much faster than I expected.) and there are many events. Remember that they're only in their junior year…besides I'll give you guys one word…

_Fathers…_

* * *

Till next time! (which I hope will be soon)

**- Gabbeh**


	6. Like the day we first met

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 5: Like the day we first met**

Dedicated to my parents who are celebrating their wedding anniversary…

"S-sasuke?"

He didn't even tilt his head towards her direction. "Hn." Meanwhile, Ino and the others were also shocked. _Argg! Why does forehead-girl get all the attention?! _She looked at Sasuke seductively. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to go eat lunch with me?" Apparently, she wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to him. As always…

"No! Sasuke-kun go out with me!"

"He wouldn't want to go with you but with me!"

"No me!"

He sighed. "Let's go." He said to Sakura monotonously, putting his hands inside his pockets. She looked from Sasuke to Ino and the other girls' faces. They were brimming with envy and shock. They all sent her a death glare, which she ignored.

She followed Sasuke out of the park. Unfortunately, Ino and the others were more persistent this time. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around and glared at them. He was really starting to get annoyed…and one would not want to see an Uchiha angry. "Leave. Us. Alone." He said to gritted teeth…and they did.

They were walking through the opposite path they took, years ago. She stared at the ground, finding it very amusing at the moment, while he looked straight ahead. "U-umm. S-sasuke?" she turned to face him. He didn't turn to face her. "Hn." He stated, and she took this as his approval for her to go on.

"Thanks for saving me…again." She murmured, a tint of pink barely visible on her cheeks. "Hn." He said again. She sighed. No matter how she tried, she was never really able to engage in a long conversation with him...well except years ago.

_But is this really the boy from before? Because he acts like the total opposite… _she said to herself._ 'Of course it's him! Can't you tell by his features? And I thought you were smart.' _Inner Sakura teased.

_No its not that! It's just that, well, for one he doesn't seem to smile or laugh at all. The boy I met years ago, made me laugh, made me happy. He was open and a good listener…while Sasuke just isn't…well most of the time. _She sighed. She needed her question answered. Even if she already heard that it was really him who she met years ago, she needed it to come from his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Sakura began. This time he turned his head to look at her. "What?" he asked. "W-well…was it really y-you who s-saved me years a-ago?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. "Yeah…I thought you would have figured that out by now…and I thought you were smart." He smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. '_See I told you so!_' Inner Sakura said. _Whatever… _Sakura replied. Her eyes finally returned to the road in front of her. _Wait a minute? Where are we going? Does he even want me to follow him?_ Sakura thought. '_Of course he does! If he didn't then he would have said something by now!_' Inner Sakura told her.

"Sasuke? Where are we going?" She asked. It was already about 11:30 and she was really hungry. "A restaurant." He merely stated. _A restaurant? What would he want to do with me there? _Sakura thought.

They finally reached a very expensive Japanese restaurant. It looked like he went there often because the waiter quickly greeted them and ushered them to their seats. _Well…I wouldn't be surprised if they never even met him in person before…besides he's the son of one of the richest men in the world… _She thought to herself. '_So are you'_ Inner Sakura retorted. Before Sakura could reply, a menu was given to her by the waiter, making her disregard her thoughts.

She looked at the food listed. She could tell that they were all delicious. They were also very expensive, as the price of each dish showed. Her brows knitted. _Great, how will I pay? I only brought some money because I was planning on eating at the Ramen stand Naruto and I used to eat in. He said that it was still open._

She panicked and looked for the cheapest thing around. Unfortunately for her, the only dish she liked that fit into her budget was a simple sushi dish and maybe a bottle of water. She was really hungry though…besides, she didn't eat since last night in Sasuke's house. It would also seem so selfish of her if Sasuke paid for her meal…

_What do I do? What do I do? _These words repeated in her mind over and over again. She noticed that Sasuke had finished ordering what looked like one of the most expensive dishes around. The waiter was standing beside the table, waiting for Sakura's order…which didn't seem to come for a long time now.

"U-umm…I'll just have California Maki and a bottle of water please." She put on a small smile. Sasuke raised his brow while the waiter jotted her order down. Before the waiter could leave, "She'll have the same as me." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened. She waved her hands in front of her face. "N-no…I-it's okay! I'm really not that hungry!" she said. Just then, as if on cue…

…her stomach grumbled. She mentally kicked herself. She was blushing in embarrassment. "Eh hehe…" Sasuke raised his brow once again as the waiter watched in amusement. Sasuke gently pulled the menu away from Sakura's hold and gave it back to the waiter. "She'll have the same as me." He repeated. "Yes Sasuke-sama." The waiter responded and left.

"H-hey what did y-you do t-that for?!" Sakura said to him. As always, he smirked. Oh how she wished she could remove it from his face. "If I remember correctly, it was your stomach that grumbled a few seconds ago." Sakura huffed and folded her arms.

"Why don't you want a decent meal anyways?" Sasuke asked her. She mumbled something. Apparently, he didn't understand it. "What?" he asked again. "Money." Sakura repeated. He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you one of the richest people in the world? I thought that wouldn't be a problem." Sakura chuckled. "No! no! What I mean is that I didn't bring too much money with me. Besides, I only intended to eat at Ichiraku for lunch."

He smirked. "So you love Ramen like Naruto." Sakura shook her head. "No way! He eats like fifteen bowls every meal! I just wanted to taste it again because I wasn't really able to eat it America." He just nodded.

"Here is your order." The waiter said as he placed them down on the table. "Thank you." Sakura said as the waiter bowed and left. They ate in silence. Sakura couldn't take in anymore so she tried to engage him in a lively conversation.

"So umm Sasuke, what are your hobbies?" Sakura asked him happily. He looked at her skeptically. "What?" she asked him. He sighed. "Nothing. You just sounded like a fan girl back there." She put down her fork and spoon and folded her arms. "Really now? Here I am trying to engage you in a_ nice_ conversation and that's all you can say?"

He smirked. "You were?" She rolled her eyes. _Argg why does he have to make it so hard?! _

"Come on…" she said impatiently. "Patience is a virtue" he told her amusingly. "Hmph."

"Hn. I like playing basketball and soccer. I can play tennis and swim well. As you know I play the electric guitar. I can ride the skateboard as well." He answered.

Her eyes widened. Wow. _He's actually replying to me? _She asked herself doubtingly. '_Duh! Are you deaf or something? Well what are waiting for? Say something!'_ Inner Sakura urged. "You have a skateboard? How come I didn't see one in your room?" she asked him.

"I hid it. Why do you think my guitar was under the bed?" he told her. "Oh…" She simply replied. She understood. _I guess his father is kind of strict as well… _she thought. She discarded her thoughts and decided to continue their conversation.

"I play soccer and tennis. And as you know I also do cheerleading and gymnastics…same thing. I also play the electric guitar." She replied. "…and well, I don't swim " she added silently.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey what are you smirking for?!" she asked him, demandingly. "So you can't swim?" he said amusingly. She grumbled. "So what? I can do a lot of other things anyway." He continued smirking at her. "Hey stop that!" she demanded. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything." He said.

She clenched her fists. "Uchiha Sasuke" she said in a low and dangerous voice. He was about to say more things to annoy her but unfortunately some very rich-looking girls came inside the restaurant…and they saw Sasuke…

They murmured to themselves…

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yeah it is! I can't believe he's eating in the very same restaurant as we are!"

"Look he's with that forehead-girl…what's her name again?"

"Who cares. Even if she's rich, it doesn't mean she can stop us from being with Sasuke-kun. We're so much prettier than her anyway."

"Yeah!"

They walked gracefully to the table that Sasuke and Sakura were in. They smiled at him seductively. He groaned. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _He glared at them, while Sakura remained silent.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to eat with us?"

"Yeah leave him alone forehead-girl!"

"Come on Sasuke-kun, eat with us instead of her!"

"Yeah! Its not like she's pretty or anything. What's so great about her?"

They turned to Sakura. "Hey you! Doesn't mean you're one of the richest girls around that you can hang out with our Sasuke-kun! Leave him alone!" they said to her venomously. "I'm not yours. You leave." Sasuke said angrily.

'_Arrgg! Let me at them!'_ Inner Sakura yelled. _No way! That could cause a commotion…and we know what would happen when father finds out… _Sakura told herself. Inner Sakura groaned. '_So what are you going to do? Leave?_' Sakura sighed mentally. _Yeah…what else can I do?_

She stood up. "U-um I forgot that I need to go somewhere later. Bye Sasuke! Thanks again." She plastered a fake smile on her face…and Sasuke wasn't dumb enough not to see through it. Besides, her eyes were a major giveaway.

She walked towards the door and exited. Sasuke also stood up and prepared to leave. But it seems that the girls were…persistent.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's eat."

"Yeah forehead-girl is gone! Finally!"

"Yeah that pinky is like so annoying!"

Sasuke clenched his fists. His patience was really thinning. He gave them a death glare and they took one step and backed away. "Leave. Us. Alone." He briskly walked to the door after placing numerous bills in their waiter's hand. They were clearly more than enough to pay for the meal.

Meanwhile, Sakura isn't so lucky getting away from _her_ fanboys. She was walking on the sidewalk, near the restaurant until a few boys came over…

"You're Sakura, right?"

"You look sad. Want to go out with me?"

"I could make you happy."

They all looked at her, smirking. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _She groaned. '_That's because you're too soft. Come on let me at them!'_ Inner Sakura urged. _No way! Remember what happened last time? You practically killed them… _Sakura retorted. '_Hehe I almost did, didn't I?' _Inner Sakura said sheepishly

_Yeah. Good thing Sasuke stopped you from hurting them any further. _Sakura said. '_Hey! From what I remember he wanted to kill them too!_' Inner Sakura said. _Yeah…_ Sakura sighed. _But it's not like he would do that right now. _Inner Sakura just chuckled. '_Think again_.'

Just then, she felt someone touch her rear. She instantly tensed and her eyes watered, though she prevented them from falling. _Why me? _Not long after, she no longer felt it. She turned around…only to see a very angry Sasuke.

(A/N: You know I was very tempted to stop at this point but I decided not to because the next chapter would be too short…so yeah xD anyway continuing with the story…)

He was gripping the guy's arm so tightly that he was wincing in pain. Sakura could have sworn she saw a tint of red in his eyes. All the other guys' faces showed fear and shock. Sakura was speechless as well. She never expected him to react this way.

"Leave her alone or I'll kill you." He said in a dark tone. Sakura shivered. She never saw Sasuke this angry. Years before, he had just stopped her from practically killing them and sent the boys an icy glare and this alone made them run away.

'_Well…this situation is different you know. Unlike before, the guys grabbed your rear.' _Inner Sakura said. _Yeah but I never thought Sasuke would react like this. _Sakura replied_. 'Well I did worse last time…' _Inner Sakura retorted._ Yeah but this **is** Sasuke… _Sakura replied_. 'Well you do have a point.' _Inner Sakura agreed.

Sasuke finally released his grip on the guy's arm. Sakura winced when she saw the mark on it made by Sasuke's grasp. I guess Sasuke has a killer grip. That would bruise really badly. In a second, all of the boys instantly ran away, not wanting to face his wrath.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. He returned to his calm façade – as always, his hands were in his pockets and he had an emotionless expression on his face. She sighed. "You didn't need to be so harsh." She told him. He raised his eyebrow. "So you wanted me to just stand there?" he asked.

"Well…I didn't think you would react…that harshly." She answered. He smirked, "This coming from the same girl who years ago, nearly killed a bunch of boys who told her she was cute?"

Before Sakura could reply, he walked away, going back to the direction of the park. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. He stopped. "Are you coming or what?" he said. Sakura smiled. "I'm coming!"

They went back to the park and thankfully no one was there. It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. They walked to the same cherry blossom tree and Sakura sat, her back leaning against the trunk while Sasuke followed suite although he was standing instead. The silence wasn't awkward and none of them broke it for quite some time.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with his eyes closed, his face looking very serene. "Hey Sasuke?" his eyes opened. "Hn." Sakura smiled. "Remember the promise we made years ago?" he smirked. How could he forget?

"_So you're leaving? Just like that?" Sasuke said sadly. They were also in front the cherry blossom tree. Sakura looked down. "Yeah…I'm really sorry." She replied gloomily. He too looked down. Both of their faces showed sorrow. When Sakura could bear it anymore, she plastered a smile on her face and looked at him._

"_It doesn't mean that we won't see each other again anyway right?" she told him. "I guess." He answered. "So lets make a promise then." She continued. "Huh?" he asked, confused. _

"_Here, in front of this tree…let's promise that one day, we'll see each other again and after that, nothing can separate us!" she said happily, raising her fist to the air. (A/N: well they were kids back then anyway xD)_

_He smiled. "O-okay" It was a pinky promise, one that they would never forget… _

His smirk disappeared. How could they be together when his father would never allow it? There were too many risks anyway.

Sakura smiled sadly. _Well we did meet again and I am happy we did_. She chuckled to herself. _But how could we be together if I don't even know if he likes me, let alone be my friend? _She thought. 'Of course he does! Why would he spend so much time talking to you?' Inner Sakura retorted. _Yeah but even if he did…what about dad?_ Sakura said. And for once, her inner didn't know what to say.

This time, the silence was awkward. Sasuke stood up straight and began walking. "Let's get some ice cream." Sakura followed happily him moments later…she loved ice cream.

They finally arrived and Sasuke bought vanilla, while Sakura bought strawberry with of course, Sasuke playing for it. They just walked around and thankfully, no one looked at them long enough to recognize who they were.

They stopped in front of a big white fountain. She smiled, while he smirked. They remembered this place all too well. Sasuke handed Sakura a coin and she smiled and thanked him. She thought hard and finally threw the coin Sasuke gave her. _I wish that this year would be exciting and fun..._

She looked at the fountain happily. Things were happening quite similarly as it had before…

"_Wow" Sasuke said upon looking at the fountain. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Sakura said to him, licking her strawberry ice cream. He smiled. "Want to make a wish?" he asked her, pulling out two coins from inside his pocket, one for her and the other for him. "Sure!"_

_She wished hard. I hope me and Sasuke would meet again…someday. She thought and threw the coin soon afterwards. Sasuke followed suite after wishing as well. "What did you wish for?" she asked him. "It's a secret." He smiled._

She giggled. He looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Well, I guess my wish before came true then…" she answered beaming at him. He smirked. He had a pretty good idea what she wished for.

"So…what was your wish anyway?" Sakura asked. He smirked.

"It's a secret."

As they walked to Sakura's mansion, Sasuke's mind only had one thought…

_My wish would come true…someday._

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 5! How did you guys like it? Its just minor SasuSaku fluff xD I didn't want to dwell too much on Sasuke's thoughts in fear of making him sound too OOC…I think he was quite out of character in this chapter…what do you guys think?

Anyways the poll is still ongoing. Longer chapters but longer time to update, or shorter chapters and shorter time to update? Just tell me which one you want in your review…

**I have a question though:** When does school start in Japan and if it starts September, is there sem-break? If so when… And if you could also tell me all the other 'breaks' the schools in Japan have, it would be a great help for this fic xD if I don't find out later on, then I guess I'll do the school 'schedule' of Konoha Academy the same as the schools here in the Philippines…

By the way, thank you again for all the reviews! It really makes me happy to think that many people like this fic. Next fic, there'll be more action!

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

I'm not yet sure when I would update although I'm sure I would at least before November 6. Sem-break starts Oct. 28 and I would be out of town until Nov. 1…so yeah just watch out for it xD

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	7. Tryouts 1

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

Sakura was humming to herself. She was on her way to school and she decided to walk instead of riding a car. It was only 8:00 and school starts at 8:30. She was a few blocks away when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to look at the person…it was Lee.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Mind if I walk you to school?" he asked her. She sweat dropped but accepted nonetheless. Besides, they say that sometimes first impressions aren't always correct…(A/N: just in case you forgot, Lee was saying stuff about youth to Sakura during gym class in Chapter 2…)

_Well at least I can have a lively conversation with him… _Sakura thought as Lee started talking. "Are you okay Sakura-chan? You seem distracted." He said to her. She smiled at him. "No it's okay. I'm fine." He seemed doubtful. "I can carry your bag for you if you want." He offered. "No it's okay. Thank you for the offer though."

They continued talking and even laughed at some points. Lee, unlike what Sakura initially thought wasn't so weird after all. Well to her he wasn't…so opposite as to what another character thinks…

_What's she doing with him? _Sasuke asked himself as he passed the happy looking 'couple'. He was riding on his motorcycle, also on his way to school. He didn't stop though and luckily, Sakura and Lee didn't notice him. Che why would he? It's not like he was jealous or anything…right?

He saw her coming to her locker, which happens to be beside his. He grunted. Fuzzy eyebrows was with her. She smiled at him. "Hey Sasuke!" he replied with a simple "Hn." Lee greeted him, smiling as well although Sasuke just glared at him. This didn't take out the smile on his face though.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan. Nice talking to you!" he bid her farewell and she greeted him back. "Sakura!" she heard her name being called by none other than Tenten. She was walking towards her and the others were close behind. "Did you practice your steps for the cheerleading tryouts already?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sakura nodded. "But I doubt Ino would let me in though." She added sadly. Tenten smiled. "Well we have good news for you!" Sakura looked at her. "What is it?"

"Well Kurenai-sensei will be watching. There's no way Ino could refuse to let you in when you do great moves!" Naruto said. Sakura brightened up. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" Naruto and Tenten exclaimed. Hinata smiled while Neji and Sasuke smirked. The bell rang soon after and they went to their classes. To Sakura, that day seemed to go quickly, mainly because cheerleading tryouts would be held later that day.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them. They were in the gym where the basketball and cheerleading tryouts would be held. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were there for the basketball tryouts. Well, Sasuke was there because he was captain and Neji was co-captain. Naruto was trying out but it was obvious that he would get in.

They greeted her back, of course excluding Neji and Sasuke. Just then…

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed as he stood beside her. She smiled at him, which shocked everyone…except Sasuke of course.

"Hey Lee." She replied. Neji and Sasuke had raised eyebrows and for some reason, Sasuke's fists were…clenching? Fortunately for him, only Neji saw it. He smirked. _Looks like someone's jealous… _

"Okay girls! Stretch and exercise first and we'll do some routines later." Ino said in a dictating voice, making everyone turn to her. That was the farthest she could go because Kurenai was watching. Kakashi was also there, watching the basketball tryouts. Sasuke called the guys to warm up as well.

The girls started stretching while others practiced what seemed to be the steps they would be showing later on. Sakura looked around and sighed. It seemed as though most of the girls who were trying out were…sluts.

She sighed. She missed her team back in America. She also saw Hinata and Tenten wave from the bleachers and she waved back at them. Lee was there as well, giving her a thumb up.

"Oi, Sakura! Stop standing stiff and warm up!" Ino shouted from the front. "Fine." Sakura mumbled. Once everyone was finished, Ino asked everyone to follow the steps she was doing and everyone followed although some were having a hard time.

"Phew." Sakura said as she sat beside Hinata and Tenten. "Wow, she's really picking on you isn't she? The person I always see her criticizing is you, and you're one of the best around." Tenten said to her.

"Well at least I got through with the first round. We'll be showing the moves we prepared from after the break." Sakura replied. "B-but I'm glad that Kurenai-sensei is h-here because I guess Ino w-would do far w-worse things to y-you if s-she wasn't." Hinata added. Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sakura-chan you did great!" Lee exclaimed as he passed by Sakura. She smiled, "Thanks Lee!" He left the gym to get some water. Hinata turned to Sakura. "Y-you know h-him? I mean p-personally?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We walked to school together this morning."

Tenten looked at her skeptically. "What?" Sakura asked. "I can't believe that you talk with _him_…" she asked. "Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?" Sakura replied. "Well he is kind of weird and did you see how he was running after you during gym class?" Tenten said.

"Well, I also found him weird at first but once you get to know him a little better, he's okay." Sakura said. Hinata and Tenten just nodded.

"Okay! We'll be starting now! As I call your name, go in front and show us what you prepared." Ino said. So the name calling and presentations started and soon, Sakura was called.

Hinata, Tenten as well as Lee wished her good luck. She started and everyone stared in awe at the moves she showed. Except Ino, who pretended that she didn't find Sakura's steps good enough. Well, they weren't the only ones watching…

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Look, Sakura-chan's performing already!" Naruto shouted. "So?" Sasuke replied, glaring at him. "Well I thought you wanted to see her perform…" Naruto said. His glare became more intense. "What gave you that idea dobe?"

They continued with basketball tryouts, Neji noticing something everyone didn't yet again…Sasuke took short glances when Sakura was performing. He smirked.

* * *

Minutes passed and finally, everyone was able to finish performing. The basketball team was taking a break so they watched the cheerleading tryouts.

Then, Asuma went inside the gym to call Kakashi and Kurenai. They left moments after leaving the students alone…and that meant…

"Okay! We'll be doing a pyramid! Everyone hurry up and get here!" Ino shouted. Everyone went to gather around her and as usual… "Hurry up forehead-girl! You're so slow!" Ino said to Sakura menacingly, smirking at her. Sakura sighed. _I hope Kurenai-sensei comes back soon…_

Ino took this time to erm…talk with Sasuke. Not like he would reply to her anyway… "Hey Sasuke-kun!" she said to Sasuke. He ignored her…as always.

"Forehead-girl! You stay on top." Ino said. "Fine Ino-pig." Sakura mumbled. She failed to notice Ino whisper something to one of the girls.

"Okay go!" Ino shouted, after all the others talked about what positions they would take. So they did it…it was perfect. But then, the girl Ino was talking with earlier, who incidentally was one of the people holding Sakura into place…well 'accidentally' let go.

So down she went…

Until a pair of strong arms caught her…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hehe a cliffhanger…anyone want to guess who it is? Just a hint: expect the unexpected. Nothing much happened in this chapter…next one will be more exciting though…soccer and tennis tryouts coming next xD

Anyway I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter. I went on vacation somewhere without internet so I wasn't able to write anything. This vacation gave me an idea for this fic though xD It would be revealed later on…

Thanks so much for the reviews! Every 'update soon' or 'I like it' makes me really happy. Sorry if I couldn't reply to them…I will when I find time. But do remember that all of them are appreciated.

Next chapter will be posted later on today or tomorrow…

**- Gabbeh**


	8. Tryouts 2

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 7: Tryouts 2**

So down she went…

Until a pair of strong arms caught her…

She looked up and again…her eyes widened. "U-um thanks for saving me Lee." She uttered, plastering a smile on her face. "It was no problem at all Sakura-chan!" he replied. She sighed. She hoped it was someone else…

(A/N: ahh please don't kill me! Hehe it was kind of a hard choice, considering all your reviews but I decided to stick with my original one…I'm terribly sorry if I disappointed you…hehe I love making Sasuke jealous xD)

Meanwhile, Sasuke was being held back by Ino. "Sasuke-kun! Want to eat with me later?" she said seductively. He glared, looked at her disgustingly and pushed her away. "Get off" he muttered angrily. It was clear that Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

He narrowed his eyes at Lee who was carrying Sakura bridal style. _Stop touching her you eyebrow freak!_ His mind shouted…thought he didn't do anything outside. He merely sat down again with his arms crossed.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah!" Tenten shouted as well. "U-um I saw Ino w-whisper something t-to her a w-while a-ago." Hinata said, referring to the girl that let go of Sakura earlier. This led everyone to stare at Ino. "What?! I didn't do anything!" Ino said defensively.

"Whatever Ino! We all know what you did!" Tenten shouted out. Unfortunately, most of the girls in the gym were Ino's 'friends' (are fellow fan club members considered real friends?). "No it was an accident didn't you see?!" One girl shouted out. "Yeah! It's not like anything bad happened to her anyway!" Another exclaimed.

Many boys were Sakura's fan boys though so they agreed with Tenten. "Why did you do that to Sakura-chan!?" they shouted. This caused a commotion with Sasuke's fan girls and Sakura's fan boys to argue with each other.

All the shouts stopped when Kurenai and Kakashi entered the gym. The boys went back to playing while the girls continued with doing moves. Fortunately, the two teachers didn't suspect anything.

* * *

"A-are you s-sure you're o-okay with that Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her for the second time. "Yeah. She's been bullying me since kindergarten anyways. How's this supposed to be any different?" Sakura replied. 

Hinata nodded. "B-but wasn't she your f-friend b-before school s-started?" she asked. Sakura sighed. "Yeah she was. It's just that when she became popular, I guess we drifted apart. And then _that_ incident happened." (Do they even have those as early as kindergarten? Hehe let's just say they do for the sake of the story xD)

They were practicing serving in one of the tennis courts. Tryouts for tennis would be held in a few minutes. On the other court, Sasuke and Naruto were playing as well. According to Naruto, they were only trying out for fun and if they get in (which will happen…naturally), they would decline being in the team.

Unlike many other sports, the tryout, as well as the team for tennis was supervised and coached by a teacher – Tsunade… no wonder, she had a killer serve and all her strokes were fast and hard.

A whistle was heard, signaling all the players to gather around Tsunade. "We're doing doubles first so pick a partner." She instructed. _Oh great…_

"Sasuke-kun, be my partner!"

"No! Be mine!"

"No! He's my partner!" Ino shouted the loudest. Sakura looked at her. She spotted a familiar person beside her. His hair was tied like a pineapple's and his face showed the I-don't-want-to-do-this look. "This is so troublesome." She heard him mutter. "What was that?!" Ino turned to him. "Nothing." He replied lazily.

"T-that's Nara Shikamaru." Hinata told Sakura. "He s-seems to be Ino's friend…w-well real friend. I t-think other S-asuke fan girls d-don't count as her r-real friend." She continued. Sakura nodded. "Yeah I heard of him. They say he's really sma-"

Sakura was interrupted by her fan boys… _Oh lucky her_

"Sakura-chan be my partner!"

"No be mine!"

She sighed. Why can't they just leave her alone. Sasuke watched her from a distance. _Hn. At least fuzzy eyebrows isn't here._ He smirked and walked over to Sakura…who was incidentally having a hard time getting rid of her fan boys…not like he was doing a better job. His fan girls were following him as well.

He grabbed her wrist which caused her to look up at him (he was almost a head taller than her). "You're my partner." He said, which caused the boys to sigh in defeat (its not like they could handle THE Uchiha Sasuke) and his fan girls to send glares to Sakura, Ino's being the hardest.

Before she could reply, he pulled her out of the crowd towards Naruto, as well as Hinata who was pulled out of the crowd by the blonde haired boy earlier. Sakura noticed that Hinata was blushing. _Naruto must have asked her to be his partner. Way to go Hinata!_ Sakura beamed at her best friend, who smiled in return.

"Okay we'll be starting now! Give me your names and I'll decide which teams go against each other. In the end, we'll have two teams to play against each other. Understand?" Everyone said yes or nodded and the tryouts began.

* * *

"You were great Hinata!" Sakura told her as they sat down at the bench. "T-thanks Sakura-chan, but you're s-so much b-better. Y-you beat me and N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied. Sakura shook her head. "Nah. We were just lucky I guess." 

The finals were next, Sakura and Sasuke vs. Ino and Shikamaru. They got ready and started playing. The game was tied most of the time (Shikamaru had good tactics and Ino was good as well). Soon, it all came up to a single point. One who loses the ball next loses the game.

Ino was serving. Sakura returned the ball. Shikamaru used a backhand stroke and Sasuke was able to smash it to the other side. Ino was able to get it although she put it in a bad angle.

Down the ball went. Everyone thought it was out but…

It landed on the baseline and bounced back up. Sakura tried desperately to return it but…she couldn't. The whistle was blown and Tsunade proclaimed Shikamaru and Ino the winners of the game.

"Ha! In your face forehead-girl!" Ino smirked at Sakura, who sighed in defeat as she walked to the bench. Ino rushed over to Sasuke. "See Sasuke-kun! You should have picked me and not her." she smiled at him. As usual, he ignored and glared her and went to the bench, where Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were.

Sakura looked at him, a tint of sadness evident in her eyes. "E-erm, I'm really sorry Sasuke…for you know, missing the ball." She said. "I'm sure we can do better next time anyway!" she said happliy, trying to lessen the tension between them.

"Hn. Just don't miss it next time." He said monotonously before walking away. Sakura sighed. Naruto turned to her. "Be thankful that's all he said. I think that if it was someone else who missed it, he would have done more than that." Sakura looked at him confusingly. "Huh?"

"Well, Sasuke-teme hates losing." Naruto said. "Why? What's so bad about losing once in a while?" Sakura asked. "H-his p-pride, Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. I'm not a Mary Sue you know!" she shouted at Sasuke's retreating back. He heard her and smirked.

* * *

Just like tennis, soccer had a teacher for a coach as well – Asuma. The captain was Neji, while the co-captain was Sasuke because there was a rule that you could only be a captain at one team. Neji, being the next best player along with Naruto was chosen to be the captain instead because Naruto wasn't really good with tactics. 

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted. Sakura was on her was to the soccer field. "Hey Lee! What are you still doing in school? It's an hour since classes ended." She asked him. "I'm trying out for soccer." He replied.

She smiled. "So am I." Lee's smile became wider. "Mind if I walk you to the field Sakura-chan?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Let's go! We're both headed there anyways." She replied.

By the time they arrived, everyone was there. Sakura cringed. Looks like most of the people here are fans…

True enough most of the people in the field were either Sakura or Sasuke's fans. It was announced earlier that if you weren't trying out, then you couldn't enter the field. Looks like they found another way…

Sasuke spotted Sakura with Lee…again. _What the heck? Why is she always with the eyebrow freak?! _He thought, though on the outside, he was as emotionless as ever. He sent a death glare to Lee though, this being noticed yet again by Neji.

"Okay, I'll split you into two groups to play against each other." Asuma shouted. He called out their names and soon two groups were made. (I'll just say the important characters…all the others are just either fan boys or fan girls)

The first team consisted of Sasuke, Tenten and Ino while the second was Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Lee. Ino was very happy to be on the same team with Sasuke, while Lee was the same with Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand was angry.

Who wouldn't be when all the girls on his team were clinging to him? Not to mention fuzzy eyebrows was talking to Sakura and she didn't mind. Heck she was laughing with him! His eyebrows were twitching. _Just start the game dammit! _Whoa I think this is the first foul language that I put in this fic LoL)

Finally, to Sasuke's relief, the whistle was blown and the game began. The score was equal most of the time. Sasuke's team scored and a few minutes after, the game was tied again. Unfortunately for Sasuke, only he and Tenten seemed to play. Others just seemed to watch him or Sakura. On the other hand, Neji's team had four people playing well – Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Lee.

Sakura was fast. She was able to bring a ball past Sasuke. Only Ino was left to guard her before the goalie. In a matter of seconds, Sakura was able to run past her and strike the ball, which the goalie failed to catch, earning her team a point.

Ino was embarrassed. In fact she was shaking in anger. _Forehead-girl. You will pay._ Only two minutes were left on the second half and the ball was in Sakura's possession. Neji passed it to her a few moments ago and like before, Ino was in front of her.

She tried to run past her again although this time, Ino reacted…

With a hard kick on Sakura's leg. Sakura fell on the floor as she clutched her leg in pain. Ino acted as if it was an accident. "Oh my gosh Sakura! I'm really sorry. I meant to kick the ball, not your leg!" she said innocently.

Everyone ran to her. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked her. Sakura managed to smile a little. "Don't worry. I think my leg just got bruised, that's all." She tried to stand up, only to fall down again…

Into someone's arms. No this time it wasn't Lee…it was Sasuke. Her eyes widened and a tint of pink was barely visible on her cheeks. He straightened up and was carrying her bridal style. "U-um thanks Sasuke." She smiled at him. "Hn." Lee looked from Sasuke to Sakura. "I can bring you to the clinic if you want Sakura-chan." He offered.

"Ah thanks Lee, but I can handle it myself." She said. "No it's okay! It would be no problem for me to bring you there." He insisted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Lee, still not letting go of Sakura.

She thought about it for some time. _Hey it's not like Sasuke would want to bring me there anyway right?_ Finally, to Lee's happiness and to everyone (mainly Sasuke's) shock, she nodded. But just when Lee was about to get Sakura from Sasuke's arms…

Sasuke started walking away, with her still in his arms. "I'll bring her." He said. Sakura looked up at him in disbelief. He noticed it and looked back at her. "What?" he asked. She looked down. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know Lee could have brought me to the clinic. That way you wouldn't waste your time. Besides, your team could lose…you still need one point to tie." He smirked. "Who said I was wasting my time?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hoho…so it was Lee. So so sorry to those who didn't want it to be him…hehe I wanted to make Sasuke jealous xD I hope I made up for it by making Sasuke carry Sakura bridal style in the end though…anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter nonetheless… 

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter but anyway, I reviewed the next day! Well, in my time that is (hehe that's a record).

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 8: Fun in the mall**

Yeah! On the next chapter: An extremely happy Lee, a very pissed off Sasuke (coughjealouscough) and a really dense Sakura…

By the way, I decided to make more fics! Hehe I figured that this fic would take about a year to finish at the rate its going (I know it's a long story xD) so I posted up some summaries on my profile…there are some more but I haven't figured how to write the summary so…I'll put them up later on xD

This story will still be my main priority though and I'm also writing others just to keep my inspiration up…so yeah if you want me to write any of those up just tell me through your reviews or e-mail

Aww sembreak in ending and I wont be free this weekend so I don't know when I can update. I will as soon as I can though o

**- Gabbeh**


	9. Fun in the mall

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 8: Fun in the mall**

"No." Sasuke said for the nth time. "Oh come on why not? Everyone else is going!" Sakura said yet again. Sasuke sighed. "What if people recognize me?" Sakura smiled. "No worries! We'll wear disguises!" He still looked at her doubtingly.

"Come on it would be so much fun!" Sakura continued. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Che. For you…all you do is shopping." He said. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What was that?" she said in a threatening voice. He smirked. "Nothing."

She sighed. "So will you go?" she asked yet again. Sasuke ran his hand on his hair. If it was someone else asking he would have ignored her a long time ago…but_ no_ it had to be her. "No." he said again. She sighed and looked down. "Fine. I'll ask Lee instead." She muttered.

He raised his eyebrow. "The eyebrow freak?" Sakura looked at him angrily. "Hey don't call him that! Besides he's much more friendly than you." She said, as her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Che. At least I don't have thick eyebrows and bowl-cut hair." He retorted. Much to his dismay…

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Lee greeted. "Sasuke." he greeted him as well but Sasuke only returned a glare. "Hey Lee! Want to come with me, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji to the mall later?" she asked him.

Lee's smile became wider. "Sure Sakura-chan I would love to go! But isn't Sasuke coming as well?" he asked. Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately he won-"

"I will." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "You are?" He raised his eyebrows. Sakura smiled. _He came around after all…_ The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break so they proceeded back to their classes.

Sakura chuckled as he and Sasuke walked in the hallway. "So they were right…" she said. Sasuke turned to her with a questioning look. Sakura noticed this. "Naruto and the others forced me to be the one ask you. They just said that you would accept somehow. Besides, we have the same classes and it would be easier to ask you."

She smiled. "I never knew that you would actually accept though." Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and his fists were clenched. '_Che I'll kill them_.' He mentally noted.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the mall in Sasuke's motorcycle. (Sasuke was able to park it in the front because well…he's Sasuke. Need I say more? xD) Naruto and the others as well as Lee were already there. Naruto laughed when he saw Sasuke. "Haha! I knew Sakura-chan could do it!" Neji smirked as well. "He's even wearing a disguise. I like the cap, Uchiha." 

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sasuke glared at him and Naruto. He was wearing a navy blue cap. Sakura wanted him to wear more things to disguise him but he refused. Sakura on the other hand was just wearing a red cap to cover her pink hair which was a major giveaway to her identity.

"S-shall we g-go in?" Hinata suggested. "Yeah! Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Hinata with him. Sakura saw Hinata blush. She felt happy for her and smiled. "Sakura-chan, are you coming?" Lee asked. Everyone else was already making their way inside. "Yeah I'm coming!" she exclaimed.

They entered a clothes store with the guys trailing behind. "This would look good on you Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, holding a lavender colored blouse with matching white capris. "Yeah it would match perfectly with your hair!" Tenten agreed. "B-but…" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura and Tenten forced her into the changing room. She came out a few minutes later. "U-umm Sakura-chan I think its not-" she stuttered looking down but was interrupted by none other than…

"It's perfect for you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata on the other hand, blushed as red as a tomato. "Uhh, t-thank y-you Naruto-kun." She muttered as she went in again and changed back into her own clothes. As she stepped out, Sakura smiled, "Come on I'll pay for it!"

"N-no Sakura-chan I-its o-okay…" Hinata said. Before Sakura could respond…

"I'll pay for it Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling the clothes out of her grasp. Hinata's eyes widened. "N-no Naruto-kun-" She didn't want him to. She knew that he lived on his own. Although his parents sent him money often, his family still wasn't as well of as hers. He shook his head. "It's okay! Besides I brought a lot of money for Ramen!"

Sakura chuckled…one down and another one to go. She searched around the store and finally found what she was looking for. "Tenten this would look perfect on you!" she exclaimed, calling Tenten over.

"You think so?" Tenten smiled, holding a white tank top with matching blue shorts. "It looks g-good on y-you Tenten." Hinata nodded. Tenten went inside the changing room and emerged a minute later.

Sakura beamed. "It's perfect!" Hinata agreed. Neji smirked…unfortunately for him, Sasuke saw it. "Find her cute, Hyuuga?" he smirked at him as well. "As far as I know, I'm not the only one who finds someone cute, Uchiha. Why, you're even jealous." Neji retorted, his smirk not faltering.

Sasuke scoffed. "Who said I was jealous?" Neji continued to smirk at him. "So you don't admit it?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Who would be jealous of that eyebrow freak?" he said. Neji had a sinister look on his face. "So you admit that you find Sakura cute?" Sasuke, for once was caught off guard.

His calm expression remained on his face though. "No I don't." he merely stated. Neji didn't seem convinced. "You do. Just admit it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Remove that smirk off your face, Hyuuga." Neji didn't stop. "Why would I?"

"I'll pay for it!" Sakura shouted, earning their attention. They saw Sakura and Tenten arguing over which would pay for Tenten's clothes. "No Sakura! It's okay I will!" Tenten insisted.

Neji walked over to them and just like Naruto, pulled the clothes out of Tenten's grasp. "I'll pay for it." He said. Tenten blushed. Before she could refuse, he was already walking to the counter. Sakura smirked. _Ha! I knew it!_

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you g-going to b-buy anything, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head. "Nah"

"I know! Let's watch a movie!" Tenten exclaimed. "Yeah! That would be so much fun!" Naruto agreed. So they walked over to the movie house to look at the movies available. Sasuke smirked. "Let's watch The Grudge 2. It's showing in 15 minutes." He suggested, looking sideways at Sakura.

His smirk became wider when she saw her tremble. _Guys…please say no ohpleaseohplease…_ She thought inwardly. She was afraid of scary movies. "Yeah!" Tenten raised her fist in the air. "Fine with me." Neji nodded. "This would be fun!" Lee agreed.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata, who was trembling. "U-uh I'm a-afraid of s-scary m-movies…" she said. Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll sit beside you! Everything's going to be fine! Believe it!" he exclaimed, giving Hinata a thumb up. She smiled. "If y-you say s-so Naruto-kun."

_Oh great. Just great! _Sakura thought. Sasuke smirked at her. "Something wrong?" he asked. She glared at him. "You planned this didn't you?!" she said. "No I didn't." he said defensively. "Humph." She crossed her arms over her chest.

So they bought movie tickets. "Hey guys let's buy drinks!" Naruto suggested. "Okay!" Sakura said. "I can get it for you if you want, Sakura-chan!" Lee said. This caused Sasuke's eyebrows to twitch. Neji saw this and smirked.

"Why don't you girls go inside the theater and we'll be the one to buy you drinks." Neji suggested. They agreed after much persuasion and went inside the theater soon after. Now back with the guys…

"Hmm. What would Sakura-chan like?" Lee said to himself out loud, looking at the drinks before him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Lee took so long just choosing. Neji only bought a watermelon shake for Tenten because he didn't want any.

Naruto bought two mango shakes – one for Hinata and another for himself. Sasuke stated that he didn't want to buy any drinks earlier but stayed with them nonetheless. (hey why would he want to go with 3 girls to the theater by himself? xD)

"Are you going to buy or what?" Sasuke asked Lee, his voice showing much annoyance. Lee shook his head. "I can't choose. I'm not sure of what Sakura-chan likes…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet. "Hey what are you-" before Lee could finish his question, Sasuke put money on the counter.

"A strawberry shake" he merely stated. Lee looked at him curiously. "You like strawberry shakes?" he asked Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow. "It's for Sakura since you're taking too long." Sasuke said. Lee sighed in disappointment. _Oh well…but at least I can still spend time with Sakura-chan!_

They entered the theater soon after with Sasuke trailing behind. "Here you go Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, giving one of the shakes to Hinata. "T-thank you N-naruto-kun." She blushed. Neji handed the watermelon shake to Tenten as well. She smiled at him, a tint of pink barely visible on her cheeks. "Thanks Neji!" He smirked.

Sakura on the other hand looked at Lee and noticed that he didn't bring any drink with him. '_Woah I guess he doesn't want to impress us anymore!' _Inner Sakura cheered. '_I bet Sasuke bought us a drink!_' she added. Sakura mentally sighed. _Why would he want to do tha- _

Sakura came back to reality when a cup was placed in front of her face. She looked up and she saw that Sasuke was the one holding it. She gave him a confusing look. _He's giving it to me? _She thought._ 'Of course he is! Come on, take it!' _Inner Sakura urged.

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you getting it or not?" he asked. She nodded uncertainly and took the shake. "Thanks Sasuke." She said, smiling at him. He smirked when he saw Lee's disappointed face.

The seat arrangement was this:

**Naru-Hina-Sasu-Saku-Lee-Neji-Ten**

**(please bear with me because I haven't watched this movie yet so there might be a scene that isn't in the movie. Let's just say it is for the sake of the story xD)**

Soon, the movie started. Unluckily for Sakura, it was indeed very scary and she was shaking most of the time. Lee's pats on her back didn't help either. She didn't notice Sasuke giving Lee death glares whenever he did.

Someone else did though. Sasuke noticed Neji smirking at him, giving a look that said: I-know-you're-jealous-just-admit-it. He glared at him as well, before turning back to the screen. Although at the corner of his eye he could see Lee…attempting to put his arms on Sakura's shoulders! (hehe yup, he's doing 'the move' – did anyone watch 'Cheaper by the Dozen 2'? hehe I was laughing when I watched that scene xD)

**Slide. Slide. Slide.** Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching. Lee wouldn't dare! **Slither. Slither.** He would! His arms were already half-way through her seat. Sasuke's fists were clenching. **Crawl. Crawl. Crawl.** His arms were close to their target. _Dammit Sakura, move!_ Sasuke thought. **Closer. Closer. **His arms went. Just when Lee was about to do it…

"AHHH!" Sakura shrieked, and out of instinct, she grabbed hold of something near her to shield her eyes. A scary girl just showed up in the screen and caught her by surprise. Luckily for her, she wasn't the only one who did. Some people in the theater were also startled. Sasuke smirked as Lee looked disappointed yet again.

"You know, she's gone now." Sasuke said to the girl who just grabbed his arm. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. "Uhh y-yeah. Sorry Sasuke." She said, quickly releasing his arm from her grasp. Good thing it was quite dark so that he couldn't see just how red her face was.

"Forget it." He said. She looked at him confusingly. _He's not mad? _She thought. Meanwhile, Neji saw the whole thing and smirked. '_Way to go, Uchiha' _Finally, the movie ended and they proceeded out of the movie house.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Can we eat now?" he asked. Sakura chuckled. "Okay! I'm hungry as well!" So minutes later, they arrived at the food court. They chose to eat there instead of a restaurant because Naruto insisted that he wanted Ramen. (Figures…)

They went separate ways to buy their own food. Tenten and Neji got Chinese. (with Neji paying of course.) Naruto and Hinata got Ramen. (Naruto paid after much persuasion)

Sakura went to a Japanese stand, with Lee beside her. Sasuke on the other hand was trailing behind them. Finally, Sakura finished ordering. "Aren't you going to buy anything Lee?" she asked him.

"I'll buy somewhere else Sakura-chan! I just thought you needed some help. Sakura chuckled. "Thanks Lee." Sasuke heard them and rolled his eyes. When it was time to pay, Sakura brought out her wallet to find some bills to give to the cashier…someone beat her to it.

A wad of cash was placed on the desk. "For her. I'll have beef teriyaki, fried rice and a can of coke as well." Sasuke said to the cashier. Sakura's eyes widened. "S-sasuke you didn't need to do that! I had money to pay…" she said. He raised his eyebrows. "You took too long." She sighed. "Thank you though." She smiled at him.

Sasuke turned to Lee. "Aren't you going to buy somewhere else? You can go now." He told him. Lee's smile remained. "I'm still going to help Sakura-chan!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think she can handle it herself?" Lee was persistent though. "She said yes a while ago."

Sakura looked from Sasuke's angry face, to Lee's smiling one. "Ahh Lee it's okay. I can handle it by myself." She said, fearing that Sasuke might do something to him if this went on. Lee sighed. "Okay. See you later Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smirked.

Soon, the food was handed over on one tray. (let's just say both their food and drinks fit, ne?) Sasuke carried it and they started walking back to their table where the others were. Sakura looked over to him. "Want me to help?"

He raised his eyebrows "You think I can't carry it?" Sakura huffed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "So much for offering my help." She said. He smirked at her.

They arrived at the table. Sakura and Sasuke sat in front of each other. Lee came a few minutes later and sat on the head of the table, with Sakura and Sasuke on either side of him. (A/N: you know the place where the father's usually sits? It's a rectangular table so Sakura and Sasuke aren't really beside him, but they're in front…gah I don't know how to explain. Anyways on with the story xD)

So they talked while eating. (well Sasuke and Neji didn't) Lee brought up a subject Sakura dreaded…swimming.

"Did you know that we'll have a swimming lesson instead of gym class next week?" Lee said. Sakura stiffened. Sasuke sensed her tension and smirked. Naruto remembered, "Sakura-chan can you swim now? You used to be afraid of the water…" he asked, a little too loudly.

Sakura sighed. "Not too loud Naruto! I don't know how too yet…" She muttered. Tenten looked at her. "Really?" Sakura chuckled. "Yeah. I still didn't get over my fear of water." She said. Lee, Sasuke saw, was overjoyed…he narrowed his eyes at this. _What's eyebrow freak up to?_

"Sakura-chan, do you want me to help you?" Lee asked. Sakura turned to him. "U-uhh w-well…" she stuttered. _No! No! Not him!_ Inner Sakura shouted. _Does it look like I have a choice? _Sakura retorted.

_Pick Sasuke instead!_ Inner Sakura urged. _What?! He didn't even offer to help! He was smirking when I told him I couldn't swim! _Sakura retorted. (A/N: refer to the chapter 'like the day we first met')

Everything was silent. It looked like everyone was waiting for Sakura's answer. "U-uhh…" Sakura sighed. _Better Lee than nobody… _she thought. She plastered a smile on her face. "Sure! Thanks Lee." She said.

Neji looked over to Sasuke. He acted as if nothing had happened. He raised his eyebrows at this. _'What's Uchiha up to?'_

Finally, everyone was done. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Tenten asked. "L-let's look around for clothes f-for S-sakura-chan. She d-didn't buy a-anything y-yet." Hinata suggested. "No it's oka-" Sakura said, but was interrupted by none other than Lee.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" he said, pulling her to the nearest clothes store. (which is very expensive) Tenten, Hinata and Naruto followed while Sasuke and Neji trailed behind. "How a-about this o-one?" Hinata said, holding up a pink tank top and white shorts with some cherry blossoms printed on them.

"It's perfect!" Tenten exclaimed as she pushed Sakura in the changing room. She came out a minute later. "You look great Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed. Tenten, Hinata and Naruto agreed. Neji nodded and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey what are you smirking at?!" Sakura asked him. He didn't answer. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?!" He raised his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Don't answer." She said as she walked back to the locker room.

She came out moments later, holding the clothes in her hand. Just as she was going to walk over to the counter, someone grabbed it from her and walked over to the cashier to pay for it. Sakura looked at the person's back. She smiled. _Sasuke…_

After they left the shop, they decided that it was time to go home. As always, Neji and Sasuke was trailing behind. "Nice move, Uchiha." Neji said to him, smirking. Sasuke glared, "Whatever." Neji raised his eyebrow.

"So you finally admit it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "For the last time Hyuuga, I don't like her." He said. "As far as I know, I wasn't the only one who bought clothes for someone." Sasuke continued. He smirked, seeing a tint of pink barely visible on Neji's cheeks.

When they reached the entrance of the mall, Neji's driver was already there waiting. Naruto and Tenten would ride with him and Hinata. They said their goodbyes and left. Only Sasuke, Sakura and Lee were left.

"Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk home wi-" Lee began but was interrupted. "Get on." Sasuke said to Sakura, already riding on his very expensive red motorcycle. Sakura looked from Sasuke and Lee.

"Sorry Lee, they're probably already waiting for me at home. Thanks for coming today though. I had fun!" she said smiling at him. Lee smiled back. "Sure Sakura-chan!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." Sakura sighed. "Fine. Fine. And to think that you were the one that said patience is a virtue…" (it's in chapter 5)

So they drove off. As always, they rarely talked. Sakura sighed. _Silence again… _"So, excited about swimming?" Sasuke said, smirking although Sakura couldn't see it because she was riding behind him in the motorcycle.

"No! why would I?" Sakura asked. "Fuzzy eyebrows is teaching you." Sasuke said. Since Sakura was to preoccupied thinking about swimming, she failed to notice 'slight' anger in the tone of his voice.

"So?" Sakura asked him. "You want him to?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. _I just wished it was you instead…wait, what am I thinking? _she thought. "At least he's trying to help not like someone else here." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You never asked."

Her eyes widened. _So he would say yes if I ask him?… Nah… _She sighed. "I know you would say no anyway." He smirked.

"Well you could be wrong."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that? Sorry for those who don't like Lee…hehe. Believe me you won't like other characters later on even more. (Even I don't like them xD Lee's fine with me though…) Oh and I got the idea of how to write Lee doing 'the move' from another fanfiction. I forgot the title so if you know please tell me. 

I added NaruHina and NejiTen! I hope you liked it xD Oh yeah, I know I said that Lee would really be happy in the last chapter but I guess I didn't want Sasuke to get left out. Hehe **SasuSaku** forever! Well I guess Lee was happy just to get invited anyway…

Anyway please review! It really makes my day. By the way, thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapters! They really made me happy xD Also, those who have put me in their favorites and story alert list, please review as well...I would really appreciate it xD

So, school's really kicking in…tests coming up and everything. I didn't even make the outline of the next chapter yet but i do have many ideas. I just dont know how to put them together...so I'm not sure when I can update again. In two to three weeks I suppose...

So next chapter is…(isn't it obvious? xD)

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 9: Swimming?!**

Hehe...so what's Sasuke going to do? Anyone care to guess?

**Please Read: **Just to let you guys know, I **might **change the summary of this story. As for the title...I'm still not yet sure. What do you guys think?**  
**

**- Gabbeh**


	10. Swimming!

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 9: Swimming?!**

"I can't do this!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura! You've been saying that since school started this morning!" Tenten said. "D-don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm s-sure that you'll be fine." Hinata added.

Sakura sighed. "I really, really can't swim! Can't I just skip class?" Tenten shook her head. "I'm sure you can learn it sooner or later anyway." Sakura sighed for the nth time. "Oh well, at least Lee is teaching me…" Tenten stopped walking. "Speaking of him…"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Tenten, Hinata!" Lee exclaimed. They smiled at him. "Hey Lee." Sakura turned to Tenten and Hinata. "Bye guys!"

"She looks happy with him, doesn't she?" Tenten said to Hinata. "But I t-think she l-looks better with S-sasuke." Hinata said. Tenten nodded. "Yeah. She looks better with him." She said.

"Who looks better with who?" a voice behind them said. They turned around and gulped. "U-uum w-well y-you s-see…" Hinata stuttered. "It's nothing!" Tenten exclaimed and pulled Hinata with her to the girl's locker room to change. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

He unconsciously clenched his fist when he saw Sakura with Lee. They didn't change yet and it looked like they were having a lively conversation. He smirked and went to the boy's locker room. _Not for long…_

Minutes passed and Sasuke still didn't leave the locker room. "Sasuke-teme get out already! Class is about to start!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't want to." Neji smirked. "Of course, girls will be all over him."

Sasuke gave him a death glare. "Shut it, Hyuuga. You're lucky you don't have the same problem." He said. "Yeah I know…and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes either." Neji said. Before Sasuke could reply…

"Huh? How can you be in Sasuke's shoes? Ha! I get it! Sasuke has a big foot! Haha! Nice one Neji!" Naruto exclaimed laughing. The other two sweatdropped. "You're such a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a dobe you teme!" Naruto shouted. "You know I agree with Sasuke this once." Neji said. Naruto gave him a pout. "What!? Not you too!" he exclaimed. Neji sighed. "You know that I was just using figurative language when I said that don't you?"

Seconds passed in silence. "Uhh…" Naruto began. Sasuke and Neji sweatdropped again. "How did you even get in this school, dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him. "I am smart for your information Mr-I-know-everything! Smart! S-M-R-T!"

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, with eyebrows raised. Naruto, realizing his mistake… "Ahh! I mean S-M-A-R-T! Hehe…" he said, scratching his head. Neji sighed. "Lower your voice, Naruto. You're too loud."

Naruto pretended to cry. "Whaa! I'll tell Hinata-chan!" he said, as if scaring them. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "You like her don't you, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at them in shock, a tint of pink visible on his cheeks.

"No I don't!" Naruto said defensively. "Yes you do." Neji told him, smirking. "No I don't!" Naruto said again. This went on until they heard a loud voice from outside. "Class will start! Please be quiet!" Gai shouted.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji proceeded outside the locker room. Just as Sasuke had expected…

Many girls rushed to him, eyes bulging at his muscular body. He rolled his eyes, noticing many (if not all) of them staring at his six-pack abs. _The reason why I hate swimming…_

Looking over the girls swooning around him, he saw another crowd, about as large as the one surrounding him…although this was a crowd of boys instead. He caught sight of something pink in the middle. _Sakura…_

"Uh sorry I have to go…" Sakura said to the boys gathering around her. She tried to get away from them but to no avail. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was making his way to her 'crowd' when…

"Please keep quiet!" Gai shouted. Too bad no one listened to him…poor Gai-sensei. He sighed. "Uchiha! Haruno! Please stay in the two lanes at the left side of the pool." He said.

That got everyone's attention. Gai smiled and continued. "The rest, stay here and we'll have a discussion first." Gai finally said. Girls glared at him and Sakura, while the boys sighed disappointedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Gai-sensei! Sakura-chan said I could teach her how to swim!" Lee said enthusiastically. Gai smiled at him. "Thank you for helping Lee!" Gai beamed at him. "Okay. Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, please go now. Sasuke, you can help miss Haruno if you want to as well." He said and turned back to the rest of the class who groaned.

So Sakura walked to her assigned place, with Sasuke trailing behind. Lee was still going to the locker room to get changed. (because he was talking to Sakura earlier…when she went to the girl's locker room, he helped Gai with something.)

Meanwhile…Sasuke was looking at Sakura's back. (ha! I wonder why xD) She was wearing a pink bathing suit…a two piece to be exact. He didn't like the way it showed to much of her skin. _What were the other guys thinki-_ wait. Why did he even care. So what? It wasn't his problem…right?

Soon, both of them were in the water. Sasuke turned to her. "I thought you were scared." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Of course I only will when I'm in the deep part of the pool where I can't swim."

"Hn." He said as he started walking to the other side. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura said. She had to take big steps to keep up with him. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the sign that said 5ft and a meter next to it was one that said 7ft…

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked…well no one heard her because she was already sinking and her head was already under the water when she 'tried' to scream. Not knowing how to swim, she panicked and wagged her arms desperately, hoping to reach the surface.

Her chest was tightening intensely and she didn't have air left inside her mouth. Well she didn't even have any to begin with. All she had was the water she gulped when she shouted earlier.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms circle around her and bring her up. Out of instinct, she gripped the person's shoulders. _Muscles and broad shoulders?_ Sakura thought. When she reached the surface, she instantly panted for air. Only when she breathed normally again did she see who was actually holding her up.

"S-sasuke!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away. Well she certainly forgot one thing…

She instantly grabbed him again to prevent herself from sinking. He smirked at her. "Scared?" She glared at him. "Of course not!" but her heart was beating so fast and she felt her face burn…because of fear? Yes…but I guess there was also something else…

"Don't panic. Just keep on moving your arms gently. Then you'll float." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed. "Easy for you to say!" He took her to the part in the pool where she would be able to stand…which happened to be less than a meter away…oh the embarrassment xD

There was an awkward silence between the two. Then someone came swimming to them. And that someone happened to be wearing hideous green spandex swimsuit…

"Sakura-chan! Do you want me to start teaching you now?" Lee exclaimed. Sasuke smirked at him. (LoL if he wasn't Sasuke he would be laughing his heart out…) Sakura just chuckled nervously. "Ehehe. Sure Lee." She said.

Then to Sasuke's relief, Gai called them over. "We will be playing a game of tag." Gai finally said. Everyone groaned and proceeded to the pool. "Rika, you will be the first 'it'." Gai said to the girl. Sasuke flinched when he heard him say that.

_No…anyone but her. _He thought. Rika is a beautiful girl with hazel eyes and long brown hair that reached her mid-back. Well others thought that…Sasuke on the other hand thought that she was just a conceited type of person who wears really thick make-up and wears too many accessories.

Another reason why he didn't like her was because she is part of the 'The Sasuke Fan Club' not to mention one of their leaders. "Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked him, waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm fine." He replied and continued walking to the pool.

Meanwhile…

"So what did Gai-sensei want?" Ino asked Rika. She smirked. "He said that I'd be the first 'it' for the game." She said smugly. "No fair! You get to tag Sasuke-kun!" other members of Sasuke's fan club who were listening to her said.

Rika shook her head smirking. "Nope. I've got something else in mind."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. So what do you think Rika has in mind? Gah I know it's quite a bad cliffhanger and a very easy guess…sorry about that. I just got up from bed…with cough and fever. Heh I was too bored just lying down with nothing to do so I decided to update…I'm also about halfway done with the next chappie xD 

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry…more SasuSaku fluff later on xD although you guys might hate me in the next chapter…LoL. You'll find out why soon enough xD

Also, I'll only be replying to the reviews of the last chapter maybe by Friday…sorry about that. I have tests Wednesday, Thursday and Friday this week…

By the way, I changed the summary! Do you guys like this or the other one better? Please let me know...

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 10: Getting Better**

* * *

**Since I already wrote some of the next chapter…here's a sneak peek: (this is why you'd probably hate me, by the way xD)**

"Someone do CPR!" Gai shouted, running over to them. Lee's hand shot up. "I will!" he exclaimed. He bent down and closed his eyes, Sakura's lips only a few inches away.

He finally made contact…he opened his eyes, and it wasn't Sakura in front of him…but the floor. (eww he kissed the floor xD poor Lee…)

He looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened. Closer…Sasuke's lips were just an inch above hers. Everyone around seemed to be holding their breath.

Just then…

* * *

Hehe till next time! 

**-Gabbeh**


	11. Getting Better

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 10: Getting Better**

**Please read: **Just to let you guys know, I added some things to the preview last time to make it look more ermm…suspenseful xD

"_So what did Gai-sensei want?" Ino asked Rika. She smirked. "He said that I'd be the first 'it' for the game." She said smugly. "No fair! You get to tag Sasuke-kun!" other members of Sasuke's fan club who were listening to her said._

_Rika shook her head smirking. "Nope. I've got something else in mind."_

"Start!" Gai said happily. At least someone was enthusiastic…everyone else was just standing in the pool like nothing is happening. Besides…they know who Rika's going to go after. Well they were wrong…

"Shoot." Sasuke thought as he saw Rika coming near him, taking small steps (heh I guess to build up the suspense lol…). Sakura chuckled beside him. "Looks like someone's after you, Sasuke." She said. "Haha run Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the pool.

Sasuke just turned his back and walked away from Rika, knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch him anyway. What they didn't know was that…she was after someone else.

"Got you!" Rika smirked triumphantly, going under the water…and pushing Sakura with her. "Hmphh." Sakura desperately tried to pry Rika's hands off her. The water she drank when she was pushed under didn't help her either.

Since on one was paying attention, it was only after about 15 seconds that someone noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey stop it!" Sasuke heard Naruto shout. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Shoot."

He swam as fast as he could to help Sakura. Before he reached her, Rika already got her head out of the water. Sakura on the other hand was still under…and it didn't look like she was struggling to get her head up…besides, she could reach the floor.

He glared at Rika before diving down, making her cower in fear. Anyone would be afraid of that glare…well except for a certain pink-haired girl. "Sakura!" Sasuke shouted after pulling her up, shaking her a little.

That didn't work. He swam as fast as he could to get out of the pool. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and the rest of the class followed him. Sasuke put her down, cradling her head in his arms.

"Someone do CPR!" Gai shouted, running over to them. Lee's hand shot up. "I will!" he exclaimed. He bent down and closed his eyes, Sakura's lips only a few inches away. He finally made contact…he opened his eyes, and it wasn't Sakura in front of him…but the floor.

He looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened. Closer…Sasuke's lips were just an inch above hers.

_Go Sasuke-teme!_ Naruto mentally shouted. Neji smirked while Hinata and Tenten nodded. You could tell what they wanted to happen…the others however, didn't like what they saw. You could see the jealousy in the eyes of their fans…well too bad for them.

Their lips were almost touching…

5 millimeters…

4…

3…

2…

Just then… (Please don't kill me! xD)

She coughed out water. Sasuke pulled back as fast as he could…well unfortunately for him, some of the water from her mouth splashed across his face. (eww xD) She sat up, coughing as Sasuke patted her back. (aww…too bad for Sasuke xD oh well…all in good time.)

"Haha!" Naruto burst into laughter when he saw the scene earlier. Sakura on the other hand, was still in a coughing fit to notice Naruto. However when the coughing subsided…

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Lee asked her immediately, sounding as happy as ever. (heh I wonder why…) She smiled at them after coughing. "I'm fine. Thanks Lee."

Sasuke scoffed. (hey he helped too! xD) It was only then that Sakura noticed someone patting her back. Sasuke stopped as she turned around. She smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke." He smirked. Looks like she didn't know what really happened…or rather what could have possibly happened…and he wants to keep it that way…

Unknown to the others, Ino sighed. She was actually worried for Sakura…and the problem was, Rika and the others might have suspected that she did.

"_Nope. I've got something else in mind."_

"_What is it?" the girls asked in excitement, gathering around her. Rika smirked. "I'm going after Sakura." Ino felt her heart drop. "What would you do to her?" a girl asked. _

"_What else? Didn't you see she can't swim and panicked under the water? So if I just pull her down a few seconds-" Rika said but was interrupted. "She could die." Ino said. All heads turned to her with eyebrows raised._

"_No she won't. She might just have a trauma." Rika said sternly. "But still…" Ino argued. "Isn't it you who told us that she was your enemy and you would do anything to keep her away from Sasuke-kun?" Rika said seriously. _

_Ino looked down. "Yeah…" Rika smirked. "Well this is anything…isn't it?"_

Well at least they don't exactly know yet…besides she hated Sakura…right? Even if _that _incident happened years ago, she would never forget it…never forgive her. Although at least her methods compared to Rika's were ermm…less life threatening.

"Are you okay miss Haruno?" Gai asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay everyone back to the pool! We won't continue the game because…the first time didn't turn out too well. Everyone just grab a partner and practice together. Lee, Haruno, Uchiha, three of you are in one group."

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Lee happily exclaimed. Sakura sighed and followed him while Sasuke trailed behind.

First, Lee told her to hold the side of the pool and start kicking. "O-okay." She said uncertainly and did it. Sasuke was just leaning on the wall of the pool with his arms crossed over his chest.

After three minutes, she stopped. "H-how was t-that?" She asked Lee while slightly panting. It was only then that she noticed Sasuke smirking at her. "What?!" She asked him. "Don't bend your knees." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you tell me that just now?" He raised his eyebrow. "Well, you only asked now, didn't you?" She sighed. "Fine. Fine." She said as she turned to Lee.

"That was great Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed. _Well at least someone's positive…_ she thought. "Okay. Now all you have to do is to move your arms like this while kicking." He said before he showed her how to do it. It was just a freestyle stroke…something basic.

"I did it!" She exclaimed after swimming to about 5 meters. (hey she's just starting anyway xD) Sasuke smirked at her. "What now?!" she asked him. "You're moving too slow." He said. "Fine Mr-I-think-you're-so-slow, I'll do it faster then!" She exclaimed.

So she tried…and tried. She thought she was doing the same thing Lee did earlier. So why couldn't she do it faster?

Sasuke smirked at Sakura. She was indeed doing something like the stroke, but it seemed she was moving…too slow. "Argg! Why can't I do it faster?" she said. "Hn. Told you." Sasuke said, smirking at her. She glared at him. "You know instead of saying that, you could at least help me you know."

He raised his eyebrow. "I already am." She sighed. "You know what I mean!" He finally gave up and went to her. "You're too stiff. Relax your arms and try to reach ahead of you." He said. She nodded and tried again.

She wasn't too fast, but it was a big improvement. "Yeah! I did it!" she exclaimed, punching her hand in the air. "Hn. With my help." Sasuke said smirking. She smiled. "See! You know instead of criticizing others, you should help and compliment them!"

"Don't push it." He said. She chuckled and punched his shoulder playfully. "Yeah I know…that's too girly for you isn't it." She joked. He glared at her. "Just kidding!" she said, smiling.

Meanwhile…

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted (as always), while pulling Hinata to the pool. "U-uh, s-sure N-naruto-kun." She replied, her face turning bright red. They finally went into the water.

Naruto looked at her. "Are you okay Hinata-chan? Because your face is turning red…" he said. "No-no I'm fine N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied, trying to hide her blush but failing miserably. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked again, placing his hand on her forhead.

"…" she didn't reply. "Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" Naruto panicked as Hinata's head went under the water. He lifted her up and shook her a bit. Her eyes opened…only to close again.

In another side of the pool…

"Slow down Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she reached the wall after swimming 25 meters. Neji on the other hand, was already done many seconds ago. "Well it was you who told me to go as fast as I can…"

Tenten sighed. "Well you could at least hold back a little to make a slow swimmer like me feel better…" Neji smirked at her. "All you need is practice." He said. "Fine. But it's not like I'm going to get any faster anyway." She grumbled.

"You will." He stated. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'll be your teacher."

* * *

"Break everyone!" Gai exclaimed. So everyone (happily) got out of the pool…

"So how did you feel, Sakura!?" Tenten immediately asked her. It was only her, Sakura and Hinata talking. The guys were talking somewhere else.

"When?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked at her skeptically. "You mean you don't know what was 'supposed' to happen?" Tenten asked her. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke w-was g-going to do CPR o-on you earlier…" Hinata said. "WHAT?!!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone stared at her and she smiled sheepishly. Once all heads turned their back on her…

"Of course not!" Sakura said. "It's t-true S-sakura-chan…" Hinata said. Tenten nodded in agreement and chuckled. "What is it?" Sakura asked, still a bit dumbfounded. "Well, he was going to right? Well he couldn't because y-you…you spit on his face!" Tenten said, laughing.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I did?" Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed, still not believing them. Tenten and Hinata sighed.

On with the guy's conversation…

"Haha! I still can't believe you did that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him. "So? She could have died you know…" he answered back defensively.

"You could have let Lee do it. He was more than willing to…so why did you stop him, Uchiha?" Neji asked smirking. Sasuke glared at him. "Shut it, Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Neji didn't stop.

"Oh, so you don't have any comebacks up your sleeve anymore." Neji said. Naruto looked from Neji's smirking face to Sasuke's clearly annoyed one. "Guys…"

"In fact I have many, Hyuuga. I just don't want to waste them on you." Sasuke retorted. "Oh I'm sure you do." Neji said sarcastically.

"Well here's one. Why do you keep telling me to admit that I like Sakura when you don't admit that you like Tenten?" Sasuke said. He could see Neji tense up a bit. It was his time to smirk.

Neji glared at him. "Because I don't like her. At least not in _that_ way." Neji said. "Really now." Sasuke said, still smirking at Neji.

"WHAT?!"

Their heads turned to the pink haired girl who incidentally looked very surprised and there was a tint of pink visible on her cheeks. She looked at them sheepishly.

"Haha! I think Sakura-chan knows what happened earlier." Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was Neji's time to smirk. "Good luck with that, Uchiha." He said. "She would never believe it anyway." Sasuke said. "She will!" Naruto said. Sasuke was going to say something when…

"That's impossible!" they heard the pink-haired girl say.

"I told you so…" Sasuke said to them smirking.

* * *

"It's easy once you get it Sakura-chan." Lee said. Sakura looked at him skeptically. "I can't possibly do _that_!" she replied. Lee smiled at her. Here I'll show you again okay?" he said. Sakura nodded her head.

So once again he dived perfectly to the pool. Sakura sighed. _I could never do something as hard as that…_ she thought.

"Just try it." A voice said behind her. She looked back and slightly tensed. "I can't do it. Whenever I jump, my head never goes first…well after my arms." She said. Sasuke smirked. "Try again then." She sighed. "Fine." _Why do I always follow what he says today?_

So she got ready while Sasuke waited behind her…15 seconds and she still didn't jump. "I can't do it!" She exclaimed, still in diving position. Sasuke smirked and gave her…a little push.

SPLASH!

She went into the pool headfirst (or should I say hands first because they went in before her head to break the water for her body and head…). She rose up swimming and glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" she said in a low, angry voice. Sasuke looked at her as if nothing happened. "What?" he asked. "You didn't have to push me you know!" she said. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you were taking too long. Besides, you just did your first dive." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him doubtfully. "I-I d-did?" she asked, in awe. "Yeah." He replied.

She smiled. "Yeah! I finally did it." She burst out loud. Lee went to her. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" he said. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks for your help Lee!" she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're very welcome." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Sakura turned to look at him and smiled. "And thanks as well Sasuke…" he smirked.

"Okay! Everyone please pick a partner! We'll do a bit of racing this time." Gai said to them. As usual…

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to be my partner?"

"No he wants to be mine!"

"Pick me Sasuke-kun!"

And although everyone knew Sakura couldn't swim well…

"Do you want to be my partner, Sakura-chan?"

"No be mine!"

"No mine! I swim faster!"

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked at all of them and sighed. Looks like she's picking Lee. Naruto's going with Hinata and Neji's going with Tenten. And as for Sasuke…

He would probably go with someone who can swim fast. Besides, doesn't he hate losing?

She turned to Lee and smiled at him. "I'll go with y-" Sakura said but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. She saw…Sasuke.

"You're my partner." He said. It wasn't a question…but a statement, an order. Sakura looked at him doubtingly. Why would he want to be her partner? Wasn't she the slowest in the class? He would surely lose if he picked her…

"But-" she said put was interrupted. "Let's just go." Sasuke said, pulling her away from the crowd who was either sighing or glaring. Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata on the other hand, were smiling. (well smirking for Neji's case xD)

* * *

It was a 25 meter pool. There were two students in each team. The first one would go to the other side of the pool and back, so that the next student would start and repeat what the first one did. The first team to finish would win.

"Go!" Gai said happily. And so they started…

And as expected, Sakura was lagging behind. She swam as fast as she could…and finally she made it…finishing about 15 seconds later than all the other people who started the same time as her.

Sasuke was fast…he caught up with many people…finishing in second place, just about 2 seconds behind Neji…

* * *

"You were good, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed after they changed. Sakura plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah…but I was still too slow." She said sadly. "Don't worry! That's great improvement!" Tenten said.

And finally, he came… Sakura looked down. "Hey, Sasuke…Sorry about not going too fas-" she started but he interrupted her. "Hn." Sakura sighed. It was coming, she just knew it… A criticism from Sasuke…but none ever came.

"You're getting better." He said smirking at her. She looked up at him, surprised. "Huh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Don't make me repeat it again." She beamed at him. "Thanks…Sasuke."

* * *

"That was great! There is truly so much youth in all of you!" Gai said enthusiastically. "Ugg, can't he just dismiss us already? Class is done…" Tenten whispered to Sakura. She nodded.

"I have good news for all of you!" Gai said, smiling at them…as usual, his teeth went 'Ping!' Everyone looked at him, doubtingly.

"We're going ice skating next week!" he said. Everyone looked at each other excitedly…all except one…

Sakura felt Sasuke tense up. She looked around. Everyone was talking excitedly with their friends…only Sasuke remained silent. But isn't that how it usually is? But still…there was something different this time…

_Why do I have the feeling that Sasuke doesn't like ice skating?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 10 xD I hope you guys liked it! So…Ino isn't so bad after all…(well…kinda xD). I also added some more NaruHina and NejiTen…

Gah sorry about Sasuke not doing CPR on Sakura xD I'm sure many of you would have wanted that…but well, I promise more SasuSaku fluff later on

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys! Keep them coming LoL xD Please please review for this chapter too! It would really make my day ;)

So on the next chapter, their class goes ice skating! Hehe I think you can guess what happens then xD

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 11: Revenge is Sweet**

By the way, please please read and review my very first oneshot, **Forever**. I would really appreciate it if you did. It's just a short story that I couldn't get off my head xD I might make a completed version of it because some people are asking why… (read and find out xD I don't want to spoil it for you)

**- Gabbeh**


	12. Revenge is Sweet

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 11: Revenge is Sweet**

"Hey, why the sad face?" Sakura said to Sasuke, who was currently sitting beside her on the bus. Neji and Tenten were seated across them on the other side of the aisle, while Naruto and Hinata were seated behind them.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not sad." He replied. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Well you have a nice way of showing it." She said sarcastically. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to ice skate you know!" she said happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Here we go again…_ he thought. Sakura had been rambling on about being excited about ice skating since they got on the bus. He could tell she really loved it…well it's the complete opposite for him.

"Keep quiet." He said, irritation very evident in his voice. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Well you shouldn't have asked me to be your seatmate on the bus then." She replied.

"Better you than fangirls…" he replied, looking disgustedly at the girls who were looking at him over their seats. "Hmph. Good you noticed." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked.

"Who here doesn't know how to skate?" Kurenai asked in front of the bus. She was their teacher chaperone for the whole trip. Some students raised their hands. Sakura noticed Naruto and Lee raise their hands as well.

_I thought Lee would be good at ice skating…maybe not then._ She thought. She looked at Sasuke. He wasn't raising his hand. _Figures…I knew it. He's probably good at everyth-_ she put her thoughts aside when she heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme doesn't know how to skate too!" he said, rather very loudly so everyone in the bus heard him. A few seconds after, all eyes were on Sasuke who shot Naruto a death glare.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked. _Wow…so that's something he can't do…_ she thought. _Well…this could be fun._ She smirked.

Silence.

_Here we go…_ Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

_3…2…1_

"I'll teach you, Sasuke-kun!"

"I'll help!"

"No I will!

Voices of Sasuke's fan girls filled the bus. Others were whispering to each other. "Quiet!" Kurenai shouted. So everyone turned to her and remained silent.

"Haruno, help Uchiha. Since there are only a few people who don't know how to ice skate, find a partner who can teach you how. The others who already know how, just find a partner to practice with. Clear?" Kurenai said with authority. "Yes, sensei." They answered disappointedly.

Sakura turned to Sasuke smirking. "I never knew you couldn't ice skate." She said. Sasuke glared at her. "Stop smirking." He said. She didn't stop and raised her eyebrow. "Who was smirking at me when he knew I couldn't swim then?" She said.

He rolled his eyes. She looked at him and chuckled. He raised his eyebrow. "What?!" he said. "Nothing…" she replied but continued laughing nonetheless. He glared at her. "Stop it." He said. "Okay, okay. Fine I'll stop…" she said.

"Haha, be a bit easy on him, Sakura-chan! It's his birthday next week!" Naruto said grinning. Sakura looked at him, then to Sasuke. "Really?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So what?" he asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You're supposed to be happy that it's your birthday next week…" she said. Sasuke sighed. "Can we change the topic…" he said impatiently that Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine…we can talk about skating then." She replied, grinning. Sasuke glared that her. "Not about that as well." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay…" she said.

"It's ironic though…I couldn't swim, while you can't skate." She continued, grinning. He raised his eyebrows. "Not for long…" he replied. She looked at him. "Why so confident?" she asked playfully, nudging him with her elbow.

"I'm a fast learner." He answered. She rolled her eyes. "You're 16! If you're a fast learner, you should have skated well years ago…" she said. "Well this time is different. You'll see. I'll do it well before this trip ends." He replied. She grinned. "Of course! I'm teaching you!" she said. He smirked. _True…_

* * *

"Uhh Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. Hinata blushed and looked at him. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Uhh…could you teach me how to ice skate? Because ermm…I never really tried doing it before hehe…" Naruto said grinning at her. 

She smiled. "S-sure, Naruto-kun! I'd l-love t-to…" she said stuttering. Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Yay! Hinata-chan is teaching me!" he shouted like a little kid. Hinata looked over at him smiling.

* * *

"Want to bet?" Tenten said. Neji raised his eyebrow. "About what?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "What else? That I could skate better than you!" she said. He smirked. "In your dreams…" he said. 

She sighed. "I know you can swim better than me okay! But I'm sure I could skate better." She said grinning at him. "What are we betting?" Neji asked. Tenten pondered about it for a moment.

She placed her pointer finger on her chin and looked like she was deeply thinking. Neji smirked. _Cut-…wait…what am I thinking? _Neji shook his thought off when she took her pointer finger off her chin, signaling that she was done thinking.

She smirked at him. He looked at her blankly but he was curious on the inside. He knew that look…it meant she had something _evil_ (or at least that was how he described it) in mind.

"If I win…you'll go with me to different stores and buy me whatever weapons I want." She said smirking. He raised his eyebrow. Oh that's right…she would never grow tired of collecting those.

Ever since he knew her – which happened to be many, many years ago – she had already started collecting different kinds of weapons. She was fascinated by them. He only wished that she wouldn't use them on him someday.

He smirked. "Deal." He said, holding his hand out. She grinned. "Deal." She said, shaking his hand. "It's not like you're going to win anyway…" he said. She smirked.

"We'll see…"

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sakura, his eyebrow twitching. "There is no way I'm doing _that_." he said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's really easy Sasuke!" she exclaimed. He started walking away to the coffee shop. 

Thankfully, he hadn't worn his skates yet. She just showed him what to do on the ice first. Sakura sighed. After a moment, she smirked. "So…Sasuke's giving up easily? That's a first." She said teasingly.

He stopped walking and turned back to look at her. "If I don't skate now, it doesn't mean I can't do it." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you show me then?" she asked.

"I don't have to if I don't want to." He said and started to walk away again. Sakura remained smirking. "I _dare_ you, Sasuke." She said. He stopped. She grinned.

Sasuke would never back down from a dare…

* * *

"Ha! I beat you!" Tenten exclaimed, looking at Neji. Both were slightly panting, having reached the other side of the skating ring for the 5th time now. Tenten got there first. Neji glared at her. "I just let you win this once you know." He said. 

She raised her eyebrow. "No you didn't." she said. He smirked at her. "Yes I did." He said. Tenten sighed. "Men and their pride." She mumbled. Neji heard her and smirked. "Ready for round two?" he asked. Before Tenten could reply…

"Tenten, Neji-san!" Lee exclaimed from the outside the skating ring. They looked at him. Tenten smiled. "What is it Lee?" she asked. "Could you teach me…how to skate?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. "Sure!" she said, skating to the place in the ring nearest to him. She failed to notice Neji's eyebrows twitching.

* * *

1, 2, 3… 

1, 2, 3…

1, 2, 3…

Sakura kept on mumbling. Sasuke rolled his eyes, only to lose his balance. He regained his composure seconds after. Sakura laughed at him. "See what happens when you don't concentrate?" she said.

"Whatever." He said. "Okay, you're almost getting it. You just have to have the right pace and concentrate!" she said happily. Sasuke would have been happy that she said that…until he heard the things she said right after.

This is going to be an interesting field trip alright…

* * *

"OUCH!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata looked down at him, concerned. "A-are y-you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto laughed nervously. "Hehe…sorry about that Hinata-chan! I just kinda lost my balance." He said. 

Hinata smiled at him. "You'll g-get it soon e-enough, Naruto-kun." She said.

20 minutes later…

"Ha! I'm finally getting it!" Naruto shouted. Hinata smiled beside him. "C-congratulations, Naruto-kun!" she said. Naruto grinned at her. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He replied. Then…

BAM! Hinata looked back, only to see that Naruto had fallen again. She skated to him. "A-are you o-okay?" she asked. Naruto grinned at her. "Never been better, Hinata-chan!" he replied.

Noticing the look on Hinata's face, he continued. "I lost my balance because I spotted an Ichiraku Ramen store near here! Want to eat with me after, Hinata-chan? My treat!" he said happily. Hinata blushed. "S-sure, Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Ohhh, _Faster_, Sasuke!" 

"No! Not that fast! _Slower_!"

"Yes! _That's it_! You got it!"

"You know if you're tired, you can rest. We can _continue_ later."

Her words were all popping in his head. Why couldn't she stop talking and using such…_suggestive words_. Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching. Well, Sakura was oblivious to what she was doing. She was happily saying those things, not knowing what it did to him.

"Can you just be quiet." he said. Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What did I do now?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes, and luckily this time, he didn't lose his balance. Before he could reply…

"Sasuke-kun!!" he heard his name being called out by a high pitched voice. He looked away from the owner of the voice disgustingly. He knew that voice from anywhere. None other than…Rika's.

She came rushing over to them. Sasuke was surprised that she didn't come there to talk to him…but instead to someone else. "Hey forhead-girl!" Rika shouted to Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You don't have to shout, I'm only beside you, you know." She said.

Rika rolled her eyes. "I have a challenge for you, Haruno Sakura." She said seriously. Sakura looked at her with eyebrows still raised. "What is it then?" she asked impatiently. Rika smirked. "I challenge you…to skate around the ring…_blindfolded_." She said.

"What do I get if I do it right?" Sakura asked, getting interested. Haruno Sakura _never_ backs down from a challenge. Rika grinned. "You still get to teach my Sasuke-kun…if you lose, _I_ teach him." She replied triumphantly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not yours…" he said angrily. He looked at Sakura and his eyes slightly widened. She was smirking.

"I accept!"

* * *

"Shikamaru, you aren't helping!" Ino sighed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at the girl beside him. "Why not go with Rika and the others? That way I can rest." He said lazily. Ino looked down. 

"They're giving Sakura a challenge. Besides I need to learn how to skate first…and you have to stop being lazy and help!" she told him, grinning. He sighed.

"Troublesome woman…" he mumbled. She glared at him. "What was that?!" she asked angrily. "Nothing." He simply replied. "Oops!" she exclaimed, instantly holding Shikamaru's arm. She almost fell.

"That was close." She said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Troublesome field trip." He mumbled again. Ino rolled her eyes. "You consider everything, troublesome!" she exclaimed. After a few seconds, she sighed.

"Fine…let's go get coffee. I'm thirsty anyway." She said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Ino noticed this. "It's either coffee or teaching me how to skate." She told him. He sighed. "Coffee it is then…" he said lazily.

* * *

"You're finally getting it Lee!" Tenten said to him happily. Lee grinned and Neji grimaced when he saw his teeth go 'ping!' _I guess I know what Uchiha feels whenever Lee smiles now… _He thought. "Thank you so much for your help Tenten, Neji-san!" Lee exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes. 

He grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her away. "Hey! Where are we going?" she asked. "We're done teaching, let's go." He said monotonously. Tenten rolled her eyes. "_I_ taught…you just stood there like a statue with arms crossed." She said and stopped. "Though your face looked mad…what was that about?" she asked.

"Hn. You're imagining things." He replied. She sighed. "Whatever." He smirked. "Ready for round two?" he asked. She grinned. "Ready whenever you are."

* * *

_This is stupid…_ Sasuke thought while looking at Sakura skating blindfolded. He went out of the ring simply because he didn't want to stay near his fan girls, especially that Rika girl… 

So far, Sakura had made so mistakes. It looked like she had memorized just how long and wide the ring was because she never bumped the wall. Since there were only a few people in the ring, she didn't bump anyone…yet.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was already getting tired just sitting down doing nothing. _Practice it is then_… he thought, entering the ring once more.

He looked down to his feet. _1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3. _He kept repeating in his head. And that seemed like a bad idea…not that he would have wanted to change it later on…because he _likes _what would happen. He _wants_ it to…not that he would ever admit it right now.

He continued practicing, looking at the floor. He heard a faint scream from the other side of the ring. "Watch out!" he heard a fan girl shout. Instinctively, he looked up…only to see Sakura skating…to the direction he was standing.

Since he wasn't used to ice skating yet, he was not able to evade her…making both of them fall on the ice. Out of reflex, he used his arm to break their fall and his other arm instinctively held her waist.

That wasn't the only thing that happened because…his lips were on hers. Both of them were too stunned to move. Silence… Time seemed to stop for the both of them…until…

"Get off of him, forehead-girl!" Rika angrily yelled. Both were brought back to reality and they separated. Sasuke stood up, having quite a hard time in the process. His face looked as blank as ever, but on the inside, he could not deny his heart beating at a rapid pace.

Sakura just sat there, still stunned with her blindfold on. She touched her lips, wondering who had done _it_. "Are you okay?" a voice asked her. She took off her blindfold, looking at…

Plain black eyes…not onyx. It was Lee…

Her heart dropped. She knew it must have been an accident, but still…she didn't like the fact that it was given away to Lee…her first kiss. Lee was a good friend. But she didn't want to have it with him but with Sas- no…she had no one in mind.

She looked around, some people were gathered around her. She saw Sasuke's fan girls rush over to him. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" they asked. Sakura raised her eyebrow. _What happened to him?_ She thought.

Then Rika, with the angriest face Sakura ever saw her make, shouted…at her. "What did you do that for, forehead-girl?! You didn't have to do that to my Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. "Do what? I didn't even do anything to him!" Sakura replied, raising your eyebrow.

"You kissed him!" a fan girl shouted out. Sakura's heart stopped. She looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were giving a death glare to Rika and his fan girls. "W-what?" Sakura asked taken aback. Rika glared at her even more.

"Don't even try to deny it! All of us saw you!" she said. "S-so it w-was Sasuke who I…" she said, her voice trailing away looking at Sasuke. He looked at her with his usual blank face. She looked away and blushed…and in the process, failed to notice the tint of pink that had risen on his face.

Rika huffed. "Well I won so I'm teaching Sasuke-kun how to skate!" she exclaimed, about to reach for Sasuke's arm but missed because he skated away from her. He went nearer to Sakura and bent down…

He offered her his hand. She looked at it…then to him. "Just take it already, my arms are going to go numb." He said monotonously. She smiled. "Thanks…Sasuke." He smirked…especially when he saw Lee and Rika's disappointed faces.

They started skating away and before Rika could protest, Kurenai's voice echoed in the ring. She said that they were allowed to go around mall for an hour, and then they could leave.

Sasuke smirked as he went out of the ring. Rika skated closer to them. "Sasuke-kun let's go! I can teach you better than forehead-girl…" she said, sounding as innocent as ever. Sasuke glared at her. "I'm tired…besides, I already know how." He replied.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Rika. Sasuke had his blank face on (as usual) while Rika was fuming. Once both of them were done taking out their skating shoes, Sasuke pulled Sakura's arm and led her to the mall…leaving Rika behind.

Sakura sighed.

_I wonder how next week would be…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe I told you I'd make up for the CRP event in the last chapter xD So how did you like it? Good, bad, burn? And I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter guys…and sorry if it seems rushed. Really, it was xD I had a really hectic week…had to submit 4 projects. It's finals as well -.- 

**Just to make things clearer:** The skating ring was inside the mall. Also, the students were allowed to buy in the coffee shop near the ring to rest before, after or in between ice skating. They were also allowed to go around the mall for about an hour before leaving in the bus to go back to school.

200 REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! A-W-E-S-O-M-E! LoL I remember the time when I started this fic, I was really happy getting 20 reviews…and now its 200! Thank you! You guys really make me inspired in continuing writing this fic! I'll reply to your reviews in the last chapter maybe tomorrow...gah i have to start studying now again -.- Oh and Freedomstar999, don't worry I always want to reply to all the reviews…I started doing that in ermm…I think the 7th chapter as long as you're logged on. It's no problem really. Replying to your reviews is the least I could do after you spend some of your time reviewing xD ALL your reviews are appreciated :D

**Please Read**: Oh and speaking of reviewing,** ALL** the reviewers for **this** chapter will be sent a **special preview **from me (for the next chapter) before the update. Either you're logged on so I can reply, or you put your email address in your review. If you want to review and don't want to receive the preview, just tell me xD

Of course, only the people who reviewed before I update would get it… I'm doing this because…well I don't really know **when** I can update next…maybe next week, two weeks after or even next month. It's December so I'm quite busy… I have a good idea what would happen in the next chapter though so I guess I'll put in a small scene from the next chapter in the preview. It can change, but only a little xD

And the next chapter is…

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 12: A Simple Gift**

So it's Sasuke's birthday…hehe so what do you think would happen? And what's the gift?… by the way, I am **not** revealing what the gift is in the preview…it's too big of a spoiler ;)

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	13. A Simple Gift

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE PAGE…PLEASE READ…**

If you have time, please also read and review my other fic, **Where I Belong. **Here's the summary:

**(SasuSaku)** She was a talented kuniochi, sent by Sound to spy on the Uchiha kingdom to pay her family's debt. Then, she saw the prince…why does he look so familiar? Little did she know, this meeting could change her life…forever.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY xD**

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 12: A Simple Gift**

"OUCH!!" Sakura exclaimed, instantly putting her sore finger in her mouth and relieving the pain it caused. She looked at her half-finished work and sighed. _It looks okay…_ She thought.

'_What are you talking about? It looks hideous! Why don't we just buy him something instead!' _Inner Sakura said. Sakura rolled her eyes. _It looks fine. Besides, I've spent three days just to finish what I have now… _She retorted.

'_Fine. But don't feel bad when he rejects it later on.'_ Inner Sakura huffed. Sakura smiled, looking at what she made.

He would accept it…wouldn't he?

* * *

It was_ that_ time of the year again…one of the worst days of his life, not to mention annoying. He was just sitting on his chair, already ready for class, when _they_ decided to come to him… 

Sasuke glared at all his fan girls, each holding a package wrapped in expensive looking paper. They were all gathered around him, eager to give him their gifts. He hated it when they did that. Couldn't they give him some space just once?

He could tell the gifts they brought were very expensive, besides they could afford it anyway. Konoha Academy is a prestigious school…only the rich could attend. Glaring at them didn't work…they were all pushing and shouting just to get closer to him…he had enough of it.

"Leave me alone." He said angrily, shoving past them and proceeding out of the room. "Where are you going Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked amidst the noise. "Anywhere but here." He answered, opening the door only to see…Sakura.

She smiled at him. "Hey Sasuke! Happy Birthday!" she said to him happily. That didn't seem like a great idea…

"Hey! He said to leave him alone!"

"Yeah! You think you're all that! Newsflash is…you aren't."

"Who do you think you are, talking to Sasuke-kun all the time!"

Sasuke's fan girls glared at her (isn't that what they always do?), mumbling repulsive words to themselves. Sakura sighed. _As always…_ she thought. She wouldn't do anything about it anymore, besides, they made it clear that they wouldn't just leave her alone.

However, the person beside her didn't like what they said one bit…

"Why don't you just leave us alone and mind your own fricken business? You have no power over what I do and to whom I talk with." Sasuke said to them angrily. He simply nodded at Sakura and immediately shut the door when she got in.

Sakura sat on her seat, where the others were. Since Sasuke left, his fan girls left his table as well. There were some presents on top of it though. It was history class so the whole gang was there. "Why is Sasuke so mad?" she asked them. "It's b-because it's h-his b-birthday." Hinata said.

Sakura looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Well, every time it's his birthday, his fan girls always gather around him and shove presents on his face…he doesn't like it. He never accepted a gift from any girl here…ever." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded. _So that's why…_ she thought. _Then that means…all my efforts would be put to waste_. She sighed sadly. '_I told you so.'_ Inner Sakura said. Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Whatever…_

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her. Sakura shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "But you know…he looks much more annoyed this year. It was actually the first time I saw him that angry during his birthday." Naruto continued.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah usually he would just keep quiet and glare at them…or simply walk out. He usually won't utter a single word." She said. Neji smirked. "And it isn't because of the gifts either." He said.

Sakura sighed and looked at them dejectedly. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Well…" Sakura continued. "I remembered when you said that it would be Sasuke's birthday next week…so I wanted to give him a little something."

"W-what is i-it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, stuttering but showed excitement and curiousness. "Yeah show it to us!" Tenten exclaimed. "But-" Sakura said but was interrupted.

"Just show it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, smiling. Sakura looked at them "A-alright…but promise not to laugh, okay?" she said. So she got it from her shoulder bag…

It was a doll…that looked like a chibi Sasuke. "That's so kawaii!" Tenten said. Hinata and agreed. "Haha I never knew a chibi form of Sasuke-teme would be that cute!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You should give it to Sasuke-teme already!" Naruto said. Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to…he would just reject it." She said sadly. "No! I'm sure he won't!" Tenten reassured her. "Yeah just give it!" Naruto agreed.

While the others were talking to Sakura, Neji was observing instead. He looked at her hands and saw…band-aids. Which would only mean that she made it…just for him. Neji smirked. _You're lucky to have met her, Uchiha._ He thought.

"Eww. What the hell is _that_!" Rika said disgustedly, pointing to the doll. She walked over to them, with Sasuke's other fan girls behind her as usual. "You don't think of giving that to Sasuke-kun, right?" a fan girl said. "It's a disgrace! Sasuke-kun would never accept that!" another one said.

Sakura looked down. _Them again… breathe in, beathe out…don't lose your cool._ She thought. '_What are you talking about?! Let me at them!'_ Inner Sakura shouted. _No…remember that could cause trouble. _Sakura said.

_Argg…why do you always have to be so rational?_ Inner Sakura asked. Sakura sighed. _Because I was raised like this…this is how father wants me to be._

"Hey! That's not true!" Naruto shouted to Sakura's defense. Tenten agreed. "Yeah! I bet Sakura's gift is better than all of yours put together!" she said. Unknown to them, someone was at the door…and he heard…everything.

Sasuke walked inside the room. Before anyone could say anything…before his fan girls could rush over to him, Kakashi went inside (Finally!). So class started…all was silent…for now.

* * *

The bell rang and lunch started. Sakura looked to her side to find Sasuke gone. She sighed. _I guess he's going to hide from his fan girls so we won't be seeing him at lunch today. _She thought, looking at the doll she made. On the other hand, she didn't feel like eating as well. 

"Sakura-chan, let's go!" Naruto called from outside the classroom. "It's okay! I won't be eating with you guys today!" she said. Naruto looked at her uncertainly. "If you say so…"

Sakura sighed as she left the classroom. She didn't feel good…and it wasn't physical health she was thinking of either. She put her shoulder bag in her locker but took the doll she made with her. She also brought her lunch.

She looked around, thinking of the places where she could eat alone… _On the roof then. _She decided.

Finally, she arrived. She looked forward. _Well at least no one's here…_ she thought. "What are you doing here?" a monotone voice asked beside her. She looked to see who it was. Sasuke…

He was sitting, leaning his back on the wall just beside the door. One of his legs was just outstretched in front of him while the other one was close to his chest, his right arm resting on his knee. "U-uh I just wanted to eat in a quiet place, that's all." She said.

"Hn." He replied. She sat beside him. "Hey, want to eat?" she offered, showing her lunch. He shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "Oh come on! I'm sure you're hungry!" she insisted. "No I'm not." He replied, when…his stomach grumbled.

Sakura smiled. "See! Ha! This time it's you!" she said. (if you remember, last time it was Sakura's stomach that grumbled in the restaurant.) Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on say 'ah'!" she said, holding up beef with her chopsticks.

It was only then that he noticed the band-aids on her hands. _Did she really work hard, just to make that doll?_ He thought. She put it closer to his mouth. He shook of his thoughts and raised his eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said. She shook her head. "Come on just get it! I cooked it you know!" she said. He smirked. "You?! Are you sure there isn't any poison here?" he said. She rolled her eyes. "No there isn't. Just eat it."

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_ he thought, opening his mouth as she placed the food inside it. There was one thing he couldn't deny…it tasted good.

* * *

"H-hey, Sasuke?" she asked. They were done eating and the silence was starting to bug her. "Hn." He replied. "Is it true that you never accepted a gift from a girl before?" she asked him. He looked at her. "Yeah…" 

"Why is that?" she asked. "Because I don't want them." He simply stated. She sighed. Straight and brief…that's how he says things. "But if there's this girl…who worked really hard for your gift…would you accept it?" she asked him, eager to know his answer.

He knew where this was going. He smirked to himself but remained passive on the outside. "No." he said. She sighed. _I knew it… I guess I'll just throw it away then._ She thought sadly. "But…" he started. She looked at him, astonished.

"It depends on who's giving it to me." He said smirking at her. _Okay…there's still hope that he would accept right? It's now or never…wait, I can't do this. _She thought, panicking_. 'Just do it already!' _Inner Sakura shouted._ Okay…fine, you're so impatient. _Sakura replied to her inner_. Here goes nothing…_

"Hey, umm, Sasuke?" she said. "Hn." He replied, looking at her. She slowly took the doll out of her pocket. "Ermm…here." She said, holding the doll in front of her. He looked at it. It looked cute, just as he heard the others say…not that he would ever admit it.

"Uhh well…it's okay if you don't want it…hehe I could always throw it away. I know that dolls might be too girly for you, right?" she said, chuckling. The ground looked very interesting at the moment. He knew better…besides her eyes showed what she really felt.

She sighed and slowly pulled the doll back closer to her when…

…she felt someone take it from her grasp. She looked up, her eyes caught in his obsidian orbs. "S-sasuke?" she asked him, confused. "Thanks." He muttered, still looking at her. "Y-you want i-it?" she asked him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Didn't you want to give it to me?" he said. "U-uhh yeah! Hehe…I just didn't think you'd accept it…" she replied, smiling at him. He smirked. "Well you thought wrong then…" he said. She chuckled.

"Yeah…I did."

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura asked while putting her things in her locker. School just ended and they were about to leave. Sasuke was going to ride on his motorcycle while Sakura was to be picked up by her driver, Toshi near the parking lot. 

"Hn." He answered while putting the doll Sakura gave him earlier in his bag. "What do you think the new student that Kakashi-sensei told us about will be like?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It better not be another fan girl." He replied. She chuckled and he smirked…but that didn't last long.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Rika said in a seductive voice. She walked towards them with her group of friends trailing behind her. Sakura noticed that Ino wasn't with them. Sasuke glared at all of them. That didn't keep them down. _Damn annoying fan girls. _Sasuke cursed in his head.

"I wasn't able to give your gift yet." Rika said to him. He rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone." Sasuke muttered. Rika acted as though Sakura wasn't there…until something caught her eye…and that something happened to be in Sasuke's bag. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why is _that_ in Sasuke-kun's bag, forehead-girl?" Rika said, putting emphasis on the word 'that' and saying it with disgust. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but someone beat her to it.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said. Rika looked at him. "Sasuke-kun, you know my gift is so much better than that ugly thing." She said pointing to the doll. Sakura winced. _Is it really that ugly?_

"I'm sure that this is much better than anything you can give." Sasuke said. "So.Leave.Us.Alone." he continued. Rika remained determined.

"It looks so ugly! Mine is much more expensive. Besides, she's one of the richest people in the world! And that is all that she can give to someone like you? She's stupid." Rika said, smirking at Sakura. Sakura looked down. Much as she wouldn't like it…somehow what Rika said…is true.

She knew that she could have given Sasuke much more…something so much more expensive than that doll. But she thought that a doll would be better to give. As they say…it's the thought that counts. _But I guess I thought wrong then… _she thought sadly.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I'd rather have this doll than get anything from you." He said, grasping Sakura's hand and pulling her to the parking lot, not caring whatever Rika had to say.

* * *

They finally reached the parking lot…and as expected, Sakura's driver was already there. Sasuke noticed this. "Bye." He said to her, putting his hands inside his pockets. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke…for everything." Sakura said…and she did something he never expected. 

She held his shoulders with her hands. He was about a head taller than her. She tiptoed…and higher her face went. Then she did it and gave it to him…

A peck on the cheek.

It had left as fast as it had come. Sakura smiled as waved at him as she walked to her car. "Bye, Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" she shouted.

Sasuke could only stare at her retreating back. He unconsciously touched his right cheek, just where she had done it. He smirked.

It would definitely be a fun year…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hehe here's chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about not putting in NejiTen and NaruHina…I just wanted to focus on Sakura and Sasuke xD Anyways I hope this was fluffy enough…I know that the ending wasn't so good…I think it looked really rushed but…yeah xD 

Sorry also if this chapter was sort of a cliché…I couldn't help it xD By the way, congratulations to **frienz4ever** for being the 200th reviewer! Yup yup, you have a prize! I'll be sending you a **sneak preview for 2 chapters** (even if you don't review LoL xD) - one for the next chapter, and another for the one after that. Ermm…I can't think of anything else…How about I send you one chapter at least 2 days before I update? xD

So next chapter is: (obvious again isn't it?)

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 13: The New Student**

So, want to guess what the new student is like? xD

* * *

Again, thank you so so much for ALL your reviews! HOLY SHIZZNIT! 41 REVIEWS IN LESS THAN 10 DAYS AND 31 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER ALONE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! xD Anyways, silly me forgot that I can only reply to your reviews once (if you're logged in)…so when I sent you guys the preview, I used it up xD so I decided to reply to your reviews here! 

I'm terribly sorry if you thought that this chapter was really long only to find out that the only things that made it longer were my replies to your reviews LoL xD

**Dark Glass Bottle**  
**1-** haha yup it is my first fic…and im glad that you find it good enough to be placed in your favorites xD  
**2-** haha thank you! –huggles- I'm happy that you like my stories! I hope this update (of the 12th chapter) is soon enough for you ;)  
**3-** Really? Where in my profile did I say that? Please tell me, I would want to correct that…LoL xD I absolutely love SasuSaku…its my most favorite pairing xD  
**5-** Haha yup! Go Sasuke!  
**6-** You're good xD I purposely didn't make him tell her because he would say it late- -shuts mouth- pretend I didn't say that xD  
**7-** Haha yup! Sasuke the hero xD that's a great idea. –points to my note in the third chapter of Where I Belong- one of those 30 chapters that I already thought of might be about it…actually it might be happening real soon ;) –hinthint-  
**8-** Haha I was also thinking about making at Sasuke to catch her…but then I thought that would be too predictable xD so I decided to make him jealous instead…too bad for him LoL xD  
**9-** Haha stalker xD that was a good idea…LoL xD  
**10-** Yup! You're correct xD  
**11-** Haha yup! Go Sakura! Now it's her turn to teach…hehe xD  
**12-** The incident? That would be revealed later on ;) –hinthint- haha I told you this story was planned out xD Hehe I hope you like this chapter! Thank you! But I'm not really that great…there are many more authors out there better than me ;) Cool! Metro Manila? I live in Makati…sure! Of course we can be friends! –huggles you-

**inner soul**  
Yay! I'm happy that you liked it! Haha you made it, I sent it to you right after I read your review xD Yeah…I'm really sorry that it's short…this chapter is even shorter. I'll try to make the next ones longer xD Hehe thank you! I'm glad that you love my fanfic –huggles- Thanks for the good luck and yes! Your review made my day! Thank you for reading and reviewing once again!

**TenTenXIrista**  
Haha I'm glad you like it! Hehe I hope I satisfied you with this chapter. LoL Sasuke's really pissed of with Rika xD anyways thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**frienz4ever**  
Haha yup! Nah it's no problem…you did review xD It's okay if you don't review often, I don't want to force you if you don't have the time. Congrats again for being my 200th! The preview of the next chapter will be sent your way soon ;) Thanks also for reading and reviewing my other fic! –huggles-

**Claud-kun**  
Haha I'm glad you love it! I hope that this update is soon enough for you xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Stephanie   
**Yay! I'm glad that that you find my fanfic awesome! Haha I love ya too ;) LoL I hope that this update is soon enough for you. And I hope that you find him in character in this chapter…I'll try my best to keep him in character more ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**SakuraloveSasuke   
** I'm glad you find it great! Did you get the preview? I'm terribly sorry if you didn't. When I checked my sent items, my email to you with the preview was there. Then, I looked at my inbox and got an email from a yahoo mailer and he said that he couldn't send it to you and that there isn't a username like that in yahoo -.- I'm terribly sorry again and thanks for reading and reviewing…

******Your Guardian Angel**  
Hehe thank you! I'm glad you find it wonderful –huggles- Thanks again for helping me get 200 reviews! And thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again!

******icey-sakura**  
Haha I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well and that this update is soon enough so that I wouldn't face the wrath of your butter knife LoL xD Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

******animefreak2203  
**Haha yup! I'm glad that you liked it! And you're welcome! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing xD

******nickygirl  
**Hehe yup! I'm glad that you liked it. I hope that you like this chapter as well! Haha don't worry, anything is possible! LoL tell me when you've gotten your kiss xD Thanks for reading and reviewing! –huggles-

******Uchiha Rose**  
Haha tell you what, I can't ice skate either…that's why I couldn't put the names of their 'moves' (do they even have names for those?) Nah, don't feel like that! Haha xD I'll try not to pick something you cant do next time xD Thanks for reading and reviewing again! –huggles-

******pinky101**  
Hehe thanks! I hope that you like this chapter as well! Yup yup! I will continue writing for all of you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing again! –huggles-

******tranBABYY**  
Hehe sure I'll try my best to always update as soon as possible! I hope that this update is soon enough for you ;) thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

******tiffanylicis**  
haha yeah poor Sasuke xD Im glad that you like it! And I hope that this update is soon enough ;) thanks for reading and reviewing once again! xD –huggles-

******kari **  
Haha yeah she got burned! I'm glad that you like it xD I hope that this chapter is soon enough for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

******Go-Go Girly**  
Haha yup their first kiss! I hope this update is soon enough for you ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

******cherryblossom9496**  
Haha I think that's how you spell it as well xD Yup yup! I'm continuing! LoL I already have 30+ chapter titles in mind and a broad idea of how each chapter would work out xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

******Pale Moonlit Nightsky**  
Wow…when I first looked at your review, I was like 'woah' its long! Thanks for your extra time in writing it xD Haha I'm glad that this chappie made your heart fly xD I hope the others will as well! Haha yeah xD it really is sweet! Hehe you're welcome…yeah Shikamaru's been influencing me a lot lately…especially in school -.- LoL thank you…nah I'm not that talented…this fic's just my first xD Haha –huggles you as well- I'm glad you like the plot of the story! Nah, not really perfection…I'm sure I've made mistakes on it -.- Haha you're hearing from me now and it's just before Christmas xD Thanks so much for the glittery card! –huggles you again- Merry Christmas to you too and I hope all your Christmas wishes come true!

******Nostalgic **  
Yup! They kissed…yay! Thanks for the compliment and I'm happy that you love this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

******werwolfofkonoha**  
Haha yup! They kissed (finally! Right? LoL xD) I hope this update is soon enough for you xD thanks for reading and reviewing once again! –huggles-

******01sweetxpnaii**  
Haha I'm glad that you loved the chappie! I hope you like this one as well ;) LoL I'm glad that it made you happy and that this update is soon enough xD thanks for reading and reviewing once again! –huggles-

******rebel-girl**  
Yeah…just by accident…but the one in this chapter sure wasn't…although it isn't in the lips LoL xD haha eww LeeSaku is…just not my type as well xD sorry lee… Haha yeah she is…I'm hating my own character xD Yup! Don't worry! He'll be here a couple of times before the 20th chapter! I hope this update is soon enough for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again! –huggles-

******jami16**  
Haha yup! Finally xD thanks! I'm happy that you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing again…and I'm happy that you like my other story as well! –huggles-

******Merridaine**  
Hehe thank you! I'm glad you find it good. I didn't think my first fic would be as successful as this xD thanks for reading and reviewing!

******Freedomstar999**  
Hehe thank you! I hope this update is soon enough for you xD Thanks for reading and reviewing once again! –huggles-

******Kawaii IceCream**  
Haha when I first looked at your review, I was like O.O…woah its long xD Haha I just figured I would make him not know how to skate because Sakura didn't know how to swim (water…frozen and melted…get it, get it? LoL xD) Haha yeah I just thought that when people learn new things (like walking or in the case, skating), most of the time you use 1-2-3's and 3-2-1's xD Yup! I like Sakura being smug! Haha I like imagining her taking that smirk off Sasuke's super confident face LOL xD Yeah! I like NaruHina and NejiTen a lot although I don't really like reading it if there isn't SasuSaku… Umm haha I forgot about that xD let's just say if Neji wins, he's ermm…don't know xD maybe Tenten would buy him something, perhaps? Never really thought about it because Tenten will win! Haha go Tenten! Yeah! I've always wanted to make her say that xD Go Sakura! Yup! Neji is soo jealous! TSK TSK to Sasuke too xD haha what'd you know, he's had a bad side inside him! LoL! Yup! Go SasuSaku! Yeah I'm still making them ermm get closer to each other before they really get together xD 'Ping!' definitely wont be a nice sight! Haha! Jealous Neji is so cute xD Round 2…NEJI LOST AGAIN! Haha go Tenten! I guess that means Neji and Tenten would have to go out together to buy her weapons –hinthint- xD Yes! They kissed! Finally! Haha believe me, you wouldn't want to see me laughing my head off either xD Yupyup! Ha! Serves you right Rika! LoL I hate my own character xD Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks so so much for reading and for your long review…I had this sly smile on my face when I was reading it xD I hope this update is soon enough for you ;) –huggles-

******VcChick**  
Hehe I hope this update is soon enough for you! And thank you so so much for reading and reviewing this fic so often! I already memorize your penname xD –huggles you-

******lacusclien4**  
Hehe thank you! I'm glad that you find it awesome xD I hope this chapter is soon enough for you! And thanks so much for the good luck! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

******une see**  
Yeah she was…watching her in the anime in the first chapters didn't give me a good first impression on her…but I'm glad that she matured a lot in the later chapters xD so yeah, she's one of my most favorite characters right now xD Yup! They kissed! Finally xD Haha yeah…I found Neji jealous cute too! Thanks for reading and reviewing once again! –huggles you-

******xxPaper Heartxx**  
Hehe I'm glad that you like this chappie! I hope that this update is soon enough as well xD And thanks so much for reading and reviewing, not only this, but in my other fic as well! –huggles you-

Till next time ;)

******- Gabbeh**

* * *

******Important Note: **Since I've noticed that many people want previews for chapters, I decided that I will send these to you if you want it! Just place something like 'send me the preview' in your review and I'll send it! Note that I will not send it to you if you don't place something like this somewhere in your review… 

So yeah, I guess all my replies to your reviews will just be posted with the next chapters…I hope you guys don't mind. It also makes it easier for me to reply instead of clicking so many reply buttons xD


	14. The New Student

**Important Note: **Since I've noticed that many people want previews for chapters, I decided that I** will** send these to you if you want it! Just place something like **'send me the preview'** in your review and I'll send it!

Note that I will **not** send it to you if you don't place something like this somewhere in your review… If ever you forget to place it in the review, just send me a private message stating that you want it ;)

So yeah, I guess all my replies to your reviews will just be posted with the next chapters…I hope you guys don't mind. It also makes it easier for me to reply instead of clicking so many reply buttons xD

**This is the last time I'm posting this note but it applies for all the chapters to come.**

Again, If you have time, please also **read and review** my other fic, **Where I Belong. **Please? –puppy dog eyes-

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 13: The New Student**

"Good morning class!" Kakashi greeted happily. Everyone inside the classroom grumbled. "You're late again!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I was late. You see I helped this cat stuck in the tr-"

"Save it, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto interrupted. Kakashi sighed. "When will you ever believe me?" he said, sounding hurt. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Never, pervert." He mumbled. "I heard that." Kakashi said in front of the class. Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe…"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay. As you know, we have a new student." He announced. There were whispers around the classroom. "Is it a he or she, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "It's a guy." Kakashi answered.

Many girls squealed and waited in anticipation.

"I hope he's cute!"

"Yeah! That would be so cool!

"I wonder if he's better looking than Sasuke-kun…"

"Of course he isn't! Sasuke-kun is the most handsome guy alive!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Why do they always look at the physical appearances of people anyway?_ She thought. She looked over to Sasuke and grinned. "Well at least you won't have another fan girl added to your list." She said.

"Hn." He replied. Unbeknownst to her, his eyes narrowed. _He better not be a fan boy either…_ He thought, taking a short glance at Sakura.

"You can come in now." Kakashi said. Everyone looked eagerly at the door, except for Sasuke, who, as usual, had the back of his palms under his chin while his arms were supported by his elbows. He looked at the door lazily.

It opened and while the new student walked to Kakashi's side, many girls were squealing. He had spiky brown hair, quite similar to Sasuke's but his was shorter. He had onyx eyes as well. It was obvious that he had a fit body. In short, he was handsome.

Sakura had a different reaction though. Her eyes widened. Sasuke looked at her uncertainly. _Don't tell me she…_

"Sakura-chan! I didn't expect you to be here!" the new boy greeted, waving at her. Sakura waved back, plastering a fake smile on her face. Sasuke saw through it. "Why him?" He heard her mumble. He raised his eyebrow. "Do you know him?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. "Our fathers are close friends in business. I've seen him quite often before but I rarely see him anymore because his father goes around the world now." She said. "So I hope his father would have business in another place soon…" she mumbled.

Sasuke heard this and smirked. "Why? Don't you like him?" he asked, monotonously. Sakura sighed. "He's okay but he sometimes acts like a fan boy…similar to Lee" she said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. Neji noticed this and smirked. _Getting jealous again, Uchiha?_

"Do you know each other, Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded. As usual, many girls whispered to themselves and shot death glares at her. "Well then, Daisuke, you may sit in front of Miss Haruno.." He said.

"But before that, why don't you tell us more about yourself." Kakashi said. Many girls waited in anticipation for what he had to say. Daisuke nodded and faced the class, looking as handsome as ever…well to most of the girls he did…Sasuke just found him plain annoying. (I wonder why xD)

"Well…there isn't really much to tell…" Daisuke said chuckling. For some reason, many girls just found it plain cute and started giggling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this. _Just get straight to the point, will you?_

"So, I'm Daisuke Hazashi, 16 years old. My father goes around the world so I rarely stay in one school to finish the year. In fact, I have to leave in 3 months." He started. "Aww…" Many girls sighed sadly. Sasuke heard Sakura sigh as well, but it sounded more like a sigh of relief. He smirked at this.

(A/N: For those reading my other fic, WIB, yes I know xD I just like the name Daisuke…and brown hair…lol xD)

"So, I like acting, playing basketball and soccer, playing the guitar, singing, painting and…poetry." He said, smiling at them. Again, there were many whispers around the classroom, mostly from the girls.

"He writes poetry! That's so cool!"

"I bet he can write romantic ones!"

"Yeah! I want him to make me one…"

"Not you! He would want to write for me!"

Sakura sighed. Oh he loved writing poems alright. She cringed having remembered all the poems he wrote for _her_. Though she found them quite romantic, she didn't want to have a relationship with him other than friendship.

She sighed dreamily. _If only Sasuke can write me a poem- wait…what am I thinking? _She shook her thoughts away. Then she remembered something. She turned to face Sasuke. "Don't you think that both of you are quite similar?" she asked him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Me and the poem writer? I don't think so…" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes. "Well not about that…I meant that both of you play basketball and soccer excellently. You also play the guitar and of course you paint really well. And I guess you can sing well too, right?" she asked.

He looked at her skeptically. "So?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "And they say you're smart." She said. He glared at her. "Just get to the point." She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She replied.

"Well, since you both have similar hobbies, don't you think that both of you could be good friends? Or at least get along well…" she said. He raised his eyebrow. "No." he answered. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?" she asked. "Hn." He replied. She glared at him. "Just answer." She said in a low, threatening voice. But before he could reply.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Daisuke said, waving at her while going to his seat. She smiled at him. "Uh…Hey, Daisuke." She said. Sasuke just looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know you studied here, Sakura-chan! I thought you still studied in the States with…umm who were they again? Ah yes, I remember Temari, Gaara and Sai…" he said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. _Gaara and Sai?_ He thought and looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. Sakura chuckled. "Yeah. I miss them though." She said, smiling sadly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And-" Naruto started but was interrupted by none other than Neji. "Keep it down, will you?" He said to Naruto. Someone chuckled. Their heads turned to the source of the sound.

"Sorry. It's just that I found it funny that's all." Daisuke said, smiling at them. Naruto grinned at him and scratched the back of his head, a habit he had never outgrown.

Sakura had a small smile on her face. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at Daisuke, which was left unnoticed by everyone except Neji. _Better move fast, Uchiha._

* * *

"You look great, Sakura-chan!" Dasiuke exclaimed when Sakura joined them after changing for gym class. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this while Sakura forced out a smile. "Uhh, thanks Daisuke! You look great as well…" she said. 

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay class! We'll play basketball today!" Gai shouted. Some were excited while others were only concerned about 'not breaking a nail.' Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes at Rika and her friends who were whining.

Sakura looked around. It seemed Ino was with Shikamaru a lot nowadays. But since Shikamaru wasn't in this class, Ino was talking to some other people. She rarely sees her with Rika and Sasuke's other fan girls anymore…

"I'll be dividing you into teams! One team against the other." Gai said. There were 5 people in each team. Everyone waited for their name to be called. The first two teams who were to play against each other are as follows:

Team 1: Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Rika  
Team 2: Daisuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ino

Obviously when their names were called out…

"Yes! I get to be with Sasuke-kun!" Rika exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her, obviously annoyed. He also saw clearly that Daisuke and Lee were more than thrilled to be in the same team as Sakura. His fists unconsciously clenched inside his pockets.

_Well…I'll see what you've got Daisuke Hazashi…_ He thought, smirking. The rest of the class watched interestedly, eager to know which team would be victorious. The team leaders were decided and as expected, Sasuke was the leader of his team while it was Neji for the other.

"Let the game begin!" Gai exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing the ball in the air. It was first to 20 points.

Sasuke got the ball first and ran to the ring. Surprisingly, it was Daisuke who guarded him. He narrowed his eyes at him, looking for an opening. He found one to the right and did a crossover. He smirked because it seemed that Daisuke wasn't fast enough.

Just when he was about to shoot, he found out that someone stole the ball from him. He turned around and saw the guy dribbling the ball to the other side of the gym. It was none other than…

Daisuke.

He ran after Daisuke with Neji beside him. "Too slow, Uchiha?" he said, smirking. Sasuke glared at him. "You watch, Hyuuga." He replied. He soon caught up with Daisuke and blocked his path. He was confident in blocking his shot…but Daisuke smirked at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Sakura!" Daisuke exclaimed, passing the ball to her. She was in the free throw line and caught the ball. She looked shocked that Daisuke would pass the ball to her. She narrowed her eyes to the girl in front of her.

"You can't shoot against me, forehead." Rika said, smirking. Sakura neglected her comment and focused on what to do. She dribbled the ball to the right, and then pulled it back to her side again, making Rika lose her balance because she tried to get it. She didn't fall though.

Sakura smirked at her. "Too slow. Or are you afraid to break a nail?" she said. Rika narrowed her eyes at her. "Why you little b-" she started but stopped when she failed to block the ball that Sakura threw.

She saw that Lee was open earlier so she passed the ball to him. He shot it…and scored.

* * *

Neji smirked as Tenten dribbled the ball in front of him, eyes knitted in concentration. "Too hard for you?" he said to her. She glared at him. "Of course not. I'm just waiting for the right time." She replied. 

She dribbled the ball to the right, hoping to catch Neji off guard. Unfortunately for her, he blocked the way. She looked for her other teammates but it seemed that all of them were guarded.

"Omigosh! What's that?!" Tenten exclaimed, eyes bulging. Neji continued smirking, eyes not leaving her. "That won't work on me, Tenten." He said. She glared at him.

"So, what would you do if our team won?" Neji asked. Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Nothing because you guys won't win anyway." She said confidently. "Besides, you still didn't go with me to buy weapons…" she continued.

"Hn." He replied. Fortunately, she didn't notice him sweat drop. _Shoot.__I almost forgot about that…_ He thought. He cringed, imagining himself going from shop to shop for hours looking for weapons…new or old. He smirked soon afterwards. _Well, it could be fun…_

"Oi Tenten! Just focus on getting past Neji! You can do it!" Naruto shouted. Tenten nodded. She managed a crossover and shot the ball and it went in. She looked back at Neji who had his hands inside his pockets.

She raised her eyebrow. "You just let me pass didn't you? You weren't playing your best…" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. He smirked. "No I didn't." he said. Her eyes narrowed. "You're just saying that." She uttered. His smirk became wider.

"You just got lucky."

* * *

"You can do it, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. She blushed and almost lost the ball in the process. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whose side are you on, dobe?" he said. Hinata looked from Naruto's encouraging face to Ino's who was guarding her and then the ring. 

She bit her lip and prepared to shoot. Ino - who rarely played any basketball, jumped, thinking that Hinata would shoot. She was wrong.

Before Ino's foot touched the ground again, Hinata aimed and shot the ball. It went in. She smiled, happy that she scored at least one point for her team.

"You did it Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, running towards her. Hinata blushed even more. "Umm…t-thank y-you Naruto-kun." She said. He held up his right hand. Hinata stared at it, not sure what to do.

"High-five, Hinata-chan!" He said, grinning at her. She smiled at hit his hand with her right. Sakura watched them from afar, smiling at them as well.

_Hinata didn't even faint…_

* * *

The game continued and the scores were close. Soon, it was 18-19, with Neji's team leading. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Daisuke who was guarding him once again. He passed the ball to Naruto since Tenten was guarded heavily by Neji. He on the other hand, was just guarded by Lee. 

"Shoot the ball, dobe!" Sasuke said while blocking Daisuke from getting nearer. He shot and the ball went around the ring…and fell out. Sasuke jumped for rebound but Daisuke got there first.

He got the ball and raced down the other side of the court…with Sasuke catching up to him. The rest of the class seemed to be cheering for either of them. Sasuke neglected all their shouts and concentrated on getting the ball from Daisuke.

Daisuke shot…only for it to be blocked by Sasuke. He smirked and ran to the opposite side at amazing speed.

He stopped and jumped, making a perfect 3-point shot.

* * *

"Congratulations you guys!" Sakura exclaimed. They were eating in their cafeteria table. Hinata smiled and murmured a 'thank you' while Tenten and Naruto preferred to say it out loud. 

Sasuke on the other hand, just replied with a simple 'Hn.' Sakura rolled her eyes at this. "Why do you always say that word anyway?" She said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, remembering the people who influenced him to say it.

"Hey are you okay?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of his face. He looked at her. "Yeah." He replied. Then he saw the least person he wanted to inside the cafeteria…

Sakura seemed to notice him too…

Daisuke looked around, hoping to find someone he knew. Unfortunately for him, girls started coming closer. "Hey Daisuke-kun!" they said, smiling at him. Everyone in Sakura's table saw him cringe. "Uhh hey…" he replied to them.

Sakura sighed. Well I guess I better help him out. She thought. Sasuke looked at her. _She wouldn't…would she? _

"Hey Daisuke! You can sit with us!" Sakura said, patting the seat beside her. He immediately looked her way, having recognized her voice clearly. He smiled. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said, bringing his food.

He sat down and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys!" He greeted enthusiastically. They all greeted back, except for Neji who said a simple 'Hn.' and Sasuke, who didn't say anything at all. Sakura looked at him uncertainly.

He looked like he didn't notice anything happen. He just continued eating silently. Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to her side and faced Daisuke. He smiled at her.

"So Sakura-chan, how have you been?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I'm fine. How about you? What was the last country you visited?" She asked. "Well, I went to France…" he answered. "Wow! What did you do there?!" Naruto asked with his loud voice.

Then Daisuke just started talking about what he did and the places he visited. "So was there any Ramen there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hit him on the head since he sat beside Naruto and Sakura.

"It's France, dobe. There's rarely any Ramen there." He said. Daisuke nodded. "I didn't get to eat Ramen there the whole time I stayed." He agreed. Naruto cried anime tears. "No Ramen?! How could you live?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh…I forgot. I went to the US for a week before I arrived here since my father had to talk with yours…" Daisuke said. Sakura looked at him with eyes widened. "Really? Did you see anyone I know?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw the _whole group_ eating in this restaurant…the one you guys used to come to often." He said. "Did you talk to them?" Sakura asked eagerly. He nodded again. "Yeah they miss you a lot." he replied.

"Oh I forgot, they said that if you get a boyfriend, they'll beat him to a pulp." Daisuke said, chuckling. "Gaara even gave me that glare. It made me shiver, actually." He said. Sakura giggled. "Well, looks like they didn't change…" she said, happily.

"Who are they, Sakura?" Tenten asked. Everyone in the table looked at her curiously…except for Sasuke who pretended he didn't care. Sakura smiled at them. "They're my best friends from the States!" she said.

Daisuke grinned. "Very protective ones…" he said. "Heh, I remember the time I gave you a peck on the forehead and then they all shot glares at me. Sai and Gaara looked like they would kill." He said, chuckling.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this and his fists unconsciously clenched. Sakura saw this. "Hey Sasuke are you okay? You seem a little tense…" she said, concerned. "It's nothing." He replied.

The bell rang and soon, they all said goodbye and started to go to their respective classes. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata all went together since all of them had Math next. Just as they were about to leave…

"Sakura-chan! What are your next classes?" Daisuke asked. "Math, Art and Science." She answered. His smile widened. "I have Math and Art as well." he said, happily catching up with them.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, do you get problem 9?" Sakura asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't get it?" he asked monotonously. She nodded. He smirked at her. "I thought you would find it easy." He said. 

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not that perfect you know." She said. He watched as her eyebrows knitted and her pencil flew against the paper, trying to solve an equation she couldn't understand.

"Arrgg! Why is it so confusing?!" She exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head. She stopped and sighed. "I think Naruto's habit of rubbing the back of his head is contagious." She said. "What's that, Sakura-chan?" the said boy asked in front of her.

She grinned at him. "Hehe…It's nothing Naruto!" she said, chuckling. Sasuke was about to tell her that he could help when…

"I'll help yo-!" Daisuke said but he was interrupted.

"I'll help you with it." Sasuke said, pulling the paper from her. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Daisuke. "It's okay Sasuke! I don't want to waste your tim-"

"I said I'll help you with it." He said, looking at her paper in his hands. He placed it down, got her pencil and showed her what to do. Sakura's eyes widened. "That's it?!" she asked incredulously.

He nodded. "Really? I thought it would be harder than that! Thanks Sasuke!" She exclaimed and finished solving all the problems on her paper.

* * *

"Woah. Nice painting, Daisuke!" Sakura said, looking at the picture of a cherry blossom tree. Daisuke smiled at her. "You know why I painted this, Sakura-chan?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head and looked at him uncertainly. 

"It's because it reminds me of you…" he said. Sakura tensed. "Umm…thanks Daisuke." She said and looked at her own painting. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Fortunately, she didn't notice Sasuke's grip on his paintbrush tighten. She then turned to his painting. "Wow! That looks exactly like your guitar! Awesome! I wish I could paint like you…" she said.

He sighed. "All you need is practice." He said. She smiled at him. She continued her painting of different kinds of flowers. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration again. He smirked, seeing her face.

"Have a problem again?" he asked, still smirking. She sighed. "Yeah…could you help me? Please…" she said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He raised his eyebrow. "That won't work on me." He said, amusingly.

She huffed then looked at him, smirking. He looked at her uncertainly. "Then what about Mr. Fist?" she said, putting her clenched fist in front of his face. He sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll help you. But don't think I did it because I'm scared." He finally said.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke! You're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed and hugged him for a second. He looked at her, dumfounded. After a few seconds, he stood up and helped her with the painting. He was lucky that no one noticed the tint of pink on his cheeks…or so he thought.

Daisuke smirked.

_Uchiha…It's a battle for her affection now, isn't it?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's a relatively long chapter for you guys! It's exactly 3,510 words, excluding the author's note and my replies. (well according to MS Word it is xD) I updated after about 8 days! (well for me it was quick, considering all the parties I had to go to) 

LOL…I worked on this chapter for about 5-6 hours, excluding the time I had to reply to your reviews xD I had to reread chapter 2 because its kind of connected with this chapter (remember all the classes they attended? Lol I told you that those empty seats would be quite important xD) So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Delete?

Anyways I hope you like it! Consider it as my belated Christmas gift for all of you! Anyways **please review**! It would really really make my day! It could be your Christmas gift to me…hehe xD

The next chapter is:

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 14: Practice. Practice. Practice.**

LOL I'm still not sure about the title. Note that it can change. So…what do you guys think they're practicing for :P

* * *

Here are my replies to all of your awesome reviews! I love you all! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! –huggles- 

**sasukeXsakura25**  
Woah! Really? Yay! I didn't think many people would enjoy reading it when I first wrote xD Haha yeah maybe…that's a good idea xD I hope this update is soon enough. Thank you! I'm glad that you like it ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**pinky101**  
I'm glad that you love it so far ;) Of course I'll keep writing for all of you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**lazybluishgurl013**  
Haha yeah I guess it could be a gift as well xD Hehe this chappie is even longer! I hope you like it ;) I hope this update is soon enough. Yup! I am a Filipino and proud of it…hehe xD Yup! I updated before the break ended. –pokes chapter- hehe xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**sallyluv16  
**Hehe thank you! I'm glad that you like it and that the time that you spent reading this story wasn't wasted ;) I hope this update is soon enough. I hope that you like this chapter ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Merridaine**  
Haha yay! I'm glad that you still remain impressed even after all the chapters I put up xD And I hope that you like this one as well and that it passed your expectations ;) Thanks so much for the congrats! Nah I'm not awesome xD LoL…I just like writing for you guys xD And thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**inner soul**  
Hehe xD Yay! I'm glad that you liked it! Yup, I just figured that I wanted them to take their time…to get to know each other and for their love to bloom with time. I don't like love at first sight as much. I mean, a relationship would be so much sweeter if you have many memories to share xD I'm also happy that you found the chapter satisfying. Yeah that might be too cliché but I assure you, even if he didn't say it, I'm pretty sure he felt it ;) I hope this update is soon enough. Hehe all your reviews made me happy. And thanks so much for the good luck and for reading and reviewing once again!

**it'sher**  
I'm glad that you find my story interesting! Hehe I guess this chappie answered your question xD I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing again!

**frienz4ever**  
**8-** Hehe I'm glad that you found it cool xD  
**13-** Haha yay! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hehe it's a boy like you wanted…and Sasuke's jealous alright ;) I'm glad that you love it xD

**Stephanie **  
You're welcome! I'm happy that it made your day/week xD Yay! Thank you…I'm glad that you find him less OOC. But I think he acted OOC again in this chapter. Yeah…its really hard to write him especially when you want to make it appear that he's jealous. Haha yup! Its so shmexy! Yeah! Sasuke is cool! I hope this update is soon enough. Thank you! I'm glad that you like what I write xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**VcChick**  
Hehe yeah! Although I hope that he isn't that sweet for him to look OOC xD LoL…I hope that this chappie satisfies you ;) I hope this update is soon enough. Hehe yup I remember it! Its VcChick! (I typed it without looking! See? LOL xD) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**une see**  
Haha yeah! LOL me too xD I bet it would be so cute :P I'm glad that you're still loving it! I hope that you like this chappie as well and that this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Uchiha Rose**  
Hehe xD I thought of making it an OC…but don't worry! Sai's too good a character not to be in this story! -hinthint- Hehe I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing again!

**rebel-girl**  
Haha I promise to try to put him in the…15th chapter perhaps? Hehe you'll find out why in the next chapter ;) Hehe xD I hate Rika as well…and I created her. LOL. I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**bunnyandpuppylover**  
I answered the question in my reply to your review in my other story, WIB (Chapter 4). But anyways, here it is so that you won't have to find it anymore if you still didn't see it ;) it will definitely be more than 30 chapters (I've got most of the chapters planned out)...even **more **than 40 maybe xD yep…it's a very long story xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**tiffanylicis**  
Haha yup! Her gift is way better! Hehe xD I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**Kairi Aerith**  
Hehe i decided to make it an OC. But don't worry, Sai's too good a character not to be in this story! -hinthint- I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**werwolfofkonoha**  
I'm glad that you find it cute xD Hehe yup! I hope this chapter answered your question and I hope that you like it ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again!

**Hanyue-Chan**  
Nah, its okay! I don't mind. LOL. I'm really happy that you reviewed many others ;) I'm glad that you find it cute xD I decided the new student should be an OC…but Sai's too good a character not to be in this story! -hinthint- I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**nickygirl**  
Haha xD I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope that you find this chapter long though xD It's longer by about 1,200 words. Hehe I'm glad that you like it! I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**Freedomstar999**  
Hehe thanks so much for the huggle! I hope that you like this chapter ;) and that this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**angelwingsrinoa **  
Haha me too xD I don't like my own character. LOL xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing again!

**Naruto8ramen**  
I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I hope that you like this one as well and that this update is soon enough. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**kari **  
Hehe cool xD I'm happy that you like this story! Nah, mine isn't even that good…I just wrote it for fun…and to make you guys happy xD Good luck with your story! And happy holidays to you as well! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing again!

**Confuzzled239**  
Yay! I'm glad that you're loving it! I hope that you like this chapter as well ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again! LOL I remember all your reviews for the earlier chapters of this fic. Since I still didn't reply to reviews at that time, I would like to say – Thanks so much for reviewing! Hehe xD

**Kawaii IceCream**  
Hehe I guess her kiss on the cheek could be part of her gift. LOL xD Ohh Valentines Day. Now that's a holiday too good to let them miss it xD -hinthint- Hehe… Yeah she's always getting into trouble but at least Sasuke's always there. Haha xD Yup! I don't hate Ino that much to make her bad until the end :P Yes! Because they scolded Sakura! Protective Sasuke thinks of Sakura's welfare. Haha xD Yup…the funny thing is, he always says that its so obvious that Sasuke likes Sakura when he doesn't want to admit that he likes Tenten. Tsk tsk Neji xD LOL yeah that would be a good thing for her to do. Yup! It's really common for them to see each other there xD Haha! Yeah…its so shweet. Haha yup! He's mean! Hehe I decided to make it a guy…jealousy purposes. LOL. Yup! Rika is annoying to death xD haha yeah that's true. Yup! Ore Sasuke embarrassing moments later on xD Don't worry! I'll surely do that! Hehe Neji going to the store with Tenten would be fun xD hehe i'll surely make them say that later on :P especially when they're teasing each other ;) I'm glad that you like this chapter! I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again! And belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well!

**Dark Glass Bottle**  
Hehe yeah I say it a lot xD Ohh…sorry I meant that its okay meaning I have nothing against it but I don't like it as much as SasuSaku. Sorry if I confused you xD Aww –hugs you back- Yeah I guess I do but still later on when I've finished at least one of my stories. Maybe but you're going to use the idea right? And I would gladly help you with it! (LOL its funny that we had this conversation…well if you can call it that, in my other story, WIB already. Gah its because I update that more often xD) I hope this update is soon enough. Don't worry ;) I promise he will later on ;) Hehe I thought about making it an OC but don't worry! Gaara would surely make Sasuke jealous when he appears -hinthint- LOL he didn't appear yet and he's already making Sasuke jealous xD Haha thanks. Do I write where? I think the link was blocked by Hehe I answered that question in my review to your story as well but anyways here's my answer again xD Of course I can be your big sister! How can I resist your puppy dog eyes? LOL xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again! PS- sure! of course I'll send the previews to you forever. Hehe xD

**Shinobi of life**  
Hehe, I'm glad that you find it cute xD Hehe wow you're good in guessing…close but then –closes mouth- hehe I might spoil it :P It's going to be revealed later on…well a lot later on actually xD Anyways thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky**  
Haha that would be a good idea…and cute xD yup that's how you spell it ;) I have a friend who loves cats that many of us tease her that she almost looks like one. LOL. I'm glad that you liked the way I portrayed her. Yup. Rika is stupid. Heh I don't like my own character xD Nah…you're really flattering me. Haha xD I'm not that good, and it's a fact. Yeah, I agree that there may be some others who think that their story is always the best. I'm glad that they're only a few though…well from what I've seen. Yes I definitely have bad points…and I'm far from perfect. LOL xD Let's see…ermm if I'm in a bad mood and a flame, like a criticism (not constructive…I like those, actually xD) is in one of my story's review page. I tend to get pretty annoyed. Well VERY. You wouldn't want to see me mad. LOL xD Well if I'm in a good mood and see one, maybe I would just feel sad or something. But when I don't feel so good…well that's a different story xD Errmm…I can also be quite lazy sometimes xD Yup. They SUCK like hell. They think they're so much better than everyone else to get a guy but well, they're so wrong. Haha well I'm glad that my story can really bring out your emotion xD Haha thanks ;) Yeah…I would hit him with a stick if he goes jerk mode to Sakura. (well I'd be hitting myself because I'm the one who would make him do it, if ever that happens. LOL) hehe Belated Merry Christmas to you too and Happy New Year! May 2007 bring you joy and happiness ;) Hehe I guess I meant a simple gift but it had a lot of love. I typed it in with quite some thought but I guess not as much as you. LOL your brain is just to good to melt away! I hope that you like this chappie too and that this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**icey-sakura**  
You're welcome! Yay! I'm glad you found it good. Haha thanks! –ish scared of your butter knife- LOL xD I hope this update is soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**xxPaper Heartxx**  
Haha yup! I'm glad you find it sweet too xD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing once again! LoL, you've been the first to review some of the chapters of both of my stories xD

* * *

Thanks again you guys! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	15. Just Persuasion

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 14: Just Persuasion**

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke entered the classroom. He sat down beside Sakura who also sat beside Daisuke. Neji on the other hand, sat beside Naruto who was in front of Sakura. It was English so they were the only ones there.

Sakura smiled at him. Daisuke looked and acknowledged him as well. Then he averted his eyes to something he was carrying. "I never knew you played the electric guitar too, Sasuke." Daisuke said. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow. "Hn."

Sasuke smirked seeing the guitar case of Sakura. Since they practiced together for the presentation, he already knew what_ her_ guitar looked like. It was red, white and black. His on the other hand, was navy blue, black and silver.

"Good morning class." Ibiki said in front. Sasuke smirked.

_This could be fun._

* * *

"Next up is Uchiha and Haruno." Ibiki said from the back of the classroom. "Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Daisuke whispered beside her and she gave him a small smile. 

She gulped. Sasuke, feeling her tension looked at her and smirked. "Scared?" he said mockingly, standing up with his guitar.

She glared at him, doing the same. "No I'm not." She whispered defensively as they walked to the front of the class. "Hn. We practiced this for quite some time now. I think we'll get it right anyway." He said reassuringly.

She smiled at him as they readied their guitars. "Thanks…Sasuke." She said. He smirked back.

_For some reason, he made me feel so much better…even if maybe he didn't mean to._

But he did…

* * *

"You did great Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed as they sat down on their seats. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto." She said. 

"Good presentations everyone. Although I have to say that some seemed like they didn't know what they were doing." Ibiki said, giving a knowing glance to Naruto who simply grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I will announce an activity maybe many of you are going to like tomorrow." He said.

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

_I wonder what that would be…_

* * *

Next Day… 

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Daisuke. Naruto seemed to be talking a lot. Neji looked at him lazily.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Daisuke greeted back enthusiastically. Neji said a simple 'Hn.' while Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura sighed and walked to where they were seated at the back. She sat in the middle of Daisuke and Sasuke.

(A/N: Remember that empty seat in chapter 2?)

Ibiki entered the room soon after. Everyone looked at him silently. They said their greetings and Ibiki proceeded to his announcement.

"As you know, every year, two classes work together to present a play to the whole academy." He started. "This year, you will be working with English class B." Soon, there were whispers around the room.

Sakura smiled. "Isn't that the class which Tenten and Hinata are in?" she asked happily. Naruto nodded. "Yep!" he answered. "Ehem." Ibiki said in a dark tone. Everyone turned silent after that.

"As I was saying. The play will be two months from now and the whole academy will attend. You may invite your family and a few guests." He said.

"Cool! This is so exciting!" Sakura said silently. Daisuke looked at her. "I'm sure you'll get the lead part, Sakura-chan! You acted really well when I watched you in this play about a year ago." He said.

Sakura grinned at him. "Hehe..thanks." She replied. "Play?" Sasuke asked with eyebrows raised. Sakura nodded. "Well there was this play in my old school. I played princess while Sai played prince." She said.

"I was jealous of him you know, Sakura-chan?!" Daisuke said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Huh why?" Sakura asked him. "It was romance!" Daisuke exclaimed. "What! Really?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

Daisuke nodded. "He kissed you on the hand, hugged you…I heard there was even supposed to be a real kiss but they removed it." He said. "Uhh…yeah." Sakura replied smiling, a tint of pink visible on her cheeks.

She failed to notice Sasuke's clenched hands. Someone saw it though. "Romance? A kiss would have been good for that kind of play." Neji said smirking. Sasuke glared at him. This didn't go unnoticed by the white-eyed boy as his smirk became wider.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Well…you see…my dad told me he would attend so I told them to cut the kiss scene off because I know he would be against it." She said.

"He didn't even attend, though. He called me last minute that he had an important meeting to go to." She added mumbling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. "That's horrible, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura chuckled at his antics. Then she looked at her desk. "That's also the reason why he found out I wanted to be a doctor…so he sent me here instead." She said silently. Sasuke clenched his fists.

_So it's the same for her too…_

"Silence." Ibiki said in a dark voice. Sakura looked around. It seemed like it wasn't only her who was excited for the play. Many found this activity interesting as well.

"As I was saying, rehearsals start tomorrow after school. The schedule depends on who will direct your play. Those in varsity may skip a few meetings to attend your own practices. You must be present in most rehearsals whatsoever." He said.

"This play is graded as your major project. Those who do not wish to act may sign up for another job, like lights for example." He finally said.

"This is so troublesome." Sakura heard someone say aloud. She sweat dropped.

_I guess what I heard Ino say was true. Shikamaru really does call everything troublesome…_

* * *

"So guys…" Ino began. She was the director for their play since no one else wanted that position. "I have a story we could use!" She said happily. She took out a couple of papers and waved it in front of the class. 

"But auditions come first. I just want you guys to say and act some lines and I'll be the one to choose the people right for the part. It's tomorrow for girls. Boys will have it the next day so we can start early." She said.

"Shikamaru here will help me." She said, tugging that the boy's sleeve. "Troublesome woman." He mumbled. Ino glared at him. "What was that?!" she asked threateningly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Oh. You're here as well." Rika said disgustingly. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. Got a problem?" she retorted. Rika smirked at her and put her arms in front of her chest. "Hmm. Are you signing for lights? Because I don't think people would like to see a face like yours." She said. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan is good at acting! She's better than you think." Daisuke said. Rika turned to him and her face brightened. "Daisuke-kun! Are you auditioning for the play too?" she said, walking to him.

He looked at her uncertainly. "Uhh…yeah." He replied. "Would you want to watch me? I'll be auditioning tomorrow." She smiled at him. "I'll be watching because of Sakura-chan." He said, slightly holding Sakura's shoulder. "She's a great actor." He said, smiling. Sakura could feel heat rising up her cheeks

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. Rika on the other hand, glared at Sakura and clenched her fists. "Hm. We'll see about that." She said threateningly and walked away. Sakura turned to Daisuke and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, beaming at him. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" He replied. Sasuke grit his teeth. Sakura felt him tense. She turned to him with a worried expression. "Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hn."

* * *

"What are you signing up for, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Hn. Not yet sure." He replied with a stoic expression. "Why not try for acting?" she suggested. Sasuke cringed. "No thanks." He replied. 

"Why not?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Knowing Ino, she would probably make me a lead actor." He said. "So?" Sakura asked, still not getting his point.

"Since she's a girl, I bet it has a romance genre or something." He continued. Sakura rolled her eyes at this. Sasuke smirked, hearing her mumble some things about gender discrimination and liking romance novels.

She sighed and turned to him. "Come on! What other jobs do you have in mind anyway?" she asked. "Nothing." He replied. She groaned in frustration. "You're boring." She said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you still talking with me then?" he replied, smirking. "Hmph." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "Whatever." She said. His smirk became wider. "Can't think of any good comebacks?" he said.

Silence.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Wow…Sakura-chan is good." Naruto said, staring wide eyed at the act Sakura was doing. "I told you she's good." Daisuke said proudly. "Yeah but I didn't think she could actually pretend to _cry_ on stage." Tenten said. 

"Yeah!! And those tears look real!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone who heard him sweat dropped. "Dobe. They are real." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe…"

"Sakura-chan c-can really act w-well." Hinata said, also looking at Sakura intently. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn." He said.

But he couldn't deny…well, to his mind at least, that he liked watching her perform.

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura greeted them happily after her performance. "You were great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Daisuke exclaimed together. Sakura smiled at them. "Thanks guys!" she said. 

"Look! That Rika bitch is up next." Tenten said venomously. "I hope she falls." She added. "She won't be better than Sakura-chan anyway." Daisuke said. "B-but I heard that Rika-san is r-really good too." Hinata said.

"Yeah she starred in last year's production." Naruto said, cringing. "And I can't believe many people liked it." He said.

"Rika, you're up next!" Ino shouted.

There was silence when Rika began acting.

* * *

"See that, forehead-girl?!" Rika said smirking at her. She obviously thought that her performance was much better than Sakura's. "Still, Sakura acts better than you." Tenten said defending her. 

Rika's smirk became wider. "Hm. We'll see about that when the cast list comes out." She said. She then turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Arent you going to audition too?" she asked leaning closer to him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "No." he said in a monotone voice. "Aww why not! It could be fun!" she said, leaning her side on his shoulder. He instantly cringed and stepped away from her.

"No thanks." He said in an irritated voice. _Why can't this annoying girl just leave me alone?! _"But Sasuke-kuunnn. You're supposed to be the prince and I'm the princess!" Rika cooed. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hn." Rika smiled, taking it the wrong way. "Yay! I knew you would accept Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!" she said, walking away.

"So I guess the play would be a prince, princess sort of thing." Naruto said. "I'm s-sure you'll get t-the part Sakura-chan." Hinata reassured her. The said girl shook her head. "Nah, Rika can tell Ino to make_ her_ the lead actress instead of me." She said.

"Didn't you hear?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her. "Hear what?" she asked, confused. "Ino left their group. She isn't even a Sasuke fan girl anymore. Well at least I don't think so…" Tenten said, her eyes averting to Sasuke.

Soon, all eyes were on him. "She didn't come close to me for quite a while now." He said, finally. Naruto patted Sakura on the back. "I'm sure that you'd get the part anyway. You're better than her by a long shot, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto." She said gratefully. "Then that means I'll be practicing harder then." Daisuke said enthusiastically.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this.

* * *

Soon, it was the next day and everyone gathered at the end of school again for the boy's audition. 

"Daisuke, you're up." Ino said. "Good luck!" Sakura said to him, smiling. He grinned back at her. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he replied happily.

It seemed that he was better than what everyone else thought…

"He's good…" Sakura said, looking at him. She didn't notice Sasuke's eyebrow twitch at her comment. Tenten nodded. "Yeah. I never thought he would be this good." She said.

* * *

"That was great, Daisuke!" Ino said, while scribbling something on a paper. She did this whenever someone performed. "Well that's everyone who signed up. Is there anyone else who wants to perform?" she asked. 

There were murmurs around the room. "Wow, that must mean that she liked Daisuke's performance a lot." Tenten stated. Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. She didn't comment on anyone else's performance…even Neji's." he said.

"Yeah. So I guess Daisuke must be the lead actor or something." Sakura agreed. Sasuke heard her and clenched his fist. "I wonder how Neji would take it. I guess it's quite a blow to his pride…" Tenten muttered, turning around to look at him.

He was standing beside Sasuke with arms crossed. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Daisuke just received praise for his performance while he didn't. Speaking of him…

"You know…knowing Ino, there's surely going to be a kiss in that play…" Neji said to Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke glared at him. "So what?" he asked, rather defensively. "And…" Neji said, continuing. "Seeing Sakura perform, it's easy to tell that she would get the lead role instead of Rika…"

Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching. "Why would I care?" he stated. "Go before it's too late." Neji advised. Sasuke averted her eyes to Sakura – she was laughing with Daisuke about something.

"Anyone else?" Ino repeated, more loudly than before.

Sasuke clenched his fists…

…and he want up to the stage without a single word uttered.

Soon, there were gasps and whispers around the room.

Sakura's eyes widened as Neji walked closer to them. "Why would Sasuke want to audition now?" she asked, mainly herself. Neji simply smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

_Maybe you would find out soon enough…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the very delayed chapter. School started again…and yeah I guess you know what comes next. Anyways, thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! They made me feel so much better! –huggles you all- 

Heh, this year is starting out…a little ermm_ lucky _(well, on the optimistic side xD) for me. Heck, last week I got a wound on my knee (a big one, mind you) then just yesterday, I got the other one, _on the same place_.

I'm too tired to get on the details but if you want to know (I don't think you would want to anyway xD) just PM me or ask in your review and I'll reply with a PM. Heh, so now I'm limping...again. But the second one was sort of a **life or death situation**. So yep, be **thankful** that I'm still alive so I can continue to write this story for you…LOL xD

Please review! It would really make my day. Plus they **really** inspire me to continue writing. Believe me, with school starting again and homework piling up, your reviews really encourage me a lot.

I'm too tired (as I said xD) right now to reply to your reviews. I am really sorry! But I'll have my replies here by tomorrow (I promise!) I just figured I've been delaying you guys too long already xD Heh, in a normal pace, I should have had two chapters up by this year already -.-

As you noticed, I changed the title. To those who are reading my other story - Yep, I'm just in the mood to make Sasuke give up...only because of Sakura of course...and in WIB's case...tomatoes xD

Next chapter:

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 15: Friends Once Again**

Want to guess what happens? Hehe I gave some minor hints in this chapter. And I guess the title makes it obvious…so yeah xD oh and the title is tentative to change ;)

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh  
**

* * *

Hey guys! Here are my replies to all your awesome reviews to the **previous** chapter: 

**it'sher  
**Hehe I'm glad that you liked it. Yep, Sasuke is so much better xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**sasuxsaku  
**Haha yup he is xD Nah thats okay. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Animelove101**  
Hehe I'm glad that you love it :) I hope that this chapter answers your question. LOL xD so so sorry for the late update. School's killing me -.- anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing

**VcChick**  
Yay! Hehe I'm glad that you still love it until now xD Ohh we'll see ;) mwahaha I guess his ermm… 'move' was a little surprise for Sakura, ne? well, she's still dense. Oh well xD So sorry for the late update -.- Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, VC-chan!

**une see**  
haha! Yep, Sakura is popular! Go Saku-chan! xD Mwuaha I don't really like Daisuke that much – considering that he's my own character, mainly because he's trying to take Sakura away from Sasuke. Although if he didn't like Sakura, I would find him okay…well he adds flavor to the story, ne? xD Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, une see-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

** pinky101**  
I'm glad that you like it! Of course I'll keep writing ;) Although maybe not as fast as I used to. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, pinky-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

**Freedomstar999**  
Hehe thank you! I'm glad that you liked the chappie. I hope that you liked this one as well. So so sorry for the late update -.- I'll try to update faster later on. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, freedomstar-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

**Merridaine**  
Hehe thanks! I'm really glad that you remain impressed. I hope that you liked this chapter as well ;) Hehe of course I love writing for all of you! I'm glad that you like it! xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, Merridaine-chan!

**Kari **  
Haha yup! Maybe he'll beat Daisuke to a bloody pulp in his own ermm…silent but precise little way xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, Kari-chan!

**angelwingsrinoa **  
Yay my 300th reviewer!! Congratulations! Could you email me? So I know your email (because if you tell me your email in a PM or review, I think blocks it -.-) Besides, I'll send the 15th chapter to you in MS Word. I'll just attach it to the email ;) that's your prize for being my 300th! Hehe yup, many thought it was Sai too. I guess its because many fics like this usually make Sai the new student xD I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, angel-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

**Guess who.** (Nikki, I know it's you xD)   
**1-** O.O NIKKI!! –huggles you- haha thank you! Congrats on getting your connection fixed. Hehe I'm glad that you like it. And you're welcome ;) Yay! Thank you! Heh I gave you this chappie's printed version yesterday. Haha yup thank you! Yep, Mr. D is evil -.- Nah, I haven't got the brains xD See you…again, tomorrow. LOL xD   
**2-** Hehe hey…again xD I'm glad that you like all my chapters ;) its chapter 13…its just 14 because of the author's note xD Haha yeah. Thanks for the good luck!

**Hidden Mikomi**  
Haha you're welcome. I'm glad that you love this story ;) LOL xD Hehe I'm glad that my review made you happy. It's okay, hehe thanks for taking your time to review. Good luck on writing a lemon or finding someone who could. Hehe I never wrote one in my life as well xD Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing mikomi-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

** sw33tn38**  
Hehe thank you!! I'm glad that you like this story. So so sorry for the late update. I'll try to do it faster later on. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**animefreak2203  
**Haha yup! A battle! I've always wanted to make Sasuke jealous xD Aww, -gives you an ice pack- I hope your head feels better after hitting it on the wall. LOL xD Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing anime-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

**Shirokoneko897**  
Haha yup! Poor Sasuke. I love love triangles. Don't worry, the answer to your question would be seen really soon ;) I'm glad that you love the story. And so so sorry for the late update. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

** sasukeXsakura25  
**Haha thank you! I'm glad that you liked it ;) I hope that you like this chapter as well. So so sorry for the late update. I'll try to do it faster later on. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing Jessica-chan!

**frienz4ever**  
No problem, that's okay ;) Thanks for the greeting! I'm glad that you love the chapter. I hope that you liked this one as well. Hehe yup! Sasuke's jealous xD Oh yeah, would you mind just emailing me? Because when you sent me the PM, blocked your email. So maybe if you just email me with your email add (lol xD) I could just reply to it and send you the 15th chapter. I'm not sure when I would be able to send it though. I haven't started writing and I'm really busy. But I promise that I would send you the chap. At least 2 days before I update here ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing again amy-chan!

**Mitsuko Nozomi**  
Hehe I'm glad that you like it. So sorry for the late update. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

** Princess Aeris**  
Thank you! Hehe yeah xD I guess it could be long enough to be a book…I'm hoping to write about 40 chapters for this story. (yes it's really long xD) and I've planned it out until the 30th right now. Hehe that's a good idea (about the dance), I have something like that in mind already. -hinthint- haha xD I'll try to update as soon as I can ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Kawaii IceCream **  
Haha I love making Sasuke jealous. LOL xD hehe that's true. Thanks, chapter 7 is up by the way if you want to check it out. I've read your story and reviewed each chapter. I hope I've made you happy with those even if they're a bit short xD haha cool! I know! Neji says stuff to Sasuke like you love Sakura and everything when he wont even admit that he likes Tenten! Haha xD Yep, Sasuke is so much better! Although, the story wont be exciting if its too predictable –hinthint- haha don't worry, I'll make them go out and buy weapons for sure…but I guess that would be on the later chapters. Haha I'm glad that you loved it. Sasuke narrows his eyes a lot in this chapter as well…not to mention clenches his fists. Yup, I love making him jealous xD Haha!! I feel kinda sorry for Daisuke…being kicked out of the way and all…but I guess he deserved it xD I'll update as soon as I can. Yes that's true! I love ice cream :P Yummeh… Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**Tac03e11hp**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you find it a good story. Hehe yeah, many fics do make Sai the new student so I decided to make it someone else. Hehe me too! I love a jealous Sasuke xD Hehe yeah that's true. Yesh that would be very interesting indeed. You read my mind. –hinthint- xD Anyways thanks so much for reading and reviewing

**sallyluv16**  
Haha you're welcome :) I'm glad that you liked it. I hope that you like this chapter as well xD Same here xD SasuSaku is better than DaiSaku…oh well, he adds flavor to the story…as well as Rika. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Anime Angel Goddess**  
Nah, that's okay :) You can review whenever you feel like it. Hehe thanks! I hope that you like this chapter as well. So so sorry for the late update. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**rebel-girl**  
haha. I don't like the OCs I created…they're mean. Well to Sasuke and Sakura xD well, it adds flavor to the story xD So so so sorry for the late update -.- school's really killing me. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, rebel-girl-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD)

**tiffanylicis**  
Haha yup that's true. So I guess he made a pretty good move on this chapter, ne:) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, tiffany-chan! (what would you want me to call you? xD )

**Stephanie **  
OMG. I am so sorry for not being able to reply to your email. I don't know why but Yahoo didn't want to show the message box where I was supposed to type in my reply -.- Haha! Practice…there can be many ermm…meanings, ne? XDXD I'm so so so sorry for the late update. School's really killing me right now -.- Yes! Go Sasuke! Haha its funny that I don't even like my OCs xD anyways they add flavor to the story. REPLY TO YOUR EMAIL: Yeah thats true xD I'm happy that you dont find him that OOC in my fanfic. I'm not so sure when he would come back. Im reall sorry xD I dont watch it that much anymore...i just depend on Besides, thats where Sasuke shows feelings towards Sakura. haha xD I've heard that he's back in the manga though...and that was quite a long time ago. I'll try to find out and research for you. I'll tell you when I find out…hopefully yahoo would work by then. Hehe thank you! I'f ever i need help with getting ideas, ill tell you ;) Make a fanfiction account! Im sure your stories would be great! Hehe not forcing you or anything though :P Thanks! And good luck if ever you start writing a story. Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic again Stephanie-chan:)

**Lebanno.angel**  
Hehe I'm glad that you read that one as well and found it nice :) Yup, he is…although I guess many other authors also use that name as OCs. So so sorry for the late update…and thanks so much for reading and reviewing !

**Uchiha Rose**  
Yup, yup! That's true xD Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again, Rose-chan

**cherryblossom9496**  
Haha I'm glad that you found it kawaii xD I kinda brought back Shikamaru in this chapter. Don't worry, I guess he'll have a bigger part later on ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing cherryblossom-chan

**bunnyandpuppylover**  
Haha me too xD it seems like I don't like my OCs…first Rika and now Daisuke. Oh well…I guess they add flavor to the story xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again!

**mitzuki1290**  
Haha xD I'm glad that you love this story and find it cool. Haha thank you! Likewise, although I guess that would be a really late greeting xD I think Haku's a guy. It's just what I think though. I'll try to do some research for ya. I'll PM you when I have the 'official' answer ;) My Christmas was great too! Although I have to say, the New Year was the worst I've had in my life…my brother had to go to the hospital (ER) because of his stomach so me and my family missed this reunion/party that we rarely missed at all -.- oh well, I'm glad that yours was cool :) So sorry for the late chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**Sayenora**  
Hehe I'm glad that you love it. Don't worry, I'll continue it :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing

**nickygirl**  
I'm glad that you liked it. I'm so so very sorry for the late update. I hope that you liked this chapter though. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again, nickygirl-chan! And you're welcome for the preview ;)

**Shinobi of life**  
Mwahaha that is true. I can't wait for that day. -hinthint- haha anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing again! -hugs-

**Claud-kun**  
I'm happy that you liked the chapter xD Hehe yup, I don't like him as well. LOL it looks like I don't really like all my OCs. Haha maybe because I made them all mean…well to Sasuke or Sakura that is. Hehe xD I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway, claud-kun, thanks for reading and reviewing…also for your greeting. (wow that rhymes :P)

**xxPaper Heartxx**  
Haha I'm glad that you liked the chappie! I hope that you would like this one as well :) Yeah me too! Mwahaha sasuke jealous is just so shweet! I'm so so so (100x) sorry for not updating fast. School's really killing me -.- aww I want a candy cane though! –puppy dog eyes- Pwease? Haha just kidding xD –hugs you back- thanks so much for the review lisa-chan!


	16. Friends Once Again

**Author's Note: **Hehe so here's chapter 15. I made it about **1000 words** longer than the last chapter (excluding the author's note and replies). And I updated in **less** than **10 days**!! Are you guys proud of me or what? Haha just kidding xD

Seriously, your** reviews** are my inspirations for writing this fic. Since I got quite a number of them for the last chapter, I worked **extra hard** to write this one more quickly. See the **amazing power** of your reviews? LOL xD

Ermm…regarding my other fic, **Where I Belong**, I'm not yet sure when I'm going to post the next chapter. Sorry…I just want to plan out more chapters ahead first. Heh, I'm also really sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter xD I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible.

Also, I'm planning to make a **Valentines Day fic**. I don't plan on making it about those usual – Sakura goes to the dance wearing a mask and Sasuke falls in love blah blah…sorry I just don't like it when I see that idea written out so often…I like a few stories like this though, as long as its well-written xD

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 15: Friends Once Again**

Sakura walked inside the large gates of the Uchiha mansion. She proceeded to the big doors when Jin, the Uchiha's butler, told her that Sasuke was playing in their basketball court. She nodded and said her thanks as she walked to their so called court.

"Still no good." Itachi said, watching Sasuke dribble the ball. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Whatever." He said as he did a crossover…and managed to get past Itachi. He jumped and did a perfect 3-point shot.

He smirked at his older brother. Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Don't think you can win against me with one shot." He said as they continued playing.

"So, I heard that you got the lead role for your group's play." Itachi said. "Hn." Sasuke merely replied and focused more on the game. Itachi smirked. "…but some other guy got a lead role too right? What was his name? Oh…Daisuke wasn't it?" he said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?" he stated, more than asked. Itachi's smirk became wider. Sasuke made a mental note to kill the dobe later.

"So how are Sakura and you doing?" Itachi asked and looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. It seemed that Sasuke didn't realize she was there, and she didn't know that he noticed her presence as well.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically, trying to steal the ball from him but failed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said a bit defensively. Itachi noticed this. "What? I'm just asking how both of you are doing." Itachi said sounding innocent.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Why don't you answer Sasuke? Or maybe she likes that Daisuke kid better." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him. "Whatever." He replied.

"So it is true. She likes him better. Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" Itachi said. Sakura tensed. _So he did know I was here…_ she thought. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Sakura walking towards them, half-smiling.

"Hn. You're late." Sasuke simply stated. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I came on time. You're the one that's late. You're not even dressed up yet." Sakura pointed out. "Well you should go. I wouldn't want to keep Sakura-chan waiting." Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "Why are you going anyway? I have a license to drive." He said. "I've heard that Kakashi's still always late. He hasn't changed. Well I can't leave the team without a coach now, can I?" Itachi replied.

"Hn. Shikamaru and I can make strategies of our own." Sasuke said in a dark tone. Itachi smirked. "Well I wouldn't want to miss Sakura-chan's performance later." He said, putting his hand lightly on her shoulder.

She smiled, looking up at him. Sasuke glared at his older brother. "Let's go." He said to Sakura, leading her into the house and away from Itachi's grasp. Itachi could only smirk at their retreating backs.

_So you like her, don't you…foolish little brother?_

* * *

They finally arrived. "I'll just park the car. Take care of Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Itachi said. "Hn. Whatever." The said boy replied as he stepped out of Itachi's sleek black Ferrari. "Thank you for the ride, Itachi-sama." Sakura said, bowing. 

He nodded. "No need for formalities. Itachi is fine." He said. And then…

"Look! Isn't that Sasuke-kun!"

"No way! Where!?"

"AHHH! Itachi-kun is here too!"

"ITACHI?!"

"OHMYGOSH. Yeah! That's him in his Ferrari!"

Soon, many girls ran to them. Itachi winced. "See you later." He said, driving away before the girls were able to surround his vehicle. Sasuke, unfortunately, couldn't get out of the way on time. Which resulted to…

"Sasuke-kun!" The girls squealed, running to him. He instantly pulled Sakura's hand and entered the big gymnasium. They looked around for the rest of the team. It seemed they were practicing on the other side of the court.

Sakura read the words on the other team's jersey. _Fyuoka High?_ She read, as her eyes widened. _Isn't that where Idate said he would study?_ She thought.

"_What?! Why are you leaving? The year isn't even finished yet!" Sakura exclaimed. Idate looked down silently. "Y-you promised that we would graduate elementary together…" she continued, also looking down._

"_Sorry Sakura. But you see, my older brother's going to teach in Japan…" he said. "What school?" Sakura asked without much thought. "He's going to teach in Konoha High. But I'll be studying in Fyuoka High since I don't think we can afford the tuition there."_

_Sakura nodded her head half-heartedly. Idate smiled at her as she looked up at him. She smiled back. "But we'll see each other again, right?" she asked. He nodded._

"_It's a promise."_

She looked around, trying to spot a brown-haired boy. _He was the elementary basketball captain in our school before… I don't think he would let a year pass without him being on the team… _She thought.

She followed Sasuke to their team, where the other cheerleaders were getting ready as well. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, sensing her discomfort. She nodded and smiled at him. He gave her one last glance as he continued to walk to the other side of the court.

She continued following him, though her thoughts were on something else…

"Omph." She managed to say out, before her body fell…on someone's arms?

She opened her eyes. And the first thing she saw in front of her was… a Fyuoka High jersey. She looked up to see the person's face. It seemed as though he was in a hurry. "Be careful next time miss…" he said, not sparing a glance on her face…she was able to see his though…

He was about to walk away when…

"Idate?" Sakura uttered out silently. The said person heard it though. He stopped and looked back at her with questioning eyes. A few seconds…

That hair…

Those eyes…

Could only belong to…

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, tackling her into a hug. "Haha! Long time no see, Idate!" She replied, happily returning the embrace. "Captain!" a Fyuoka team player called. They both looked around and it seemed that all eyes were on them.

The Fyuoka High _captain_ and a Konoha High _cheerleader_? That just wasn't right…

"Ah, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay, Sakura-chan?" he said. She nodded and smiled at him. "Sure." She replied. So he's captain? I bet this would be an exciting game. She thought. She turned to Sasuke, "Let's go." She said, happily walking to the others.

She wasn't able to notice Sasuke narrow his eyes at Idate's retreating back. His fists were also unconsciously clenched. "Staring won't do anything." A voice said. Sasuke turned around to look who it belonged to. He knew all to well who it was…though others didn't.

The said man walked over to Sasuke with hands inside his pockets. "You look stupid." Sasuke pointed out to a disguised Itachi. "It's better than girls trampling on me, isn't it?" Itachi pointed out.

"…Besides, didn't you wear a disguise to the mall as well?" he continued. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, and Itachi noticed it and smirked. _How did he…_

Oh yes…after the game, the dobe would be a bloody pulp.

Sasuke glared at his older brother and walked to the team. Itachi smirked and followed him.

_This would be fun indeed…_

* * *

"You're late, forehead-girl." Rika said, glaring at her. "Sasuke's the one that kept me late you know." Sakura said, glaring back. "What's your problem? Don't put the blame on Sasuke-kun." Rika said. 

"Well it's true." Sakura said. "Stop it." Ino said in a commanding tone. Rika narrowed her eyes and pointed to Sakura. "She shouldn't be allowed to participate in this event. She was late. It's in the rules." She said.

Just then, Sasuke walked towards them. He looked at Ino. "Hn. Let her cheer." He said monotonously and walked away. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his retreating back. "But Sasuke-kunn!" Rika said, but he paid her no heed.

Tenten and Hinata walked over to them, clearly oblivious to what was going on. "Hey, good luck, Sakura." Tenten said, smiling at her. Hinata did the same. Sakura plastered a smile on her face. "Thanks guys." She replied. Rika's eyes narrowed. "She isn't going to cheer."

Then she turned angrily to Ino. "It's still in the rules! She shouldn't be allowed to cheer." She said darkly. Ino looked at Rika with the same intimidating face. "It's also in the rules that if there's a valid reason or given permission, she should be allowed to play." She pointed out.

Rika narrowed her eyes at Ino. "You're stupid." She said venomously and walked away. Sakura looked at her retreating back and looked over to Ino who sighed. She smiled at her. "Thanks…Ino." She said. No Ino-pig…that wasn't necessary. The said girl smiled back at her.

"No problem…Sakura."

* * *

The game began with everyone cheering for their team. It seemed that it was a close match. 

Shikamaru looked at them playing, lazily looking at his laptop from time to time. "Shikamaru, what's the information about that captain on the other team?" Neji asked, eyeing the said man steal the ball from Lee.

He quickly ran to the other side of the court and shot the ball. His speed was amazing. "Hm. His name is Morino Idate, age 16. It seems he has the same height as Sasuke. He started studying in Fyuoka High in the middle of his last year in elementary. His speed is almost extraordinary." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded. "Judging by his performance so far, he can measure up to Sasuke's speed, not to mention his accuracy as well." Shikamaru said. Neji's eyes narrowed. "Morino… is he related to Ibiki-sensei?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah." He replied. Neji smirked as he saw Sasuke steal the ball from Idate…

_Let's see who's better._

* * *

"Good first half everyone!" Kakashi said happily. Everyone looked at him skeptically while Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're late…again! And don't give us your excuses." he shouted. Kakashi pretended to look hurt. "Why not, Naruto?" he asked. 

"They're all lies!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sighed. "Long time no see, Kakashi-sensei." Itachi said casually. Kakashi looked at him. "Hey Itachi. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me sensei? You're making me sound old." He said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you?" he asked. Kakashi punched him on the head. "They're up." Neji said monotonously. Everyone looked at him, then they averted their eyes to what he was looking at.

It seemed all their team's cheerleaders were inside the court, ready to show their moves. Itachi and Neji couldn't help but smirk when they saw Sasuke eye one particular girl…who happened to have pink hair.

* * *

Sakura smiled in front of the crowd while doing the moves their team practiced. Her smile widened when she spotted Idate. He smiled back at her. 

A cartwheel then a back flip. She then did a turn and a front kick, landing on the floor with a split. But from the corner of her eye, she saw that something wasn't right. Rika wasn't in her position. She was in Ino's. Then that means…

Ino was forced to take Rika's position… which required her to be at the top of the pyramid. Sakura's eyes widened. It was like Déjà vu…

…not if she could help it.

* * *

Somewhere in the crowd… 

"Hey, doesn't it look like something's wrong with Sakura?" Tenten asked. Everyone in the team looked at Sakura more closely. "True." Neji replied, eyeing her. "Hm. J-judging by t-the practices I've w-watched, Ino's in Rika's p-position."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah that's true." She said as her eyes widened in realization. She recalled what had happened earlier. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.

_She won't do it… wouldn't she?_

* * *

This was it. Sakura's eyes narrowed in concentration. Quickly, she ran to Ino's side just when they were about to change their formation. She gave Ino a knowing look, though the girl replied to it with a confused one. She went to take Sakura's position nonetheless. 

They were getting ready for the pyramid.

Sakura took a deep breath and continued smiling at the crowd. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the confused look on Rika's face from the corner of her eye. In this formation, she was on top and of course, the two people holding her up happened to be Rika and another Sasuke fan girl. Just great.

Finally, the pyramid was formed. Sakura wondered if Rika would go with her plan of throwing whoever was on top… and knowing her, she would.

3…

2…

1…

Both girls let go and seemed to have pushed Sakura forward. Gasps were heard around the gymnasium. Fortunately, she had seen that one coming. Sakura quickly did a front flip and landed on her feet.

Talk about close call… She exhaled and put both of her arms in the air, making it look like it was practiced and supposed to happen. Soon, everyone in the gym was clapping. She grinned at them. Her smile widened when she saw Ino clapping for her, mouthing a 'thank you.'

"Thanks for saving me there, Sakura." Ino said, smiling at her as they exited the court after the performance. She smiled back. "It was no problem…really." She replied, waving a hand in front of her face. Ino nodded. "I have something to tell you." Ino said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, moving closer to her. "Well, you're going to be the lead actress for our play." Ino said, grinning. Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?!" she exclaimed silently, seeing Ino put her pointer finger in front of her mouth.

"What's the play going to be about anyway? And who's the one that wrote it?" Sakura asked. "Shakespeare?" she continued. Ino smirked as she shook her head. Sakura gave her a confused look. "Who is it then?" she asked again. Ino's smirk widened.

"I wrote it myself."

* * *

The opposing team's cheerleaders were going to perform next. Sakura walked to the Konoha team along with the other Konoha High cheerleaders. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe… 

"Ouch. Naruto… too tight." Sakura whispered, out of breath. "Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan." The blonde-haired boy said, grinning at her. He quickly let her go from his tight embrace. "You were great!" he exclaimed.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Naruto." She said. Soon, Tenten and Hinata approached her as well. Neji smirked at her. She smiled back, taking his smirk as a 'Congratulations.' Daisuke also went to her and smiled.

"Great performance, Sakura-chan." He said. She grinned back at him. "Thanks Daisuke. You too… you were great out on the court for the first-half." She said. His smiled widened. "I promise to do better the second-half, you'll see." He replied.

"That's good to know. I'm sure the rest of the school would like that…" Sakura said, starting to walk away. "I'm going to do it for you… Sakura-chan." He said. Her eyes slightly widened, looking at him with a confused expression.

His onyx eyes looked sincere. _They remind me of Sasuke's… _Sakura shook away her thoughts. She plastered a smile on her face. "Thanks Daisuke." She said, finally walking away. Unbeknown to her, another set of onyx eyes were narrowed.

Sakura passed Sasuke, walking to the group of cheerleaders. "You…did good." A voice said. She looked to her side. A small smile crept to her face. That's Sasuke for you… but still, she wouldn't want to have him any other way.

"Thanks Sasuke." She replied and continued walking. He failed to notice a faint blush on her cheeks. Someone else did though…

_The day couldn't be better than this…right?_

Wrong.

* * *

Idate. 

His speed was almost extraordinary. He raced down the court. No one could stop him… except Sasuke and Lee. No surprise there. Though it looked like Sasuke and Idate were… talking?

"So, I guess you know Sakura right?" Idate said while dribbling the ball. He dribbled the ball from his left hand to his right, evading the steal Naruto was trying to make. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

It seemed he was more affected by Idate's question than by the fact that Naruto wasn't able to steal the ball… which happened… well, never. "She does study in my school." Sasuke replied casually, sensing that Idate was about to shoot… or not.

The said boy raised the ball, prepared to shoot. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he was just faking it. He didn't jump, rather he thrust his arm forward, succeeding in stealing the ball from the opponent. He quickly ran to the other side of the court, passing the ball to Neji who was open.

Neji quickly jumped after catching the ball passed to him and made a perfect shot. The ball was taken by the opponent who went outside the court and then passed it over to Idate. "But it seems you know each other more than just mere school mates don't you think?" Idate asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Why would you want to know anyway?" he stated more than asked. "I just wanted to ask how she is. I haven't seen her in a while." Idate replied. "Hn. She's fine." Sasuke replied, eyeing the ball he was dribbling.

Idate quickly passed it to one of his teammates who shot and scored. Sasuke clenched his fist. _Darn…I wasn't able to block that one. _He thought. "That's good to hear." Idate said. "Hn." Sasuke merely replied.

10 seconds left…

Fyuoka High was in the lead by two points, courtesy of Idate's 3-point shot a second ago. Sasuke clenched his fist. He would win this no matter what… not to mention Itachi was here to witness his victory.

He quickly dribbled the ball to his side of the court. Idate was there, along with another opponent, ready to block his shot. His eyes narrowed. He sighed and then a smirk was visible on his face. "One of the things that make the Konoha High basketball team the best is…"

He passed the ball to Daisuke…

"Teamwork." He said, smirking. Idate's eyes widened.

Daisuke shot the ball. It went in… a 3-point shot.

Konoha High had won.

One side of the crowd cheered while the others clapped, acknowledging the winner of the tournament.

* * *

"Congratulations guys!" Sakura said, joining the basketball team. They smiled at her with the exception of Neji who smirked. Sasuke was still sitting on the bench, his eyes covered by his bangs while his arms loosely rested on his legs. 

She smiled and sat down beside him. "Congratulations Sasuke." She said. He finally looked at her with a stoic face. "Hn." He replied. She raised her eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you glad that the team won?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed as hers widened in realization. Her smile widened after a few seconds passed. "You know…" she started. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his curiosity not visible on his face. "I think you made a good choice when you passed the ball to Daisuke." She said.

His eyes narrowed at this. "Whatever." He said, averting his eyes to somewhere other than her. In the process, he saw a group of people, happily talking to Daisuke. He could hear words like, 'you did great.' or 'the shot you made was awesome.' Sakura noticed this too.

His eyes slightly widened when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is that… I think you were the best player out there today." Sakura whispered. Sasuke smirked, finally looking at her smiling face.

After a few seconds. "Stop smirking at me Uchiha Sasuke." She said darkly. He didn't stop. "Fine. I know it was corny okay? I just thought you needed some cheering up." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He couldn't help but widen his smirk.

It wasn't a smile. Besides Uchiha Sasuke never smiles…

But maybe that's going to change.

Soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe so that's chapter 15. How did you like it? Good? Bad? Burn? **Just to clarify**, Idate is not a 'fan boy.' He's more of Sakura's best friend. He just cares for her welfare okay? Although I guess Sasuke doesn't realize that yet…LOL xD Heh, not much SasuSaku moments here. Sorry about that. 

I promise there will be a few in the next chapter… although not that much yet. Besides, they aren't really together yet. Yep, so be ready for super fluffy chapters later on when they **do **:P But hey, you can never get an overdose of SasuSaku fluff right?

I think I'm going to have lots of fun writing the next chapter xD Since I've got so many reviews for the last one (they make me soo happy!) I've decided to post the preview up for the next chapter…here! So yup, just scroll down to see it xD

Oh and if you have the time, please review! It would really make my day if you do…besides, if you won't review, the review button would be very lonely, don't you think? xD

**Love or Chaos?   
Chapter 16: Learning How to Smile **

"What the hell?" Sasuke said in a dark tone, flipping through the script. Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked. "There's so much 'The prince smiles happily' crap here." He stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is smile." She said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What? It's really easy to smile you know." Sakura said, smiling at him to prove her point.

"No thanks." He replied.

Oh and Idate and Sakura's 'reunion' will be in the next chapter…as well as Tenten and Neji's little moment. Guess what it's about xD I've mentioned it in the past chapter…namely the one when they went ice skating -hinthint-

I'll try to add bits of NaruHina as well. It's such a cute couple. Hehe xD

**Vent out corner: (This is quite long -.-) **

**Annoying.** I spend an hour or so reading a **SasuSaku fic**. I wrote a** LONG** review on MS Word and I was ready to send it. Why a long one? Because there were already many chapters and I didn't want to review them one by one (I'm too lazy xD Most of the author's who have stories I've reviewed could tell that I can write long reviews if I really like the story.)

But before sending the review, I always check at least some of the reviews already sent… this is so that I could make a longer one. Yes, if I'm in the mood, I always want to send a longer review than others have. Why? Because I like the story and I know the author would feel good if I did… or maybe because I'm just in the mood xD

**What Did I see? **It so happens that this particular story was **COPIED **from another category and the author just changed the names of the characters. Heh, she didn't even bother to change the Author's note for pete's sake.

The fact is, this story has quite a number of reviews and I have seen it in many people's favorite list. Quite a few people asked her to stop since the first chapter. Heck, and it's now on it's, what? 16th?

I will **not review your story**, telling you to stop. Besides, you wouldn't listen and it would just add to your number of reviews wouldn't it? xD That's why I'm putting it up here. Because I **know** you read **my** story. Heh, you **already **put it in your **favorite and alert list. **

You know who you are -.- Please just stop. What's the point of posting it up when **you didn't even write** **it? **Aww mann… all the time I spent writing that review… gone. I even mentioned it there that you're really a great author and everything -.-

Okay. Okay. -inhale- -exhale- I'm done with saying it. I just wanted to let that out xD

I'm posting the next chapter: ermm I'm hoping to in at least 10 days…maximum of 20 since I have tests next week

Till next time

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**Edited ****1/30/07****- added replies to reviews   
**

Hey guys! Here are my replies to your reviews for the last chapter. Sorry if I'm posting these so late -.- School's just really hectic for me right now. Oh and thanks so much for all your reviews for this chapter. Although I'm quite disappointed that from 42 reviews for the last one, it went down to 21 for this one so far. Oh well, please just review if you have the time xD**  
**

**kawaii74**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I like seeing him jealous as well. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**kittygoesmeow**  
I'm glad that you find it interesting xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**  
Haha xD When I read 'I can't exactly say this is good' I thought you didn't like it. Though I'm glad I read on and you said this is one of the best high school fics you've read xD I'm happy that you liked all those moments. I hope I didn't make Sasuke appear too OOC. Cool! Yeah I saw that the next chappie of IoL is up…I just don't have the time to read it right now. Don't worry, I'll find time to read and review it soon xD Nah, it's okay…sorry about not being able to read yours fast too. And good luck to you as well. Hehe yup, Sasuke better make his move on Sakura… we'll see, maybe he would in the next chapter (16th)…or not xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**lazybluishgurl013**  
Haha I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you like this one as well xD Nah that's okay xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**MoMo  
**Thank you xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky**  
I'm glad you liked it. Hehe we'll see xD Yay! –hugs you back- and thanks for the cookie xD You're welcome. I hope you liked this one as well. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Kari**  
Haha xD I love seeing Sasuke jealous xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**NarutoKunoichi623**  
Yes, I love torturing Sasuke haha xD too bad for him. Hehe me too and yeah, I guess I couldn't really make him a main character in this story although I guess his part will get quite bigger later on. I'll try to update as fast as I can xD haha I wonder who would win the fight xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**Tac03e11hp**  
Thank you xD I'm glad that you love it. Haha xD we'll see although I'll give you a hint – this play will take quite some time…so yeah there would be quite a number of chapters about it. We'll see when they would have their first kiss…or maybe they would some other time…LOL xD I'll try to update as fast as I can xD And you're welcome. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**sasusakufaves**  
Hehe I'll try to update as fast as I can. I'm glad you like my story xD Haha! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**animefreak2203**  
Thank you! I'm glad you liked it xD I hope that you like this one as well. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, mikera-chan!

**xXNomi-NaraXx**  
Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**01sweetxpnaii**  
Hehe I'll try to update as fast as I can. (for the next chappie xD) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**Hanyue-Chan**  
Haha xD Yup! I can assure you its romance xD Ohhh….I love chocolate! I'm glad you like it. Haha we'll see xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. And you're welcome for the review. Your one-shot was cute xD thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **  
**

**Itachi's Girlfriend**  
I'll try to update as fast as I can xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Anime Angel Goddess**  
Haha thank you xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**nicole-lorelei**  
I'm glad that you love it xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Haha xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Animelove101**  
Haha xD I'm glad you liked it xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Mwahaha I was hyper yesterday. LOL. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **  
**

**TheFoxGirlKitsune**  
I'm glad that you love it. Yup! There are xD –pokes chappie above- I hope you liked it. Hehe I have a different plan for those people I mentioned in the first chapter -hinthint- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**-SxS-**  
**1-** Hehe I'm glad that you like it.  
**2-** LOL xD 3 chairs…wow you're observant xD You'll find out the answer when you read on xD  
**3-** Haha correct xD  
**4-** Thanks. Good luck with yours as well.  
**5-** LOL xD  
**6-** Hehe we'll see in the future chapters xD  
**7-** Hehe :P  
**8-** Don't worry…I promise they will later on -hinthint- xD  
**9-** I'm glad that you found it cute.  
**10-** hehe thanks xD yup…Rika is evil. Hehe :P  
**11-** Hehe xD  
**12-** I'm glad that you loved it.  
**13-** I'm glad that you liked this chappie. Hehe yup! Wow thanks! xD  
**14-** Yeah…that's true!  
**15-** hehe xD Nah, that's okay. I'm glad that you like my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**nickygirl**  
Hehe xD I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**frienz4ever**  
Haha thank you xD And thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY**  
Haha I'm glad that you loved it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**stephanie  
**Hehe xD Sorry about the short chappie…but hey, I hope you like this one. It's 1000 words longer than the last xD Haha I got your advice…so I was able to finish it faster! Yey! LOL :P I love potato chips. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Ohh cool xD bf as in boyfriend or bestfriend? xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**rebel-girl**  
Haha xD Itachi is in this chapter (15th) Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**it'sher**  
I'm glad that you like it xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**kanancom**  
**13-** Hehe hey kanan! Don't worry, I get lazy to sign in as well. Haha! xD Me too…I like practical gifts. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**une see**  
Haha we'll see xD I'm glad that you still love it so far. Hehe yeah that's true xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**sw33tn38 **  
Hehe I'm glad that you found it kawaii xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**shadowriter318**  
I'm glad that you love it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Merridaine**  
Haha xD I'm glad that you love it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**sallyluv16**  
Hehe I'm glad that you liked it. –pokes chapter above- I guess that answers your question xD I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**angelwingsrinoa **  
Haha xD Yup! Sasuke is so much better than Daisuke…LOL xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**Your Guardian Angel  
**Haha cool poem! I never thought of doing that for a review before. Nah, don't worry, I'm not the kind of person that judges someone quickly…besides, you're poem was brilliant xD Haha I'm glad I made you giggle ;P Thanks so much for spending your time making that unique review. LOL xD

**pinky101**  
I'm glad that you loved it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**sasukeXsakura25  
**Haha I'm happy that you found it cute xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Kawaii IceCream  
**Hehe I'm glad that you liked it. Yep, I love making him jealous xD Yup, I kinda like Ino as well. Thanks for the review. It did make my day. Sure, I sent it to you. Aww…oh yea I just checked my email and saw you have another chapter up. I don't have much time to read it right now but I promise to read and review when I do xD I'll update as fast as I can. Oh yeah, thanks so much for your ultra long review for this chappie (15th) haha I was like O.O I'll be looking forward to replying to it in the next chapter xD

**Smexyness**  
Hehe I'm glad you liked it. Haha I can see that xD only you mentioned having a butter knife xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. –looks fearfully at your butter knife- xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**X.Awakening.x.Love.X**  
Hehe I'm glad that you love it. Usually, I update after 10 days. Woah really? Awesome xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Freedomstar999**  
Haha xD I guess your first statement is true. The second one…we'll see. But I guess you know me already as someone who likes making Sasuke jealous so…haha xD Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**jami16**  
Haha I'm glad you like plays. I hope you would like this one xD Yep, he got the role xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Princess Aeris**  
Hehe I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about the short chapter, this one is longer though xD Yeah that's true xD I think I can be really unlucky sometimes xD You're welcome. Haha! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**x3 Blackcat x3**  
Hehe I'm glad that you loved it xD You changed your penname, I see xD I'll try to update as soon as I can. –huggles you back- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, lisa-chan!


	17. Learning How to Smile

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Hey guys! Sorry if this took so long. I'm really stressing out in school so your reviews really make my day. But when I check my hits, its number is much much bigger than the reviews I get. Example…for this story so far, I got about **27,000 hits**. Compare that with the number of reviews -.-

I know I can't force you guys to review, and some just don't have the time. But, I believe that it you really like the story, you would at least **spend some time** reviewing it. So yeah…

**If I don't reach 600 REVIEWS, I won't be updating till APRIL, which is the start of my summer break.**

**Long shot?** Yeah I know…but if at least just **10 percent** of those who actually read would review, I would get much more than what I have now. Yeah so if many of you like this story, to the point that you would actually spend some time to review, **I will continue updating regularly**. (Heh, if you like it that much, you could at least give me your opinion or review each chapter right? xD)

Anyways, if this story **does** reach **600 reviews**, I promise I'd make the next chapter **long**. **Check the preview at the bottom of this chapter**…I think it's what most, if not all of you wanted to happen in the first place ;)

If not, then I'll study much harder then xD I **don't** want to write something people don't like reading. It's a waste of my time. I'm **completely serious** with this. I'm not one to break my promise…or in this case, deal, goal or whatever xD

I think I'm boring you with this. I think only 30 percent of the people reading this chapter actually read this part -.- Anyways, here's chapter 16. It's double fluff (kinda xD) with hints of NaruHina added. So I hope you guys like it enough to review ;)

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 16: Learning How to Smile**

"So how are you now, Sakura-chan?" Idate asked. The said girl smiled. "Fine. How about you?" She replied as they approached the mall. "Likewise. Though it's a bit hard to balance basketball practice and academics…" he answered.

Unknown to them…

(imagine Mission Impossible's background music xD)

Sasuke and Naruto were trailing behind.

"Ne, why are we doing this again, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a knowing look. "Hn. I just want to walk around." He replied. Naruto looked at him skeptically. "So why are we following Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "We're not following her." He said. Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right." He said. "Why does it look like we're spying on them anyway?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "We're not spying, dobe." He retorted.

"So it's okay to call her isn't it?" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

"SAKU-!!!" A hand was placed in front of his loud mouth. "Shut up dobe!" Sasuke whispered, checking to see if they heard it. Seems they didn't…which got him more annoyed (or is it jealous?) than ever. Why?

They were laughing…together. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto looked from him to the 'couple.' He smirked. "Hey, teme, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." He said teasingly.

Sasuke looked at him with an obviously irritated face. "I'm not." He stated. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course you aren't. You're too emotionless to have **any feelings** for a girl." He said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"And you do?" he asked. "Uhh…I don't think so." Naruto replied. Sasuke sweat dropped. It's either Naruto was lying or he was really dense. He chose the latter. Because, well…this is Naruto we're talking about after all.

* * *

"Yeah, see you soon, okay?" Sakura said. Idate nodded and smiled at her as he walked away. She turned around with her hair covering her eyes…and said something that made Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen. Well, slightly for Sasuke's case. 

"Guys, you can come out now. I know you've been following me." She said in a dark tone. Sasuke walked over to her casually with his hands on his pockets. Naruto followed him. "We're not following you." Sasuke stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing here?" she questioned. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "So I can't go around the city now, can I?" Sasuke retorted. She sighed. "But Sasuke, I thought you hated going to malls." Sakura said.

The two boys tensed. "Naruto forced me to eat Ramen with him." Sasuke said, still looking as confident as ever. Sakura's eyebrows were raised. "Really?" she said with a tone that showed that she wasn't convinced.

Naruto nodded continuously. "It's true, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"If you say so…"

* * *

"So this is the script…" Ino said, handing over pieces of stapled paper to Sasuke and Sakura. She smiled at them. "I just need you guys to practice reading them with emotion and everything. Then I'll come back and see you act it out later." She said and walked away, approaching other people. 

Sakura and Sasuke looked at her retreating back and then averted their eyes to the script in their hands. They began skimming through the pages. Which resulted to…

"What the hell?" Sasuke said in a dark tone, flipping through the script. Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked. "There's so much 'The prince smiles happily' crap here." He stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "All you have to do is smile." She said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What? It's really easy to smile you know." Sakura said, smiling at him to prove her point.

"No thanks." He replied.

* * *

"So are you guys done?" Ino asked, approaching them again. Sasuke and Sakura didn't like her evil smirk one bit. "Uhh…yeah but we only finished doing the first 3 pages…" Sakura answered uncertainly. Ino nodded. "So now I have to see you guys perform a part of the script." She said. 

"Which one?" Sakura asked. She looked from the script to Ino's happy face. "Oh it's page 5, Act 6, scene 1." Ino said happily. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, finding the right page. A few seconds later…

"We have to do this??!!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke remained silent and showed no emotion but tensed up. Ino smirked. "Yup! So just do it already!" she said the last part darkly. "No way!" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Hurt? Not possible…right?

"Come on. I know you guys can do it." Ino said. "But we haven't even practiced that part yet!" Sakura reasoned. "Then do it on the spot." Ino said. "No thanks!" Sakura replied.

Ino sighed. "Fine, fine. Just say it with emotion…you don't need to act it out." She said. "Yet." She added, still smirking.

Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

"So how was your practice with Sasuke?" Tenten asked. "It was okay. Ino suggested that me and Sasuke work on our script in his house." Sakura replied. Tenten's eyes widened. "He actually agreed?" she asked. 

Sakura nodded casually. "Yeah…why?" she answered. "Well h-he rarely lets a-any girl i-inside." Hinata said. "Oh…" Sakura murmured.

"Are y-you going anywhere l-later, Tenten?" Hinata asked. Sakura noticed a tint of pink on the said girl's cheeks. "Uhh…Neji's going with me to buy weapons. He lost our bet during the skating thing." She replied.

Sakura smirked. "Cool! Hope you have fun! I have to go to Sasuke's now. Bye!" she said, walking away quickly. Tenten stared at Sakura's retreating back with wide eyes.

"H-have f-fun? Hey Sakura, what's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked. He was standing while Sakura was seated on his couch. "Huh? Oh Neji and Tenten are buying weapons together." She replied. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What's so nice about that?" he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Men…_ she thought. "Nevermind." She told him. "Hn." He simply stated.

"Hmm…" Sakura stretched her arms upward. "Hey, why don't we go outside? It'd better. Besides, some of the scenes are outside the 'palace' anyway." She suggested. "I don't want to go out." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're so anti-social." She said. "I'll take that as a complement." He replied, smirking. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Stop being so emo." She said. "Come on! It'll be fun!" she reasoned.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand over his raven locks. "Fine." He said. Sakura smiled.

Soon, they went out and brought the scripts with them, practicing while they were walking. "Sasuke, you have to smile!" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't want to." He replied. "But it's part of the play!" she said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "So? It wouldn't change anything." He retorted. Sakura shook her head vehemently. "It will! A smile can mean a lot of things you know?!" she said. Sasuke gave her a knowing look. "Like?" he asked.

"It can mean…a lot of things!" Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on just do it!" Sakura persuaded. "No." he replied, narrowing his eyes. Sakura stopped walking and placed her script on a nearby bench.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked…more like stated, raising his eyebrow. Sakura smirked. "You'll see." She replied.

She held her hands in front of Sasuke's face and attempted to raise the corner of his mouth upwards. Too bad he looked away…

"Hey?!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke glared at her. "What?!" he stated. "I was just going to make you smile, you know!" she reasoned. "No thanks." He replied, walking ahead. Sakura glared at his retreating back.

_I will make you smile Uchiha Sasuke. Sooner or later…you will._

* * *

"Sakura! Sasuke!" A voice shouted. They turned around and saw Tenten running over to them and close behind her was Neji…and there were bags almost covering his whole body. Sakura giggled at the sight while Sasuke smirked. 

"Hey, how have you guys been doing?" Sakura asked. Neji rolled his eyes while Tenten smirked.

"Well…"

"_Neji, hurry up!" Tenten shouted. "I would if you didn't let me carry all these heavy weapons!" the said boy retorted. Tenten giggled. "Well, you wouldn't let me carry them anyway, right?" she said._

_He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes I would." He murmured. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Why I outta-" she started but stopped, starring wide-eyes at something behind Neji. "Oh my gosh. Neji look!" she exclaimed._

_Neji turned around to see what Tenten was pointing to. His eyes narrowed. "There is no way-" he started but didn't continue when he realized that Tenten was already on her way to the store._

"_How much is that, miss?" Tenten asked. You could see the sparkle in her eyes. The saleslady looked at what she was pointing to and then to Tenten's attire. "It's a very expensive antique. I don't think you would be able to afford-"_

"_How much is it?" Neji interrupted her with eyes narrowed. It seemed he entered the store after Tenten. The saleslady then averted her eyes to him. "Oh Neji-san! I'm a big fan, would you sign an autogra-"_

"_I asked, how much is it?" he repeated darkly. One of the ultimate rules – Never get Neji Hyuuga pissed…and one way of doing that is to offend a certain brown-haired girl._

'_Ha! Take that you discriminative lady!' Tenten thought. If you look inside her head, you could see her poking katanas on a little saleslady voodoo doll. Too bad for her. Tenten smirked. _

_They immediately bought the weapon and left the store. Tenten sighed. "That was one heck of a day." She said and turned to Neji. "Thanks." She said and smiled. "Hn. You're welcome." He replied._

"_So anyways, see you tomorrow!" she said and started to walk away. Neji continued to walk beside her. "Isn't your house that way?" she asked. Neji shrugged. "I'll walk you home. Besides, you can't carry these all by yourself." He said, taking back all the bags from her grasp._

_She smiled as he continued walking beside her, looking ahead with a stoic face._

"_Thanks." _

"So here we are!" Tenten happily said. Sakura beamed. "So did you guys practice your parts for the play yet?" she asked. Tenten shook her head. "Nah, we're not into it as much as you are." She said, nudging Sakura on the arm.

She and Neji smirked as they saw the tint of pink on Sakura's cheeks and sensed Sasuke's body tense. "So did you guys practice the kiss yet?" Neji asked. Sakura looked down, blushing.

"Uhh…not yet." Sakura answered. Tenten smirked. "Well, there's always a first time." She said. "Hey, do you guys want to go to the mall?" Sakura exclaimed and dragged Tenten away. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject-" she wasn't able to continue her statement as Sakura dragged her to the mall. Sasuke looked at their retreating backs. Too bad someone else was with him.

He turned to his left and came face to face with Neji the Interrogator…

To bad for him.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Tenten complained. "Hn. Let's go to the food court or eat in a restaurant then." Neji suggested. Sakura snickered while Sasuke smirked. "What are you guys laughing at?!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at them. 

_Look who's talking._ Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. She then plastered a smile on her face. "Nothing." She said. Neji and Tenten looked at her and Sasuke skeptically.

"GUYS!!" a voice shouted from afar.

They all rolled their eyes. They knew that loud obnoxious voice from anywhere…

Naruto.

He was eating in the Ramen stand with Hinata. They walked over to the two of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked. Naruto slurped his noodles. "Hinata-chan said she would come with me to eat ramen!" he exclaimed.

They raised their eyebrows as they saw the empty bowls before them. "Naruto, if you keep eating that much, you'd get sick." Sakura said. Another loud slurp was heard from the blonde. He shook his head.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed and went back to eating. Hinata looked at him considerately. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan d-does have a p-point." She said, blushing. Naruto turned to her after a few seconds of finishing his nth bowl.

He sighed. "Okay. I guess I ate enough." He said. "For now." He added grinning. Sakura smirked.

_Way to go Hinata!_

* * *

"Bye guys!" Sakura said, smiling at them. Naruto was walking Hinata home while Neji was going with Tenten. "How about you two?" Neji said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his _suggestive _tone. 

Sakura was oblivious though. "I still have to go to Sasuke's house to get my bags." She answered. Neji nodded. He noticed something even the genius Uchiha couldn't though…

A dark, cloudy sky.

He smirked.

* * *

"Phew." Sakura said as they got inside Sasuke's house. Both were wet from the strong rain outside. Sasuke noticed that she was shivering from the cold. He got a towel from the nearest bathroom (which was close by the way xD) and threw it to her. 

She caught it and looked at him, registering in her head what he just did. She smiled. "T-thanks Sasuke." She said, wiping herself. '_He's so considerate isn't he?_' Inner Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Hn. I just don't want you wetting the carpeted floor." Sasuke said monotonously. Sakura glared at him. He smirked. Before he could say anything…

"Oh hello foolish little brother, Sakura." Itachi said, acknowledging the two. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Itachi plastered a hurt look. "Why? Little brother doesn't want to see me anymore?" he asked.

Sasuke glared. "Hn." He replied and began to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked. "Upstairs. Where else?" Sasuke said, irritation evident in his voice. Just then, lightning struck…

"Eeeek!" Sakura shouted as she gripped Itachi's arm. She slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke was smirking. "What's your problem?!" she blurted out. "Nothing." He simply replied. He continued walking up the stairs again when something Itachi said made him stop.

"Why don't you sleep here for the night, Sakura?" Itachi said monotonously. Sakura shook her head vehemently. "No, it's okay. I-"

"You can sleep in the guest room beside Sasuke." Itachi continued, interrupting her in the process. "Uhh…" Sakura said uncertainly, a tint of pink visible in her cheeks. Itachi smirked when he saw Sasuke's face at the same state.

"It could be fun." Itachi said. Sakura's eyes widened, not liking Itachi's tone one bit. She shook her head again. "The rain isn't to hard. I can still walk-"

Sasuke sighed. "You can sleep here if you want." He said. Sakura looked at him with wide-eyes. "N-no! I can call Yukiko and-"

But Itachi was already pushing her towards the stairs. "Come on." He said. Sakura sighed and finally gave in.

"Okay."

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened the door to the guest room. He smirked, seeing the bed covers shiver when thunder struck. "Scared?" he said. 

A head popped out of the covers. She glared at him. "No I'm not." She retorted confidently. Wrong timing…

BOOM!

In the blink of an eye, she buried her face in his chest and held him tightly, shivering. She gripped him so hard, it was difficult to breathe. He smirked nonetheless. "You're scared." He stated.

Again, she glared at him. "Don't rub it in my face." She said, darkly. "Hn." He simply replied. A few seconds… "Sakura. You can let go now." He suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened. Fortunately for her, he wasn't able to see her blush because of the dark. "Sorry." She apologized. She then looked from the bed to the figure before her. "Uhh…Sasuke?" she asked, fidgeting.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Fidgeting was something Sakura rarely did. _What's up with her? _He thought. "Could y-you stay beside me? Only n-now because…you know…" she started murmuring.

He heard it though. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He replied. She smiled as she lay down on the bed.

He watched as she slowly closed her eyes. After a few minutes, he smirked when he heard her even breathing. He sat up and looked at the peaceful expression on her face.

He then kissed her lightly on the forehead and smirked.

Unconsciously, his smirk widened. So for the first time in many years…Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

Too bad she didn't see it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…I hope you guys liked it. I know the ending is kinda cliché…sorry about that. Although, I think not many of you anticipated Sasuke smiling but Sakura not seeing it xD 

Oh and congratulations to** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **for being the **400th reviewer**! Since you're anonymous, please tell me your **email address** so I can send the next chapter to you whenever I finish it.

If not, I'll send the chapter to the **401st reviewer**, **Arxilla Uchiha **instead. Don't worry, whether I update this story on April or earlier, you'd still get it at least 2 days before I update xD

So, I guess the last time I'd be updating (in a long time) if ever I don't reach 600, is when I'll be adding my replies to your reviews for the previous chapter. I'm not sure whether or not I'll make a Valentines fic so that's still pending. I have an idea but I don't think I can finish it by then -.-

Anyways, here's the preview of the next chapter: (LOL, I made two…**read at your own risk. It's a definite spoiler** xD)

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 17: What I've Always Wanted**

"Do it already!" Ino said, a smirk still on her face. Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want to do that scene anywa-"

She was silenced when someone's lips lightly touched hers. Her eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke's determined face. She watched as he turned to Ino.

"Happy?"

* * *

He watched as she continued dancing to the beat of the music. The problem? 

He couldn't stop watching.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar brown-haired boy approaching her.

Neji smirked as he observed Daisuke put his hand lightly on Sakura's shoulder.

_So what are you going to do…Sasuke?_

* * *

So that's it xD Tell me if this story is moving at a very fast pace. If so, I'll slow it down a bit. 

I guess its goodbye for now…or maybe not.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

LOL xD

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

Hey guys! Here are my replies to your reviews. (Sorry they took so long) Anyways, thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate it.

Since someone asked,** YES – if you review for every chapter you haven't, like say one word or something, it will count. As long as the review count reaches 600…that's all I'm waiting for xD **

Also, I made a Valentines fic, a long one too xD (it's more than 4,000 words) And I have to say, I liked the way I wrote it. Please read and review! Here's the summary and title:

**A Simple Dare**  
SasuSaku Fluffy Valentines Day oneshot I dare you, Uchiha Sasuke to kiss Haruno Sakura on the lips before this day ends…or I will call you a chicken forever.

-It's rated T for certain…perversions. Haha xD-

Since a very close coughannoyingcough friend of mine insisted, (I lub ya, nikki :D), I will update **Love or Chaos?** if:

I get **600 reviews** for this story.

**Or **

If I get at least **80 reviews** in the Valentines Day oneshot.

Haha I know…still high standards…but hey, at least there's a bigger chance right? xD

**So anyways, here are my replies: **

**lil.angelz**  
Thanks. I'm glad you find it awesome xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I wont update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Sure, I'll email you when I post the 17th chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Hidden Mikomi**  
Haha sure Mikomi-chan! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Ranmalutik**  
Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**-my-name-is-V-**  
Hehe thank you! Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Shirokoneko897**  
Haha xD Really, more 'competitors' will come out soon xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**Kari**  
Hehe I'm glad that you found it funny xD LOL yeah. Yup, that's true! Tsk, tsk, irresponsible Sasuke. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**deathly cold**  
Haha thank you! Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**LittleAngelGirl97**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you found it awesome. Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**lesli  
**I'm glad that you find it nice, thank you. Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**sasukeXsakura25**  
Haha there's always the next chapter xD I'm glad that you still like it until now. Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Dark Glass Bottle**  
Nah, that's okay. I'm glad to hear from you again, it has been awhile since we last had a 'conversation' xD I'm happy that you still love it until now. Hehe thank you! –huggles joo- yup, sistah! We rock! LOL xD Daisuke is just a made up character of mine. Hehe I know of another Daisuke too, I guess he's the one you're mentioning. Don't worry, Sai and Gaara will come out soon :D Haha that's a great idea, though I kinda have a play ready…I made it up, to make it more original. Though I love your idea! Hehe I'm even thinking of maybe making a oneshot about that someday xD maybe we can write it together or something. Aww. I hope your mind feels better. Hehe Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. The play? Sure! But it might come at the 20th I think. I'll send you the preview when I'm done writing that chappie :D Nah that's okay xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Arxilla Uchiha**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you liked the chappie. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **  
Haha that's true. Congratz on being my 400th reviewer! Please tell me your email so I can send you the next chapter in advance whenever I finish writing it.

**nikki **  
I replied to all your reviews in school. Too lazy to type it all here…sorry bff! Hehe but hey, if I wrote all my replies, it would take up like 5 pages xD But thanks for taking your time and reviewing. I lub u!

**Lebanno.angel**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. Haha thanks xD Aww really? I'm glad they're all over for you. Another set of tests are coming up for me…again -.- Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**inner soul**  
Thank you for the good luck! Hehe yup, he's a good friend. LOL yup! Sasuke can be persuaded to do something he doesn't want to…if it concerns a certain pink-haired girl xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again…you really help in encouraging me to keep writing this story.

**01sweetxpnaii**  
Hehe I'm glad that you loved it. Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**alexis **  
Haha yeah I guess so…but when I was writing it, that scene was at the back of my mind. I actually just thought that it would be nice for sakura to conceal her hair fist, but I guess this is really similar to princess diaries.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**  
Hehe yeah, especially when many people don't know and encourage her to write more . Haha yup! Sparks will definitely fly xD yea that's true…seeing him jealous is just so funny. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**intoxication**  
Haha I guess that's a complement? Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**VcChick**  
I'm glad that you love it until now xD hehe yup! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**pinky101**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Stephanie**  
Aww…good luck on your midterms (but I guess its late already xD so good luck in all your upcoming tests instead xD) Haha I wuv you too! -huggles- I'm glad that you find it cool. Don't worry –pokes preview- there will definitely be more fluff. Yep, my email is working again! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**une see**  
Haha yeah that's true. I'm glad that you find Itachi awesome –finds him awesome as well- Yup! There will be more sasusaku fluff! Hehe I wrote the story…though Romeo and Juliet is a cool story xD I sent you the story through PM ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**frienz4ever**  
Haha yeah xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**ApplesxTea**  
Umm…yeah xD Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**it'sher**  
Haha xD I'm glad that you love it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again!

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY**  
Haha yup, poor Sasuke xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Merridaine**  
Haha yeah xD Nah, it wouldn't be unfortunate if it fell on Daisuke…but Idate's just a friend of Saku-chan so I guess it would be for him xD Suitor's for Sasuke? We'll see about that :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Freedomstar999**  
Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it. Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**nickygirl**  
Hehe I'm glad that you liked it. Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**angelwingsrinoa**  
Hehe, thank you so much for doing that xD I'll try my best to keep up with your standards. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing once again!

**mitzuki1290**  
Hehe thank you! I'm glad that you love it. Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Haha that was a funny script xD He appeared in the manga issue last year (from what I've heard) so I guess that he would appear in the anime too, sooner or later. Besides, the anime Naruto is never Naruto without the hotness of Sasuke. LOL xD Aww I hope you feel better. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, mina-chan!

**jami16**  
Hehe xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**larsha **  
Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**x3 Blackcat x3  
**Haha I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah that's true…tests drive me insane xD Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks for the good luck. Yeah I noticed when I replied to your reviews of the last, last chapter. LOL xD –huggles you back- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, lisa-chan!

**Kawaii IceCream**  
O.O This review was awesome, really…My mouth hit the ground when I saw it. (LOL exaggerating xD) Anyways, I'm glad that you loved the chapter. Yeah that's true. No matter what the plot is, if the one writing it is good, the story would turn out okay. Haha he was in this story during…somewhere before the 5th chapter, I think xD I just decided to put him back in the story…he's too hot to be left out. LOL. Tsk, tsk…Itachi is a stalker…knowing the love life of his brother. Haha fan girls really are annoying. Thanks! Actually I just typed 'F' and then experimented on some letters…I got Fyuoka on the second try, I think. I just thought that it would be too common to have a school 'connected' with Naruto. Konoha High is enough xD Yep, Daisuke is flirty alright. Haha xD Yeah, but let's just say they're competitive schools…I guess in that circumstance, it could be wrong. Haha poor Naruto. Yep, Rika really is stupid. Yeah! Neji should mind his own business and let Itachi do the matchmaking…he needs a lovelife too xD Yeah that's true. Of course she gets the role…that's where the fluff comes in, right? xD Sasuke – super jealous…but I find him cute when he's jealous. LOL. Yup I did xD Yeah, your review was so long I was uber surprised xD Thanks so much! Yeah ir is shameless -.- Aww good luck with school. Same with me…I still read many stories too xD Wow really? Don't worry, even if it's highly possible that I won't update soon (if I don't reach 600 reviews), I'll never give up on this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! –huggles-

Hehe I'm glad that you loved it. And its okay (for the caps thing) LOL xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**kuchiki-san**  
Hehe I guess you were correct xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	18. What I’ve Always Wanted

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I couldn't believe it actually reached 600 in the past month xD This chapter is dedicated to you guys ;) Oh and summer break finally started! Updating frenzy! Well sort of…it will depend on the inspiration I have. And trust me, your reviews help a lot xD -hinthint-

If you don't understand what I'm talking about in the next paragraphs, check my profile…I reposted everything there :)

To answer some of your questions: **ApplesxTea did not delete her account.**

It's funny and pathetic actually. Why? She simply changed her **penname** and her stories were deleted. Penname? **Fanfiction Staff.**

Yup, you saw it right. And you know what else? She PMed me with that penname. Here is our small conversation. (it was actually funny for me. How low could she get?) I wasn't able to get the carbon copy of what I sent her so I just wrote here more or less what I said to her. These are arranged from oldest to newest so you can see the flow easier:

**Fanfiction Staff (aka ApplesxTea) to me:**

im sorry but may i ask why did u write that chapter with the flame?its utterly against the rules of a respect of fanfiction and im not trying to be mean but you did not have to write that flame chapter i know that applesxtea did the wrong thing and i deleted her profile butim gonna have to tell u to delete it now im sorry if im being mean but this was not meant for the public to know i want you to think how that person feels and im giving you a warning u should not write a chapter like that again im sorry but u can edit please thank you.you may reply to me with this pm im sorry if this causes you trouble and please delete it quickly i do not want drama on fanfiction posting this chapter is inmature im sorry to say so please delete it im sorry...have a good day and i agree with you but please dont so this again and continue with your story

**My reply:**

haha pathetic xD this is you, applesxtea...and im sure of it. im not even scared to send this pm. why? you're not a staff member. And to prove it? If you really were one, you could have deleted the chapter yourself.

staff members have that right. plus, this is the same account, you just changed you penname and deleted your story.

**Fanfiction Staff:**

im sorry to think im applesxtea is wrong i never wrote a story and don't wanna delete it cause its ur problem im sorry for this trouble

**My reply: (sorry for the insults…I was in a bad-ass mood xD)**

whatever, i dont want to waste my time with you anymore. you just think im talking shit anyway, right?

plus im sure its you. **i still have the PMs you sent me before and all of them have a link to your profile. when i clicked it, it led me to yours (Fanfiction Staff).**

And, i wont forget to tell others about it as well. sorry but you're busted. say im wrong for all i care -.-

**Her reply:**

well thell know ur a witch wrench with know life but a whoe

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pathetic right? How low could someone get, to say that they are part of the staff when **they really aren't**. Come on, if she really was a staff member, she could have deleted the chapter herself xD

And until now…I do not know what she meant by her last reply. I think she really watched her grammar in her PM as a staff member… but when I said I didn't believe her, I guess she was too lazy to spell right xD If you're wondering, I didn't PM her back…I don't want to waste my time on her anymore -.- I just wanted to warn you guys about it.

And now to our story: (I'm terribly sorry for the long author's note -.-)

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 17: What I've Always Wanted**

"Wait."

Sakura stopped talking as she looked at Ino questioningly while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. "What's wrong, Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed as she turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"You're doing it wrong." She said to him. "What?" he replied in a monotone voice, looking at her stoically. "You're supposed to be _smiling_." She answered him. He slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't smile." He replied simply.

Sakura looked at him sadly as Ino sighed in frustration. "Why did you audition for the role then?" Ino asked exasperatedly. "Hn. None of your business." He replied, not talking any further.

Ino could only smirk, looking at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

_I see…_

She snapped back to reality and looked at them with a smirk on her face. "Okay then, could you guys do _the scene_ now?" she asked both of them. "No thanks." Sakura replied, sighing.

"Do it already!" Ino said, a smirk still on her face. Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want to do that scene anywa-"

She was silenced when someone's lips lightly touched hers. Her eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke's determined face. She watched as he turned to Ino.

"Happy?"

Ino could only smile at him. "It's good." She replied.

_But not good enough…_

* * *

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl turned to the owner of the voice. Before she could respond…

"What do _you_ want?" Sasuke asked Ino. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Chill man. I wasn't even talking to you." She replied coolly. Sakura could only chuckle as Sasuke looked at Ino stoically although it was a bit obvious that he was quite taken aback by her reply…and a bit angry – his eyebrows twitching was a proof of that.

_I told you she wasn't that annoying fan girl anymore…_

Ino turned to Sakura. "Do you want to come to this place next week?" she asked her. Sakura looked at her confusedly. "Where?" She asked. "Well, it's a bar in another town near here. I think it was called Sound."

She turned to Sasuke. "You can come too if you want." He tensed. Sakura felt it and looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. His eyes instantly narrowed at Ino.

"We're not going." He said as if it was final. Sakura and Ino looked at him questionably. "Why not?" Sakura asked demandingly. He then looked at her. She didn't look away when he saw his angry eyes. On the other hand, she seemed curious.

"What's wrong?" she asked. There must be something in that bar that's somehow related to him. Something that made him angry to never want to see it again…

Or maybe someone.

"Nothing." He replied monotonously. Sakura sighed. Ino looked from her to Sasuke. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a while. If ever you change your mind, it's on Saturday night next week. Naruto and the others could come too. You can also bring Daisuke along if you like."

She smirked as she saw Sasuke clench his fists when he heard the brown-haired boy's name. Sakura looked at Ino's retreating back then averted her eyes on Sasuke. "I know you're hiding something. What is it?" she asked softly. He sighed. "I told you already. It doesn't matter, okay?" he replied.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you want to go there then?" she asked persistently. "I just don't want to." He replied and started to walk to their next class, Math.

She ran and after a few seconds, caught up with him. "Then how come you don't want me to go?" she asked. He stopped walking and turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"Well, you said '_we're_ not going' didn't you? Is there something so bad there that you don't want me to go either?" she asked. He ran a hand through his raven locks. "Fine. Let's go then if you want to so badly." He replied.

He unconsciously clenched his fists when he said this. She didn't notice because of her cheers and the fact that Naruto and Hinata joined up with them to go to Math class. His eyes narrowed as he glared at nothing in particular.

_He better not be there…_

* * *

"Psst…" Naruto said, turning around on his chair to face Sasuke. The said boy looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What is it, dobe?" he asked. "What are you wearing on Saturday? Sakura-chan said it had to be semi-formal…" he asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_She must really like to go to that party._ He thought, looking at the pink-haired girl from the corner of his eye and sighed. "I don't know." He replied. Naruto sweat dropped. "It's tomorrow already, teme." He said. "So?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you must have something ready by then." He said.

"Hn."

Naruto sighed. "Nevermind." He said and went back to answering the 'exciting' History Activity Kakashi gave them. Exciting my ass.

_This is hell. _Naruto thought, scratching his hair. Panic was evident in his face. He stared at the first question.

After 5 minutes…

"I can't answer it!" he exclaimed. Anime tears fell like a fountain from his eyes. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hinata…

"Are y-you o-okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto grinned broadly as she blushed and fidgeted. "Will you help me with the activity, Hinata-chan?!" he asked. She smiled. "S-sure." She replied.

Naruto's grin widened and he hugged her quickly. "Thanks Hinata-chan! You're my savior!" he exclaimed. He then looked at her red face. "Are you sick, Hinata-chan? Your face is all red." He asked.

"I-I'm f-fine." She managed to reply. Naruto still seemed doubtful. "Are you sure?" he asked. Hinata shook her head furiously, mentally congratulating herself for not fainting until now.

* * *

Lunch…

"So how do you guys plan to go there?" Naruto asked, slurping his noodles afterwards. Sakura shrugged. "I'm not yet sure." She replied. Daisuke turned to her and smiled. "I can bring you there, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at him. Sakura plastered a smile on her face. "Nah, it's okay Daisuke. I don't want to bother you." She replied sheepishly. Sasuke smirked at her response. Daisuke seemed unfazed by her reply.

"I'm completely fine with it, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. "Leave it. She already said she didn't want to go with you." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off his food. Everyone looked at him curiously.

Neji smirked. "Uchiha's getting a bit over-possessive now…" he murmured loud enough for everyone in their table to hear. Sasuke glared at him. "No I'm not Hyuuga." He replied flatly. Sakura, on the other hand was blushing.

"Well! Anyways, I'm going there with Hinata-chan!" Naruto piped up. He didn't notice the murderous glare of Neji. "I don't think you're capable of taking care of her-"

"Whatever Neji. Mind your own business." Naruto said, interrupting him. Sasuke smirked at this. "For once, the dobe is right. Don't you have Tenten to worry about? " he said, his smirk not leaving his face.

Neji glared at both of them, especially a certain Uchiha. Now, it was Tenten's turn to blush. "Uchiha…" he murmured darkly. "Hyuuga." Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Ehem."

Everyone turned to Daisuke. "What is it?" Sakura decided to ask. "Why don't we just talk about how we're going ther-"

BRING! The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. They brought their trays and proceeded to their respective classes.

_Poor Daisuke…_ Sasuke thought, smirking.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride." Sakura muttered. He heard it and smirked. "What was that?" he asked. She glared. "I know you heard me." She replied. "No I didn't." he replied. "Whatever." She said, sighing.

"How do you plan to go to the party?" he asked. "Well…I wanted to use the _train_…"

"What?!" he demanded. She raised her eyebrow. "Why, I just wanted to try it out again. I haven't ridden it since I was…6. Besides, it's the fastest way to get there." She replied.

"It's dangerous." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you know." She replied. "Is that the only reason you don't want me to ride the train?" she added, asking him.

"Perverts…" he muttered. She didn't hear it. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing." He simply replied. She sighed. "Hinata's going with Naruto in a car. Tenten's going with Neji. Daisuke… Well, I don't know how he's going there." She added and looked at him.

"So, how are you going there then?" She asked.

"…"

"Well?" she repeated. "I'm riding the train." He murmured. She raised her eyebrow. "Huh? I thought you just said it was dangerous a while ago." She said. "I know." He replied. She sweat dropped.

"Why would you want to ride it then?!" she asked. "Who are you going with?" he asked monotonously. She looked at him suspiciously. "Myself…"

"Hn."

Her eyes widened, getting his point. "I don't need you to go with me. I can take care of myself!" she said. "This coming from the girl who fell because of a banana peel earlier." Sasuke said smirking.

She blushed. Fortunately, he wasn't able to see it because she was behind him. "D-don't try and change the subject!" she exclaimed. "What? It's true." He replied, the smirk still in his face. She sighed… Then her eyes widened.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled, turning her head to look at her house which they had just passed. She glared at Sasuke…more specifically his back. She couldn't see the expression on his face since he was in front of her in the motorcycle.

"What?" he said, irritation evident in his voice. "Well if you haven't noticed, you just passed my house!" Sakura exclaimed in his ear. He cringed at the loudness of her voice. _Annoying._ He thought, smirking.

"Well?!" she said, annoyed because he hadn't answered her. After a couple of minutes, he finally stopped in front of a familiar place. He stepped out and put his hands in his pockets. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are we here for?" she asked. He turned his head to the side. "Because…"

"I get it." She said. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked. She sighed. "I never realized you have an ego the size of Texas." She replied.

He smirked knowingly.

* * *

"She's n-not yet at h-home, either." Hinata said, putting down the phone for the fourth time. Tenten looked at her curiously. "I wonder where she is." She replied. Just then, Neji came inside the room together with Naruto.

"Sasuke's not yet at home either." He informed then. "Then that must mean-" Tenten started.

"Teme is going to rape Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running around the room frantically. The three looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Don't y-you think you're o-overreacting?" Hinata said. Neji nodded.

"Dobe." He said. Naruto slumped in a corner of the room, pretending to look hurt. He cried Anime tears fell like a fountain from his eyes.

_Everyone hates me._

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth. It was the fourth time he fell and he didn't like it. Not to mention Sakura was laughing at him.

"I told you not to go so fast." She said, placing her hand in front of his face to help him stand up. "Hn." He simply replied, glaring at her. Nonetheless, he took her hand and stood up, balancing himself in the process.

He narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and again, started skating. Soon, she was beside him. "Why do you want to do this anyway?" she asked. "You already know how to swim." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes. _What an ego_. She thought. "But weren't you able to skate well last time?" she asked. "I was _about__to_ until-"

"You ran into me." Sakura finished for him. He glared at her. "You were the one who did." He retorted. She raised her eyebrows. "I was the one with the blindfold!" she replied, crossing her arms.

"I warned you not to do that challenge." He said. "No you didn't!" she exclaimed. "I did." He said monotonously. "Whatever." She replied exasperatingly. She sighed, instantly grabbing his arm to balance him before he fell.

"Thanks." He murmured. She heard it and smiled. "Want my help now?" she asked. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine."

* * *

"They could have gone somewhere…together." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Alone."

"Without telling us about it." Neji added.

"And t-they aren't a-answering their phones…" Hinata said.

"In the dark!" Naruto exclaimed.

They looked at him, annoyed. Tenten took the liberty to punch Naruto on the head. "Stop bringing up that subject, will you!" The blonde boy sighed. "Okay, okay." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"But I still think they're up to something." He added. "Whatever they're doing is none of our business." Neji said monotonously. Hinata sighed. "I a-agree. Who w-wants to play s-some video games?" she asked. Naruto's hand instantly shot up.

It was not until an hour later that the phone rang.

* * *

"Okay. Just hold on for a while…" Sakura said, taking out her phone from her pocket. "Hinata called about 3 times." She said. "She wants to talk to you that badly?" Sasuke replied with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead. "I forgot! Me, Tenten and Hinata were supposed to talk about what we were going to wear for tomorrow." She said. "Slower, Sasuke." She added, noticing his speed.

He groaned. "You know, we're going to slow." He commented, noticing a small girl, not older than 7, skate pass them. Sakura giggled. "Well, you have to learn the basics first." She said. He sighed.

She looked for Hinata's number on her phone and pressed it.

"I'll just call them, first."

* * *

"H-hello?" Hinata answered. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Who is it Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asked as he continued playing his video game. "It's S-sakura-chan." She replied.

"Ha! I finally got ahead of you." Tenten said happily. Naruto's mouth dropped, his full attention back on the game. "You can't beat me!" he exclaimed. Tenten's eyes narrowed. "We'll see."

Neji? He was just sitting on the bed doing…nothing. Well, if you could call thinking about your destiny something, then yes – he was doing that.

"_What are you guys doing?"_ Sakura asked. "Well, Naruto-kun a-and Tenten are p-playing video games. Neji-san is d-doing…nothi- He's sitting o-on the b-bed." She replied. On the other end on the line, Sakura sweat dropped.

"_So, what are you going to wear- Slower Sasuke!" Sakura_ suddenly shouted. Hinata's eyes snapped open. "I b-beg y-your p-pardon?" Hinata asked, gulping. _Was Naruto-kun right?_ She cleared her thoughts.

_Of course not. Calm down Hinata. Breathe in, Breathe out. This is Sakura-chan. She wouldn't-_

"_Faster! Come on you can do better than that!"_

Sasuke's voice was soon heard. He sounded irritated.

"_I thought you wanted it slow." _He said. To Hinata, it seemed to be in a scarily _suggestive_ tone.

Hinata shivered. It was a miracle she hasn't fainted yet. Fortunately, Neji saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She slowly nodded. "Why don't you put Sakura on speaker?" Tenten suggested. Hinata bit her lip. "If y-you say s-so…"

They heard Sakura groan.

"_I'm sure you know how I like it."_

Silence.

Finally, Sakura sighed._ "Good. You finally got the right tempo."_

"What the f-?!" Tenten gasped. She was interrupted by Naruto.

"I knew they were up to something!" He exclaimed.

"_Up to what dobe?"_ Sasuke asked. His voice sounded…_determined._

"T-teme…" Naruto stuttered.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How should I know?" he answered. She rolled her eyes. "Naruto never stutters. Well…except if it's about Hinata." She said.

"_W-what?"_ Hinata's surprised voice was heard through the phone. _"Sakura-chhaannn…" _Naruto whined. Sakura chuckled. "Well Hinata, it means that Naruto lik-"

She groaned…loud.

* * *

Again, their eyes widened.

"S-sakura. A-are y-you o-okay?" Tenten asked.

"_Sasuke! I told you not to be too fast! Now it's sore." _

Gulp.

"_Oh, what was that, Tenten?"_ Sakura finally asked. _"And, are you guys okay? You keep stuttering all of a sudden." _She added.

"We're supposed to be the ones to ask you that question." Neji finally said, composing himself. _"What's that supposed to mean, Hyuuga?_" Sasuke asked. His voice was now monotonous as usual.

Naruto decided to butt in.

"Are you guys having s-?!"

* * *

THUD.

Sakura giggled. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up once more. He nodded. _If she could skate well, why can't I?_ He thought in annoyance. Irritation was evident in his features.

She noticed this. "Practice and practice until you succeed. I'll always be here if you need help anyway." She said. She was completely unaware of the traumatized faces of her friends on the other end of the line.

"Oh, what were you saying, Naruto?" she asked.

"…_gulp…"_

* * *

"_Are you guys still there?"_ Sakura asked, concerned. "Y-y-eaa…" They shakily replied. Neji remained quiet.

"_You guys sound like you just saw a ghost."_ Sasuke commented.

"…"

Sasuke's sigh was heard. _"Sakura just put the phone down. They seem incapable of answering at the moment."_ He said.

"Wait!" Tenten shouted. "Where are you guys?" she asked and waited intently for their answer. "In an empty alleywa-?!"

Naruto's mouth was covered by Neji's hand. "Keep quiet for a while, will you?" he said.

"_Huh? We're just in the skating ring. Remember the place where we went for the field trip?"_

Sweat drop.

"_Sasuke's ego is the size of Texas, really. He just wanted to prove that he could skate well."_

Sigh.

"_And he keeps on falling. He stepped on my toe earlier. I think it's still sore."_

THUD.

* * *

"Aa, Sasuke-san. You can sit on the couch near the stairs. I'm sure Sakura-san will come down shortly." Yukiko said to him. He raised his eyebrow.

_What's taking her so long? _He thought as he looked at his watch. 7:05pm…she said they would leave her house at 7:00. And, being the prompt person that he was, he arrived there five minutes earlier than planned.

As if on cue, he heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head and saw her…

She was hastily putting on a cloak to cover herself. He narrowed his eyes as he saw was she wore under. The cloak itself hugged her petite form. After a few seconds, she stood beside him and smiled. "Let's go!" she exclaimed happily.

He didn't move.

She raised an eyebrow at him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Are you okay?" she asked. She stopped when she saw him glare at her. "You're not going to go there wearing _that_." He said monotonously.

She gaped at him… Then she was angry. "What? Why not?" She asked demandingly. "It's…revealing." He stated dumbly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You call a simple black dress revealing?!"

"…Yes." He answered. She sighed. "Well, it isn't." she replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't come running to me when a perv-"

"Yes, yes. Besides, I bet there are a lot of other girls those pervs could bother." She said, rolling her eyes. "And it's not like they'd be interested in me anyway." She added murmuring to herself, glaring at the floor.

He narrowed his eyes at this but nodded nonetheless. _You're beautiful… _He unconsciously thought, looking at her.

Too bad he couldn't say it out loud.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the train station a few minutes after. Sasuke proceeded to buy the tickets. She on the other hand, fished her cloak pocket. "Where is it?!" she said in panic. A light bulb appeared on her head and she remembered.

Her wallet…She left it on her table. She slapped her forehead. _How could I forget?!_ She thought angrily. Then, she noticed a card being held in front of her face.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks…" she said, getting the ticket from his grasp. "No problem." Sasuke replied monotonously, not looking at her.

They walked to the platform and soon, the train skidded to a halt and the doors opened.

It was crowded…

Her eyes widened as she felt his hand holding hers, guiding her. "Stay close to me." He said, looking for a place where they could stay for the ride. In doing so, he wasn't able to see the tint of pink rising on her cheeks.

"Here." He said. There wasn't a seat available anymore so they just stood where it was less crowded. Sakura looked around and cringed when she saw a boy - looking a few years older than them, stare at her. It didn't look like a friendly stare either.

She turned around, looking anywhere but the boy's direction. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah." _Wrong._

Her eyes widened when she felt someone touching her…butt?

"What's your name?" A seductive voice asked behind her.

She froze.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Tenten said, looking at her watch. "Don't worry. I'm s-sure they'll c-come soon." Hinata answered. "I'm sure Sasuke-teme is doing something bad to Sak-!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Neji said, glaring at the blonde. "What?!" Naruto asked. "I think we've had enough of those _dirty thoughts_ of yours yesterday." He stated. Naruto gaped at him. "I did not have dirty thou-"

He stopped, seeing Neji's knowing look. "Fine. But you guys looked like you were thinking about the same thing too!" he exclaimed, pointing at accusing finger at Neji. Tenten's eye twitched.

"Of course not, Naruto. You were just imagining things." She said. "Anyways…I w-wonder w-what Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san a-are doing." Hinata said, trying to change the subject of…_dirty thoughts. _

"I wouldn't worry about them." Neji said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's not like someone's groping Sakura's ass right now." He said. They all looked at him. "What?!"

"Your mind is very…colorful." Tenten commented, biting her lip to prevent herself from giggling. Hinata nodded. "It's v-very unlikely t-to happen anyway." She added.

Ah, only if they knew…

* * *

_She froze._

Then, her instincts kicked in.

_Stop touching my, my – thing, you jerk!_ Her mind screamed. But, before she could land a punch on the guy and send him to kingdom come…someone beat her to it.

Instantly, the hand touching her was no longer there and the man was staggering backwards. If the train wasn't crowded, he could have fallen flat on the floor. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself." A dark voice said beside her.

Sakura slightly shivered at the tone he used. _He's that mad?_ She thought.

'_Of course! And you should be thankful as hell that he is!'_ Inner Sakura kicked in.

She then smiled at him. "Thanks Sasuke…" she said. But he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was glaring at the guy earlier – who seemed to be clearly pissed off.

It will definitely be one long train ride.

* * *

"Finally, you guys arrived!" Tenten exclaimed. Then… "What the _hell _happened to _you_?!" she shouted, looking at a_ ragged_ Sasuke…well, not quite. "Hn." He replied, not looking at any of them as he sat down on the table.

Sakura, who just removed her cloak, took the liberty to answer their question because it seemed that the Uchiha didn't have the will to reply any time soon. She exhaled and started.

"Well, you see, ermm…a perv touched my but-"

_Sweat drop._

"I knew it! I told you so!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Told them what?" she asked him. He froze, looking at her. He then grinned. "Nothing, Sakura-chan!"

She still looked at him skeptically. "Naruto, are you oka-"

"You guys finally arrived!" Ino exclaimed, walking over to them. But she stopped, looking at Sasuke. "What happened to your clothes?" she asked, looking at it's disheveled form. His hair looked a bit messy as well.

Before anyone could answer, her eyes widened in realization. She winked at Sakura. "Don't forget to tell me the details." She told her. Sakura gaped at her. "What?! No! Ino, you don't understa-"

But Ino didn't hear her as she instantly pulled Sakura's and Tenten's hands and urged Hinata to come with her as well. "W-where?" Hinata asked. "The dance floor of course!" Ino shouted over the loud music that had just started playing.

She looked back at the others. "Would you guys want to dance?" she asked. "No." Naruto and Neji replied. Sasuke just sat on the table, replying with a simple 'Hn.' Ino sighed.

"I thought so."

* * *

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked when she noticed the pink-haired girl looking around. She smiled at her. "Nothing. Just wondering where Daisuke is." She answered. "Hmm…come to think of it. I don't think he's going with anyone." Tenten replied.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked. "Well…Naruto went with you, Neji went with me and Sakura went with Sasuke." Tenten replied. Sakura sighed. "I feel bad for turning him down yesterday." She said.

"T-that's okay, Sakura-chan, I'm sure he'd u-understand." Hinata said. Tenten nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you look better with Sasuke any day." She added. Sakura looked startled for a second then turned to Tenten.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Nothing." She replied. Sakura nearly jumped when someone touched her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Daisuke!" she said.

He grinned back…then bowed and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Sakura looked from his hand to his onyx eyes. _Those eyes…They look a lot like Sasu-_

She shook her thoughts aside. _Focus!_ She reminded herself. "Sakura-chan?" Daisuke repeated when he got no answer after quite a few seconds. She sighed. _Well…I did reject his kind offer yesterday…_

She plastered a smile on her face.

"I accept."

* * *

He watched as she continued dancing to the beat of the music. The problem?

He couldn't stop watching.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar brown-haired boy approaching her. _What does he want? _He thought irritably, as he continued glaring. Neji smirked as he observed Daisuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder…

…all the more when it looked like she _accepted_ his offer to dance. He looked at the raven-haired man beside him from the corner of his eye.

_So what are you going to do…Sasuke?_

* * *

She sighed. A slow dance with someone… that was what she wanted in the first place. But then she looked at the man in front of her. She wished it was someone else…

'_Who?'_ Inner Sakura asked, almost teasingly.

_Sas- I don't know._ She replied. She unconsciously glanced at the table where they sat. Only Neji and Naruto – who currently had loads of food inside his mouth, were there. She sighed dejectedly.

_I guess he probably left of boredom already_. She thought sadly. _He didn't even want to go in the first place._ A small smile crept to her face. _But he did, anyway._

So then, she was surprised to see him standing meters away from them - glaring at…her?

_What's wrong with him?_ She thought. She watched as he walked closer to them. He tapped Daisuke's shoulder. "The first song's over." He stated monotonously. The brown-haired boy didn't seem to understand him.

"So?" he asked. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. He then averted his gaze on her. "Sakura, want to dance?" he mumbled. She heard it though. She smiled at him. "Sure…" she replied.

Daisuke sighed. Sakura turned to him, smiling. "It's okay, Daisuke. I can dance with you some other time, okay?" she said. His face lit up. "Sure, Sakura-chan!" he said and walked away. Unbeknown to her, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Just do it._ He told himself. He unconsciously clenched his fists but relaxed when he realized that Sakura was looking at him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Another time?" Sasuke said, repeating what she had said to Daisuke as he put his hand on her waist.

"What's wrong with that?"

* * *

"I never knew teme would actually have the guts to ask Sakura-chan for a dance." Naruto commented. Neji smirked, still observing the 'couple'. "Why is that?" he asked amusingly.

"Well…to start it off, teme never asked a girl any favors. I don't even think he talks to any girl except Tenten and Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

"But you know, I used to think he was gay." He continued, laughing.

"He also neglected every girl he saw…"

"…He always didn't like the contact with the opposite sex."

Neji smiled. "True. _Until _Sakura came along." He said.

Naruto grinned as well, finally catching up on what Neji was saying. "And obviously, never went on a date." He added. Neji's smirk widened.

"But that's about to change."

* * *

Sasuke smirked, looking at Sakura's bemused face. He leaned down so that his mouth was near her…

…ear. "What if I don't let you?" He whispered. Her eyes widened_. Is this Sasuke? Wait, of course it is! What's wrong with him?! _These questions flooded her mind…and it seemed she wasn't prepared for what she would hear next.

"Sakura…will you be my girlfr-"

"Long time no s-ssee, S-ssasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. He turned around and looked at the owner of the voice with a menacing face. He knew all too well who it belonged to.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm finally back with a longer chapter, as promised xD It's exactly 14 pages! (on MS Word) Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the ermm…perversions xD It could still be classified as under a T rating anyway, right?

LoL, it was actually funny how this chapter turned out. I just meant for Sakura to ride with Sasuke so they could discuss how to go to the party. Then I thought I'd be cute if they went somewhere. A park setting - for me, would be too cliché.

Well, maybe I would write something like that in the future, but I guess that kind of fluffiness wouldn't look good in this stage of the story. So…I thought of the skating ring. You know, Sasuke, his pride and all. I thought that him taking her there would be Sasuke-like. Don't you? xD

**Questions:**

**Who**(se hotness) **do you want to see first? Sai or Gaara?**

I need the answers kinda quick so this 'poll' thing would only last until I post the next chapter. But of course, in the end - I still get to decide. LOL xD But, I still have no definite decision so your opinion counts a lot. Please tell me through your reviews or PM.

And another one…(sorry xD you don't need to answer if you don't want to)

**Which oneshot do you want me to write?**

(SasuSaku) SNIP. Her eyes widened, quickly shoving the mass of raven hair behind her back. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice as he continued sharpening his kunais. She nearly jumped as he looked at her suspiciously. Sakura, what are you holding? Shit.

**Or**

(SasuSaku) A mistake, that's what it was... So why was she holding HIS tomato, throwing it up and down in the air – all the while, devilishly smirking at him. Sakura, give it to me. He said through clenched teeth.

**Thanks guys!** And it's nice to be writing this fic again xD (I wrote this little by little in the past month, but I concentrated on finishing it yesterday – my last day of school xD)

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	19. Playing Cupid Rewritten Version

**Author's Note: **Here is the rewritten version! I just added and edited some scenes. I guess I didn't like how the previous one turned out. It seemed to rushed -.- Also, I got PMs from a couple of people saying that they couldn't view this chappie. I hope fixes it soon. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one better…I know I do xD And yeah! I reached 40,000 hits xD Hope you guys review ;)

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 18: Playing Cupid  
(Rewritten Version) **

Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. He turned around and looked at the owner of the voice with a menacing face. He knew all too well who it belonged to.

"Orochimaru."

The said mad smirked. Sakura shivered, looking at him. She cringed when she realized that he turned his attention to her. "My, my. That's a pretty girl you have there, Sasuke-kun." he commented.

Sasuke grit his teeth, instinctively placing his arm in front of her. Orochimaru's smirk became even wider. "What's this? Dear Sasuke-kun's developing feelings. For a girl, among all thingsss." He said.

Sakura didn't miss the hidden anger in his tone. "Che. Mind your own business." Sasuke spat. The snake man didn't leave. "Now, Sasuke-kun, that's not the way to treat a_ sensei_ after not seeing each other for many years." He said.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Orochimaru with her eyebrows furrowed. _So they knew each other before? Why does it look like Sasuke doesn't like him at all?_ Many questions raced inside her head.

"Tch. A sensei who teaches the wrong things." Sasuke murmured. Fortunately for him, Orochimaru wasn't able to decipher what he said…Sakura did though. But it still didn't help answer the questions in her head.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. The said boy glared at him. "Sakura, let's go." He said, holding Sakura by her arm and guiding her back to the others. Orochimaru only smirked, looking at Sasuke's retreating back.

An unknown figure was beside him. "I think that bastard forgot everything the _four_ of us taught him." It said, venom dripping from every word. "Well, you should have been more persistent." Orochimaru replied.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. But…" The figure looked at the gang with eyes narrowed. "Those new friends of his. They're persistent to bring his cheerful self back." Then it's eyes narrowed on a certain pink-haired girl. "Especially that Sakura chick."

Orochimaru merely crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Looks like you four will just have to be more persistent _next time_. I'm sure Fugaku-san will notice his son's change of behavior. And as for his friends…do anything to keep them away." He replied.

The figure smirked, stepping out from the shadows. It revealed a girl with long hair and she was holding a flute carelessly by her side. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"So that's the plan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Yeah that's great. Neji thought of it, after all." Tenten said. The blonde boy pouted. "Hey I helped too you know!" he said. Tenten rolled her eyes at this. 

"B-but isn't that meddling with th-their p-personal l-lives?" Hinata asked. Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. "Nah, I'm sure they'd thank us for doing it in the future." He said. "Teme needs romance in his life after all." He added.

"Sakura needs it too." Tenten pointed out. Hinata nodded, understanding. "Maybe Ino c-can help t-too." She suggested. Tenten narrowed her eyes then sighed dejectedly. "Yeah…I guess you're right. She is the director after all." She replied.

"Help with what?" Ino asked, passing by them with Shikamaru. Naruto grinned. "Oh good, you're here!" he exclaimed. The blonde girl looked at him suspiciously. "So what you need?" She asked.

Naruto motioned her to go closer so that he could whisper it in her ear. Ino did what she was asked and bended so she was in level with Naruto who was sitting down. "We need you to put Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan in embarrassing situations in the practice later. You know, with the scenes and stuff!"

She immediately retreated rubbing her ears. "Ouch! Don't shout in my ear!" She said, glaring at him. Naruto just grinned, rubbing the back of is head. "So are you going to help us or not?" Neji asked monotonously.

Ino grinned. "That's easy. Count me in." she said. _So I guess they also realized that Sasuke and Sakura are really meant for each other._ She thought. "Hehe thanks Ino!" Naruto said. The girl nodded smiling. "Thank Shikamaru too!" She said.

The lazy boy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I won't help." He stated. Then, Ino looked at him with a glare…a very deathly glare. Shikamaru could only sigh and nod. "Troublesome woman." He said, walking away with Ino beside him.

The group, excluding Sakura and Sasuke could only sweat drop at their retreating backs. All of them had one thought in mind…

_'What an unusual couple.' _

Ino turned her head to look at them. "We are not a couple." She stated and started walking again. For the second time, they sweat dropped.

_'Evil and psychic.' _

"Ino's not psychic, by the way. She's just good at guessing." Shikamaru said without looking at them. They gaped at the so called couple. '_Weird_.'

Both of them turned their heads, looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"And we're not weird, okay?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. Sasuke looked at her. "Bless you." He said monotonously. As usual, his hands were in his pockets. She smiled. "Thanks." She replied and looked up thoughtfully.

"But you know, they say that when you sneeze, someone's talking about you." She said. Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Or maybe you're just allergic to dust." He stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There you go again to your practical self. And how can it be dirt? Konoha Academy is a well-cleaned school." She said. He smirked. "Maybe it's just you." He said.

She glared at him. "Well excuse me! I took a bath this morning, did _you_?" She accused him. "Hn. Of course I did." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"This is what I get for going with you back to the classroom after you left your things?" He said. She poked him on the shoulder. "Well sorry for that, but hey! You could have at least told me I left my things! You were in the same class!"

"Hn." He simple replied. She sighed. "Insensitive arrogant bastard." She murmured. He heard it and smirked. "Forgetful sleepyhead." He countered. Her head snapped up. "I did not fall asleep!"

He smirked at this. "So where did the drool on our table come from then, I wonder." He said. She blushed. "It might have been spilled water! It's the chem. lab after all!" she said lamely.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"So Plan A will be taken cared of by Ino…" Neji said. "Plan B…"

"Yosh! Hello my youthful friends! Do you want to go with me and Gai-sensei to learn about the wonderful subject of youth?!" Bushy eyebrows said. They smirked. _The perfect person… _

"Hey Lee!" Tenten greeted a lot sweeter than usual. Lee didn't seem to notice this though. "What is it?!" He asked joyfully. "We found this wonderful box of chocolates and roses and we didn't find any use for it…" Naruto said, handing them to him.

"Ohh I love chocolates!" Lee said and started to open the box…

"They're not for you!" Naruto said, slapping his arm. "Oww…then for who Naruto-san? Valentines Day is a long way to go." He said. "Tsk, tsk. It's not only on Valentines Day that we give someone we admire gifts."

Lee's eyes brightened. "Sakura-chan!" He instantly exclaimed. The group smirked.

_This will be easier than we thought… _

They watched as Lee dashed, looking for 'his pink-haired princess.'

"Okay, the only problem now is Plan C. _How_ to get them to that _date_." Neji said. Naruto smirked.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Now do the third scene again!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura blushed. "But Ino we-" The blonde girl waved her hand. "Nonsense. You guys need to work on that scene. It needs more…emotion." She said. 

Sakura sighed. _Why do I get the feeling Ino's making me and Sasuke do all the scenes with physical contact?_ She thought. "Che. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke said, carrying her bridal-style.

Sakura's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "S-sasuke!" She exclaimed bewilderingly. "What are you-"

"She won't stop telling us to perform it anyway." He replied monotonously, looking at anything but her. She looked at him suspiciously but grinned at him nonetheless. "Okay." She replied. "Hn. But I'm still not smiling." He said. She giggled.

"Typical."

* * *

"Phew, that was tiring." Sakura said, sitting on the floor with the others. "Want some water, Sakura-chan?" Daisuke asked, handing her a bottle of the liquid. Sasuke's eyes twitched. He smirked when Sakura kindly refused.

Then _he_ had to come. Unbeknown to Daisuke, Sasuke and Sakura, the rest were smirking.

"Ah I finally found you my youthful Sakura-chan!" A very happy Lee exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed the chocolates and a bouquet of roses he was holding. "What do you want, bushybrows?" He asked for her.

Sakura glared and elbowed him in his arm. "What?" He whispered to her. "I thought I told you not to call him that?! It's rude!" She whispered back. He rolled his eyes. "Well it's true anyway."

She sighed and put a smile on her face. She looked at Lee…then at the things he was holding. Her eyes widened. _No way…_

"My youthful cherry blossom, these gifts are for you!" He said, smiling very widely.

PING!

Everyone's eyes were blinded from the light… Just kidding xD

But, that smile can really really hurt the eyes. "Ummm…" Sakura uttered. She wasn't sure whether she should accept it or not. If she did, he may think that she likes him more than a friend. And if she didn't…that's just rude.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and his fists were unconsciously clenched. _Just reject it, will you? _He screamed in his mind. Neji smirked at this. Hinata smiled. _It's working! _They thought.

Sakura decided and smiled at Lee, reaching for the roses and chocolates he offered. "Uhh thank-"

She stopped when a hand pulled on her arm, dragging her from the area. She looked up. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked a very pissed looking Sasuke. "Nothing." He replied, looking forward.

They left a very dumbfounded Lee behind. Daisuke was disappointed while the others were rejoicing. She got out of his grip. "Don't 'nothing' me! I know something's wrong. What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And why would that concern you?" he asked. She glared at him. Then, she remember what happened a week ago. She looked at the floor.

"Is it something to do with that Orochimaru guy? You seemed really angry when he came. Why do you hate him so much?" She asked curiously. She watched as his eyes narrowed and his fists were clenched.

His eyes slightly widened when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He looked into her emerald eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm always here for you though." She said. He smirked.

"Hn."

Then she smiled…because she knew that what he meant was 'Thank you'…and that was enough for her.

* * *

BRING! 

The bell rang, signaling the end of school for the week. Sakura walked to locker and her eyes widened, opening it to see a…letter?

She looked at the piece of folded paper curiously. She then opened it and one of her eyebrows rose as she read what was written on it carefully. She noticed a movie ticket stapled on the back.

Looking around her, she couldn't find the raven-haired man anywhere.

She sighed.

"This better not be a joke."

* * *

Somewhere else, a blonde boy was having quite a problem… 

"Teme!" He shouted. Sasuke looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "What is it dobe?" He asked irritatingly. Naruto stopped running and panted in front of him. "Aren't you going to look inside your locker?" he asked…a bit too suspiciously.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "Why would I want to do that?" He said. "Uhh…" Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Soon, a light bulb appeared. He pointed at the books held by the Uchiha prodigy.

"Isn't it better if you leave those books in your locker instead of bringing it all the way home!" He exclaimed, grinning. _Haha! I'm soooo smart! S-M-R-T. Ooppss…that mistake again. What was the correct spelling? Ah yeah, S-M-A-R-T._ He thought a bit too proudly.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "I'm bringing this home because unlike you, I do my homework." He said and began to walk towards his motorcycle. Then, a particular scene caught his attention.

Sakura was talking with Daisuke. Laughing, even! His eyes narrowed. "What's that bastard doing now?" He said, more to himself. Unfortunately for him, Naruto heard it. "Oohhh, Sasuke-teme is jealous!" he exclaimed over and over again.

The prodigy glared at him. "I am not. Why would I be jealous of that bastar-"

He stopped mid-way through his sentence when he saw Daisuke kissing her on the cheek. His fists were unconsciously clenched. _That's it._ He thought, his eyes narrowing as he walked closer to the 'couple'.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Shit. If Sakura-chan asks teme about the letter, I'm doomed! _He thought, thinking about Neji and the others. _They'll definitely kill me!_ The thought made him gulp. _Not good…_

He ran towards Sasuke as fast as he can. "Teme! Can I have a ride home?!" He asked. Sasuke didn't stop walking, nor did he turn to the blonde. "Why would I? You have a motorcycle parked beside mine." He said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uhh… Want to play basketball with me? I can definitely beat you!" he said. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Some other time." He said monotonously. So close…

Neji to the rescue!

"Hn. That's something you don't see everyday. Uchiha's backing down from a challenge because he's jealous." He said. Sasuke stopped walking and glared at the white-eyed boy. "Mind your own business, Hyuuga." He said darkly.

"He didn't deny it either." Neji retorted. His smirk only became wider. Sasuke's glare on the other hand, only became deadlier. "Shut. It." He spat. "As much as I'd like to push your buttons Uchiha, I have something to tell you." Neji started.

Sasuke's deadly aura didn't waver. "So tell me then." He said. "Well, I saw this note being slipped inside your locker." Neji informed him. Sasuke sighed. "Why would I care? They're full of those crap everyday because of those fan girls." He said, cringing.

Neji closed his eyes, smirking. "I still didn't tell you _who_ put it in your locker." He stated. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Who is it then?" He asked, a little curious. Naruto gulped.

"Sakura."

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "Why would she do that? We see each other everyday. Not to mention, we attend our classes together." He said. "How should I know?" The white-eyed boy asked, annoyed.

"Hn." The Uchiha uttered while walking to Sakura and he smirked, noticing that Daisuke was gone. "Where are you going, teme?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke's back. "What do you think?" He replied, not even turning to look at the blonde.

"That's not a good idea." Neji said. Sasuke stopped walking _again_ as his eyebrows twitched. "What now, Hyuuga?" He asked exasperatedly. "Hm. And I thought you were a genius."

"Che. Just spit it out." Sasuke demanded, his eyebrow twitching. Neji sighed. "Don't you think she wanted you to read the letter instead of her talking to you? If not, she could have told you during classes." He stated.

Sasuke groaned. "Fine." He replied as his eyes narrowed.

"This better not be a joke."

Neji and Naruto sweat dropped. The blonde heaved a sigh.

_We're dead once they find out._

* * *

"You're late." The Uchiha said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "At least I came, didn't I?" She replied. "Hn. So what did you want to tell me?" Sasuke said, walking towards the entrance of the mall with his hands inside his pockets. 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, walking beside him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she asked. He stopped walking. "What?" He looked at her calculatingly. She sighed, opening her small bag.

She took out a letter together with a movie ticket and showed it to him. He took it, reading all its contents. All the while his eyes were narrow. He looked at her. "I didn't write this." He deadpanned.

She gaped at him then smirked. "Hah! Yeah right. Stop joking, will you?!" She said, poking him on the chest. He rolled his eyes. "I should be telling you the same thing." He said, taking out the identical letter from his pocket, only this time, it was signed by her.

She grabbed it from him. "I didn't write this!" She exclaimed. He sighed. "Same with me for your letter." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. "So if we didn't write this then…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his fists were clenched.

"Che. They're dead."

* * *

Gulp. 

"I think they found out already." Tenten said, looking at the narrowed eyes of Sasuke and the dumbfounded look on Sakura's face. Naruto looked at Neji. "Hey! Do you think this plan will work?" he asked.

Tenten punched him on the head and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Just a minute ago, you were bragging about how this plan was so cool and that it would surely work." She said.

Neji looked at them carefully. "If my calculations are correct…" He started. The others turned their gazes to him. He smirked.

"They aren't going to leave this mall any time soon."

* * *

"Ah, Akito-kun!!" 

_Moan._

_Sigh._

_Grunt._

_Groan._

_Squeak. Squeak. _

"Hn. I told you this movie wasn't good." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him, all the while placing both her hands in front of her face to block her eyes from the screen. "This is supposed to be an R-13 movie. How would I know it had these…things!" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "You should know that there are some movies that show this, even with the rating." He stated. She glared harder. "Well I don't. Why do _you _seem to know so much about this anyway?!" She said accusingly.

He sighed. "You obviously don't know Jiraiya-sensei." He said. She looked at him questioningly. "Who the heck is that?! And what's he supposed to do with all this?" She said angrily.

"He used to be a teacher in the school. Taught us sex-ed once. There was never a time in the school's history that could compare to the number of students that went to the clinic because of a nosebleed after his class." He said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oh…pervert." Sakura murmured. Sasuke heard this and snorted. "Che. Damn right." He said, cringing at the memories replaying in his mind. He then closed his eyes – what he did from the start of the movie, by the way.

"And…another reason why I bluntly told you earlier that this movie isn't good…" He started. She looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks.

"He wrote it."

* * *

"My eyes! My virgin eyes!" Naruto exclaimed, shutting his eyelids. "Shit. I didn't know this movie was so…graphic!" Tenten hissed, also closing her eyes. Neji cringed, looking at anything but the screen. Hinata? She fainted a while ago… 

"Naruto…" Tenten said darkly. She punched the blonde-haired boy on the head. "Why the hell did you pick this movie?!" She hissed, careful not to make her voice too loud for Sakura and Sasuke to hear.

Naruto looked at her apologetically. "I didn't know they showed these kind of stuff!" He exclaimed, then pointed at her face. "You know, you're all red. It's obvious even if it's dark- OWW!"

Naruto got a punch on the head…again. "Shut up." Tenten warned him. "This is pathetic." Neji said. Naruto glared at the white-eyed boy as he continued. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you to buy the tickets."

Naruto pouted. "Hey! At least I did, didn't I?" he said. "Well you picked the wrong one and wasted our money!" Tenten exclaimed. "It's not my fault that they didn't give the movie the correct rating!" He retorted.

Tenten and Neji glared at him.

"Give our money back then."

* * *

_Whisper. Whisper. _

_Punch. _

_Loudmouth… _

_"My virgin eyes!" _

"Jee can people whatching these kinds of movies get any noisier." She said disgustingly. She looked around and cringed, seeing all the couples seated in the movie theater. They seemed to be…in their own little world.

_"Give our money back then." _

Sakura and Sasuke sighed, both turning their head backwards to tell the people behind them to shut up. Then they stopped, realizing who those people were…

They smirked, looking at each other.

"Payback time."

* * *

Somewhere else, miles and miles away… 

"Ha! I can't wait to see Saku-chan's face when she sees us!" A blonde shouted. "Temari, stop babbling. Everyone on the plane is looking at you." A red head said. The said girl glared at him. "I can do whatever I want!" she said.

Kankuro sighed. "It's a good thing we rejected the offer of Hanako-san of riding the private jet with Hiroshi-san." he said. "I still wonder how she was able to convince him of letting us go to Japan and stay in their house for a while though." Shino said.

They were silent. "Well, he loves her doesn't he?" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. They nodded. "But still! I can't wait to see her! Too bad Sai can't go with us…" Temari said.

"Well, he told us that he's going to catch up anyway." Shino replied. "Heh, I wonder if Sakura has a lot of fan boys…" Kankuro said. Kiba smirked curling his fists and showing them. "Then I'll beat them up! Serves them right." He said.

"What if she actually got a boyfriend…" Temari said uncertainly, looking at Gaara. He smirked, looking at them.

"Then I'll have to see if he's worthy of her, won't I?"

_Uh oh…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how did you guys like that? I know it isn't as hilarious as the last…sorry xD Hehe it was kinda dark at the start…but I decided to lighten the mood a bit after that. **By the way, if you didn't really understand the talk with Orochimaru, I suggest you read what Itachi said in Chapter 3.**

It was somewhere in the last part of that chappie. It's just kind of a big hint about what the role of the figure is. As for Orochimaru…you'll know in the later chapters ;) Hehe yup, I had this idea since the beginning of this fic xD **Hanako and Hiroshi are the names of Sakura's parents** –pokes chapter 4…or 5 if you include the AN-

About the movie in this fic, ermm I didn't use a real movie for this. Heh, I don't even know a movie with a character named Akito. But yes, it is possible for ermm situations like these to be shown in movies with that rating. But not _that_ graphic. Did anyone watch **300**? xD

And, if you guys have the time – **please read and review my other fic.** If you do, I'll be forever grateful xD I don't really know what came over me when I thought of it but I couldn't get it off my head.

Yep, it's a chapter fic but don't worry – I'll try my best to update both **LoC** and the fic at least once every one or two weeks. As for **WIB**, I'm still thinking of the plot. No, I will never discontinue that so never fear! xD Anyways, here's the summary of the fic:

* * *

**Title:** Race of Romance 

**Summary:** Being paired up in a race with an Uchiha was never easy…especially if he was an arrogant bastard, not to mention an overprotective boyfriend. Enter thugs, fan boys and Jiraiya, the host and a pervert extraordinaire. Hell will soon break loose.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku (main), NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

* * *

Yep, so I hope you guys read and review ;) 

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**Here are my replies to your reviews for chapter 18…ermm about replying to those sent beginning chap. 17…I don't think I can reply to all 200 reviews xD Although if you want me to reply, just PM me and I will :) **

**flamie  
**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Alyana **  
Lol, yep! Sasu and Saku forever xD

**Lady Azaria**  
Woah, thanks for spending all that time to read this fic xD Yep don't worry, it will be long…more than 30 chapters I think. Ohh tell me when you update it and I'll surely read and review ;)

**purpleeyednekoyoukai**  
I'm gald you like it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Arxilla Uchiha**  
Haha don't worry, it's rated T right xD LOL. I'm glad that you found it funny ;)

**Pink-hime  
**Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoy it ;)

**Renalin**  
Haha don't worry. I get high when I eat sugar too xD Yeah, now that I look back on that, I find it hilarious…not to mention pathetic too :P Thanks, I'm trying to make it as original as possible even if the main plot is sort of cliché…

**-SxS-  
**I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**KameLT  
**Haha, thank you :) I hope that you can see this chapter already…I also got PMs from others saying that they couldn't as well. I hope that fixed it already -.-

**lyn  
**Thank you! I'm glad that you like my stories. I'll update as fast as I can :)

**animefreak2203  
**Haha, so sorry about that xD oh I guess its scissors to cut Sasuke's hair xD

**mokona  
**Yep I read that fic. It's in my favorite list. I liked it a lot too although I'm trying to make this fic as original as possible xD

**YuSuR1000001**  
Haha, I love you too :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ella**  
I'm glad that you like it. I'll update as fast as I can :)

**Moona-Chan**  
Hehe sure :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**EternalxBlackness**  
Thank you, I'm glad you like it xD LOL yeah I've noticed that myself…I'll try to stop doing that. And also, thanks for the advice on the stuttering thing. I'd definitely use it :P About the hotness…both? xD Yeah, that would be very much appreciated. I know I still have a lot of room for improvement ;)

**Asano Resha or AORE for sho...**  
I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**nickygirl**  
Hehe thanks! I'm glad you found it amazing. Haha I'll try to. Right now I think I'm more focused with my chapter stories. LOL xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**the real sasukelover**  
I'm glad you like it xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**angelwingsrinoa**  
Yeah that's true xD Haha congratulations on that. I'm glad you liked it :)

**Raspedra Twilight**  
Hehe thanks! I'm gald you loved it. Woah the whole story in one day? That must have hurt your eyes, sorry xD Bleh I have no idea…I've seen it a lot too so I guess there's a chapter that showed he loves them or something -.- I haven't watched all so maybe it's possible. If I find out the answer to that I'll tell you ;) Hehe thank you! Heh, if you like a possessive Sasuke and humorous scenes, I guess Race of Romance is a good story xD

**amyish  
**Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**lazybluishgurl013  
**Hehe yup! The snake bastard is here :P I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**kattylin  
**I'm glad you like it :) She copied her stories from another category…so it's like she justchanged the names of the characters -.- So none of the stories she 'wrote' belong to her :( Really? Hehe I'm not really up to date with the manga xD

**RinHaru4ever**  
I'm glad you're loving it :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**winxgirl21**  
I'm glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**alesah**  
Hehe wow a lot people like Gaara xD Anyways, I'm glad you like reading my fanfic :)

**une see**  
LOL, sorry about that xD I'm glad you loved it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**VcChick**  
Haha yep, that's true xD Yep, Orochimaru is bad :P –party pooper right?- xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Saki-chan**  
Nah, that's okay :) I'm glad you reviewed now though and that you like my story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**it'sher  
**Haha sorry about that xD I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Yep, Orochimaru is a total party pooper xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**instantnoodlelover**  
Yeah, to Fanfiction Staff -.- Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Freedomstar999**  
Hehe I'll reveal that more in later chapters, don't worry :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Nina-chan**  
I'm glad that you like it. Yep, that's Orochimaru for you :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Ella**  
Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chappie. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Nokas-Kokas**  
Hehe sure! Although I don't know when I'm going start writing it, lol xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Kari**  
LOL xD Yep, me too…he's a party pooper :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**werwolfofkonoha**  
Haha so sorry about that xD I hoped you like this chapter though ;)

**SweetKisses9**  
Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) So sorry about that. Yup, that's the last author's note you'll ever hear about her from me. When I told her that I didn't believe that she was part of the staff, she stopped replying. I left it behind too, so don't worry ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Princess Aeris**  
I'm glad you liked it and you're welcome xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**ballagurl06**  
Haha yep that's true xD I'm glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**anna**  
Haha xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**shatteredxmemories**  
Thanks :) Yep, it was really pathetic -.- I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah that's true…but I'm on my break AND I still take pretty long to update. Blame it on my laziness xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Animelove101**  
Haha xD Your review made me laugh. I guess you liked the chappie? xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**frienz4ever**  
Nuu! Don't hate me xD I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**blossom5678**  
I'm glad that you like it :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**CesiliaaktlSasuke**  
I'm glad you found it hilarious xD Yup, Orochimaru is a party pooper :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Anime Angel Goddess**  
Haha yup! So sorry for the long wait xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Sony89**  
I'm glad that you liked this chappie :) LOL, yep, I won't waste my time on her anymore xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**fleeting thought**  
Thank you :) I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**YukikoSaber**  
Haha yep, they misunderstood the situation big time xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**  
Yeah that's true xD lol, of course you can :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**x3 Blackcat x3**  
Hehe, thank you. I'm happy you found it sweet :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**SCREAM-jessamy**  
I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for the good luck and for reading and reviewing!

**Kawaii IceCream**  
Haha I'm glad that you find this cute xD LOL, really? I'm glad that you liked reading it and that I made you laugh ;) I guess I'd write both! Although I'm not sure when I'd be able to post them xD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**ninja-kyoko**  
Woah really? Thanks so much, I'm glad that you liked reading my story :) And thank you for reading and reviewing!

**XcutelilninjaX**  
Hehe I'm glad that you found it cute :) lol, when does yours start? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**ScarletNinja123**  
LOL, sorry about that xD I hope you liked the real chapter that I posted though ;)

**And also, thanks to the people who believed me with the whole 'ApplesxTea' situation (It was really pathetic, I know xD) and for those who voted as well: **

**4ever sweet, sasukeXsakura25, Just a girl, Merridaine, Tac03e11hp, anna, sallyluv16, -my-name-is-V-, Nova234, seyrarm-chan79, rebel-girl, Archerelf, AngelwingsRinoa, Tishni, dogdemoninuyashaandkagome. **

If you want to know what happened, it's in my profile…I'm too lazy to copy and paste it here. LOL xD


	20. The Arrow Backfires

**Author's Note: **Woah, I haven't updated this story in ages -.- So sorry about that. Please keep in mind I have 2 other stories to write too xD I'll try to update more often this summer. When school starts …well, I'll tell you guys later.

I also have another project – I'm re-writing my other story 'Where I Belong.' From what I can see, it's turning out a lot better than it did last time. If you have time, please check it out :)

As for the title of this story, it's related to the one of Chapter 18 – Playing Cupid. Heh, this chapter's even longer than the last one. I guess I'm just in the mood to write xD There's relatively more fluff in this chapter than the last as well (for NaruHina and NejiTen). As for SasuSaku...the fun begins :P Enjoy!

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 19: The Arrow Backfires**

"Phew! I'm so glad it's over!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The others only glared at him in response. They looked around. Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere in sight. Tenten tilted her head.

"I wonder where they are." She thought out loud. Neji sighed. "Probably Sakura wanted to go shopping or something." He said lazily. Hinata nodded. Naruto gasped. They all turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What if they're doing…_stuff_?!" He exclaimed. Tenten's eyebrow twitched as she punched Naruto on the head for the nth time today. "Will you shut up with all your crazy ideas?!" She demanded.

Naruto pouted. "Hey! They might have got_ inspiration_ from the movie!" He said. Everyone else sweat dropped, looking at the blonde boy intently. _Yeah maybe that's possibl-_

They shook their heads vehemently from right to left. _No way! Sakura and Sasuke? That can never happen! Well…not now, at least…_

Neji cleared his throat. "Why don't we just go to the food court to eat?" He suggested. Tenten nodded, glad that he had changed the subject. Naruto? He forgot everything they had been talking about earlier…

"Ramen!" He exclaimed, pulling Hinata by the hand. He ran ahead, taking the surprised Hyuuga with him. Neji glared at the boy's now slowly disappearing back. "If he hurts Hinata I'll-"

"Leave them."

He turned to the girl beside him with an eyebrow raised. She was smiling. "You know, it's really obvious that Hinata likes Naruto. I think he's just too dense to see it." She said thoughtfully.

He eyed her then put his hands inside his pockets, looking straight ahead once more.

_You're pretty dense too…_

* * *

"Hn. Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to get your revenge." She stated. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "By revenge, I meant beating Naruto into a bloody pulp." 

She sighed. "Well, this is another way to get revenge. Besides, it's more fun!" She said, smiling. His eyes narrowed, putting his hands in his pockets. "And how is spying on them fun? It's pathetic." He said.

She glared at him and pulled his arm, dragging him with her.

"You'll see."

* * *

Naruto showed a toothy grin when he spotted the Ichiraku stand not so far away. He turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan! Want to eat Ramen with me?" He asked. Despite herself, she sweat dropped. _Wasn't he the one who dragged her all the way here?_

Nonetheless, she smiled – just for him. "Sure N-Naruto-kun." She replied. Before they could take one more step, they heard familiar voices talking. They averted their eyes to the sound. Hinata's eyes widened.

There they were, Sasuke and Sakura were walking casually by. Either they ignored their presence or they didn't know that they were there. "Hey Sasuke, you know what?" Naruto and Hinata heard the pink-haired girl say.

"Hn."

"I heard from Hinata the other day that she absolutely loves vanilla ice cream! I feel bad for her though. I have a feeling Naruto's eating Ramen now, and I bet he won't even buy her a scoop!" She said.

Naruto's eyes widened, gaping at the couple that was walking away. He turned to the blushing Hinata beside him. "You like vanilla ice cream, Hinata-chan?!" He asked. The Hyuuga turned a darker shade of red. "Y-yes." She shyly answered.

She courageously looked up to Naruto's dumbfounded face. "But you don't have to buy me a scoop, Naruto-kun! I don't min-"

She stopped when he pulled her by the hand again, this time to the direction of a place that sold…well, ice cream.

* * *

"Ha! That went well, don't you think?" Sakura said. Sasuke only looked at her lazily. "Aa." He replied. She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping!" She said. 

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "All I said was 'Hn.'" He replied. She only rolled hey eyes. "Yeah. But it still worked didn't it?" She said. He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. "If you say so…"

"Now, time for the next couple…" She said smirking. His eyes narrowed. "No way in hell am I helping the Hyuuga with his love life." He stated. She glared at him.

"You have to! Besides I think he helped with the whole note thing…" She said. A tint of pink was visible on her cheeks. He snorted. "Yeah. That and the annoying movie. I'm having so much fun." He said sarcastically.

Her eyes softened. _Does he really hate being here? Or maybe it's just me… _

"Are you okay?" He asked. Her head snapped up. She looked at him. "Yeah. Of course!" She replied, chuckling. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her calculatingly.

He wasn't dumb. Her eyes showed what she felt…and he wasn't that insensitive enough not to see it. He sighed. "Let's go." He said. She looked at him, confused. "Where?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "To give that Hyuuga and Tenten a little push." He said monotonously. She smiled, pumping her fist in the air – all the earlier thoughts forgotten. Her eyes widened when he held her by the arm, bringing her closer to him.

She looked up at him, dumbfounded. He only smirked at her as they walked towards the other couple.

"You walk too slow."

* * *

Neji looked at Sakura and Sasuke suspiciously. He nudged Tenten on the shoulder, pointing to them when she looked at him. Her eyes widened at the fact that they were walking…closer than usual. 

She smiled. "The plan worked!" She whispered excitedly to Neji. That wasn't what was bothering him though. The other two made no sign to show that they noticed them at all. His eyes narrowed.

"They're up to something." He whispered. Before Tenten could ask him what it was, they heard the other couple talking and they decided to listen. Sakura smirked to herself. _This is too easy. _She thought.

She looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. _Acting can come in very handy sometimes, I suppose… _She thought, remembering the play they would be acting in only a few weeks from now.

"Weapons store?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded smiling. "Yeah! I heard there was a store like that inside the mall now. It just opened some days ago." She said. Sasuke nodded. "I see." He replied.

"Hmm. I forgot to tell Tenten about it. I'm sure she would love to go there!" She exclaimed. Sasuke only sighed. "I bet the Hyuuga won't go with her anymore. Knowing him, I guess he got bored the first time he went weapon shopping with her."

"Well, he should buy her a weapon!" Sakura exclaimed. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Judging by the bags they were carrying that day, I know Hyuuga spent hundreds." Sasuke stated. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure Tenten would love to have another!"

They were talking more but now that they were out of the hearing range, Neji and Tenten couldn't make out what they were saying. The white-eyed boy clenched his fists. He wasn't dumb. He knew what both of them were up too.

"Hey Neji, did you really find it boring?" Tenten asked, not looking at him. He sighed. "Let's go." He stated, walking the other way. She glared at him. "Hey, you didn't answer my question yet!" She shouted.

He turned his head to look at her. "We're going to the shop. Does that answer your question?" He said, smirking at her puzzled look. She smiled and ran, catching up to him. "How do you know if this is the way to the store?" She asked.

"Instict." He simply replied. She smiled wider. "Hey Neji…" She started. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Thanks…" She whispered. He heard it though. He smirked to himself.

_This can work to my advantage._

* * *

"Ah, th-thank you so m-much for the ice cream a-again, Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing. The boy only grinned, slurping the remaining Ramen in his now 4th bowl. "It's no problem, Hinata-chan! Thanks for coming with me to eat Ramen." 

Her blush darkened. "No p-problem, Naruto-kun." She said. They both talked, oblivious to the approaching figure behind them. In a matter of seconds, the individual disappeared without even making his presence known to the couple.

He handed her the object he got from the blonde boy's pocket…

Sakura smirked. "Haha! You were great, Sasuke!" She exclaimed, holding Naruto's frog wallet in her hands. Sasuke sighed. "Why did you have to let me get it?" He asked. She only smiled. "Well, I'm not as stealthy as you are. Besides, they would recognize me because of my hair." She said knowingly.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Right." He said. She didn't reply. Instead, she pulled his arm, dragging him to their next victims…

…who looked like they were fine on their own, mind you.

* * *

"Neji, I told you! You don't have to buy me anything!" Tenten exclaimed as the Hyuuga placed a weapon on top of the counter. He only sighed, pulling his wallet out. "I saw you eyeing it the second we went inside." He stated bluntly. 

Tenten blushed. "Well I…" Neji gave her a knowing look. She glared at him "It just fascinates me okay?! I can live without it." She said. He smirked. "Yeah, I know. But you'll live _happier _with it."

She glared at him even harder. _Damn him and his good comebacks. _Her eyes widened as he placed a wad of bills down. _Is it really that expensive?_ She screamed in her head. She looked at him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Neji…" She started. He looked at her, showing that he was listening. "About the other time…sorry for making you pay for so much weap-"

She stopped when he put a hand on top of her head. She looked up at him. "You talk too much." He stated, smirking. She blushed. Then, confusion turned to anger. She glared at him.

"I do not talk too much!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I promise I'll pay you back!" Naruto said, fake anime tears coming out of his eyes like a waterfall. She only smiled at him. "It's n-no p-problem, Naruto-kun. Besides, you p-paid for my ice cream." She pointed out. 

He didn't seem convinced. "But...I ate more than 10 bowls of Ramen." He said, grinning sheepishly. She chuckled as she shook her head. "It's r-really no problem a-at all." She stated. "Hehe..." He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I promise that I'll buy you more ice dream next time Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!" He exclaimed. She blushed. "N-no! I mean...you d-don't have t-to..." She mumbled, smacking herself mentally for stuttering so much._ He must think I look dumb... _She thought sadly.

Her eyes widened when she felt something touch her forehead...

Her eyes snapped open as she looked up, surprised. She reluctantly touched the place he had touched earlier. She blushed. _Naruto-kun kissed my forehead._ The thought of it alone made her feel dizzy. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her thoughts away and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun." She said. He grinned at her.

"Anyway, Neji and Tenten haven't come yet. I think they took a detour along the way. Probably Tenten spotted a weapon store or something." He said. She nodded, confused as to why he would say things like these now.

"Let's go to a store then! There! I bet one of those would look good on you! I'll definitely buy you something!" He exclaimed, pointing to a shop across from them. In mere seconds, they entered it - with him pulling her, of course.

She chuckled at him for forgetting the fact that he didn't have any money with him in the first place. _Oh well..._ She thought, smiling.

_Maybe Naruto wasn't so dense after all..._

* * *

"That went well, don't you think?" Sakura said, smiling. "Hn." The man beside her replied. He looked at her, dumbfounded, as she approached a gaming area of the mall. 

"Think you're tough enough? Come and try your skills here!" A man said. This caught Sakura's attention as she walked closer and Sasuke followed closely behind. _Basketball?_

Sakura looked at the small stand with a raised eyebrow. That was when the man noticed her. "What are you doing here, young lady? This isn't for weak girly girls like you." He said, chuckling. She didn't find it funny at all.

She glared at him. "Don't call me weak you bastard!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists. The man seemed undaunted. "The little girl has a colorful language." He commented, smirking. Sakura grit her teeth. "Why you…"

"Yeah and you have a stick up your ass." A voice said behind her. She turned around and smiled at the figure. Sasuke…

The 'basketball man' glared at him…and smirked. "Hey boy, you think you're good enough to score fifty-five shots in a minute?" He said, challenging him. Sakura's eyes widened. _That's not possible! _She thought, looking at Sasuke.

He didn't seem overwhelmed at all. On the contrary, he was smirking, looking at the man determinedly. "And if I can do it?" He asked. The man grinned. "I apologize to the little missy there." He answered, pointing at Sakura.

She glared at him. "And if you can't, you give me ten thousand yen." The man continued. Her eyes widened. "Hey that's not fair!" She exclaimed, looking at Sasuke. She sighed, seeing his cocky-as-ever looking face. She remembered what she had realized before.

_An Uchiha never backs down from a challenge…_

* * *

"Ha! I'd give anything to see that man's dumb look again!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke smirked, his hands inside his pockets as usual. "Serves him right." He stated. She grinned. 

"Thanks for sticking up for me…" She said, fidgeting her fingers. He sighed. "It was nothing. That man really has a stick up his ass anyway." He said. She chuckled. "Well, sometimes, you have one yourself." She said.

He looked away. "Che." He replied. She only giggled. Once her laughter died down, he looked at her. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "Hmm…" She placed her index finger on her chin, creating a thinking stance.

"I'm starving. Let's eat!" She exclaimed, grinning. He sighed. "What kind of food do you want?" He asked. She cringed, remembering the last time they went to a fancy restaurant… She smirked.

"I know a perfect place."

* * *

"We are definitely not eating here." He said. She rolled her eyes. "You're too picky. Come on!" She said, dragging him with her inside the fast food restaurant. 

"So what do you want to eat?" She asked him while they were lining up in the counter. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's the healthiest one?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"What is your order?" The person in the counter asked. "Hmm. I'll have French fries, regular. A cheeseburger and iced tea. What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked, looking at him. He looked back, giving her a knowing look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'

She sighed. "He's getting the same thing." She said. She was going to pull out her wallet when a wad of bills were placed down. She looked up and glared at him. "I'm paying this time!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" He replied. She sighed defeated. "Fine. Thank you." She said. He only replied with a smirk. "Here's your order." The man said, handing them two trays.

Once they were seated, Sakura took her burger. After taking a few bites, she looked at Sasuke. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he made no move to start eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked. He glared at her. "You do know this is really bad for you." He stated. She sighed, picking up a French fry and dipping it in ketchup. She then waved it in front of his face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "There is no way I'm eating that." He stated, looking at her. _Big mistake._ She was now giving him the cutest puppy dog pout. He glared at her. "That's not going to work." He said. _Right…_

"Please, Sasuke." She said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If I die an early age, it's going to be your fault." He said. "Pfft, you're overreacting." She said, while feeding him.

She smirked when his eyes slightly widened. "It's…not bad." He stated after he finished chewing. She chuckled. "Just say you like it and get more." She said. He looked at her skeptically.

She sighed. "Oh right. That would bruise your oversized ego." She said, still smirking at him. The rest of the meal came by pretty quickly, with them talking about random things – well most of the time it was her talking.

He on the other hand, was casually listening, savoring the taste of a new found discovery. He smirked.

_We should eat here again sometime…_

* * *

She got off his motorcycle and smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride." She said. He smirked back. "Hn." He simply replied. She waved at his retreating back as he drove out of her estate. 

She turned around and her eyebrow rose when she saw a limo parked nearby. She entered the house suspiciously, instantly freezing when he heard a familiar voice call out her name.

She turned around, her face now as stoic as ever, her eyes no longer shining with the happiness she felt only hours before. She bowed gracefully. "Hello father. What brings you here?"

The said man only narrowed his eyes. "Who was that man?" He asked, almost a bit too suspiciously. She tilted her head. "He's a friend from school and offered me a ride home." She replied.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't want you to get yourself into trouble. Do you understand?" He demanded. She nodded. "Yes. Of course, father." She replied monotonously.

She smirked inwardly, realizing that she acted no different from Sasuke on some occasions…stoic and indifferent. Although, the raven-haired man's attitude seemed to get better as time passed. He appears to be more open to her as well…

"Your friends are arriving here soon." Her father said. This statement broke her trail of thought. _Friends?_ Her eyes widened, looking at her father more intently. He simply sighed.

"Your mother forced me to let them stay here for a while. It's summer vacation for them anyway." He stated. She smiled at him – a true smile. It was something she hadn't shown him for years now.

He cleared his throat. "I've heard that they would arrive tomorrow. The plane is scheduled to land at 11am. You may pick them up if you wish. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. I won't be back home soon either."

She looked longingly at his retreating back, remembering all the happy times they had years ago – before his business became as successful as ever. Maybe…just maybe, he would return to his old self – the father she had always looked up to and admired.

_If only…_

* * *

"Now…which way do we go?" A confused looking Kankuro asked. Temari rolled her eyebrows. "I told you to ask for directions minutes ago." She stated. A very pissed-off looking Gaara narrowed his eyes at them. 

"I told all of you we should have just rode a cab and let them do the finding." He said, obviously very irritated. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." He commented. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino looked around. "Why don't we go to the mall for a while? We've been walking around for almost an hour." He suggested, pointing at the building on the other side of the road. Gaara sighed.

3…

2…

1…

"Yeah! We should totally go there!" A happy Temari exclaimed, pulling Kankuro with her. Shino and Kiba followed while Gaara didn't move an inch. Kiba turned his head.

"Aren't you coming? The mall seems a lot more tolerable, now that I'm very thirsty. Right, Akamaru?" He asked, cringing as he remembered all the times Sakura and Temari forced them to go to that god forsaken place.

The red head snorted. "No way in hell am I going in there." He said, walking away. Shino smirked at his retreating back and turned around again, going to the direction of the mall. Temari and Kankuro were already inside.

"He's as independent as ever." He said to Kiba who was walking beside him. "I would call it emo or anti-social." The dog boy replied. "He practically shoos everyone away. Well, except for us…" He continued.

Shino could only smirk, looking at nothing in particular.

"And a certain pink-haired girl…"

* * *

"Gahh, where are they?!" Sakura practically screamed. Almost everyone passing by took a glance at her then walked away. She sighed dejectedly, sitting on one of the chairs in front of a familiar ice cream stand… 

It was the same one where she and Sasuke went to years before. The very one they went to when they found out that they were childhood friends. It was also the place they went to quite often now, just to relax and have fun.

She crossed her arms on top of the table, putting her head over them_. Hmm…I'll get to see them sooner or later anyway…_ She thought.

Her eyes were slowly closing, maybe because of her lack of sleep the night before, as well as the fact that she's been out walking under the sun for a freakin hour already. She sighed, looking straight ahead.

After a few seconds…

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up from her chair, almost knocking it out in the process. She smiled and ran over to a familiar red head…

"Gaara!"

She practically screamed, latching her arms around him in a hug. The said boy looked down, dumbfounded. What he saw made him smirk. Pink hair…

He instantly returned the gesture, all the while smirking. "Good to see you too, _pinky_." He said. She pouted. "Whatever redhead." She replied, breaking herself from the hug to see his face more clearly. He only patted her head, his smirk never leaving his face.

All the while, someone else was looking at the so called couple. His fists were clenching unconsciously and his eyes narrowed to slits. He started to walk away, not wanting to see any more…

It was then that she spotted him. She called him happily, waving at his back.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. I'm terrible sorry for taking so long. And as for the basketball thing, I know its possible. My younger brother could score about 50…and he's 12 years old xD I just wanted to add a few more for Sasuke's challenge. 

And to those who have been asking,** yes** – the ending of this story will be **very** different from most others with the same high school plot – 2 rich kids, blah blah. After all the stories I've read with this kind of plot, none of them are alike even by probably **50 percent** as **this **story's ending. Most of the ones I've read just end with the 'one of them almost gets married, then they run off in the middle of the ceremony' stuff. So expect the unexpected xD

Again, please review. Your reviews really are my inspiration for this story. Without them, I would have stopped writing months ago. As you guys know, this is the first story I ever wrote – well, in fanfiction at least. I'm happy it's turning out great - and it's thanks to all of you :)

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry if this took so long -.- I'm finally able to type in my replies to all your reviews. As for the next chapter, I honestly don't know when I can finish it. I still have 2 other stories to write chapters for, after all. Plus I'm in the process of writing a oneshot, so watch out for that xD **

**Frequently Asked Question: **(I've been getting this for quite a while now, so to answer your questions, I'll just write it here for everyone to see.)

**Why is there not much Sasusaku fluff? **

Yes, I am quite aware of this, and I'm sorry for that xD It's just sort of my 'plan' to make you guys see the development in their 'relationship' with each other. I feel that that way, Sasuke won't seem too OOC when he does ermm…kinda sweet things later on. Besides…the more memories you have with someone, the harder it is to leave him/her behind, right ;)

**Review Replies: **

**Mashed Potatoes and Gravy**  
Haha well…your guess is correct then xD

**meee**  
Heehee, we'll see :)

**Zexes**  
Thanks! Don't worry…that would be explained later on, I promise :P

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**  
I'm not so sure, I think not…yet. I really want him to be with Sakura already -.- That Karin annoys me too.

**shaNNaRo chAn**  
Thank you! Hehe, we'll see what would happen later on. I have almost everything planned out since the start of the story. Notice how I already made Itachi say something about Sasuke's 'so called friends' in Chapter 3 xD I'm glad you like all my stories :)

**frienz4ever**  
Thanks xD I'm really glad you liked it ;)

**lilypad92**  
Haha, true xD You're review made me smile :P thanks…

**Pink Crescent Moon**  
I'm glad you found it funny. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**Sango**  
Woah, really? xD Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it :)

**kinimarubloodsuckeryaoi**  
Wow 2 days?! You're eyes must have hurt from staring at the computer xD Sorry about that :P But I'm glad that you like my story.

**Panda3525**  
Haha thank you! I'm glad you like my story xD

**KunoichiSakura001**  
I hope you liked this chapter ;)

**damnednhot**  
I'm glad you love it. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**sasukeXsakura25**  
Thanks xD I'm happy you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too.

**Nina-chan**  
Haha, sure xD I'll try to update as soon as I can, don't worry :)

**lacusclien4**  
Thank you! I think it's 'bluffing' xD Woah, really? I'm glad they like it. That's okay, you aren't claiming it as yours anyway so I don't mind. I'm even surprised you read my profile at all xD it must have been boring :P

**sasuXsaku**  
Hehe, we'll see, wont we:P

**LifesABitchToMe**  
Thanks. I'm glad you find it funny xD

**secular cladestine**  
Lol, yeah – I was hoping it is. The last version wasn't really good :)

**J x Legacy**  
I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you.

**JadeXOnyx-4ever**  
Haha. Yeah, I guess that's true xD

**VcChick**  
Yep, Orochimaru does act creepy sometimes…well, okay, a lot of times xD I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**Your Guardian Angel**  
Thank you so much. I'm happy that you like what I write :) Sure, I'll read it when I have the time (I always go on and off these days…gotta love summer xD) Nah, writing's just one of my hobbies. I haven't taken being an author as an option for my future yet xD I think I just like writing to have fun or to express myself, maybe ;)

**KunoichiruleALL**  
Haha thank you xD Don't worry, I'll surely finish my stories someday xD

**AvaAnna**  
I'm glad you liked it :) Ah I see. Sure, I'll surely read and review when I have the time :) Of course it can, anyone has the capacity to write good stories. Good luck with your writing ;) PM me if ever you need help.

**starryeyes22**  
Thank you xD I'm glad you like it. Hehe we'll see what happens later on :P

**trident.gum**  
Hehe, we'll see won't we xD Yeah, that's true :)

**KameLT**  
Haha, congratulations? xD I hope you liked it.

**Merridaine**  
Thank you :) Me too! Haha I loved their comebacks as well xD Heh, same here. Of course I liked it, excluding the rated stuff xD

**Sony89**  
Hehe thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Me too, I'm glad Ino doesn't act as the antagonist anymore. Yeah, same here :) Heehee thanks for even having time to read my fic :)

**Kawaii IceCream**  
Haha thank you xD Nah, not sky high…I'm not that good :P LOL, nah you aren't lame at all xD You're welcome, thanks for yours as well :)

**FuunnyThingJeeaaLoosy**  
Thank you xD hehe we'll see about that later, wont we? xD I read and reviewed your story, as you asked :)

**secret24**  
I'm glad that you love it. I promise to update as soon as I can :)

**Kaze-Yume No Tenshi**  
Thank you xD I'll update as soon as I can :)

**inurdreams21**  
Woah, really? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can :)

**Shivahh**  
Haha really? Yep, go SasuSaku indeed xD I'll update as soon as I can :)

**the real sasukelover**  
Heehee I like the revenge too :P

**purplecherry5**  
Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. I'll update as soon as I can :)

**lazybluishgurl013**  
Haha really? xD We'll see about that later on, wont we:P I'll update as soon as I can :)

**Lady Azaria**  
You're welcome. Haha y

ep, I found it good xD Oh and about your story. I promise I'll read and review it when I have time :)

**flamie**  
Yeah, I guess the climax is nearing…nah, just kidding xD This is going to be a pretty long story xD

**-my-name-is-V-**  
Thank you :) I'll update as soon as I can…I promise xD

**Animelove101**  
Haha, that's okay xD I'll update as soon as I can :)

**x3 Blackcat x3**  
Yep :P Thanks so much for reading and reviewing…as always :P

**instantnoodlelover**  
Haha xD Well, there's more where that came from ;)

**rebel-girl**  
Hehe, we'll see later on :P Haha me too! I'll update as soon as I can :)

**SweetKisses9**  
We'll see what Orochimaru would do later on ;) Haha me too xD

**pinky101**  
Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

**Kunoichi142**  
Heehee, yep. It surely will be :P

**01sweetxpnaii**  
Haha, interesting indeed xD I'm glad you liked the chappie ;)

**une see**  
Yeah, Naruto really is xD Hehe I like making him do funny things. I'm glad you liked the chappie ;)

**winxgirl21**  
I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**angelwingsrinoa**  
Thank you! Heehee so did I. And I agree with what you said :P

**nickygirl**  
Haha xD I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**runjumpfly07**  
Yep, I like picking on Naruto, he's really dense. Hehe xD

**ninja-kyoko**  
I'm glad you loved it xD I also like a jealous sasuke. Lol xD

**SCREAM-jessamy**  
Thanks xD Yeah I think they're doing the play about 2-3 chapters from now :) I'll try to update as soon as I can :)

**Moona-Chan**  
Haha, I like making Naruto do funny things :P I'm glad you like my story.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**  
Haha yep, same here! 300 is a good movie…well excluding the rated part xD Thanks, same goes for you…but I don't think you need luck with your stories. They're awesome, as they always are :P


	21. The Meeting and the Unexpected

**-IMPORTANT NOTE in my profile. Please read. It will state my reasons about not updating often in the next months.-**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys…it's been ages xD So sorry for the_ very_ long wait. Ah well, I've worked extra hard on this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Finally, I finished writing 20 chapters – again, I don't consider the Author's Note a chappie o.o

Anyway, I just want to thank all of you. Honestly, I never thought this story would get this many hits and reviews. Since this is the first story I've written here on Fanfiction, it inspired me to write more…and it's all because of you guys :)

So…here's to reaching 800+ reviews, 54+ thousand hits, 200 favs, 210 alerts and 6,000+ profile views! –hugs you all-

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 20: The Meeting and the Unexpected**

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you._

_You guys are awesome :)_

It was then that she spotted him. She called him happily, waving at his back.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped dead on his tracks and grit his teeth. _Stupid chicken hair._ He cursed it for being a definite giveaway.

He turned his head slightly, facing her. "What?" He asked a bit too harshly. He saw the surprise in her eyes and he almost felt guilty. _Almost._

_What's wrong with him? _She thought, looking at the Uchiha with an eyebrow raised. _He can't be jealous, right?_ She looked at Gaara from the corner of her eye. She shook away her thoughts. _Of course not…_

Ah, If only she knew…

She walked closer to him with Gaara following silently behind. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. She wasn't dumb. He looked angry… He turned his head to the right. "Nothing." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and I'm just imagining the smoke coming out of your ears." She said sarcastically. "Hn." He put his hands inside his pockets, his eyes averting to the red head beside her.

"Who's this?" He asked monotonously. Gaara looked like he raised his eyebrows…if he had any, that is. "I should be asking you the same thing." He replied, looking at the Uchiha stoically as well. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Gaara and sighed.

_They just met and it seems like they won't get along_. She thought. "Sasuke, this is Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, this is Uchiha Sasuke." She said, deciding she would be the one to introduce them. A few seconds passed by with them only staring at each other.

She sweat dropped. _This could be harder than I thought it would be._ She plastered a smile on her face. "So…do you guys want to eat ice cream?" She asked, pointing to the stand. Gaara shrugged. "Why not?" He replied, walking to one of the tables.

"What about you, Sasuke?" She asked, tilting her head. "Hn." He replied, walking after Gaara. He slightly turned his head to look at her. "Are you coming or what?" He asked, smirking. She smiled and ran to catch up with him.

_Maybe they could get along after all…I hope._

* * *

"Where'd Gaara go?" Temari asked, dumbfounded. Shino sighed. "He decided to find the way on his own." He replied, facing where they last saw the red head. The blonde simply rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway we better go and look around again." Kankuro said. Temari looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "And where do you suppose we start?" She asked. He shrugged, looking around.

She sighed, slapping her hand over her forehead. "You're hopeless." She stated. "At least I'm not a shopping maniac – OWW!" Kankuro exclaimed, patting his sore head. He turned to her angrily.

"What did hit me for?!" He demanded. She glared at him. "That's for being an idiot." She said. He grit his teeth. "Why you…"

"Hey, stop it you guys!" Kiba said. As always, Akamaru barked in agreement. Temari sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He's right. I don't have to waste my precious time on you." She said.

There was silence when…

"RAMEN HERE I COME!"

They all sweat dropped, turning their heads to where the voice came from. It was a blonde boy grinning as he walked briskly inside the mall. They also noticed a girl with lavender pupils walking beside him.

"Umm…people are staring, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered shyly. He looked around, seeing Temari and the others. He grinned. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! I won't let anyone hurt you!" He said confidently…and a bit too loudly.

_Oops…_

"Why, do we look like gangsters to you?" Kiba shouted, glaring. Naruto looked at him, then his eyes widened. "Are those fangs real?!" He asked, pointing into the dog boy's mouth. He only smirked.

"Of course they are!" He said proudly. Naruto backed away, grabbing Hinata's arm. "I told you they're dangerous!" He exclaimed, pointing at them accusingly. Kankuro's eyebrow twitched. "We are not bad people you idiot!" He seethed.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not an idiot you…y-you idiot!." He retorted lamely, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Anyway, let's go eat Ramen, Hinata-chan!" He said happily, remembering why they went to the mall in the first place.

Hinata was about to reply when her eyes widened as she noticed a little white dog walk over to her. It walked around her legs. She smiled, kneeling down and patting it on its head. "Cute." She said, smiling.

"Of course he is!" He heard a voice say above her. She looked up, only to see the dog boy from earlier. He smirked at her. "I'm Kiba. You must be Hinata right?" He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

She blushed. "Umm…y-yes." She replied. Her eyes widened when he was pushed out of the way. "You're scaring her with your fangs you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba only glared at him.

"No I wasn't you dolt!" He retorted. "Then why did her eyes widen when she saw you?!" Naruto shouted back. "Well, maybe she was surprised by the fact that there's someone better looking than you are!" Kiba replied.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why you…"

"Stop it guys." Kankuro said. The two boys merely glared at him. "Stay out of this!" They yelled together.

_They would turn out to be good friends indeed…_

* * *

"So how have you been?" Gaara asked. "Fine. School's okay as well. How about you guys?" Sakura asked while scooping half a spoonful of ice cream. 

"It's okay. Your fan boys miss you." He said monotonously, although she didn't miss the maliciousness in his voice when he mentioned 'fan boys.' She cringed. "They really don't want to give up, don't they?" She mused.

All the while, Gaara was looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed. "So, did you get a boyfriend?" He asked. He didn't miss the slight pink on her cheeks. "No, not yet." She replied a while later.

He gave Sasuke an amused glance. "I thought he was." He said. Sakura's eyes widened, shaking her head from left to right. The blush, Gaara realized, was still on her face – if not darker. Sasuke on the other hand, still had a composed look, although it was obvious that his eyebrows were twitching.

"Of course he isn't!" Sakura exclaimed when she finally caught her breath. Gaara smirked. "Well, that's good to know." He stated. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked through grit teeth.

Gaara's smirk widened. "If you were…I would have to see if your worthy of her now, wouldn't I?" He said. Sasuke glared. Gaara glared back. Sakura could literally see the sparks flying between their eyes. She sighed.

_So much for making them get along…_

* * *

"Argg! It's so late and I'm hungry!" Temari exclaimed, clutching her stomach. She then glared at Kiba. "It's all your fault!" She shouted. Shino sighed. "We should have asked that kid for directions." 

Kiba gaped at him. "That good for nothing blonde?! No way!" He retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Hey guys…" Kankuro started. "Yeah! Who knows, he might know where the place is." Temari added.

"Not you too!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked. "Guys…" Kankuro repeated. Temari laughed. "Heh, even your dog agrees with us." She mused. Kankuro grit his teeth.

"GUYS!"

They all turned to him. "What?!" Temari asked angrily. Her brother sighed and simply pointed to one of the tables near the ice cream stand nearby…

"Sakura!" Temari exclaimed, waving up her hands frantically. There was no mistaking it. It was rare to see a girl with pink hair after all. Meanwhile, the said girl's eyes widened as she turned her head around.

"Temari! Kankuro! Shino! Kiba!" She shouted, running over them to give each a hug. Meanwhile, Gaara watched Sasuke amusedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, still sitting down.

There was no mistaking it – Sasuke's eyebrow twitching, his fists clenching unconsciously, not to mention Gaara could have sworn he saw a flicker of red in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Jealous?"

Sasuke's head jerked to the man beside him, his glare not wavering. "What?" He said. Gaara only smirked. "You heard me." He replied. The raven-haired Uchiha just scoffed. "Well, you're wrong." He said through grit teeth.

"Hn…really now?" Gaara was always persistent when it came to things regarding a certain pink-haired girl. Don't get it wrong, their relationship was simply a brother-sisterly one. No more, no less…

"Leave me alone." Sasuke hissed, his glare still in place. Gaara only continued looking at him amusedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, tell Sakura I'll just go play basketball with the others, will you?" He stated, putting a wad of bills on the table to pay for their ice cream before walking away and putting his hands inside his pockets as usual.

Gaara only watched his retreating figure disappear in the distance. He intertwined his fingers and placed his chin over it, his elbows on top of the table for support. His eyes narrowed, looking at nothing in particular.

_Uchiha Sasuke, huh?_

* * *

"Woah, her friends from America are here?" Naruto said after gulping water from his jug. "Do they look nice?" He asked, turning to look at Sasuke who just took off his shirt. 

He, Neji, Naruto and Tenten just finished playing basketball – Tenten being there to make the numbers even so they could play a decent match. "Hn." Sasuke simply replied while he put a clean navy shirt on.

"You sound jealous, Uchiha." Neji said smirking. Sasuke glared at him. "Then you're mistaken, Hyuuga." He replied. Tenten rolled her eyes. _Seriously, it's quite hard to believe these two are friends…_

"I don't think so." The white-eyed boy said, crossing his arms. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "By the way…I haven't paid you guys back for the_ enjoyable_ get-together you planned for me and Sakura yesterday." He said, smiling sadistically.

Gulp.

"If I'm not mistaken, you already have." Neji replied calmly, glaring back at the Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked. "I have to say, I think you _enjoyed_ it, Hyuuga." He said, glancing at Tenten who blushed.

"W-what?" She uttered out. Neji clenched his fists. "Shut it Uchiha." He said. Sasuke's smirk only widened when he noticed the tint of pink on the white-eyed boy's cheeks.

"A-anyway, where's Hinata, Naruto?" Tenten asked, wanting to change the topic. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys about what happened this morning!" He started, shouting.

"There was this guy with fangs that scared Hinata-chan! I saved her of course!" He exclaimed proudly. Neji's eyes narrowed. He was always protective when it came to his cousin.

Meanwhile, Sasuke searched his thoughts_. I__could swear I saw one of Sakura's friends show off fangs when he smiled._ He shrugged the thought off.

"Hey teme are you listening?!"

The said boy only glared at the blonde who smirked in satisfaction of getting his attention. "Anyway, as I was saying, I will always save Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!" He exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Tenten watched him and Naruto as she smiled sadly.

_If only Sasuke was more open like Naruto…_

* * *

"Cool! Your room looks like the one back in America." Temari commented, sitting on Sakura's bed. The pink-haired girl smiled sadly. "I wanted it to…" She whispered. They heard it. 

Temari grinned, enveloping her friend in a hug. "We missed you, you know!" She exclaimed. Sakura laughed. "So did I." She replied. "What's this?!" The blonde said, picking up the ticket she saw placed on top of Sakura's table.

Sakura's eyes widened. Shit_. Oh no!_ She smacked herself mentally for forgetting to throw the ticket in the trash can…wait, on second thought, it could go to her diary. She shook her head from right to left, ridding herself from her thoughts, as well as the blush that started to form on her cheeks.

She eyed the ticket in Temari's hand as the blonde read the title of the movie. "Hmm…it's called 'Paradise with you'?" She read out loud.

THUD.

They all turned to see Kiba who had hit the floor face first. _Good thing it's carpeted._ The dog boy thought, sighing mentally. "Oi, you okay?" Shino said, standing beside his fallen form. Kiba's eye twitched.

"Stop poking me!" He said, glaring at Shino who stopped touching his back with his toe. The boy with eyeglasses merely shrugged his shoulders. "Why'd you fall anyway, clumsy idiot." Gaara said, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Kiba glared at him, standing up once again. "Anyway, that movie title sounds awfully familiar." He said. They all noted the slight disgust in his tone. "How?" Kankuro asked, showing mild interest.

Kiba rolled his eyes at them. "Remember that _disturbing _movie poster at the mall we went to?" He said. Temari gaped at him. "No way! T-that, that - thing showing…"

She gulped, not able to continue.

3…

2…

1…

All eyes were on Sakura, all of them giving her their own signature why-the-hell-do-you-have-this-ticket look.

She only laughed nervously, waving her hands in front of her face. "I…I can explain!" She shouted, gulping. Gaara was now facing her fully. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. That look on his face was enough to make her shiver. He was always somewhat protective of her….

"Well…a couple of friends decided to play matchmaker-"

"WHAT?!" Temari exclaimed. Sakura winced. "N-no! It's okay…they just made me and Sasuke go to the mall. Naruto was the one who bought the tickets. I guess he did it by mistake…" She whispered.

She made a mental note to punch Naruto on the head when she sees him in school on Monday. "Naruto…hey that name sounds familiar." Kiba said thoughtfully. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"How?" She asked. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Must be just a trick of the mind." He replied. She smiled. "Well, I'm sure you guys would get along if you meet each other! He's as loud as you are…or maybe even louder."

Get along? Ah…all in good time.

He glared at her. "I'm not loud, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. He sweat dropped at the are-you-kidding-me faces his friends were giving him. So much for moral support…

"Did he make a move on you?" Shino said monotonously. Sakura gaped at him. "Pardon me?" She asked. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "He means, did that Sasuke guy do _anything_ to you inside the movie house?"

"Oh my god! Don't tell me he raped you, Sakura-chan!" Kiba exclaimed. He was silenced when Temari punched him on the head. Sakura merely rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She replied, though she inwardly smiled. For some reason, her two groups of friends tend to act alike sometimes.

_I guess that's what brought me closer to Gaara and the others when I moved to America…_ She thought, remembering that she had to leave Naruto and the others here in Japan when she did. They acted much like they did back then. "Is he an arrogant, cocky, idiotic bastard?" Kiba asked loudly.

She chuckled. "Somewhat. Although, he can be nice in his own way." She replied, sighing at the skeptical looks they were giving her. "Anyway, I'll be getting snacks. Make yourselves comfortable." She said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

Almost immediately, their heads turned to Gaara, who was now facing the large glass window in front of him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as usual. "So Gaara, what do you think of the Sasuke guy?" Temari asked her brother.

Gaara merely grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't trust him."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Sakura hummed a tune as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She became silent, her cold façade taking over. "Sakura." The man greeted. 

Before she could reply, he continued talking.

"I have a formal affair planned for tomorrow evening. It will be held here. Since I presume your friends did not bring any suitable clothes for the event, I suggest they buy one tomorrow morning. Also, your mother said she might attend. That is all."

He left in a hurry while she only watched his retreating figure. _Formal affair, huh?_ Whenever her father had said that, it most probably meant a dinner party with very important people. There were usually dances, talks and whatnot.

She sighed, walking towards the kitchen once more. At least he allowed Gaara and the others to attend. She realized it was probably only with her mother's persuasion that her father accepted.

He usually wanted to show how 'superior' he was with these kinds of parties. They were all the same. She often wondered why many business rivals invited the other, even if they were, well, rivals.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

_Their importance of _power_…I'll never understand it._ She concluded. Then, she started preparing all the food they could eat. She smiled, walking back to her room.

_Ah well, it'll be fun bringing them to the mall. It's been a while, after all._

* * *

Next day… 

"Still no answer?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head. "N-no. Sakura-chan isn't a-answering her phone yet." She replied, sighing as she pressed the end call button. "What about Sasuke, Neji? Did he say anything yet?"

The brunette asked, looking at the man beside her. Before he could reply, they heard Naruto gasp. "I bet the teme's doing something ba-!"

"What, dobe?"

They turned to the Uchiha walking towards them with his hands inside his pockets. Naruto just gulped. "Nothing!" He exclaimed, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head. The raven-haired man simply raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever idiot." He simply said, as he looked around. His eyes narrowed. "Where's-"

"Worried?" Neji asked, smirking. Sasuke glared at him. "What are you talking about?" He replied. "You know very well, Uchiha." The said man replied. Sasuke grit his teeth while Neji's smirk became wider.

"Stop it you guys!" Tenten exclaimed angrily. They both looked at her then turned away from each other. "A-anyway, Sakura-chan isn't answering her p-phone. Do you think we should s-still go without her?" Hinata asked.

Tenten sighed. "Knowing Sakura, I'm sure she would have wanted us to go without her. Since we're here already, why not?" She said. Hinata nodded, Naruto grinned widely saying 'Ramen!', while Neji and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

The Uchiha couldn't help but feel uneasy though…

"Oh, h-hello Ino-san, Shikamaru-san." Hinata said. Their heads turned to the people the Hyuuga was referring to. "Eh, no need for the formalities Hinata." Ino said grinning.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, looking from Ino's smiling face, to Shikamaru's bored one. "The troublesome woman dragged me to go shopping with her." The pineapple head said lazily.

Ino glared at him, but turned to the others nonetheless. "What were you guys going to do?" She asked. Tenten shrugged. "Just walk around I guess." She replied, ignoring Naruto's voice exclaiming 'Ramen!'

"D-do you want t-to go with us?" Hinata asked. Tenten sighed. The white-eyed girl was always too nice for her own good. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure everyone's okay with that?" She asked, looking at Sasuke and Neji from the corner of her eye.

Sasuke just grunted while Neji shrugged. "Well I guess that settles it." Tenten said. "So let's go!" She added, smiling as they walked inside. "Who knows, Sakura might be here with her other friends or something…"

Sasuke snorted. He soon regretted it when Neji smirked at him seconds later. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I wonder what Sakura's doing right now."

They would know…soon enough.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Shino said, glaring – at least that was what they thought he did. His eyes were covered by his tinted glasses after all. Sakura and Temari just smiled. "Nope. Besides, this is going to be fun!" Sakura said. 

"This is pathetic." Gaara said with his eyes narrowed. Kiba nodded his head furiously. "Yeah! That place practically has hell written all over it!" He shouted. Akamaru barked. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Besides, dogs are allowed inside, so it's no problem." She stated. "But still – OWW! That hurts!"

The two girls smirked as they entered the mall. Temari was holding both Shino and Kiba's ears; dragging them along with her, while Sakura simply pulled Gaara by holding his arm.

Only god would know what would happen if they dragged the red head by his ear…

"What about that store, Temari?" Sakura said as she pointed to a shop with numerous tuxedos, dresses, and other formal attires being sold.

The girl smiled darkly. "Sure. This is going to be fun." She said, looking at the boys.

This is the reason why they never wanted to go in the first place…

Shino and Kiba gulped while Gaara's eyes narrowed. His eyebrows would be twitching…if he had them. Sakura smirked back at her.

"Time to play dress up."

* * *

"That was good." Naruto said, patting his stomach. The Uchiha glared at him. Naruto just chuckled, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'll pay you back, teme! I just forgot I left my money at home. Hehe…" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering how Naruto could still walk. He had eaten about 12 bowls of Ramen for crying out loud. He sighed. "I still wonder how you don't turn out as fat as Chouji." He stated, referring to the fat boy in one of his classes.

Before Naruto could reply, Ino cut in their conversation.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?"

All of them turned their heads to the direction of her gaze, and true enough, it was her. Pink hair and emerald eyes…there was no mistaking it. She was making her way towards them. Although, there were a few others beside her…

"Dog bastard?!" Naruto exclaimed, gaping at the boy, who in turn looking at him with wide eyes. Those eyes narrowed a few seconds later though, as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Ramen idiot?!" He yelled. Sakura looked at both of them. "You guys know each other?" She asked. "Sakura-chan! Why are you hanging out with him?! He tried to hit on Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The pink-haired girl shouted, looking at Kiba who had an astounded expression on his face. "I did not!" He replied. "Will you guys just stop it already?" Kankuro said angrily. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so immature." She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I agree." The puppet master replied. That didn't mean Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing though…

"Don't worry, Kiba won't bite." Shino said to Hinata who was looking nervously at the argument between Naruto and Kiba. She nodded. "I s-see. Th-thank you for telling m-me." She said smiling.

Shino just nodded. "Besides, you like him right? That blonde who loves Ramen?" he said. She blushed, but nodded nonetheless. He showed a small smile. "Don't worry, I bet he likes you. He just doesn't realize it yet."

Hinata's head darted upwards, looking at Shino. She smiled back at him. "Thank you." She said. He merely shrugged. "Just stating the obvious." He said.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Temari said, smiling at Shikamaru, who just sighed. "Back off. He's taken." Ino said, putting an arm around the lazy genius'. Temari just smirked. "Oh really now."

"Yes, really. So stop flirting with him!" Ino exclaimed. Temari rolled her eyes. "I wasn't flirting." She stated. "Yes you were!" Ino replied. "No I wasn't!"

Shikamaru merely sighed.

"Women are so troublesome."

Sakura looked at all of them and sighed in frustration. _I had a feeling this would happen._ She thought, glaring at the floor. Nonetheless, she clenched her hand. "They'll get along sooner or later. I'll make sure of it." She vowed to herself.

Meanwhile, three other men just stood there, looking at the numerous scenes in front of them. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji just rolled their eyes, their minds saying the same thing.

"Idiots."

* * *

"So it's settled." Hiroshi nodded, shaking his friend and colleague's hand. "I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon." He replied. Sakura sighed at the scene before her and turned to leave when the man her father was talking to held her shoulder. 

She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Hello Hazashi-san." She stated. He smiled back, patting her on the head. "It has been a while since I've seen you. My, have you grown." He said.

She took that as a complement and thanked him. "So, how have you and Daisuke gotten along lately?" He asked. "Alright. He's my classmate in a lot of subjects." She replied, her smile faltering when the man, or rather Daisuke's father beamed at her.

He didn't seem to notice though. "Anyway, I'll have to go talk to a few other colleagues. I hope to meet you again, Sakura." He stated, walking away. She watched his back disappear among the crowd.

It was then that she noticed someone familiar…

"Mom!" She exclaimed, walking to her. She gave the woman a hug and she gladly returned it. "How have you been, dear?" Hanako asked, taking a step back to see her daughter fully. Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. I also met friends from befo-"

"Hanako?!"

Both of them turned to see a woman with silky raven hair. Sakura tilted her head as she watched her mother's face brighten. She looked at the woman again. _Have I met her before?_ She asked herself.

"Mikoto! How are you?" Her mother greeted, giving the woman a hug. Sakura took in Mikoto's features more intently. _Now that I think about it, she kind of looks like-_

Hanako noticed her daughter's curious gaze. "Ah, let me introduce you both. Sakura, this is Mikoto Uchiha. She's a very close friend from high school." She stated. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. _So that means-!_

"Ah, Hiroshi."

The three of them watched the said man walking closer to them. That was when Sakura noticed another figure beside Mikoto. He was the one that spoke earlier. She looked at her father as he gave a curt nod and a barely visible smile.

"We meet again, Fugaku." He greeted, while they shook hands. After that, well…they had nothing to say. Figures.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and Sakura bit her lip as the woman looked at her. "I forgot to mention, I have two sons." she started, smiling. Before Sakura could reply, she continued. "Sasuke's about your age. He's here but said he was going around. Itachi, on the other hand, is-"

"Here." A voice stated. Sakura's face brightened, looking at the new figure walking towards them. "Itachi-san!" She greeted him. He acknowledged her presence with his usual smirk as he bowed slightly. "Sakura-chan."

"You know each other?"

She turned to her father who had a suspicious look on his face. She gulped. "Y-yes. I saw him when I went to-"

"Hello godfather."

Sakura's head snapped up, looking from Itachi to her father. _What the hell?_ There were numerous questions swirling inside her head. "It has been a while, Itachi. You have grown well." Hiroshi replied. Sakura could swear she saw a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

She also noticed her mother smiling sadly, while Mikoto had a distant look on her face. Hanako caught her staring. "Why don't you go to your friends for a while," Her mother started, smiling at her.

"We have a little…catching up to do." She stated, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Sakura nodded dumbly and walked away.

That was when she bumped someone…

She looked at the person to apologize. Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Neji!" He replied with a curt nod. She also noticed the girl beside him. "Hinata-chan!" She said, giving the girl a hug. Hinata smiled. "H-hello Sakura-chan."

"Hinata! Neji!" Hinata almost jumped in surprise when her father called her. She gave Sakura an apologetic look as she and Neji walked to him. Sakura sighed, looking around. She saw Daisuke with his father. Temari and the others were seated in one circular table.

She smiled when she saw their bored faces. She never really enjoyed these kinds of parties herself. Then she noticed her parents, who were still talking to Sasuke's and sighed. There were also couples dancing to the slow music being played.

She saw the glass sliding doors to the garden were open, so she walked towards them, wanting to get some fresh air. She sat on a bench outside and took a deep breath, all the while looking at the sky. She smiled, watching as the moon shined brightly, while the stars twinkled.

"Hey."

She nearly jumped, startled. She looked at the person and relaxed soon after, smiling at him. "Hey Sasuke." She greeted, patting the space beside her on the bench. He complied, sitting next to her. They took their time, simply looking at the sky.

The silence wasn't that awkward either…

"I met your parents earlier." She started, deciding to spark up a conversation. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and shot her a questioning glance. She sighed. "I don't know…It looked like my parents knew yours really well…"

"Our mothers talked fine. It's just that it looked like our dads…didn't like each other that much." She said. His eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe it's just because of the whole business deal. They're rivals in that sense." He stated.

She nodded. "But…Itachi mentioned that my dad was his godfather…" His head snapped up. "Aniki never told me about that." He said. "So that must mean that our parents knew each other well, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

She tilted her head. "You know, you've been acting strange lately." She said. He raised an eyebrow, motioning her to continue. "I notice you stare into space a lot. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said monotonously. His eyes slightly widened as he felt a hand on top of his, slowly lacing their fingers together. He looked at her smiling face. "You know you can talk to me about anything okay? I'm always here for you…"

He smirked, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand. "Aa." He replied. He felt like some heavy weight was lifted off him for some reason. He watched as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura…"

Her stopped and grit his teeth. "Hmm?" She looked at him curiously and smiled, waiting for him to continue. "Will you…I mean…I – nevermind." His eyes narrowed. _Just say the words, damn it._ He berated himself.

He opened his mouth…nothing came out.

She seemed to notice his discomfort as she gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her. "You don't have to tell me what you want to say now if you can't. I don't mind." She said. She nearly gasped as she saw something on his face.

A smile.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled, for the second time in years. Although this time…she saw it.

She beamed at him. If _only he could do that more often._ She thought. His voice shook her from her reverie. "Sakura, want to dance?" He asked, standing in front of her as he held out the hand intertwined with hers just moments before.

This time, she was able to notice a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. _Cute._ She suppressed the urge to giggle. "Sure, I'd love to." She replied, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

She put her hands on his shoulders, while he put his hands on her waist. Their eyes were locked on the other, and them alone. She was smiling, while he had his usual smirk on his face. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

She bit her lip to prevent from laughing. Why? It seemed to go at a super in-human speed. She closed her eyes, her smile broadening when she felt his chin rest on top on her head. _Even the cool and composed Uchiha Sasuke could get a bit nervous after all… _

Soft, slow music could be heard from the background.

She didn't notice the glare coming from Daisuke, the happy looks coming from her mom, as well as Mikoto's, and the surprised looks coming from Temari and the others…nor did she care about the stern look their fathers were giving them.

She merely buried her face more comfortably on his chest and inhaled the scent, smiling as it filled her nostrils.

Because for now, she felt that…everything was alright in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow…I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far o.o Actually, I was supposed to stop it when the groups met each other at the mall. Even then, it would have about 4000 words, still more than the –as of recently- usual 3500… 

Still, when I read back, there was absolutely no SasuSaku fluff. So I was like 'What the hell' and decided to continue. Call me weird but I _cannot_ make a chapter pass without fluff xD And –for me anyway- this was the fluffiest scene I've ever written for this story…I think. Ah well, I guess it's about time anyway, don't you think:P

I hope Sasuke didn't come of as _too_ OOC here. Also, I added a few 'mysteries'…well, if you could call it that o.o Finally, the story is somehow moving along the plot. Hmm…the second reason why I made the chapter long was to give you guys something before my –sort of- semi-hiatus. -sighs-

The last reason is that this is my advanced 'birthday gift' to you guys. Bleh, it's one month early but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer :) Please make my day by reviewing? It would really mean a lot to me. After all, it took me more than a month to actually write this all out o.o Long reviews make me extra happy xD

Lastly, -woah this note is really long x.x- if you guys have the time, please read and review two other stories I just uploaded recently. **What She Loves About Him** is a sort of one-shot collection revolving around the title. First chapter is about Sasuke's jealousy xD

**The Pinky and the Chicken** on the other hand, is about Sasuke's hormones. I guess it's slight crack. I try my best to keep Sasuke in character as well. So anyway, I hope you guys can find the time to read and review. I would really appreciate it :)

**Next Chapter:**

**(no definite title yet)**

Characters act out the play (finally!)…and what's this? A confession:P

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**PS - **A couple of people have asked me to read and review their stories for the past month. I've read and reviewed about 10 of them now, although I know I wasn't able to read a few others yet. Just to make sure, please remind me again in your review. Sorry for the inconvenience, it's getting a little confusing which stories I've already finished reviewing xD 

** -For those who already told me in 'The Pinky and the Chicken', don't worry...I'll read and review whenever I can. Sorry for making you guys wait. I'm just a bit busy right now.-**

* * *

**Questions: **

**Will it be a happy ending? **  
Hmm…we'll see if it's a happy ending or not. Heh, but honestly, I'm more of a 'happy ending' person. I hate it when I read a story and it ends as a tragedy. Sometimes they're so well written that I just stare at the screen after. SAD. So…expect a happy ending – _unless_ I suddenly go totally emo and angsty…which would be ermm…very unlikely xD

**Will it end in SasuxSaku? **  
-pokes the answer above- But yes…there is a 99.99 percent chance that it will end in this pairing xD

**What exactly do you mean by an_ unexpected_ ending? **  
Let's just say it's not those typical 'the fathers find out and makes them go to an arranged marriage with someone else then they escape at the day of their wedding' sort of thing. Just a hint – I love twists xD

**Is it going to be a love triangle between Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke? **  
Nope. As I mentioned before, Sakura's and Gaara's relationship is merely a brotherly sisterly one…and Gaara is the overprotective brother xD

**Where's the fluff? **  
I answered that in the last chapter. Check it out if you haven't seen it yet :)

**Is there going to be a sequel? **  
I'm not yet sure…it depends xD Ah well, this story is going to be really long anyway. Right now, I'm guessing probably about 40-50 chappies. So yes, you'll be getting updates from me for quite a while xD

**Are Sasuke and Sakura going out? **  
They aren't…for now xD Whee, aren't you guys excited for the next chappie? xP

If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask, although I may not answer some because they might spoil the story ;)

**Replies: **(I won't be able to reply to all because it takes up time. (I figured you guys would like to have an earlier update, rather than a reply to your review from me xD)

**Deedee** - Haha I updated xD I hope you liked the chappie. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next though…school's evil -.-

**Alyana - **LOL! At first I was scared when I started reading your review. I thought you hated the story or something xD Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait :)

**LazyBumForever - **Nuu! Not Barney. I don't know…my mom said I was scared of that dinosaur when I was small. LOL xD

**endlesswind03 - **Hehe I really mean it when I say that phrase :) Yes naman, magtagalog ka hangang gusto mo. I don't mind xD Heehee I loved that scene too…heh, minsan mababaw din ako :P

**Black RRaven - **Thank you xD About what's going to happen next…I can't say cuz I might spoil it for you, sorry xD I'll try to update as soon as I can though.

**Tainted-Blossom - **Woah really?! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. If you don't mind me asking…what parts did you laugh at? I don't know why…I rarely laugh when I'm the one who writes the story. Weird right? xD Yeah, there are only a few stories that make me laugh as well :)**  
**

**inner soul - **Of course he would be more jealous…I simply love a jealous Sasuke. LOL xD

**EternalxBlackness - **Haha I'm glad I didn't get a 'frantic, retarded, freaky PM'…even if I posted this kinda late. I hope you found this chapter worth the wait though xD

**Nina-chan - **Yeah, I guess she's just pretending to be like that in front of her father xD Yeash! Sasuke's personality totally suits him. Although it would be harder to bring out the fluff but still make him in character, I wouldn't have it any other way. I would die if Sasuke acted like Lee. (sorry for putting that mental image in your mind xDD) About Sakura's father and if he would turn out to be the 'loving old daddy she deserves'…we'll see xP**  
**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me - **Woah 72?! That's got to be more than one perfect shot in a second. I envy you o.o

**Mashed Potatoes and Gravy - **Haha, thanks for the reviews xD Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chappie. I hope this one was worth the wait though ;)

**Nickygirl - **Haha thank you! Seriously, you've been reading and review this story since the first chappie. Thanks so much :)**  
**

**Raspedra Twilight - **Hehe I need to build up the fluff. It's hard to keep Sasuke in character because of his usual stoic self. Ah well xD Hehe yup! I love twists…Ino changing for the better is only the beginning xP**  
**

**x3 Blackcat x3 -** Haha xD -glomps back- I have my own fan girl moments…mostly when I'm high on chocolate xP

**runjumpfly07 - **Don't worry, it will come soon. I just want to build it up, you know:) Sorry for making you wait…**  
**

**Tac03e11hp - **Aww, Gaara's just playing a sort of brother here…but never fear! (woah that rhymed o.o) There are still a bunch of other guys who could play that role xD

**VcChick - **Don't worry, the SasukexSakura fluff –without jealousy- will come very soon. I promise xD

**shatteredxmemories - **Haha yeah, now that I look at the chapter, he was practically everywhere…with Sakura of course. -smile- xD

**AvaAnna - **Thank you xD Oh and just so you know, I'm in I think chapter 8 of your story. I will continue reading and review as soon as I can. I promise! School's just taking up a lot of my time right now…sorry -.-

**Kunoichi142 - **Really? I say that to my brother sometimes as well…thus where I got the statement xD

**reader-not-a-reviewer - **Haha yeah, there was this story where it ended like that, but I loved it. Actually, it inspired me to write this story as well :) I forgot what the title was too, though. I think I have it in my favorites xD**  
**

**Kawaii IceCream - **Yeah, it really is hard to put fluff and keep Sasuke totally in character :( Ah well. Haha I was thinking about that, but hey – even medics like to eat junk food once in a while xD high fives I prefer Sasu-chan too:P

**KameLT - **Nuu! I updated now…so you don't have to 'die' right? xP

**lacusclien4 - **Yeah, I guess it would hurt…even if they still aren't together and all. Ah well, they need a little push. Besides, I love a jealous Sasuke xP

I would also like to thank the others for reviewing:

**sxs-lover, Hikaru no Yuki-Chan, xDumplingzx, pinky101, ;), >>, Hatsue Cybanne, Xii, DragonBreath102, IrisxD-S.E.U, blossom5678, flowerangel050, SimpleeLovely673, Merridaine, Instantnoodlelover, Cookies321, Moona-Chan, Kinimarubloodsuckeryaoi, flamie, earthlover, fleeting thought, lilypad92, ninja-kyoko, Lady Azaria, jami16, Animelove101, -my-name-is-V-, animequeen100, chocolateangel5, TenTenXIrista, Kattylin, katy, Arxilla Uchiha, velcroSUNSHINE, frienz4ever, Purplecherry5, damnednhot, angelwingsrinoa, sasukeXsakura25, 01sweetxpnaii**, **kimi13, eskeflowne, trident.gum, starryeyes22, secret24, Sony89 and winxgirl21.**


	22. Confessions

**Author's Notes:** Okay, since I haven't written this is ages, I…err…sort of forgot how Sasuke acts in this story – I know he's kind of open now and stuff but whatever. Tell me if his character in this chappie doesn't match with the earlier ones. I have a strong feeling it won't though x.x -sigh-

By the way, sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I wasn't able to revise and proofread this that well. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. I made it extra long to make up for the delay :)

**EDITED (04.13.09):** I just edited and added a few things to the chapter, but it won't change the plot in any way...just had to make someone become more in character. Next chapter will be up in about week! Finally, after almost 2 years of not updating. I'm so so sorry for the long wait, but I hope the next chapter will make you guys happy. Until next time ;)

* * *

**Love or Chaos?**

**Chapter 21: Confessions**

"You really like him, don't you?"

Sakura nearly jumped, surprised to find out someone else was in the large bathroom with her. She looked at the mirror and sighed in relief when she realized it was only Temari. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said.

Temari just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…don't change the subject. So, you do like him?" She asked again, leaning against the wall beside the open door.

Sakura merely looked at her soaped hands. "I'm…not sure. I never really thought that it could work out, you know?" She answered softly. Temari gave her a comforting look and walked closer to her figure.

"Why not?" She asked, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She slowly turned to face her, the corner of her lips tilting upwards. "Well, you don't really know Sasuke, so I don't blame you for not knowing." Sakura said.

The blonde's eyebrow rose. "Is he really that much of a human ice cube? Because you know, he doesn't act like one…at least not in front of you." Temari said, smiling. Sakura sighed again and turned around to continue washing her hands.

"Oh come on…you don't seriously think he likes me. I'm just his friend – he's just like that because I don't act like a stupid fan girl around him." She stated. She looked at Temari weirdly when the blonde laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Temari just smirked, giving her a knowing look that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Girl, you obviously don't see the way he looks at you."

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead! Don't you know that – Oww!"

Temari clutched the pillow that her so called friend just threw to her face. Quietly, she walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the ipod that Sakura unfortunately forgot to turn off. _Payback time Sak._

A couple of turns to make the volume louder wouldn't hurt…

"Shit!" Sakura screamed, hastily removing the earphones from her ears. She glared at the blonde with groggy eyes and Temari laughed inwardly at her friend's face. "Don't you know that it's extremely dangerous? You could have damaged-"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Just hurry up and get dressed." Temari cut in. "What was that for anyway?" Sakura demanded. Temari laughed, seeing her disheveled hair.

"You wouldn't want to keep prince charming waiting now, wouldn't you?" She said, as she looked her smugly. The pink haired girl just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, let me reiterate this for you, _sleeping pinky_. _Prince charming_ is there with his shiny _motorcycle _to save you from the _insomniac _dragon…or did you forget?"

Emerald eyes widened. "Shit! I totally forgot Sasuke was going to bring me to the rehearsal!" She shouted, and Temari couldn't help but laugh at how panicked her best friend looked at that moment.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura was finished changing and fixing up. "Do I look okay?!" She asked the blonde. Temari controlled her laughter and merely smiled. "Yeah, of course!"

_In his eyes…you always do._

_

* * *

  
_

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Ino shouted, looking at Sakura with a large grin. The pink-haired girl didn't seem to look at it that way though. "Ino…t-this dress is tight." She whined.

She wondered how women in the olden times could survive wearing these kinds of dresses every single day. She knew she certainly couldn't. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's perfect! Now change back. Last rehearsals for today are starting in 15 minutes." She said. Sakura sighed and started to unzip her dress. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Finally! That dress was killing me. I don't know if I could act with that on tomorrow-"

Three knocks echoed around the room. "What?!" Ino asked exasperatedly. It was clear that directing this play was stressful. And unfortunately, Ino had the tendency to take out her anger on other people. Sakura wondered how Shikamaru could handle her and cringed inwardly. No wonder the pineapple head thought everything was stressful.

"Naruto's looking for you. He says his costume's too itchy." Sasuke's stoic voice replied. "Urghh…why me?!" Ino said stressfully as she practically ran towards the door.

Totally forgetting that her other friend in the room was only in her undergarments.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ino don't open the-!!"

Too late. Ino was too much in a hurry to hear her as she stormed out the room. She didn't even close the door.

Emerald met onyx…

Onyx met…

…

…

…

"Stop staring you pervert!"

Sakura threw her high-heeled shoes, hitting him straight in the face. He wasn't able to catch it because he was too preoccupied with…annoying things. By the time he was able to see everything clearly, she had already slammed the door on his face.

* * *

"Stop acting like a baby."

She glared at him and walked faster. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at the way she was walking. Carrying 4 thick books wasn't an easy task…not for _her_ anyway.

3…

2…

1…

In a second, her books came flying and she fell on her butt. _She has always been pretty clumsy…_

"OWW!!" She screeched rubbing her rear. He walked in front of her with ease, his hands still inside his pockets. He bent down until he was at her eye level. "You should have let me help you when I offered to carry them." He stated.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha. I'm still not going to forgive you." She said as she started to pick up the books that now lay on the floor. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I told you I didn't-"

"I'm not stupid. I saw what your eyes were looking at, thank you very much." She began to walk away and he followed her. He raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him from the corner of her eyes. _What's he thinking about now?_ She thought, looking at him suspiciously. "I get it. You thought I was staring at…" He started.

"…you know." He added lamely. She rolled her eyes. _How sexually retarded could this guy get?_ "Pfft…duh. It took you this long to figure that-"

"There was nothing to look at."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Shino's calm voice cut the silence.

…

"Yeah, girl. You look like a pervert just stared at your breasts or something." Temari said, looking at the girl beside her. Sakura flinched.

Just how many psychic friends can one person have?

"Err…" Sakura stuttered, not knowing what to say. The car stopped at the side of the road. All of their eyes averted to the red-head on the driver's seat and they watched him curiously. "…Gaara?" Kiba asked uncertainly.

The said boy just turned his head. Sakura tensed when she realized he was looking at _her._ "Tell me that what Temari said wasn't true." He stated simply. She faked a laugh, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh come on, you can't exactly take Temari seriously now, can you?" She said. "What was that?!" The blonde yelled. Sakura flinched because she was right beside her. _Blondes can be so loud…_

"Sakura." Gaara said, now more serious than ever. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can handle whoever pervert stares at me alright? I'm not a little girl, you know." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So you're implying that Temari's guess was right." Kankuro said, now also looking at her. By this time, everyone in the red Lamborghini was staring at her intently. She glared at them. "I can defend myself. Besides, the bastard's already taken cared of."

The others seemed satisfied, but hey, someone just had to play the role of an overprotective brother. "And?" Gaara urged her to continue. She raised an eyebrow. "And what?" She asked.

"Who was it?"

…

Shit.

"No one important." She said. "So where do you guys want to eat for dinner? I know this really cool Japanese restaurant…" She started, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Do I know him?" He carried on. Sakura groaned mentally. "Gaara it's fine, okay? I said I took care of it, so no worries." She told him with a smile. He still seemed suspicious but let the subject pass nonetheless.

She was eternally grateful, but what bothered her was the fact that she didn't simply say it was Sasuke…

When everything went back to normal and Gaara continued driving, she couldn't help but look out the window and let her thoughts wander to what she did to a certain pervert who had a chicken's ass for hair.

She managed to hide a chuckle.

Serves you right.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!"

He couldn't help but let his eyebrow twitch at the tone she used. Sweet…_too sweet_. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked innocently with those pouting lips and bright emerald eyes.

…

Heh, he won't be fooled a second time.

She sighed at his lack of response. "So, did you have fun yesterday?" She asked, smiling. His eyes narrowed. "I don't have to answer that question." He cringed at the memory of what had happened the day before…

Having to pry overly obsessed fan girls -who thought he was a piece of meat- off him was definitely no joke…

Sakura laughed. "Well, you deserved it." She said. "I wasn't the one who opened the door." He deadpanned, looking at her annoyingly. She waved her pointer finger near his face. "That doesn't give you the reason to look at _it_."

…

Sakura - 1

Sasuke – 0

Ha!

…

He rolled his eyes. _Haven't we gone through this yesterday?_ "I told you already. There was nothing to look-"

"Say one more word Uchiha, and I swear you'll never be able to make little cute babies."

…

Sakura - 2

Sasuke – 0

Girls definitely make better comebacks.

…

"So you're implying that I'm cute?" He asked, smirking. She stared at him in disbelief. _Conceited bastard…_

…

Sakura – 2

Sasuke – 1

Hn.

…

When she recovered from her stupor, she glared…and glared some more. "No, the one you marry would have to be really pretty to make up for the cuteness that you _so_ lack." She retorted.

…

Sakura – 3

Sasuke - 1

Ha! Try and beat that-

…

"And who would that be?" He asked, cutting her from her trail of thought. She really hated that knowing smirk on his face. If she was more focused, she would have seen that teensy bit of a hint.

_To bad she didn't…_

…

Sakura – 3

Sasuke – 2

Hn.

…

"How should I know?!" She exclaimed, her face was now almost the same color of her hair. He simply looked at her as he put his hands inside his pockets.

An -insignificant- thought entered his mind and he pushed it to the farthest part of his head. It was gone as soon as it came…but that didn't mean it would leave him alone later…

_Really, _seeing_ her _that_ time was way over 50 points for him._

(Bad, bad Sasuke)

"Guys! Final rehearsals in 5 minutes! Do your best because it's the last practice before the real thing." Ino shouted using the speaker. Sakura sighed, relieved. Really…this argument with Sasuke was childish, she knew.

_But that didn't change the fact that she found it _fun.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, starting to walk to his designated place at the beginning of the play. She smiled and cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted after him. "Just make sure you don't mess up your lines during the _real _play. You might just look like an idiot."

He held out his hand to let her know that he heard, although he didn't turn his head back to face her. Therefore, she didn't see the miniscule smile that passed his face…

_I don't plan on looking like one._

_

* * *

  
_

"No! The statues are on the right!" Ino was running around shouting orders. Sakura caught a glimpse of her and she literally thought she looked like a huffing bull. _Poor Ino…_

"Where's the rest of the cast?!" The blonde shouted, her head darting from right to left. Naruto snorted. "They're ogling the Uchiha that just arrived. Really, I really don't understand what those girls see in that purple finger nailed bastard."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. "For once, I agree with you dobe…but I think the only reason you don't like him is because he made you piss on your pants when-"

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted, glaring daggers at the other smirking Uchiha. "Stop bickering like idiots and tell the girls outside to prepare for the play!" Ino shouted and left, muttering curses to herself.

"Dobe, you do it-"

In a flash, Naruto was gone. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair. He _did not_ want to see his brother right now. He didn't even know _why_ he decided to audition for this play in the first place.

_Oh_ right…

His face remained stoic as he emerged from the curtains and walked to the crowd of girls. That, he figured – was a very, very bad idea. In only a few seconds, he could already see countless hyperactive girls running towards him.

Suddenly, Ino's voice was heard. "If you idiotic girls outside the curtain can hear me – and I'm fucking sure you can, get your asses back on stage right this fucking second or so help me I will-!"

For once, her voice wasn't so annoying.

The girls went behind the curtain grudgingly, although they spared hearty glances towards the two Uchihas. Sasuke was about to leave when someone familiar and annoying called him. He turned his head to glare at his brother, who currently had a smirk on his face.

He didn't miss the suspicious camera his older brother held in his hands, either.

"This is new." Itachi said, his face amused. Sasuke knew he only had one thought in mind: _Blackmail_. Why else would Itachi leave his precious work behind? He merely continued to glare at his brother.

"Well, I had to see this before I believed what Naruto said. It seems he was right for once." Itachi continued. Already, Sasuke could see his eyes flicker with mischief. "Although, foolish little brother, what bothers me is_ why_ you decided to audition for a school play."

"Che. It's none of your business." Sasuke said, as he began to walk away again. "Of course it is, because it concerns the future girlfriend of my dear little brother." Itachi stated and his smirk widened.

The younger male's eyes narrowed. "How did you-"

"And…speaking of her – here she comes." Itachi said, interrupting him. "Sasuke, there you are! Ino's been looking all over for you! She says to come to the dressing room – oh! Hey Itachi!" The pink-haired girl said, flashing him a big grin.

Before he could even reply, Sakura was already running back – dragging Sasuke behind her. Itachi could only smirk at their retreating backs. He couldn't help but feel curious to what would happen later.

_Sasuke, you better not mess this up._

_

* * *

  
_

**AN:** Just to let you guys know, everyone will have the same name as his/her character. For example: Sasuke will act out Prince Sasuke. I did it like this to avoid confusion. Besides, I can claim the play's plot as my own (cliché as it may be) and in this story, Ino pretty much wrote it…so yeah xD –

**--------------**

All too soon, Sasuke was seen walking on stage, the background and other props made it look like he was inside a castle. His costume, which was very much suited for a prince made almost all the girls in the audience drool.

"Sasuke-sama, your father wishes to see you." Someone who looked much like a butler said. Sasuke nodded and proceeded to his father's private study. The king greeted him with a grin. Sasuke bowed. "Good morning." He said. Moments of silence passed.

"I have been thinking for a while now," the king started, his voice serious. "My time is almost over and soon, it will be your turn to take the throne." Sasuke clenched his fists. He did not want to rule a kingdom and take the responsibilities that went with it, nor did he want to comply with the arranged marriage his parents set up for him many years before.

He didn't even know what the girl looked like.

"So, I have been pondering on a certain matter. I know you can never live a normal life, much less when you do become king," Sasuke listened to what his father was saying intently. "I have decided to send you to a private school instead of being home schooled here inside the castle. You might want to exercise your limited freedom while you have it."

The king smiled at him, touching his shoulder lightly. "I know it will be hard, Sasuke, and yet I believe you can do it. But, I think it would be best if you enjoy life without carrying the burden of the kingdom. Make friends outside the palace walls while you can. Because we have always kept you inside the palace all these years, no one will know you are a prince. And, even for a while – you can live simply as Sasuke."

The raven-haired man smirked and bowed.

"Thank you, father."

* * *

"What's with your hair? It looks like a chicken's butt."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he turned to where the voice came from. It was a blonde boy who had his fingers intertwined behind his head. "I demand you to tell me your name." Sasuke said, glaring at the boy.

"Pftt. No need to be so formal! I'm Naruto! And you are?" He said bubbly and Sasuke wondered if all the people outside the palace were like this. He shrugged and walked away. "Hey I was asking you something!" Naruto shouted and ran after him.

"Sasuke." The onyx eyed male said through gritted teeth. Naruto looked thoughtful, "Sasuke…hmm…where did I hear that name again?" The said man abruptly looked at the blonde. "I forgot. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Naruto said grinning.

Because Sasuke wasn't looking ahead, he wasn't able to stop himself from colliding with another boy. He was able to steady himself before he fell, although the other was not so lucky.

Sasuke looked down at the guy on the floor. His eyes widened, seeing how the boy's features are so similar to his. "Oh, hey Daisuke!" Naruto said, helping the boy up. He smiled, "Thanks Naruto." He said and walked away quickly.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Daisuke. "Oh, Daisuke? None of us here really know much about him. We just know that he's an orphan. Some rich guy saw the potential in him so he paid for his tuition to go to this school. As far as I know, he's the smartest one here." Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded. "I see." He said, more to himself. A plan was already formulating in his mind and he smirked. Naruto looked at him uncertainly. "Oi, what's your problem?" He asked him.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Teme! Where the hell are you running off to?!" Naruto shouted, taking big strides to reach the raven-haired Uchiha. The said boy didn't mind him as his head darted from left to right, looking for someone.

Then, Daisuke entered the scene.

Sasuke smirked and approached him. "Hey. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a while," he looked around the busy streets, "In private." Daisuke shrugged and nodded, following him to a secluded area.

"What is it?" The brown haired boy asked, looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. It was then that Naruto came into the scene, panting when he reached them. "W-what the h-hell was th-that for?!" He exclaimed, glaring at his 'best friend.'

"Whatever dobe. Listen in if you want to but if you don't shut up about it you'll be sorry." Sasuke said and turned back to Daisuke. Naruto shivered. "Fine teme." He replied, watching him with confused eyes. He had never seen his friend so determined about something before.

"I believe you know my father," The two other boys were about to open their mouths when Sasuke continued, "He is very ill, and it is only a matter of time until I take his place." He stated. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Teme, I thought you said you were an orphan. Besides, you live alone right?" Naruto said. Then, a loud thud was heard and his head turned instead to Daisuke, who didn't even seem to mind that the three very ancient looking books he borrowed from the library was now lying on the dusty floor.

He pointed accusingly to Sasuke. "You!" He exclaimed, his mouth opening and closing numerous times but he was too surprised to speak. Sasuke smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. "I knew you would be smart enough to put the pieces together."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Poor Naruto was still confused. "Of course! How could I not miss it before!" Daisuke's eyes lit up. It seemed he broke out of his speechlessness. "The king and you do have many similar features…"

"WHAT?! Y-you are…" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his friend in disbelief.

And so Sasuke explained his so called plan – it took more time than he thought, but in the end…it was worth it. He didn't have to rule the kingdom anymore. For all he knew, Daisuke could do a much better job.

The burden of the kingdom was no longer his to carry.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the streets, holding a brown bag full of fresh tomatoes. He walked towards the stand where he saw Naruto eating a bowl of ramen. It was most probably already his sixth bowl or something.

But, he wasn't alone.

As Sasuke walked closer, he realized that it was a girl…with unusual pink hair. Naruto looked like he was going to piss in his pants after she told him something, probably a lame joke. The blonde always fell for those.

"It was nice talking to you, Naruto-san. I hope to see you again soon." Sasuke heard her say as she turned around. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that he was behind her and she almost lost her balance in surprise.

"Oops." She smiled at herself, looked at him, then bowed. "I didn't realize you were there, sorry for my ignorance." She said and walked away, her face still joyful. He just looked at her retreating back, astonished.

He had never seen eyes that were so alluring like hers before.

* * *

"I'll see you later dobe." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever teme." He replied, walking the other way to the direction of his own house. Sasuke walked silently. Even after three days, he couldn't get the image of the pink-haired girl out of his head.

And as he turned his head to the left, there she was – sitting on the edge of the riverbank. "Hey." He greeted her and her eyes brightened as she recognized him. "Oh, hello! Again, I'm terribly sorry for what happened the last time I saw you."

He merely shrugged, sitting down beside her. "I'm Sakura by the way. You must be _Daisuke_…Naruto told me." She said, grinning at him again. Sasuke's eyebrows knit in concentration. "Sakura…that name sounds familiar." He said, more to himself.

Where had he heard it?

She gave him a wistful smile. "I wouldn't be surprised. It's a pretty common name." She stated as she put her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. This was true, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that there was more to it than that.

"Why did you come here? To this river, I mean…" Sasuke asked, hoping to change the subject. "I find it peaceful. It's easier to think here. My…house is a bit too gloomy for my liking." She said.

The way she described her house reminded him of where he _used_ _to_ live. "I see." He replied, still looking at her intently.

"So…what do you like doing?" Sakura asked, her smile never leaving her face.

That was when it started...and he realized he had never felt this happy before.

Being a civilian was better than he thought.

* * *

Sakura was seen sneaking in the palace hallways _again_ and almost all the lights were closed. She was surprised to see two of her best friends still awake. Apparently, they were waiting for her.

"Guys! I was just…" She racked her mind for an excuse. Tenten and Hinata smirked. "Aww come on Sak! We know already. Why didn't you tell us this before?" Tenten said as she waved a picture in the air.

In it was a smirking Sasuke carrying a surprised looking pink-haired girl _bridal style._

Sakura blushed, rushing inside the room. "Give that back!" She exclaimed, her face getting redder by the second. Tenten laughed, handing it back to her. "I was just kidding. Anyway, who is he?! I've never seen that look in your eyes before. And I would know…you've been my friend ever since forever!"

Sakura smiled, but as she sat on her bed her face looked thoughtful. Hinata sent her a sad glance. "Sakura…you do know that you have to marry Prince Sasuke in a month, right? Don't you think…it would be better if you don't get to close to anyone else now?" Sakura sighed. Of course Hinata was right.

Because then…it would be harder to let go.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…why is your face as red as the teme's tomatoes?" Naruto asked, looking at her. Sakura glared at him, turning even redder. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. "Actually, the dobe's right." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Just put me down if you plan on making fun of me." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can't even stand on your own." He stated, looking at her sprained ankle.

"I am very capable of walking on one leg, Daisuke." She commented, glaring at him. Naruto laughed. "But isn't it more comfortable when teme's carrying you _bridal style_, Sakura-chan? If I wasn't so scared of teme ripping my head off, I would say you guys look cute together."

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto winced. He laughed, scratching the back of his head and madly dashed away, most probably off to the ramen stand. Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he looked at the dobe's retreating back. He continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked when Sasuke missed a particular turn. "To the clinic, of course. We have to get that treated." He said. She shook her head, looking over the horizon. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay. But we're going to the clinic right after, okay?" He said walking to a place they were both very familiar with. She smiled. "Sure."

She liked watching the sunset with him.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrows knit in concentration and she thought of what to say. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. She looked at him and he swore he never saw her eyes so sad before.

"I…have something to tell you." She said. "W-well…you see…" She bit her lip and clutched her skirt. _How was she supposed to say this right?_ Her eyes widened when she felt him put his hand on top of her head.

"Just tell me. It's not like I'll get mad at you anyway." He said, smirking. She looked down. "Actually, I think you will." She murmured. He was just silent, patiently waiting. She exhaled.

"I'm getting married next week."

She looked up at him and was surprised when she saw his eyes looking at her understandingly. She still saw it though. The hurt he so desperately tried to hide. But she could see it in his eyes. And her heart clenched painfully at the sight.

He slowly ran his hands through her hair absent-mindedly. "To who?" He asked, his tone calm. She bit her lip.

"Prince Sasuke."

His hands stopped. "You're betrothed to him?" He asked. She was astonished when she realized that his tone was somewhat excited…like he knew something. "Yes." She replied, closing her eyes. "I see." He simply stated.

Moments of silence passed and her eyes remained closed.

_What the hell? _Sakura thought. The curtains should have closed by now. Not to mention she should have heard Sasuke getting up and walking away already. She slowly opened her eyes, meaning to find out what was happening.

A technical difficulty perhaps?

But…she was sure it wasn't the second she caught a glimpse of Sasuke smirking at her. He hadn't moved an inch since the last time she saw him. His hands were still gently playing with her hair and she fought the urge to blush.

She couldn't help but let her eyes widen when he began to open his mouth. She was sure this was _not_ part of the script.

_What's he up to?_

Then he began talking…and her heart started beating faster with his every word.

"But…if we were in a different setting."

_What is he saying?!_

"If this kingdom did not exist…if it was merely a figment of someone's imagination..."

_Then she remembered…Ino created this play herself._

_Don't tell me he's-_

"If…we were just two people living ordinary lives."

_High school students…_

_No way. No freaking way!_

_Was he actually-_

"Would you…like to be with me?"

_Of course you idiot._

_A million times, YES._

_Yes. Yes. Ye-_

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She was able to see Ino, Naruto, Tenten and all her other friend's faces backstage grinning widely at her.

"Haruno Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked again and she was sure the sincerity in his eyes was no longer an act.

No wonder Ino decided later on to use their real names in the play.

She smiled and her face brightened as she hugged him and her heart raced faster when she realized he was doing the same.

"Of course, you baka."

He smirked.

Then she heard the curtains slowly closing and when she was sure it fully covered them from the view of the audience, she let go. "I thought you would never answer. You took _ages_." Sasuke said, still smirking.

She pouted. "Well, you didn't have to do that in front of everyone! It was embarrassing!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Congratulations you two lovebirds, but it's time to set up the next scene." Naruto said, laughing. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes and stood up. She was about to walk away when he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled at him and he gave her hand one last squeeze.

"Make sure you aren't too flattered to speak later, pinky."

She rolled her eyes as he went to his designated place for the next scene. But, she couldn't help but smile.

This play turned out better than she thought it ever would.

* * *

(back to the play)

"You really love him, don't you?" Tenten said as she and Hinata watched Sakura staring at the picture in her hands. Sakura just sighed. "I'll be fine. Duty always has to come first…"

Tenten's eyes narrowed and she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "There is a way." She said, her eyes determined. The pink-haired girl shook her head from right to left. "You told me this before, and I cannot accept it, Tenten. But…thank you."

"I've never seen you so sad before. Please…let me do this. I'll make it work." Tenten said. Hinata nodded, turning to Sakura. "Tenten knows all your mannerisms and she's smart enough to rule the kingdom."

"Then what about Neji?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend. Tenten smiled wistfully. "It was never possible anyway. His status is much higher than mine." She stated. Sakura rolled her eyes. "He loves you, you love him. That's all that matters." She said.

Hinata grinned at her. "That's the whole point." She said. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized it was exactly the same with her and 'Daisuke'. She closed her eyes. "But…I can't do it Tenten. I won't take your happiness away from you."

"Then I'll do it." Hinata calmly said. "Prince Sasuke rarely ever saw you. He wouldn't know the difference." Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and sighed. After a few more minutes of talking, they decided to go with Hinata's plan.

They didn't notice that someone else was listening outside the door.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the altar, anticipating _her_ entrance. He had talked to Daisuke, and the brown haired boy was actually relieved to give him back his position. Ruling a kingdom was clearly going to be too much work.

Then the doors opened. He recognized a few faces now and then, but he didn't look at them clearly. There was only one person he was waiting for. In a few minutes, the wedding song played…and a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes walked down the aisle.

He couldn't help but have a gut feeling that something was wrong though. And, when his so called bride came to stand beside him, he concluded that his suspicions were correct. The girl in front of him with pink-hair and green eyes was _not_ Sakura.

His eyes narrowed and Hinata couldn't help but cringe. Before the high priest could even open his mouth, Sasuke spoke. "You aren't her." He said bluntly, facing Hinata. People who were near them gasped, and soon, the whole room was filled with murmurs.

"It's true!" Someone spoke up. Sasuke looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He was sure he knew her. Rika, was it? "That girl," She pointed at Hinata, "Is a fraud! I heard all about their little scheme…Princess Sakura betrayed you all."

She smirked as she watched the real Sakura slowly take her wig off, revealing her pink tresses. "Sh-she's right. I'm sorry to have caused all of you trouble." She murmured, looking down. Sasuke walked to her and she bit her lip when he was finally standing only a few inches away.

"I…I wish I could say sorry to you especially, Prince Sasuke. But, I can't…because then I wouldn't mean it." She said softly, her eyes closed. "You love another. A commoner, I presume." He stated, his voice was composed and showed no anger…

Her eyes widened, but she continued to look down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Y-yes. How did you-"

She stopped talking when Sasuke held her chin and made her look at him. Her breath hitched when he smiled. And that, she knew, was no longer an act…she was amazed that he would smile now, in front of so many people when he was so hesitant to do it weeks before.

And what made her even happier was the fact that he was smiling.

Looking at her in the eye.

And at no one else…

But her.

"Actually, I'm quite relieved." Sasuke uttered, his smile was still intact on his face. And, for a second, Sakura forgot her lines, but Sasuke remained silent.

"D-Daisuke?"

She managed to stutter out that single word from the script. Sasuke smirked and she wondered how the hell he could be so composed at a time like this. Already, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Actually, my name's really Sasuke. I did not want to rule a kingdom. But…if that responsibility would mean staying with you forever, then so be it." He said, leaning his head down slowly. Before Sakura could even reply, as what _was _supposed to happen in the play…

His lips touched hers.

And even the sound of a thundering applause from the audience, the curtain closing, and numerous people shouting congratulations…all became a blur.

Because he was holding her, as if he would never let go.

* * *

"You were awesome, Sak!" Temari exclaimed, hugging her best friend so tight that Sakura could no longer breathe. The pink-haired girl laughed once Temari let go of her. "Thanks!" She said joyfully.

"You too, Sasuke. That was…creative." The blonde said to him as he once again wrapped his arm around his Sakura's waist. He smirked and a blush was evident on Sakura's face. But, she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure when she Gaara and the others were approaching…

Though, before the gang could even reach where they were standing…

"You know…I would have said you acted well if it weren't for the fact that you've been initiating a lot of physical contact with Sak for the past hour."

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around to face the owner of this very familiar voice. Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "What did you say?" He asked, his arm not moving an inch. The boy in front of him just smiled.

"I said get your hands of her, chicken ass."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm relieved to be done with this chappie after about…4 months of not updating? Anyway, I have to admit this is one of the hardest chapters I have ever written (writer's block is annoying)…especially when I had to use an on-screen keyboard to type up more than 2,000 words xD It's harder than you think x.x

Also, I haven't been able to watch Naruto or read any of the manga for a long time now. It would really help if you guys would give me a background information on Sai and his characteristics or maybe his famous 'sayings' or something like that xD Thanks.

Oh yeah, if any of you are interested in reading a vampire fic with a bit of a high school setting, then please read my story,** Bloodlust** and review. I would really appreciate it :)

Anyway, please review this chapter. Long reviews make me extra happy :P And if I reach 1000 reviews for this, I'll try my best to send in the next update before the end of this year xD If I don't get to…then a very advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you xD

**- Gabbeh **


	23. The Ultimate Test

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for the incredibly late update. I know many of you were waiting for this for a very long time. Blame my schedule, as well as a tad bit of laziness :P

So I dedicate this chapter to all of you, especially those who have been reading since the very beginning – the times when my writing wasn't as good as it is now. Seriously. I think this is the fic that really shows how I became better and grew as an author. So it really means a lot :)

* * *

**Love or Chaos?  
Chapter 22: The Ultimate Test**

"_You know…I would have said you acted well if it weren't for the fact that you've been initiating a lot of physical contact with Sak for the past hour."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around to face the owner of this very familiar voice. Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "What did you say?" He asked, his arm not moving an inch. The boy in front of him just smiled._

"_I said get your hands of her, chicken ass."_

-

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously. "_What_?" He demanded, taking a step closer to the boy while keeping Sakura protectively behind him. The smile on the boy's face was annoying the hell out of him.

"Oh, not only do you look like a chicken's ass, you're now a deaf moron as well."

Sasuke clenched his fists, preparing to hit that bastard's face with all he had. "Why you-"

Someone beat him to it. He was surprised to see Sakura punch the black-haired guy on his shoulder, but he also noticed something out of place.

She was _smiling._

What the hell?

"Ouch. That hurt, Ugly." The boy said, rubbing his sore shoulder. Sakura didn't seem to mind the nickname he had for her though. At least not now. "You baka, I missed you!" She shouted and Sasuke was appalled to see her practically hug the guy to death.

And the boy didn't seem to mind.

Actually, he put his arms around her too.

Not to mention looked at the Uchiha with his smile still intact in his face while he placed his chin on top of the pink-haired girl's head.

Sasuke seethed with anger. "What the hell are you doi-"

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Sakura cut him. She stepped back from the boy's embrace and looked around.

Everyone seemed to be watching them. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, even Temari, Kiba and all her other friends.

_Perfect._

As impossible as it may seem, she wanted them all to get along. It was proving to be difficult, but she could see that they were slowly warming up to each other. Kind of. Well, at least Temari seemed to be happy she liked Sasuke…

"Sasuke, this is Sai." She said, smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel less annoyed. He sighed exasperatedly, as if he was letting out all his anger in one breath. That seemed to work…a little. He held out his hand.

Too bad Sai wasn't really willing to take it.

The smile on his face could fool anyone. But Sasuke knew better. It was obvious to him that Sai's eyes were observing him like a hawk. And he didn't like it one bit.

"You can stop staring now." He stated monotonously and was going to pull his hand away when Sai held it, gave it one shake and let go. Sakura seemed happy with this gesture so he just shrugged it away.

Whatever made her happy.

Sai's probing eyes didn't seem to leave his face though. He said it softly, but Sasuke heard his words – as well as the threatening tone it had. Clearly, Sakura had very possessive friends indeed.

"We'll see if you truly deserve her, Uchiha."

He smirked inwardly.

He was ready for whatever they had up their sleeves.

It was a well known fact with everyone in their school. But as for Sakura's other friends, well – they'll find out soon enough.

_An Uchiha never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

_

"Bye Daisuke! We'll really miss you!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Daisuke's face brightened. Then his eyes narrowed as the brown haired boy hugged Sakura who returned it with several pats on his back. The boy didn't seem to want to let go though.

"I'll really miss you too, Sakura-chan!"

"D-Daisuke. Can't. Breathe."

"That's enough." Sasuke moved to pry away the boy's arms from her waist. Sakura smiled at him and inconspicuously mouthed a 'thank you.' He smirked.

"Well, goodbye to you as well, Sasuke." There was something about the way Daisuke looked at him that he couldn't fathom. It was as if he knew something he didn't. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Will we see you soon, Daisuke?" Sakura asked, linking his arms with Sasuke's. She noticed him looking at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking directly to her face.

"Of course. Actually, there's a big possibility that I might come back to stay."

"Stay? As in you and your father won't keep transferring anymore?" Sakura's eyebrows knitted. Daisuke's father's business required him to go abroad a lot. That's why he hasn't stayed in the same country for more than a whole year in his life.

"My father still will. But he thinks I'll do better things if I stay here. At least after this business negotiation in London is done."

"That's good. It's true that you'd probably learn better if you finish your course in one college. It's better than moving around all the time. I heard there's a good college here for business-"

"It's not only that though. As early as it is, my father thinks it's time I start getting settled. Travelling around the world isn't exactly my goal in life."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well good luck then. And see you soon."

"Take care, Sakura-chan."

The way Daisuke looked at Sakura continued to unnerve Sasuke. He guessed he was just being paranoid, but he could feel that something wasn't right. Daisuke knew something. And based from how differently he was acting…

It had something to do with Sakura.

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to do this?!"

Sasuke swore he grew more than a hundred gray hairs just listening to Naruto's loud voice. And they've only been in the car for…less than 10 minutes?

"Shut up dobe. Sakura just wants everyone to get closer. So just go along with it." He said through gritted teeth. Naruto didn't seem to notice just how annoyed his friend was though.

"Yeah but a sleepover? With everyone? Gaara's fine…kinda scary though. The others aren't so bad. Except for that stupid dog freak."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Teme! You should have seen the way he's been hitting on Hinata-chan! He's-"

"What does him hitting on Hinata have anything to do with you?"

"…"

"I thought so."

"Thought what?!"

"Hn."

"Just spit it out teme!"

Sasuke smirked.

"You like Hinata, don't you dobe?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and to Sasuke, he looked like a little kid caught stealing a bag of candies.

"N-no I don't you bastard!"

"Right."

"It's true! Friends look out for each other! And that's what I'm doing!"

"By making sure Hinata doesn't hang out with guys who actually pay attention to her?"

"Hey that's not true! I actually pay attention to her, you know!"

"So you're keeping her all to yourself."

"…"

"You like her."

"Th-that's not…I d-don't like-"

"Stop wasting your saliva. Practically everyone knows you like her. It's so damn obvious."

"No way!"

"Well maybe she doesn't know. You two are pretty dense."

"Hey I'm not dense!"

"Whatever dobe."

* * *

"You really think this would make everyone closer?" Temari asked her pink-haired friend. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they'll get to spend more time with each other. Then maybe they'll figure out that all of them are more alike than they think."

Temari just looked at her skeptically. "I sure hope so. Because I definitely see the tension between them. Ughh…especially the guys," she rolled her eyes, "Men and their pride."

"But you know," Sakura started, "there's something going on. I can practically feel Sai and Gaara observing Sasuke like a hawk. I mean, Sasuke doesn't even look or act like a fanboy or anything. So there's really nothing they should be worried about."

The older blonde put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You know they only want the best for you. They just want to make sure and see that you made the right choice in being with Sasuke."

"And if they don't see that?"

"They will. Sasuke may seem like a bastard. But if it comes to you, he might as well be labeled an angel." Temari teased, elbowing her. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "I think you're going overboard with that one. He's not _that_ mean."

Temari just shook her head with a knowing smile. "You keep on saying that. Jeez, all of you are really dense, you know."

"What? What do you mean all of us?"

"That Tenten girl, Hinata and especially that other blonde. She keeps on neglecting the fact that the one she likes is right beside her."

"Well yeah…Ino and Shikamaru would be great together…" Then Sakura's eyes widened, "Ohhh!" She pointed an accusing finger at Temari. "That's why you acted so weird that day in the mall. I knew it! You acted like you liked him to get Ino jealous."

Temari smirked. "I guessed she needed a little push." Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't like Shikamaru?"

"Of course! He's just not my type. Besides…"

Sakura involuntarily shivered at the evil smile on her friend's face.

"Making that Ino girl jealous is going to be fun."

* * *

"Shit!"

Naruto screamed and quickly sat up on the mattress. He exhaled heavily, thanking the heavens it was only a bad dream. Damn, the joker scared the hell out of him. He reminded himself not to watch movies that had people with heavily painted faces. Why the hell did the others want to watch Batman anyway? He shivered just thinking about it.

Then his stomach grumbled.

He instantly smiled. _Time for my midnight snack! I remember Sakura-chan saying there's tons of ramen stored in the pantry._ He looked around the room and saw that all the guys (the girls were in the room beside theirs) were asleep. Except for Sasuke who wasn't in the room.

Naruto just shrugged it away and proceeded to go downstairs. In the kitchen, he saw Sasuke drinking tomato juice. He was staring into space and looked so deep in thought.

"Are you going to go in the kitchen or just stare at me the whole night, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey! I was not staring!" he shouted, "And why are you here anyway? You look like a zombie spacing out."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "I got thirsty, smartass." Naruto neglected his friend's spiteful comment for once because his stomach started grumbling again. He patted it and began to get 5 packs of instant ramen.

Before Naruto could finish his 3rd bowl, they heard distant voices. He dropped his chopsticks and scooted closer to Sasuke's chair, making the raven head look at him weirdly.

"Wh-who's th-there??" The blonde shouted, his hand gripping Sasuke's arm tightly. Before the latter could say anything…

The joker appeared.

With all his scary makeup all over his face.

Sasuke just looked at the figure blankly.

And Naruto screamed like a girl.

-

"Shut up, woman! _Oh_ wait, it's only you guys."

Kankuro looked at the two like he was about to laugh. "No need to be scared. I'm just here to get some water." Naruto was gasping for air and sweating like there's no tomorrow. Sasuke was pissed.

Then Sai walked in the kitchen with the stupid smile on his face. "Was that you who screamed like a girl, Uchiha-san?"

_He's Sakura's friend. Sakura's friend. _He chanted in his mind.

_Must not kill._

"No, that was the dobe. Get your ears cleaned next time, will you?"

"What's going on?" Sakura comes in, rubbing her eyes. "Why're you still awake, ugly?" Sai asked her. "I was about to ask you the same question. But if you must know, I can't sleep." She replied, still a little drowsily. "And stop calling me ugly."

Sasuke sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." He said and she turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Sasu-"

"I'll go with you guys."

Sasuke figured Sai would say that. He just shrugged and walked beside Sakura going to her room. What surprised him though was when she leaned on his shoulder. He smirked, placing a hand on her waist. He figured she needed help with walking. Her eyes were practically closing already.

And Sai just walked beside the couple, observing the way Sakura smiled when Sasuke pulled her closer to him. For once his smile didn't seem so fake.

Too bad the couple was too preoccupied to see it.

-

"Hey! Don't leave me with joker man!"

"Who are you calling joker man, you blonde freako!"

This was going to be one long and scary night.

For Naruto anyway.

* * *

_Swoosh._

"Ha!" Kiba shouted and stuck his tongue out childishly. "See that?! You're one lousy defender, U-zu-ma-ki." He laughed out loud, his chuckles getting louder when he saw Naruto's red face.

"Take that back you dog shit!" The said boy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba. The blonde scowled when he heard claps from the bleachers. Everyone in the group was there, including Sakura's friends from America.

Currently, they were playing a basketball game - five against five. Sasuke-bastard, Neji, Daisuke, Shikamaru and of course, Naruto - his wonderful self, against Sai, the insomniac, dog shit, bug freak and _puppet man._

Well, Naruto never even imagined a guy like him (note the painted face) ever play basketball. Seriously. But whatever, he wasn't so bad with it.

All the girls were watching. Including Hinata.

And she just clapped for dog shit.

_Ugghhh that fuckin-_

"Focus on the game, you idiot." Sasuke said as he dribbled the ball to the other net. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The bastard was right. He _will _prove himself to Hinata. And no one can stop him.

Because after this day's over, that Kiba bastard will be _lower _than what he already is! Naruto smirked, very proud of himself.

_He will be-_

…

_Wait. _

_What's lower than dog shit?_

And while he continued thinking, Kiba was able to score a second time.

Hinata clapped once more.

And Naruto was downright pissed all over again.

* * *

"Ahhh. Water never tasted so good." Naruto said after finishing one whole bottle. He grinned at his newfound rival. "Why the sad face, I-zu-nu-ka?" He stated, laughing when the said boy growled at him.

"You just got lucky. We're still better than you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did we win the game then?"

"You. Just. Got. Lucky." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you did."

"No we did no-."

"Will you guys just shut up?" Gaara and Sasuke shouted at the same time. They glared at each other, annoyed that they said exactly the same thing.

Sparks were practically flying everywhere.

Sakura sighed.

_Boys. _

-

"Great game, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, handing him his water bottle. He smirked and took it from her, their hands brushing in the process. For some reason, he found himself blushing. It's a good thing he just played one intense game of basketball.

He had an excuse for the pink hue in his cheeks.

Too bad Tenten didn't.

And being the silent, but arrogant guy that he is…

"You're blushing." He stated flatly, looking at her with those (intense) eyes of his. Tenten stiffened and if it was possible, blushed even more.

Then he realized it was because of something else.

Great, just great.

_He made her-_

"Hyuuga." She looked at him, pink face and all.

_-very angry._

He was going to sport a bruise after this.

-

"You look like hell, Shikamaru." Ino said, sitting beside the said boy. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious," He replied. "Troublesome woman." He murmured.

"What was that?!" Ino asked, glaring at him with that scary face of hers. "Nothing." He hastily answered while she sighed. "Whatever. Here," she was about to hand him a water bottle when someone interrupted her.

"Shikamaru! You look like you just got trashed." Temari came, sitting on the seat on his other side. She seemed oblivious to the glare being sent to her by none other than Ino.

"What are you doing he-"

"Anyway, since I'm so nice, I'll help you – unlike _someone _here." Temari said, smirking at the other blonde.

"Why you-"

"Here you go!" Temari exclaimed, whipping out her infamous (to her friends in America, anyway) fan and started waving it so fast that the pineapple head thought there was suddenly a huge aircon at full blast beside him.

"Wow," was all he could say because while it wasn't that hot anymore, it suddenly became too cold and he noticed Ino involuntarily shivering.

"W-will y-you stop that?!" Ino shouted, her teeth clattering. Temari just laughed. "Why don't you just get up from your seat then?" She said, giving Ino a knowing look.

"And l-let y-you win? N-no way!" She replied.

Shikamaru wondered what they were even _playing_ and rolled his eyes as the girls continued to argue.

_Troublesome._

Nonetheless, he took an extra shirt from his bag and draped it across Ino's shoulders. It wasn't big and didn't exactly cover her torso, but that was enough. He sighed and stood up, leaving them to settle it themselves.

He didn't notice Ino blush. And since the said girl was too busy looking at his retreating form, she didn't notice Temari smirking at the scene before her.

_This was easier than I thought._

-

"Awesome game, Sasuke!" Sakura said, grinning at him. He smirked back at her after taking a sip of his water.

"Hn."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "You egoistic bastard. After that complement, that's all you can say?" She said, a scowl on her face. He knew better though. Her eyes were practically beaming.

Sai and Gaara were good in basketball, he had to admit.

But still, that didn't change the fact that he was _better._

He smirked.

"Hey! What are you smirking at?" Sakura asked and he put his thoughts aside. She was surprised when he put his hand on top her head and playfully ruffled her hair. Before she could comment on this, he shocked her again.

"Dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at seven?"

She was sure her smile stretched across her face at that moment.

"Sure."

-

"Umm…Here's a towel, Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly handed one to him. He grinned at her and exclaimed, "Thanks, Hinata-chan!" She was about to reply when Kiba walked over to the both of them, placing his hand on each of Hinata's shoulders.

"Do you want to go eat dinner with me tonight, Hinata-chan?" He asked. His face was so close to her own, causing her to stiffen. Should she?

_Kiba's really nice, but…_

She took a quick glance at a certain blonde and looked at the ground.

…_he isn't Naruto._

But it's not like there was a possibility of-

"She's not eating with _you_." Naruto shouted, giving Kiba a furious glare. The said boy didn't seem affected though. "And why the hell not?" He said, "besides, I'm not even asking you. It's Hinata-chan's decision, not yours. "

"Why would she want to eat with someone like you?" Naruto retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with me eating with her. In fact, I bet she'll find my company so much better than yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto glared at Kiba for a long time. Kiba did the same to him. It was then that Naruto noticed the very reason for their argument sandwiched between them and as red as a tomato.

"Keep your dirty hands off her shoulders, idiot!"

And without thinking, he pulled Hinata out of Kiba's grip.

"Hey, what was that for?!" The dog boy growled.

"She doesn't want to be touched by the likes of _you_."

"And she wants to be touched by you, the ramen freak?"

"YEAH!"

"…"

"I'm not a ramen freak, you dog shit!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And Hinata just stood there looking dazed.

She wondered if her ears would survive their bickering.

She didn't make any move to walk away though.

Because while the two boys were busy arguing, Naruto didn't realize that his hands were still around her waist.

And she liked the feeling, thank you very much.

_Naruto-kun's hugging me._

It's a wonder how she didn't faint yet.

-

"Sai, what's that?" Sakura asked, she watched as Sai continued sketching. It was a known fact that Sai preferred drawing only animals and she wondered what he could be doing now, just right after a basketball game.

_Wow, I guess he still loves drawing as always, _she thought. She remembered the time when he drew her as a hyena just because she kept on laughing at his jokes.

"Who on earth brings a sketchpad to a basketball game?" Naruto suddenly burst out, trying to see what Sai was drawing, but to no avail. The said man effectively blocked his work from their view.

"An artist, dickless." Sai said monotonously. Naruto's jaw dropped. "H-how dare you say that!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly at him. Sai didn't even seem to notice, being so intent with finishing whatever he was drawing in that pad of his.

Naruto seemed determined to prove him wrong though. "For your information, I am very well endowed!"

Everybody looked at him.

And he realized just how stupid that sounded.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Sai didn't even seem to pay attention to him and that angered the blonde further. "It's true!" He bit back. Then Sai looked at him with that smiling face of his.

"Prove it."

If there was one important thing Sai didn't know about Naruto, it was that the blonde was very, very determined. And if he wanted something to happen…he would do anything to make it come true.

"Oh shit."

…

…

Let's just say everyone left that basketball gym with a memory that could haunt them forever.

-

"Hey Sasuke did you see what Sai was sketching a while ago?" Sakura asked.

"No." Shit. He might have said that a little _too _fast.

"You're hiding something! Tell meeee!"

"…"

"I won't go with you to dinner later…"

"…"

"…"

"…it was a chicken."

"That's it?"

"…a dead chicken. "

"Oh."

"And I think I saw my name written on the bottom of the page."

"…Remind me to punch Sai on the head later."

* * *

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura beamed at him as he helped her with the chair. "For what?" He asked her, smirking. She just rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that he knew what she was referring to.

"For bringing me here. And that time in the play. I never thought…well, you know…"

"Never thought what?"

Damn, why was he making it so hard? She wanted so much to get that smirk out of his face.

"That you would do that…you know, I think, umm…that's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me." She cursed her cheeks for blushing.

He was about to reply when he noticed the annoyed expression on her face. Thankfully, it didn't seem like it was directed at him. He turned his head to see where her glare was directed to.

Then he saw the back of a familiar blonde head. And he was sitting with a lot of other people. Very, very familiar people. Who seemed to be glancing at their direction every once in a while.

"No freaking way." Sasuke heard Sakura murmur. She stood up and started to walk towards the other table. He followed her, the same annoyed expression on his face.

"Guys, I think they saw us!"

"Shut up Naruto, they can hear you!"

Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" she said through gritted teeth. "Sakura-chan! You're here! Umm we just thought we should eat dinner here! Right, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Sakura wasn't buying it. "And you're all here together because?"

"Didn't you want us to get along? So I invited everyone here. I didn't know this was where you two were going." Sai said, smiling as always.

Well, that calmed her down.

She sighed. Even though she was sure that wasn't the reason, it still made her happy that everyone was here. For once, she didn't have to be the one to plan for everyone to come.

But still, her first dinner out with Sasuke, and this happens. She made a mental note to talk to Sai and Gaara later. She glanced at the raven-haired boy and was surprised when she saw him smirking while pulling a chair out for her to sit on.

"Since everyone's here, it wouldn't hurt to eat with them." He stated stoically. But as she sat down, he whispered so only she could hear. "I'll pick you up the same time tomorrow?"

She beamed at him and he took it as a yes.

The dinner turned out pretty much alright. Well, as good as it can be anyway. Coincidentally, Hinata ended up sitting beside Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru was in between Ino and Temari. So it was a tad bit noisy…

But for all their spying antics, no one noticed how Sakura and Sasuke were secretly fighting back a smile.

There was one advantage with eating using chopsticks.

You only need one hand.

She found this out when she felt him slowly clutching her left hand in his right under the table.

It's amazing how he looked so capable eating with his left hand that no one even noticed it.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so red?" Naruto said innocently. Just then, all heads turned to her direction. She inwardly cringed at the calculating looks Sai and Gaara were giving her and Sasuke.

Oh well…

She squeezed his hand lightly and he turned to her, his eyes questioning. She gave him an inconspicuous grin and continued eating her food.

He held her hand a little tighter in his own.

Whatever they would make him go through…

He'd face it no matter what.

Because she was worth it.

And that reason was more than enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there it is…I hope you guys liked reading as much as I liked writing it :) I really appreciate all your reviews and constructive criticisms. They really mean a lot. Oh and I might change the summary for this story soon. But if ever I do, I'll be sure to tell you guys beforehand ;)

Oh and for those who have read my oneshot, **Then There Was You**…I don't know why but I'm suddenly inspired to make a sequel. I looked back on the reviews of that fic and around more than 30 people said to write one, so why not? Haha so if you have any suggestions, PM or say it in your review please. I would really appreciate it ;)

**- Gabbeh **


End file.
